INNA
by Mari32
Summary: Rodzice Belli nie żyją. Ona mieszka w sierocińcu. Posiada tajemniczą moc. Gdy ma 16 lat adoptują ją Cullenowie. Ciekawe co z tego wyjdzie.
1. Chapter 1

Jestem Isabella Swan. Dla przyjaciół Bella. Mieszkam w domu dziecka. Mam 16 lat. Mieszkałam już w czterech rodzinach zastępczych. Każda oddawała mnie po okołu dwóch miesiącach. Wiem że jest coś ze mną nie tak. Potrafię ….. Właściwie sama nie wiem jak nazwać to co potrafię. Dzieje się to tylko podczas silnego wzburzenia. Przestaje panować nad swoimi nerwami i po prostu z ręki uderza ogień i pale wszystko co znajduje się w zasięgu ręki. Dziś mam jechać do nowej rodziny.

Nazywają się Cullenowie i mają już trójkę adoptowanych dzieci: rodzeństwo Alice i Edwarda oraz Jaspera. Zapowiada się ciekawie. No nic zobaczymy.

_**Pierwsze spotkania**_

No i lecę do Forks. Małej mieściny w stanie Waszyngton. Nie planuje zostać tu dłużej niż dwa miesiące jak to zwykle bywa. Wyszła po mnie Esme moja adopcyjna mama. Czekała na mnie na lotnisku. Jej mąż miał dyżur w szpitalu więc nie mógł do niej dołączyć.

- Dzień dobry.

- Witam kochanie. Mów mi Esme.

- Dobrze.

- Masz dużo bagażu?

- Nie tylko dwie walizki.

- Dobrze to sobie poradzimy bez pomocy.

Po przywitaniu podeszłyśmy po bagaże a następnie wsiedliśmy do nowego pikapa i wyruszyliśmy do mojego nowego domu. Esme starała zabawić mnie pogawędką i opowiedziała trochę o rodzinie.

- Mamy trójkę adoptowanych dzieci ale to pewnie już wiesz prawda?

- Tak.

- Najstarszy jest Jasper Whitlock. Ma już 21 lat i studiuje medycynę w Seatle. Odwiedza nas raz na dwa, trzy tygodnie. Trafił do nas gdy miał cztery lata. Jego mama zmarła przy porodzie a ojciec zginął w wypadku gdy Jasper miał dwa latka. Przez następne dwa mieszkał w domach dziecka, a później trafił do nas i już pozostał.

- Czyli w domu są tylko Edward i Alice?

- Tak. A i jeszcze wpadają do nas czasem Rosalie z Emmetem. Emmet To najstarszy brat Edwarda a Rosalie to jego dziewczyna.

- A czemu nie adoptowaliście Emmeta jak Edwarda i Alice?

- Wychował się w innej rodzinie, ale nie za dobrze się tam zaaklimatyzował. Uciekł gdy miał 16 lat a w wieku 18 odnalazł Edwarda i Alice.

- Edward i Alice to bliźniaki?

- Nie. - zaśmiała się Esme – W niczym siebie nawet nie przypominają. Alice ma 16 lat jest mała drobna, ma niecałe 150 cm wzrostu, ma czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Edward żartuje sobie z niej że musi mieć chyba ADHD bo wszędzie jej pełno. Natomiast Edward ma 18 lat, brązowe włosy, zielone oczy jest dość wysoki, ma około 190 cm i jest dobrze zbudowany.

- Czyli będę chodzić do jednej klasy z Alice tak?

- Tak z Alice i Edwardem

- Ale czemu Edward chodzi do tej samej klasy co Alice?

- Widzisz, rodziców Edwarda zabito podczas napadu na ich dom. Edward miał wtedy siedem lat a Alice pięć. Alice była wtedy na urodzinach u koleżanki i miała wrócić następnego dnia. Edward był z rodzicami. Nikt nie wie co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Gdy Alice wróciła do domu znalazła rodziców zabitych w salonie przed telewizorem a Edward leżał z raną głowy w swoim pokoju. Gdy zjawili się lekarze doznali szoku gdyż okazało się że Edward oddychał a jego stan był stabilny. Niestety zapadł w śpiączkę i przez 2 lata nie można było go dobudzić. Gdy się to udało musiał iść do tej samej klasy co Alice.

- Rozumiem. Czyli trzech Cullenów będzie chodzić do tej samej klasy. Super. - Jęknęłam.

- Oj nauczyciele mają dwa światy z Alice i Edwardem. Mam nadzieje że chociaż ty im nie podpadniesz.

- Zobaczę co da się zrobić. A co z Dr Cullenem?

- A no tak zawsze o nim zapominam – uśmiechnęła się – Carlise jest chirurgiem. Pracuje w szpitalu i dwa dni jak lekarz w szkole.

- Przy takiej ilości dzieci lekarz w domu zawsze się przyda – zażartowałam.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo czasem jest zajęty.

- Będę mieć pokój dla siebie czy będę go z kimś dzielić?

- Pomyślałam że na razie zamieszkasz u Alice dopóki nie umeblujemy i przygotujemy twojego pokoju.

- Ok. Może być... - Zawahałam się na chwilę - Przepraszam że zapytam ale czemu państwo zdecydowali się na mnie? Przecież mam 15 lat. W sierocińcu jest wiele młodszych dzieci, które sprawiłyby pewnie mniej problemów niż Ja. Poza tym jak pani sama pewnie wie przeszłam już kilka rodzin zastępczych i u żadnej na dłużej się nie zatrzymałam?

- Dla nas nie liczy się to ile masz lat, czy sprawiałaś kłopoty czy nie, choć jedno dziecko bez problemów by się nam przydało. - Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Zdajemy sobie sprawę że być może nas nie zaakceptujesz ale potrzebujesz pewnej stabilizacji, którą chcemy ci zaoferować, jeżeli się oczywiście zgodzisz?

- Nie wiem. Wątpię czy zabawie tu długo. Przywykłam do tego że wracam zawsze z powrotem.

- Zobaczymy. O już dojeżdżamy do Forks.

Forks miasteczko jakich wiele. 3 główne ulice, szkoła, szpital, parę sklepów.

- Wiesz co może podjedziemy do szkoły, odbierzesz swój plan lekcji i po drodze zabierzemy Alice i Edwarda co?

- Może być.

Szkoła mały budyneczek, w którym znajduje się sekretariat, biuro dyrektora i gabinet lekarski, drugi trochę większy to sala gimnastyczna i trzeci dwu piętrowy to sale lekcyjne, stołówka i biblioteka. Weszliśmy do tego najmniejszego budynku. Sekretarka pani Webber ( tak przynajmniej oznajmia tabliczka przy stoliku) powitała nas z uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry pani Cullen. Nie wzywałam dziś pani do dyrektora.

- Tak, to prawda, rzadko zdarza się że zaglądam tu bez wezwania – odpowiedziała pani Cullen. - Przyprowadziłam najnowszą córkę by odebrała plan lekcji.

- Ty jesteś Isabella Swan, tak?

- Tak. A właściwie to już chyba Cullen.

- Następny Cullen. A no tak to zmienimy ci nazwisko by nie mieszać nauczycielom. Proszę to twój plan lekcji. Wszystkie oprócz w-f, który masz z Alice masz z Edwardem. Edward to dobry uczeń pomoże ci nadrobić zaległości.

- Super. - Odpowiedziałam cierpko.

- Jestem pewna że Isabella nie będzie miała problemów z nauką. - Odpowiedział Esme. - Do tej pory była zawsze w pierwszej 5.

- Tak, na pewno da sobie rade. A właśnie Pani Cullen, dyrektor miał dziś małe spięcie z Alice.

- Alice? Co tym razem zrobiła? - spytała zrezygnowana pani Cullen.

- Z tego co wiem to kłóciła się z dyrektorem o kolor włosów. Dziś przyszła w zielonych.

- Zielone? Ta dziewczyna mnie coraz bardziej zadziwia. Co jeszcze wymyśli ten narwany chochlik. Postaram się je do jutra zmyć i porozmawiam z dyrektorem. Bello poczekasz tu na mnie chwilkę.

- Jasne nie...

Nie zdążyłam dokończyć zdania gdy drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie nauczyciel z dwójką uczni.

- Pani Webber proszę zawołać dyrektora – odpowiedział nauczyciel.

- Już się robi panie Clap – Odpowiedziała sekretarka.

Podeszła do drzwi, otworzyła je i powiedziała:

- Panie dyrektorze, przyszedł trener Clap z Newtonem i Cullenem. A jest także pani Cullen i przyprowadziła Isabelle.

- Już idę. - Głos dyrektora wydał się donośny i surowy.

Przypatrywałam się chłopcom przyprowadzonym przez nauczyciela. Jeden miał rozwaloną wargę, a z nosa leciała mu krew. Był blondynem o średniej budowie ciała. Więc to był Newton. Drugi to wysoki brązowo – rudy chłopak miotający groźnie wzrokiem i trzymający ręce zaciśnięte w pięści. To musiał być Edward Cullen.

- Panie Cullen, Panie Newton mogę się dowiedzieć o co tym razem poszło?

- Mike zaczął. Walnął mnie piłką od kosza. - Powiedział wściekły Edward.

- To było niechcący. Piłka mi się wyślizgnęła i uderzyła osobę stojącą najbliżej mnie.

- Stałem na drugim końcu sali gimnastycznej jełopie. Jak najdalej od Ciebie...

- SPOKUJ. SPOKUJ. Mam was już dosyć. To wasza trzecia bójka w tym miesiącu. Dobrze że pani już tu jest pani Cullen. Edward zostaje zawieszony w prawach ucznia na tydzień. To samo tyczy się pana Newtona. Panna Alice Cullen od dziś do końca miesiąca będzie zostawać przez dwie godziny po lekcjach. - Po czym zwrócił się do mnie. - Mam nadzieje że z Tobą nie będzie żadnych kłopotów?

- Nie przewiduje, ale zobaczę co da się zrobić. - Zaczęłam a cała się już gotowałam w środku. - Zawsze można wysadzić np. pracownie chemiczną, oczywiście przez przypadek, lub wybić parę okien.

- Isabello – Skarciła mnie pani Cullen, a ktoś chyba Edward się zaśmiał.

- Przepraszam, poniosło mnie. - odpowiedziałam pani Cullen.

- Panno Swan...

- Cullen. Teraz nazywam się Cullen.

- A więc panno CULLEN jeszcze nie zaczęła pani nauki a już się pani ze mną kłóci.

- Nie kłócę się z panem panie Dyrektorze tylko odpowiadam na pana głupie pytania. - wycedziłam przez zęby.

- Dobrze, panno Swa...Cullen – Poprawił się dyrektor jak na niego spojrzałam. - Widzę że ma pani cięty języczek. Dotrzyma pani towarzystwa po lekcjach drugiej pannie Cullen, jak zacznie pani lekcje.

- Co? - Wykrzyknęłam – Jeszcze nie zaczęłam zajęć a już mnie pan karze. To jakaś kpina. No kurwa jego mać.

- PANNO CULLEN ZAWIESZENIE DO KOŃCA TYGODNIA. Żegnam pani Cullen, panno Cullen, panie Cullen. - Odpowiedział po czym zwrócił się do sekretarki - Proszę zadzwonić po rodziców Mika Newtona nich go odbiorą.

- Edward, Isabella do domu i ani słowa.

Nagle poczułam ciepło rozchodzące się po rękach i zaczynałam powoli przestawać panować nad nerwami. Poczułam że ogień wytryska z moich dłoni i w ostatnim momencie skierowałam go na śmietnik. Trysły płomienie. Nagle do pomieszczenia weszli dwaj mężczyźni Obaj blondyni jeden starszy, drugi młodszy. Ten starszy miał czarną torbę w ręku a młodszy wyglądał na studenta. Starszy był średniego wzrostu o smukłej sylwetce, młodszy był wyższy od Edwarda, ale też nieco chudszy. Starszy spojrzał najpierw na mnie, na moje ręce, później na kosz, a na końcu na swojego towarzysza. Poczułam że opuszczają mnie wszystkie emocje. Ogień opuścił moją rękę.

- Dzień dobry Dyrektorze. Spóźniłem się? Czy mamy tu może jakieś spotkanie rodzinne, o którym zapomniałem kochanie? - Spytał starszy mężczyzna, po czym spojrzał na kosz na śmieci – Dlaczego pali się pani kosz na śmieci pani Webber? - Więc to musiałbyć Carlisle.

- Kosz? - Spytała zdezorientowana sekretarka – Pożar! Na Boga niech go ktoś ugasi!

- Spokojnie – Odpowiedział Carlise. Po czym wziął płonący kosz, wyniósł go na zewnątrz i wrócił z powrotem. - A teraz dowiem się coś na temat tego spotkania rodzinnego?

- Ach wiesz kochanie Edward został zawieszony tak ja Bella a Alice ma kare więc to ty ją dzisiaj odbierzesz. Jasper a co ty tu robisz? - Odpowiedziała Esme po czym pocałowała młodego mężczyznę stojącego przy drzwiach i coś mu szepnęła.

- Wiesz mamo, zdałem już egzaminy i teraz została mi tylko praktyka i odbędę ją u Carlisla.

- Synu może jedź na razie do domu a o reszcie porozmawiamy jak wrócę. - Spytał się go Carlisle.

- OK. to co jedziemy? - Powiedziała Esme.

Ja nadal byłam jak otępiała. Gdy wyszłam poczułam jak emocje znowu mnie dopadają z większym impetem i już nie panowałam nad ogniem. Kiedy wybuch minął i zobaczyłam co zrobiłam po prostu uciekłam. Biegłam przed siebie i nic mnie w tym momencie nie obchodziło.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Odmieńcy**_

Biegłam ile sił w nogach. Byłam zbyt przerażona tym co się stało. Nagle pochwyciły mnie czyjeś mocne ramiona i nie mogłam biec dalej. Łzy ciekły mi po twarzy, szamotałam się, próbowałam uciec, wyszarpnąć się ale moje próby były na nic. Po chwili opadłam z sił i po prostu płakałam. Gdy już się trochę uspokoiłam spojrzałam na osobę, która mnie trzymała. Był to Edward.

- Spoko mała – Powiedział – Nic się nie stało. To tylko idiota Jasper przestał zagłuszać twoje emocje.

- Zagłuszać moje emocje? - Spytałam zdezorientowana.

- Nie tylko ty jesteś tu odmieńcem. - Powiedział spokojnie – Słuchaj dam ci kurtkę, masz popalony cały sweter. Twoją ucieczkę można wytłumaczyć prosto, szczególnie po spięciu z dyrem, ale spalony sweter to już inna sprawa.

Skinęłam głową a on zdjął swoją kurtkę. Powoli wkładałam ręce w rękawy za dużej kurtki.

- Też jesteś odmieńcem? - Spytałam go zaciekawiona.

- Tak. - Potwierdził z grymasem. - Uważam jednak że to nie miejsce na takie rozmowy. Pojedziemy do domu z Esme i tam wszystkiego się dowiesz.

Próbowałam wstać ale nogi się pode mną ugięły. Edward wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do auta swojej mamy. Ostatnie co pamiętam to pobojowisko po pożarze a potem ciemność. Gdy się ocknęłam leżałam w pomieszczeniu, które było całe zielone. Nagle podszedł do mnie mężczyzna w średnim wieku o blond włosach, który według mnie był Carlislem.

- Witam na nowo wśród żywych. - Powiedział z uśmiechem. - Jak się pewnie domyśliłaś jestem Carlisle. Nieźle narozrabiałaś młoda damo.

- Ale ja nie chciałam. Po prostu...

- Spokojnie jak się czujesz? - Spytał Carlisle.

- Dobrze. - Odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. - Jak wybucham to zawsze potem mdleje.

- Nie podoba mi się to. Pobrałem ci krew i zbadam pod kątem anomalii. Zobaczymy co da się zrobić...

- Chce mi pan pomóc. Nie chcecie mnie odesłać z powrotem do bidula?

- Oczywiście że nie. Jesteś jeszcze młoda, masz niewykształcone moce i nie potrafisz ich ujarzmić. Nie ma co będzie to ciekawe doświadczenie. A teraz mógłbym się dowiedzieć co się tam wydarzyło?

- Po prostu po rozmowie z dyrektorem byłam bardzo wściekła. Podpaliłam kosz, co pan sam zauważył ... a potem to było dziwne złość mnie opuściła ... a potem nagle emocje uderzyły we mnie z podwojoną siłą.

- Nie chodzi mi o wysadzenie samochodów, chociaż trzeba będzie popracować nad tym byś panowała nad swoją mocą. Nieźle nas wystraszyłaś wysadzeniem pięciu aut i spaleniem połowy parkingu...

- Ale naprawdę te...

- Uspokój się. - Powiedział Carlisle. - Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej nie chodziło mi o auta tylko o to że zostałaś zawieszona nim tak naprawdę zaczęłaś chodzić do szkoły. Nawet Alice się to nie udało.

- Przepraszam po prostu nienawidzę jak ludzie oceniają mnie tylko po wyglądzie lub z powodu tego co usłyszą. Gotuje się wtedy we mnie.

- No cóż dyrektor Brand ma trudny charakter. - Powiedział dr Carlise.

- Duże będę miała kłopoty? - zapytałam.

- Nie wiem. - Przyznał Carlisle. - Porozmawiam z Esme i zobaczymy. Na razie jedź do domu. Edward, Jasper i Esme czekają na ciebie cali zdenerwowani. Ja przyjadę jak skończę dyżur tutaj i wezmę po drodze Alice.

- Dobrze.

Próbowałam wstać ale czułam się jeszcze słabo i się zachwiałam. Doktor przytrzymał mnie.

-Poproszę Edwarda by ci pomógł. W razie czego w domu będzie Jasper to ci pomoże gdyby coś działo. - Powiedział doktor i uśmiechnął się. - Nie martw się. Jakoś się dogadamy.

- Ok. I jeszcze raz przepraszam za wszystko.

- Spokojnie. Porozmawiamy o tym w domu jak wrócę. - Powiedział doktor i pożegnał się ze mną. Otworzył drzwi zawołał. - Edward zanieś ja do samochodu jest jeszcze bardzo słaba.

- Już się robi. - Usłyszałam przyjemny baryton po czym zobaczyłam rudą czuprynę Edwarda i moje samopoczucie automatycznie się polepszyło.

- Dasz radę zrobić krok? - Spytał

- Nie wiem, zobaczę. - Powiedziałam. Spróbowałam wstać, ale nogi się pode mną znów ugięły. - Sorry, jeszcze nie doszłam do siebie.

Pokręcił głową, podniósł mnie i zaniósł do samochodu jakbym ważyła pięć kilo. Podróż minęła w zupełnej ciszy. Gdy dojechaliśmy do domu wysiadłam ale nie wiedziałam co robić. Bałam się. Chciałam uciec, zapomnieć. Nagle podszedł do mnie Jasper.

- Hej. - Powiedział i uśmiechnął się. - Jestem Jasper. To już pewnie wiesz. Sorry za to co się stało. Nie wiedziałem że tak zareagujesz. Że te emocje w tobie po prostu wybuchają.

- Bardzo śmieszne. - Odpowiedziałam z sarkazmem. - Jestem Bella.

- Nie masz się czego bać. Nikt cię tu nie skrzywdzi. - Odpowiedział uspokajająco Jasper.

- Niczego się nie boję. - Skłamałam.

- Jasne. - Odpowiedział z sarkazmem Jasper. - Nie wiem czy Edward ci wspominał ale potrafię wyczuwać i zagłuszać targające tobą emocje. Wiem że się boisz to normalne. Chodź zrobimy sobie ciepłą herbatę, pokaże ci Twój pokój i na spokojnie porozmawiamy. OK?

Pokiwałam głową. Skierowaliśmy się do domu. Dom? To raczej willa. Dwa piętra, pełno okien, białe ściany. Gdy weszliśmy przez drzwi ukazała mi się kanapa, i wielki 40 calowy telewizor.

- Domyślam się że to salon. - Spytałam.

- Tak. - Zaśmiał się Jasper. - Po prawej masz kuchnie a obok jadalnię.

- Boże to ile tu jest pomieszczeń? Albo wiesz co nie mów mi bo się jeszcze załamie.

- Spoko. - Powiedział Jasper. - Nas jest dużo i potrzebujemy trochę miejsca. Nasze pokoje są na pierwszym piętrze. Ty na razie będziesz dzielić pokój z Alice. Będziecie miały jedną łazienkę na spółkę. Pokój Edwarda jest po drugiej stronie korytarza a mój naprzeciwko jego. Nadole jest basen, a na drugim piętrze...

- Basen? Powiedziałeś Basen?

- Tak. - zaśmiał się Jasper. - Możesz z niego korzystać. Więc wracając do pomieszczeń to na drugim jest pokój Carlisla i Esme, Gabinet Carlisla i Biblioteka.

- Dobra pokaż mi mój pokój i daj jakąś mapkę bym mogła potem gdziekolwiek trafić bo już nie pamiętam tych wszystkich pokoi. - Jęknęłam zdegustowana.

- Spoko nauczysz się.

Po godzinie wszyscy siedzieliśmy w salonie. Czekaliśmy na Carlisla i Alice. Nagle usłyszeliśmy samochód podjeżdżający pod drzwi i awanturę.

- Zawsze tak się kończy jak Alice dostaje szlaban? - Jęknął Edward.

- Szlaban? - Zapytała zdezorientowana.

- Tak. Pamiętasz że Alice musiała zostać w szkole po lekcjach? To już jej druga odsiadka w tym tygodniu i Carlisle dał jej szlaban na zakupy. Nie może kupić nic nowego do końca tygodnia. - Otworzyły się drzwi i usłyszeliśmy głośniejsze głosy.

- Ale to nie fair. To nie moja wina że dyrektor jest nie reformowalny i doczepił się do koloru moich włosów. - Argumentowała dziewczyna.

- Alice. Przerabialiśmy już to przy innych kolorach. Nie możesz farbować włosy na dzikie kolory i liczyć że dyrektor nie zareaguje. - Odpowiadał zirytowany Carlisle.

- To nie jest żaden dziki kolor tylko soczysta...

- Alice. Rozmawiałem z Tobą o tym w zeszłym tygodniu przy _zakręconej śliwce. _Nic co powiesz nie sprawi że zlikwiduje ci szlaban. - Powiedział ostro Carlisle.

- No ale Bella pozwoli mi udekorować swój pokój, kupić nowe ubrania …

- Alice Bella jest tu nowa więc żadnych zakupów odzieży z Tobą w tym tygodniu nie będzie miała...

- Ale musi jakoś wyglądać jak pójdzie do szkoły... - Mówiła Alice i jak wchodzili do salony. Postanowiłam się wciąć jej w słowo.

- Przykro mi Cię rozczarować ale mam zawieszeni do końca tygodnia także żadne zakupy chyba nie wchodzą w grę. Tak poza tym jestem Bella.

- Cześć. Jestem Alice. - Wykrzyknęła po czym dodała. - Czemu nie wiedziałam nic o tym zawieszeniu. Powinnam to ...

- Alice … - Upomniał ją doktor. - Masz rację Bello ale musimy kupić ci meble, tapety, lampy i inne pier... potrzebne rzeczy. Dziś jest poniedziałek więc postanowiliśmy z Esme że razem z Edwardem. - Tu doktor spojrzał na syna. - Jutro pojedziecie do sklepu i wybierzesz wszystko co ci będzie potrzebne do wyremontowania pokoju, i zrobicie remont. A w czwartek pojedziecie z Esme wybrać meble, które zostaną dowiezione w piątek i wszyscy pomożemy wam w weekend je ustawić tak że szkołę zaczniesz z nowym pokojem.

Przełknęłam ślinkę i zwróciłam się do Alice. - Alice pojedziesz na te zakupy za mnie. Zgodzę się na wszystko co wybierzesz? - Spytałam błagalnie.

- Alice nachmurzyła się. - Carlisle prędzej zje własne buty niż się na zgodzi.

Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić ale parsknęłam śmiechem i usłyszałam że wszyscy zrobili to samo.

- Chciałabym to zobaczyć. - Powiedział Jasper.

- Bello wiem że ani Ty ani Edward nie lubicie zakupów. Nieźle narozrabialiście i to ma być wasza kara za zawieszenie. Poza tym razem z Edwardem będziecie pomagać Esme. Czy to jasne? - Popatrzył na nas złowieszczo

- Tak. Przepraszam za to zawieszenie. - Powiedzieliśmy razem z Edwardem i znów się zaśmialiśmy.

- W porządku młodzieży a teraz chciałabym wiedzieć czy wprowadziliście już Belle w nasze życie?

- Nie. - Odpowiedział Jasper – Czekaliśmy na Ciebie.

- Dobrze. Bello co o nas wiesz? - Zapytał doktor.

- No cóż Edward powiedział mi że wszyscy tu jesteście odmieńcami tzn. macie moce, których nie posiadają inni.

- Edi. - Zaskrzeczała Alice stojąca za kanapą i walnęła go bezceremonialnie w głowę. - Nie jesteśmy odmieńcami tylko utalentowani.

- Alice bo jak Cię dorwę to będziesz miała fryzurę na jeża. - Odparował Edward.

- Spokój. Tak więc, Alice zna przyszłość tzn. ma przebłyski przyszłych wydarzeń. Edward czyta w myślach, Jasper potrafi panować nad emocjami innych, Emmet ma wielką siłę dużo większą niż u normalnej osoby w jej wieku, Ja potrafię uleczyć niektóre rany i choroby przez dotknięcie ręką, Esme roztacza wokół siebie miłość i spokój no i Rosalie ona … hm … jak opisać to co ona potrafi. Dzięki swojej wytrwałości zawsze osiągnie cel obojętnie jak trudny do zdobycia i może wpłynąć czasem na zmianę decyzji u ludzi...

- Co jest bardzo irytujące bo zmienia się przyszłość i muszę zmieniać plany. - Jęknęła sfrustrowana Alice.

- Alice dziękuje że mogę dokończyć swoją wypowiedź. - Powiedział Carlisle. - A ty nieźle władasz ogniem

- Ja … Nigdy tego nie doświadczyłam co na parkingu. Mała iskra, podpalony kosz to wszystko co do tej pory byłam w stanie zrobić. - Wyszeptałam.

- Daj spokój dziewczyno. Prawie dostałem zawału jak zobaczyłem te wybuchające samochody. - Powiedział Jasper.

- Jasper to była Twoja wina. Za szybko przestałeś panować nad jej emocjami. Powinieneś to zrobić powoli.

- Wiem. Po prostu chciałem zobaczyć jak zareaguje. Poza tym coś było nie tak. W pewnym momencie zblokowała mnie i nie mogłem zareagować.

- Co to znaczy zablokowała cię? - Zapytał zaciekawiony Carlisle

- Jak ogień zaczął w niej buzować nie mogłem zrobić nic by go powstrzymać.

- Mnie też zablokowała. Nie wiedziałem że chciała uciekać. Po prostu nagle zapadła cisza. - Wtrącił się Edward.

- Ja nie mogłem uleczyć jej ran. Pierwszy raz mam do czynienia z czymś takim. Dwie moce w jednej osobie. - Myślał Carlisle. - I ona nie wie nawet że ją włącza. Czy coś niepokojącego lub dziwnego zdarzyło się kiedyś wokół Ciebie? - Zapytał się mnie Carlisle

- Ja nie … - I nagle przypomniałam sobie pewne incydenty. - Jak miałam pięć lat to zamroziłam jezioro w lecie. Chyba ja to zrobiłam bo dotknęłam ręką wodę i ona zamarzła. W wieku jedenastu lat sprawiłam że pewien chłopak wbił sobie nóż w rękę. Uderzył mnie bo nie chciałam go pocałować a ja zapragnęłam by jakiś nóż wbił się w jego ręce i tak go zranił by już nigdy nikogo tą ręką nie uderzył i to się stało. Ten nóż tak rozwalił mu ścięgna że nie może ruszać tą ręką. I chyba sprawiłam że dwójka moich przyjaciół z wrogów stałą się przyjaciółmi albo nawet kimś więcej w ciągu jednego dnia. Jak miałam siedem lat miałam dwójkę sąsiadów z jeden strony chłopak Jacob a po drugiej dziewczyna Lea przez dwa lata sobie tylko dokuczali i jednego dnia ciągle myślałam o tym jak tu ich pogodzić bo oboje byli moimi przyjaciółmi i jak wróciłam ze szkoły po prostu byłam w szoku bo siedzieli obok siebie na moich schodach i się całowali. Oni byli wtedy starsi od mnie mieli po dwanaście lat. Poza tym było coś takiego jak pękające szyby w szkole by odwrócić od mnie uwagę nauczycieli gdy mnie prawie przyłapali. Jednej dziewczynie napuchły usta jak pocałowała mojego chłopaka a nauczycielowi od biologi, który mnie gnębił spadła na tablicę nogę i ją złamała. I parę innych wypadków.

Carlisle był w szoku. Patrzył na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Gdy przetrawił to co powiedziałam spytał się. - A co z ogniem?

- Borykam się z tym od pół roku. Ale do dziś miałam wrażenie że mnie to opuszcza. Ataki były coraz słabsze.

- Twoja moc chyba jest inna. Ma związek z twoimi emocjami i myślami. Przeanalizuje wszystko i postaram ci się pomóc.

- Co to znaczy że ma związek z moimi emocjami i myślami?

- Powiedz mi gdy zamarzła woda to co czułaś?

- Strach, ja bardzo boję się wody. Nauczyłam się pływać ale unikam głębin. Poza tym jak wypływam na głębiny czuje że woda robi się bardzo zimna.

- Domyślałem się tego. Twoja moc to Twój umysł. Wykorzystujesz go nieświadomie. Jak jesteś wściekła rozsadza cię ogień, ze strachu wszystko zamrażasz, poza tym masz silną moc hipnozy co świadczy o tym że możesz zmusić ludzi żeby zrobili wszystko czego zapragniesz...

- Naprawdę? - Zamyśliłam się. Carlisle coś tam mówił, ale a go już nie słuchałam tylko postanowiłam wypróbować moją moc i skupiłam się na tym by Edward mnie pocałował. Po około dwudziestu sekundach Edward podszedł i pocałował mnie w usta tak że aż jęknęłam. Nagle odskoczył od mnie i popatrzył przerażony.

- Prze ... Przepraszam. Nie wiem co mnie napadło. To było … - Zaczął ale mu przerwałam

- Łał to naprawdę działa. To ja cię przepraszam chciałam wypróbować tą moc hipnozy i zmusiłam cię do pocałunku. Jest mi bardzo przykro. Na moje usprawiedliwienie mogę tylko powiedzieć że to było wspaniałe. - Powiedziałam po czym zarumieniłam się a wszystkie szyby w oknach zaczęły się trząść i wypadać.

- Jasper chwycił się za brzuch i zaczął się śmiać aż upadł, Alice stała z rozdziawionymi ustami jak Esme a Carlisle po prostu patrzył na mnie z szokiem. Po chwili jak szyby powypadały z okien zrobiło się bardzo cicho i było tylko słychać śmiech Jaspera.

- Czemu ja? - Zapytał cicho Edward patrząc na mnie.

- Bo jesteś przystojny, miły i domyśliłam się że pewnie całowałeś nie jedną lasę więc pomyślałąm że jeżeli pocałujesz mnie taką niezgrabną szarą myszkę z kompleksami i problemami to będzie to znaczyło że naprawdę mam silną moc.

W tym momencie do Jaspera dołączyli wszyscy pozostali. Popatrzyłam na nich w szoku nic nie rozumiejąc. Pierwszy uspokoił się Carlisle.

- Dziewczyno czy wiesz że Edward uciekał przed każdą dziewczyną w szkole?

- Co? - Popatrzyłam w szoku na Edwarda, który upadł właśnie koło Jaspera ze śmiechu.

- Dziewczyno jak jakaś laska zaproponowała mu wyjście do kina lub coś podobnego to uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie. - Dodała Allice nadal się śmiejąc.

- Co nie znaczy że nie całowałem się wcześniej z żadną. Po prostu to że potrafię czytać w myślach sprawie że wiem jak mnie postrzegają i nie mam ochoty być ich ozdobą lub zwierzaczkiem. Ich nie interesuje to jaki jestem tylko to jak wyglądam i czy dobry będę w łóżku.

- Po prostu sprawiłaś że osiemnastoletni prawiczek się na Ciebie rzucił. - Powiedział Jasper krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

- Nie muszę tak jak ty czy Emmet zaliczać każdej dziewczyny. Panuje nad swoimi hormonami. - Odparował Edward między salwami śmiechu.

- No cóż ja tak dalekich planów nie mam. Chciałam tylko wypróbować moją moc. Przepraszam że robiłeś za obiekt doświadczalny. - Jeszcze raz pokryłam się purpurą.

- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę że w ciągu dwudziestu sekund sprawiłaś coś za co każda dziewczyna w szkole oddałaby życie. Pocałowałaś Edwarda Cullena i mu to się podobało. Potrafię czytać jego emocję i wierz mi miał ochotę cię przelecieć na oczach nas wszystkich. Ledwo się powstrzymał. - Znów powiedział Jasper ciągle się śmiejąc.

- Co? - Krzyknęłam w szoku i jeszcze bardziej się zawstydziłam.

- Jazz nie żyjesz. - Syknął Edward między salwami śmiechu. Alice jęczała z bólu ze śmiechu, Carlisle spadł z krzesła a Esme usiadła na podłodze.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy że coś pęka a Esme poderwała się i krzyknęła. - Moja zastawa. - Po czym wybiegła do kuchni. Zamurowało mnie. Reszta dostała następnego ataku śmiechu

- Czy to ja …. te szyby …. i tą …. zastawę?

Wszyscy pokiwali głową nie przestając się śmiać. Po chwili weszła Esme ze skorupkami

- To tylko ten obrzydliwy kubek Carlisla.

- Mój kubek …. z …. collegu? - Spytał doktor.

- Mhm. Ten sam o który kłócisz się ze mną już dwa lata.

- Mój …. kubek. - Doktor patrzył na skorupki.

- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam. Naprawdę. To ….

Esme uśmiechnęła się. - Nie masz za co przepraszać. Czekałam na to aż się zbije cztery miesiące. Ten kubek straszył mnie po nocach

- To był mój kubek z wąsami Hitlera. - Zaskrzeczał doktor.

- Bella bardzo cię kochamy ale jak coś zrobisz naszym kubkom to cie powiesimy. OK? - Powiedziała bardzo poważnie Alice.

- A wy z czym macie kubki? Postać Presleya czy hello kity? - Zażartowałam

- Od Presleya z dala a za Hello Kity to zabiłaby cię Rose. - Zaskrzeczała Esme.

- Ja tylko... - Nagle Edward podniósł wyszedł i po paru minutach przyszedł z czterema kubkami. Podał mi jeden i powiedział

- Ten może być Twój. - Powiedział podając mi kubek.

- Jak zobaczyłam te kubki zaczęłam się trząść ze śmiechu i ze ścian zaczęły spadać obrazy.

- Ten z króliczymi ząbkami jest Jazza, mój to ten z małpią mordką, Edwarda z Tygrysim pyskiem a twój... - Wyjaśniała Alice ale wpadłam jej w słowo.

- Z tym wspaniałym fioletowym pyszczkiem i różowym jęzorkiem. Jest super. Dzięki.

- Dobrze to ja pokaże ci kubek Mój, Emmeta i Rose. - Powiedziała Esme.

- Dobrze to ja pójdę do pokoju po nowy kubek. - Powiedział załamany Carlisle.

- To masz ich więcej? - Zapytała Esme w drzwiach.

- Mhm. Całą kolekcję. - Odpowiedział Carlisle po czym wyszedł i poszedł na górę. Zjawili się razem z Esme.

- Tak więc ten toksyczny jest Emmeta, Hello kity Rose, Presley Mój …

- A ten Mój wtrącił się doktor.

- Ekhm. Bello mogłabyś... - Esma zaczęła cicho.

- Nie ma mowy już i tak mu się naraziłam. Chcesz aby mnie zabił? - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

- Roześmieli się wszyscy prócz Carlisla.

- Dobrze skoro każdy wie już jaki ma kubek to może zaczniemy przygotowywać kolacje. - Zaproponowała Esme.

- Jeść – zaskrzeczeli wszyscy prócz mnie.

- Czy jest coś co powinnam wiedzieć?

- Dziś gotuje Edward więc radze nastawić się na niestrawność.

Wszyscy ruszyli do swoich pokoi prócz mnie i Edwarda.

- Słuchaj jeszcze raz przepraszam …

- Nie ma sprawy, poza tym nieźle całujesz a co do tych kompleksów, to wierz mi jesteś odlotową myszą z kosmosu a nie szarą myszką.

- Może tutaj. Słuchaj może pomogę Ci z obiadem? Umiem nieźle gotować.

- Mogłabyś. Od poniedziałku jem tylko kanapki.

- Choć biedaku coś na to zaradzimy.

Poszliśmy do kuchni i zajrzałam do lodówki i zdecydowałam się na spaghetti z mielonym i sosem bolognese. Edward wstawił wodę na makaron i zajął się sosem według moich wskazówek a ja mięsem. Po półgodzinie danie było gotowe.

- Dobra to ja idę zawołać wszystkich na obiad i poszłam na piętro po wszystkich.

Ponieważ nie wiedziałam jeszcze gdzie kto jest więc postanowiłam pukać do wszystkich drzwi. Kiedy wszyscy zostali powiadomieni zeszłam i ja. Miałam ubaw gdy rodzina zobaczyła obiad na stole. Ich szczęki opadły na dół. Jasper niepewnie dotknął makaronu i mięsa jakby miał go zjeść. Reszta patrzyła nieufnie. Zapach był zniewalający. Usiadłam obok Edwarda. Spojrzałam na niego i postanowiłam się z nich ponabijać.

- Edward to co mam to spróbować czy po prostu od razu wywalić?

- Wiesz co zróbmy tak. Robimy wyścigi kto pierwszy zje ma prawo do dokładki. Tylko pamiętaj ze od tygodnia jadłem tylko kanapki. - Zaśmiał się. A właśnie nie powiedziałam wam że zrobiliśmy tez deser galaretkę z owocami i bita śmietaną.

- Okej. 1, 2, 3. START.

Pochłonęliśmy swoje porcje w trzy minuty i był remis. Gdy na nich spojrzałam roześmiałam się.

- Kto nie zje obiadu nie dostanie deseru.

Wszystkich zamurowało.

- No dobra jedzcie bo wystygnie. Pomogłam dziś Edwardowi. On robił makaron i deser według moich wskazówek a ja zajęłam się w tym czasie mięsem. No dalej nie otrujecie się. A ja idę dla nas po dokładki. Gdy wróciłam z dokładkami talerze reszty były puste i każdy patrzył na mnie z prośba w głosie. Poklepałam Edwarda.

- Chodź ja wezmę patelnie a ty makaron. Tak będzie szybciej.

Po tym jak każdy zjadł po dwie dokładki przynieśliśmy desery, które znikły szybciej niż obiad. Po umyciu naczyń wszyscy leżeliśmy i oglądaliśmy filmy. O 23 powiedziałam że idę spać.

- Edward o której wybierzemy się na zakupy? - Zapytałam i aż się wzdrygałam.

- Coś koło 8? - Zapytał z równie dużym zainteresowaniem.

- Dobra to spotkamy się o 8 na dole.

Całą noc jak zwykle nie mogłam spać więc wstałam o 5 i zrobiłam wszystkim kanapki do szkoły i pracy a kilka zostawiłam na talerzu by zjedli coś przed wyjściem. Na każdych kanapkach napisałam karteczkę dla kogo są. O 6.30 poszłam się umyć przed Alice i siedziałam na kanapie w salonie czekając na Edwarda. W międzyczasie zaparzyłam kawę. Pierwszy zszedł Carlise i Esme gdy zobaczyli kanapki i śniadanie popatrzyli na mnie dziwnie.

- Ja zawsze przygotowywałam śniadania dla rodziców jak z nimi mieszkałam. Mam nadzieje że nie zrobiłam czegoś złego. - Wymamrotałam skruszona.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Pierwszy raz pewnie będę miał śniadanie ze sobą a nie będę musiał niczego kupować. - Powiedział Carlisle uśmiechając się.

- Bello jak chcesz nam robić co rano śniadania to wstąpię do sklepu i kupię pojemniki na śniadania dla wszystkich. - Powiedziała Esme.

- Nie musisz. I tak będę dziś w sklepie by kupić coś na obiad to mogę przy okazji kupić i te pojemniki.

Reszta ranka minęła w spokoju. Każdy wziął swoje kanapki i poszli do swoich zajęć. O 8 zszedł Edward i po zjedzeniu śniadanie i wypiciu kawy byliśmy gotowi na zakupy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

**Pickap Morris Minor z 1962, zakupy i … szpital**

Pojechaliśmy do sklepu na zakupy. Musieliśmy kupić tapety, farby, klej, itp. BRRR. Jakby z tego miało wyjść coś dobrego. Ja i zakupy to coś co nie pasuje do siebie. W drodze do garażu ucięliśmy małą gadkę.

- No to jedziemy. Pierwszy przystanek to BLACK – IN. Muszę kupić sobie nowy akumulator do mojego volvo a potem … - Zaczął Edward ale mu przerwałam.

- Twojego … volvo?

- Tak. VOLVO C30. Carlisle kupił mi je jako prezent za oceny przed wakacjami.

- Kupił … ci … w … prezencie … auto? VOLVO C30 ? - Byłam w szoku

- Tak. A co znasz się na autach? - Teraz to on był w szoku.

- Pali 5 litrów na 100 km, prędkość 100 km/h osiąga w 11 sekund, silnik 1.6 115 KM … a jaki ma kolor?

- Czarny metalic. A oto i on.

Przed mną stał wspaniały Samochodzik. Posiadał klapę bagażnika całkowicie oszkloną, światła hamowania awaryjnego, 6 poduszek powietrznych. Po prostu autko full wypas

- Super. Ja jednak chciałabym kupić starego pikapa Morris Minor z lat 60.

- Dobra, minęło już pięć minut a my nadal tu tkwimy. Czas ucieka w drogę.

- OK, OK. - Po czym wsiadłam do volvo i ruszyliśmy.

- Po pięciu minutach szaleńczej jazdy zatrzymaliśmy się przy warsztacie samochodowym.

- Ty idioto … Ty kretynie … Ty bałwanie … Niedzielny kierowco … Życie ci nie miłe? Chciałeś nas pozabijać? Wiem ja też nie lubię zakupów ale to już było przesadą?

- Dziewczyno ale miałaś stracha. Całą klimę mam do wymiany. Wiesz że w pewnym momencie było _– 10_. - Idiota żartował ze mnie

- Czy Forks działa na ciebie aż tak depresyjnie że postanowiłeś targnąć się na swoje życie? Rozumiem to, ale co do diabła ja ci zrobiłam że chciałeś mnie tez zabić! – Wrzeszczałam na niego z wszystkich sił.

- Ha Ha Ha. - Rozległ się nagły śmiech za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się a za moimi plecami stał chłopak 18 letni w ciuchach roboczych. - Nie ma co Ed laska ma charakterek. Skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś?

- Hejka Jack. Ta laska to moja najnowsza siostra Bella. Carlisle i Esme adoptowali ją i wczoraj przyjechała. A co do charakterku to wyobraź sobie że już narozrabiała i dyro zawiesił ją do końca tygodnia.

- No, no. Siemka Bella. Jestem Jacob. Jak chcesz to możemy gdzieś wieczorem …

Nie zdążył dokończyć słowa bo spojrzałam na niego wściekłym wzrokiem.

- Nawet gdybyś był ostatnim mężczyzną na tej planecie nie umówiłabym się z tobą. Nie działa na mnie ten podryw z podstawówki. A jak jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie laską to wylądujesz na izbie przyjęć w szpitalu z rozwalonym nosem jasne? - Wysyczałam do kolesia o imieniu Jack.

- Uspokój się bo zaraz puścisz z dymem warsztat. Uwierz mi Carlisle jeździ tu naprawiać swoje BMV i nieźle byś mu się naraziła. - Wyszeptał Edward.

- Kupuj ten akumulator i spadajmy stąd. I dalej to ja prowadzę. - Odburknęłam i zaczęłam rozglądać się po warsztacie i złomowisku. Nagle mój wzrok padł na coś i nie mogłam odwrócić od tego oczu

- To zielone cudo jest na sprzedaż? - spytałam z szokiem.

- Ten stary zdezelowany pikap. Dopłacę jak go weźmiesz. - Odpowiedział Jack.

- Ma wszystkie części? Działa?

- Brak chłodnicy, silnik trzeba przewinąć, kupić nowe opony ...

- Możesz to załatwić? - Spytałam

- Ty naprawdę chcesz to kupić?

- Tak. Dziś dostarcz go domu Cullenów i zamów wszystkie brakujące części. Ta ślicznotka będzie wyglądać jak nowa. - Powiedziałam podekscytowana.

- Ona naprawdę chce zainwestować w tego gruchota. Ta laska jest dziwna. Pasuje do was. - Odpowiedział sarkastycznie Jack.

- Co masz na myśli? - Spytałam ze wściekłością.

- Wy wszyscy jesteście dziwni. Nie raz zdarzało się że Ed wściekał się na to co myślałem, Alice przepowiedział śmierć mojego kota i wiele innych spraw.

- A co masz do mnie? - Teraz to już dosłownie we mnie wrzało.

- Laska jesteś chyba niestabilna emocjonalnie. W jednej chwili wściekasz się na Eda, w drugiej na mnie a w trzeciej podniecasz się starym gruchotem. Masz jakieś rozdwojenie jaźni czy coś takiego? - Zapytał z sarkazmem

Nie wytrzymałam. To była sekunda i moja ręka wylądowała na jego nosie. Jack zatoczył się i upadł. Był w szoku.

- To nie żaden gruchot tylko Pickap Morris Minor z 1962 roku. Posiadają silniki 1,1 L i mogą osiągnąć 77 mil na godzinę. Posiadają modyfikacje w układzie deski rozdzielczej a także wiele innych udogodnień. I nie mam rozdwojenia jaźni. Takim pickapem jeździł mój ojciec do pracy i wiem o nim wszystko. Za dwie godziny przyślę tu kogoś kto go weźmie i już nie musisz się martwić o części zapasowe. Kupie u kogoś innego. Poczekam na Ciebie w aucie Edward bo za chwilę złamie mu coś więcej niż nos. - Powiedziałam i wsiadłam do auta.

Usiadłam na miejscu kierowcy i wzięłam głęboki oddech by się uspokoić. Zobaczyłam komórkę Edwarda na desce rozdzielczej. Wzięłam ją i zadzwoniłam do Carlisla.

- No co się stało Edward, czyżby zabrakło wam pieniędzy na karcie? - Zaśmiał się Carlisle.

- Cześć Carlisle tu Bella. Nie, nie zrobiliśmy jeszcze zakupów. Słuchaj czy znasz kogoś kto mógłby przewieść samochód ze złomowiska do waszego domu. Znalazłam niezłe auto ale trzeba będzie trochę w nim pogrzebać.

- Co to za model, jeżeli oczywiście …

- Lepiej nie kończ tego zdania. To Pickap Morris Minor z 1962.

- To przecież …

- Carlisle proszę wiem że to jest stare auto ale chciałabym je mieć. Sama je naprawie. Proszę to dla mnie naprawdę ważne.

- OK. Poproś Jacka, zajmie się tym. A tak właściwie to co robicie na złomowisku?

- Edward chciał kupić nowy akumulator, a Jack …. no cóż jest trochę niedysponowany. Poza tym nie chce by dotykał mojego auta. - Powiedziałam coraz bardziej cicho.

- Co się stało? - Carlisle spytał surowym tonem.

- No cóż najpierw nazwał mnie laską, potem mojego pikapa nazwał starym gruchotem a na końcu moja pięść wylądowała na jego facjacie. To tak w wielkim skrócie.

- Daj mi Edwarda.

- Spojrzałam i zobaczyłam jak niepewnie podchodzi do auta. Podałam mu telefon.

- Carlisle chce z Tobą rozmawiać.

- Jak rozumiem streściłaś mu już przebieg zdarzeń? - Spytał Edward. Pokiwałam na to głową. Westchnął.

- Cześć Carlisle … Znasz Jacka zaczął z nią flirtować … Tak a co miałem zrobić … Sam się dziwię że czegoś nie wysadziła … Nos chyba nie jest złamany ale muszę przyznać ze ma niezły cios … Dobrze pojedziemy po te zakupy … Ok daję ci ją … Carlisle czy ona może prowadzić auta bo chce jechać moim volvo? - Po krótkiej chwili podał mi telefon.

Tak jestem już przy telefonie.

Słuchaj porozmawiamy o tym po obiedzie. Za dwie godziny będę u Jacka i zobaczę ten jego nos. Wy dwoje pojedziecie do sklepu kupicie potrzebne rzeczy i podjedziecie z powrotem do Jacka ….

- Ale Carlisle ….

- Pozwól mi dokończyć. Tam się spotkamy i pokierujecie Sama do domu z tą Twoją furgonetką. Poza tym niech Edward prowadzi dzisiaj auto a ty jak się rozeznasz już w okolicy dostaniesz swoje …

- Carlisle że by było wszystko jasne. Ja … Z … Tym … Idiotą … Za … Kierownicą … Do … Samochodu … Nie … Wsiądę.

- Co zrobił?

- No cóż poza tym że jeździ jak pirat drogowy, nie przestrzega ograniczeń prędkości i prawie nas zabił nic nie zrobił.

- Ok. Wasza dwójka doprowadzi mnie do wrzodów żołądka. Daj mu poprowadzić i obiecuje że tym razem będzie jechać ostrożnie.

- Zaufam Ci. Ale jak nas zabiję to ostrzegam że będę was straszyć po śmierci.

Daj mi go do telefonu. - Podałam telefon Edwardowi.

- No co … Na ile? … To nie fair. Ja tylko trochę zaszalałem … OK ale łatwo nie dam za wygraną - Odpowiedział Edward po czym zakończył rozmowę i rzucił słuchawkę na tylne siedzenia auta. Schwycił się za nasadę nosa i stał tak przez minutę. Ja przeniosłam się na siedzenie pasażera a Edward po minucie zasiadł za kierownicą.

- Jedziemy do sklepu Crowleyów.

Po 10 minutach podjechaliśmy pod sklep. Edward w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywał. Był wściekły.

- Słuchaj jeżeli chodzi o … - Zaczęłam ale nie pozwolił mi dokończyć.

- To nie o Ciebie chodzi. Carlisle zagroził mi w zeszłym tygodniu że zarekwiruje mi wóz jak przekroczę dozwoloną prędkość. Chce mi go odebrać na dwa tygodnie. Myślę jak się z tego wywinąć.

- Jak myślisz mam przegwizdane z powodu tego napaleńca?

- Nie. Wszystko będzie ok. Kupmy teraz te materiały bo chce już mieć to za sobą.

Zaczęliśmy chodzić między półkami z tapetami. Jedna wpadła mi w oko taka z czerwonymi majtkami. Wzięłam jedną i pokazałam ją Edwardowi. Spojrzał na mnie i powiedział.

- Wiesz, Carlisle i Esme mają dużo poczucia humoru i na wiele nam pozwalają ale to nie przejdzie. Chociaż weź z 5 rolek pokaże ci na co to się na da. - Odpowiedział Edward.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i wzięłam te 5 rolek. Po godzinie wybrałam sobie tapetę z wzorem muru, na którym wiły się liście. Oczywiście nie byłabym sobą gdybym podczas zakupów czegoś nie zrobiła. Jak szłam z rolkami do wózka to rolki wypadły mi z rąk i podcięły Edwarda, który jak długi runął na podłogę. Z rozmachu pchnął wózek, który wleciał w półkę z żyrandolami. Popatrzeliśmy na skalę zniszczeń i oboje jęknęliśmy. - Carlisle nas za to zabije.

- Ale Esme będzie wniebowzięta bo potrzebowała kolorowego szkła do swojego witrażu. Wiesz co to dla nas oznacza? - Zapytał.

- Zajebiście ciężki czas. - Westchnęłam.

Następnie poszliśmy znaleźć farbę do sufitu, klej do tapet, pędzle, wałki, itp. Po zakupie tych rzeczy (oczywiście ze zniszczonymi żyrandolami) i władowaniu ich do samochodu poprosiłam Edwarda by zaprowadził mnie do sklepu gdzie można było kupić farbę do malowania auta i rzeczy do jego konserwacji. Okazało się że taki sklep jest na następnej ulicy. I tu pojawił się problem. Byłam tak podekscytowana że każda puszka, którą dotknęłam po prostu wystrzeliwała. Edward gdy to zobaczył najpierw był w szoku a potem leżał ze śmiechu na podłodze. Nie było mu już do śmiechu gdy się zdenerwowałam i zaczęło się wszystko trząść. Podbiegł do mnie i wziął to co potrzebowałam plus dużą ilość rozpuszczalnika. - To tak na wszelki wypadek. - Powiedział widząc moją minę. Po dokonaniu zakupów w sklepie samochodowym udaliśmy się na złomowisko. Najpierw zobaczyłam samochód Carlisle potem duży samochód drogowy. Widziałam że Carlisle chodzi cały nerwowy. Gdy zaparkowałam podeszłam do niego.

- Przepraszam za rozwalony nos ale nienawidzę nachalnych ludzi. - Powiedziałam.

- Nie jestem na Ciebie zły. Po prostu Jack nie chce sprzedać tego gru ... auta. A właściwie to chce je sprzedać za 30 tysięcy. - Wyrzucił Carlisle.

- Pójdę z nim pogadać. Obiecuje że go nie uderzę. Przynajmniej się postaram. - Powiedziałam ledwo panując nad nerwami.

Kiedy weszłam do składziku na złomowisku zobaczyłam Jacka i Wielkiego Osiłka. To co się stało później działo poza mną.

- Jack czy tu nie zrobiło się zimno? - Spytał Osiłek.

- Emm czuje się tu jak na lodowcu. - Odpowiedział Jack

Po wymianie tych słów Emm odwróci się w moją stronę. Popatrzył na mnie i się uśmiechnął.

- Cześć jestem Emmett Masen. A ty … ? - Spytał osiłek.

- To Bella. Najnowsze dziecko Cullenów. Durna suka.

Tym razem zawrzało we mnie. Strach mnie całkowicie opuścił. Poczułam ogarniające mnie ciepło i krople deszczu spadające z sufitu.

- Ty kundlu. Specjalnie zażądałeś za tego pickupa 30.000. Wiesz dobrze że nie jest wart tej ceny … - Wydarłam się na niego.

- To moje złomowisko i mogę tu robić co chcę. Jeżeli mówię że kosztuje on … - Zaczął Jack.

- Jack z tego co pamiętam to złomowisko należy do Twojego ojca. Pamiętaj że mam u ciebie dług wdzięczności i zawsze mogę zadzwonić do Twojego Ojca. Nie wiem czy spodobałoby mu się że rezygnujesz ze sprzedaży samochodu, który nie każdy jest w stanie docenić prawda. - Wtrącił się Emmet.

- Zapadła chwila ciszy a ja zaczęłam się uspokajać. Po dwóch minutach Jack się poddał.

- 5.000 i nie pokazuj mi się na oczy suko. - Wywarczał Jack.

- Ten samochód jest wart w tym stanie 2.500 maksymalnie bo wcale o niego nie dbałeś więc bierz co ci daje albo wychodzę stąd bez auta. Przypominam ci że w stanie Waszyngton nie masz jedynego złomowiska aut. Poproszę Carlisla i pojeździmy po innych złomowiskach i na pewno dostanę podobne auto więc jak, pchlarzu? - Wycedziłam zirytowana.

- 3.000 tylko ze względu na Emmetta. - Odpowiedział Jack.

Myślał że można ze mną targować. No to zobaczy.

- 2.500 od teraz co 30 sekund moja oferta spada o 100 więc radzę się szybko decydować. Czekam 3 minuty. - Odpowiedział dygocząc.

- Jack powinieneś zrobić coś z tą klimą teraz się pocę. - Narzekał osiłek.

- Bierz tego gruchota i zjeżdżaj mi z oczu.

- Też mi przyjemność patrzeć na Ciebie.

Gdy chciałam wyjść zauważyłam że stoję we wodzie a z sufitu lecą krople.

- Poza tym dach ci chyba przecieka …

Nie zdążyłam dokończyć zdania gdy silne ramiona pochwyciły mnie i uniosły. Ze strachu zaczęłam dygotać.

- Bella nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy ale jak nie przestaniesz zamrażać to będę musiał cię obezwładnić. - Wyszeptał Emmett.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zaczęłam się uspokajać. Po dwóch sekundach znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz i po prostu straciłam przytomność. Po chwili usłyszałam głosy.

- Już odzyskuje przytomność. Dość szybko. Ostatnio zajęła jej to pół godziny. - Powiedział Carlisle.

- Carlisle mogłeś mnie uprzedzić. Prawie ześwirowałem jak zaczęła zamrażać i topić. - To chyba był Emmett.

- Przepraszam Emmett, myślałem że to Sam podjedzie. - Wyjaśniał Carlisle.

- Po prostu nudziło mi się bo nie mieliśmy ostatnio nic do roboty więc postanowiłem wpaść i odwiedzić młodszego braciszka.

- Spadaj Emm. Byłeś u nas w zeszłym miesiącu. Nie wmówisz mi że tak się za mną stęskniłeś. I to na pewno nie ma nic wspólnego z tym że Rose jest w ciąży i potrzebujesz pomocy  
Carlisla bo jej ciąża zagraża życiu dzieci i Jej. Prawda? - Warknął Edward

- No cóż, to prawda. Muszę porozmawiać z Carlislem ale chciałem też odwiedzić mojego młodszego braciszka. Wczoraj wieczorem zadzwoniła do mnie Alice i zdawała relacje z pierwszego dnia pobytu Belli. Popłakałem się ze śmiechu jak powiedziała mi do czego cię zmusiła. O bracie będziesz miał przechlapane … - I zaczął się śmiać.

- I ty mi to mówisz. Dziś przez nią straciłem na dwa tygodnie volvo. Stary to jakiś koszmar. - Stękał Edward.

Powoli doszłam już do siebie a jego słowa mnie wkurzyły. Czy to ja jestem za to odpowiedzialna?

- Po pierwsze to nie moja wina że jeździsz jak pirat drogowy z prędkością 180 km/h na terenie zabudowanym! Moje życie jest cenniejsze niż twoje volvo. Po drugie pamiętaj że czeka nas jeszcze pomoc Esme a przy moim szczęściu prędzej spalę dom niż stworzę jakiś witraż. Chociaż niektóre kolory tych …

- Dobra zrozumiałem ale jeżeli nie chcesz być uziemiona do końca życia to radzę ci zamknąć tą słodką buźkę. - Edward bezceremonialnie mi przerwał.

- Słuchaj nie … - I nie zdążyłam nic zrobić bo Edward chwycił mnie za ramiona podniósł i pocałował. Ale to jak. Miałam wrażenie że dostałam skrzydeł i unoszę się w powietrzu.

- Matko boska Emmett chwyć ich bo jak spadną to się połamią. - Usłyszałam krzyk Carlisla, który był przerażony. Nagle odepchnęłam Edwarda, wszystko prysło i wylądowałam na czymś miękkim.

- Carlisle przeprowadzam się do was. Rose potrzebuje naprawdę twojej pomocy a ja nie mam zamiaru przegapić takiego widowiska. - Emmett zarechotał.

- Cholera moja ręka. - Krzyknął Edward gdy oparł się na ręce.

- Kurwa moja noga. - Zawtórowałam mu, gdy próbowałam wstać i upadłam z powrotem na coś miękkiego. Nagle mnie podrzuciło, wylądowałam na plecach Edwarda, który stęknął i usłyszałam krzyk Emmetta i jęk Edwarda.

- Jasna cholera moje jajka! Bella nie mogłaś oprzeć się gdzieś indziej tej ręki! Ja pierdole ale to boli! - To był Emmet.

- O jasna cholera moje żebra. - Jęknął w tym samym czasie Edward.

Carlisle popatrzył na nas w szoku i pokiwał głową.

- Jak nie wyląduje przez was w szpitalu psychiatrycznym w najbliższym czasie to będzie to można uznać za sukces. - Po czym wyjął telefon. - Esme, kochanie możesz wziąć taksówkę i przyjechać na złomowisko … Edward i Bella mieli wypadek i … Nie nie samochodowy chociaż trzeba to nazwać cudem jak Edward prowadzi (wspomniana osoba syknęła) … A ty mi tu nie warcz bo jeszcze z Tobą nie skończyłem … Co … Nie Esme to było do Edwarda … Nic im nie jest ale muszę zawieść ich na prześwietlenie do szpitala. A i Esme … Przygotuj pokój bo Emmet z Rose będzie na razie u nas mieszkać … Wszystko ci wyjaśnię w domu … też cię kocham. - Po tym zakończył rozmowę i wystukał nowy numer.

- Heidi przyślij karetkę na złomowisko. Dwójka moich dzieci ma złamane kończyny … Dobrze czekam. - Schował telefon. - Popatrzył na Emmetta - Co z Tobą, dasz radę?

- Nie pojadę do szpitala. Jak mam to wytłumaczyć. _Przepraszam bardzo ale taka mała brunetka upadła na mnie i wylądowała na moim hu …_

- Emmet słownictwo. - Syknął Carlisle.

_- ... na moich jajkach._

- Wsiadaj do mojego auto i zobaczę czy nic ci nie jest.

- Edward braciszku mogę ci tylko współczuć. - Powiedział Emmet. Chwycił telefon i zadzwoń. - Sam przyślij kogoś po samochód na złomowisko Jacka … No i poproś żeby dostarczyli auto pod dom Cullenów. Załaduje go na holownik to będziesz wiedzieć o jakie auto chodzi … No to nara. - Odłożył słuchawkę. Daj mi pięć minut. OK?

Carlisle pokiwał głową. W tym czasie zeszłam z pleców Edwarda i leżeliśmy obok siebie.

- Co to było? - Spytałam.

- Nie chciałaś się zamknąć więc musiałem coś zrobić. - Tłumaczył Edward. - Poza tym jesteśmy kwita.

- Powiedz mi czy ty naprawdę jeszcze nigdy z żadna dziewczyną …

- Nie … a ty – Spytał się zażenowany.

- Nie, nie było nikogo kto poruszyłby moje serce. Przy Tobie jest inaczej. Poza tym kto wytrzymałby ze mną.

- To fakt. Jesteś chyba jakąś famme fatale. Poza tym ze mną jest tak samo. Ten wczorajszy pocałunek, nie mogłem długo zasnąć. - Wyznał szeptem.

- Ja nie spałam wcale. - Odszepnęłam. - Ja ogólnie mało sypiam.

- Dlaczego?

- Mam koszmary i wolę nie zasypiać.

- Wiesz co … porozmawiamy wieczorem.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo już jedzie karetka. - Odpowiedział krótko, ale wiedziałam że chodziło o coś innego.

- OK.

Równo z karetką dojechała do nas Esme. Podbiegła do nas i zaczęła nas przytulać.

- Wszystko z nami w porządku. Carlisle się nami zajął. - Powiedział Edward.

- Ale jak to się stało?

- Najpierw Edward mnie pocałował, potem upadliśmy na Emmetta, potem próbowałam się podnieść i upadłam drugi raz na bardzo wrażliwy punkt Emetta i na końcu wylądowałam na plecach Edwarda. - Zaczerpnęłam powietrza. - To tak w wielkim skrócie.

- Co? - Esme była w szoku.

- Lepiej nie pytaj. Przyda mi się dzisiaj porządna dawka relanium. - Powiedział Carlisle.

- Carlisle – Zrugała go Esme.

Po pięciu minutach byliśmy w karetce i jechaliśmy do szpitala. Sanitariusze patrzyli na nas dziwnie. Po dojechaniu zabrali nas na prześwietlenie. Okazało że Edward ma złamaną kość promieniową w prawej ręce i pęknięte trzy żebra, a ja kość skokową w prawej stopie. W czasie gdy my byliśmy na prześwietleniu Carlisle zajął się Emmettem to u niego na szczęście nic nie było poza fioletowymi jajkami. Siedzieliśmy w gabinecie Carlisla czekając na gips.

- Słuchaj wracając do naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy … Może przyjdziesz dziś do mnie do spać. - Spytał niepewnie Edward.

- Co?

- Nie chce uprawiać z tobą seksu … na razie. Chodzi mi o to że jeżeli będziesz czuła że ktoś drugi śpi koło Ciebie to nie będziesz miała koszmarów?

- OK. - Odpowiedziałam z rezerwą. - Ale co znaczyło to … na razie?

- Wytłumaczę ci to wieczorem.

Usłyszeliśmy jak Carlisle otwiera drzwi, wszedł do gabinetu z pokaźną porcją bandaży, gipsu i … dużą ilością strzykawek. I igieł.

- Dobra zaczynamy.

Najpierw dostaliśmy zastrzyki przeciwbólowe, potem rozciął moje spodnie do kolan, nastawił nogę, co bolało jak cholera i założył gips. Edward musiał ściągnąć nawet koszulkę, Carlisle najpierw opatrzył i zabandażował mu żebra. Potem nastawił rękę i włożył ją w gips. Potem dostaliśmy sporo zastrzyków: przeciw zakażeniom, antybiotyki, coś co sprawi że to będzie szybciej się zrastało a ja dostałam jeszcze sporą dawkę witamin ze względu na moje wcześniejsze omdlenie. Po zrobieniu z nas poduszki na igły pomógł nam się ubrać i zawiózł nas do domu.


	4. Chapter 4

**TO MÓJ PIERWSZY FF. DŁUGO ZASTANAWIAŁAM SIĘ CZY GO PISAĆ I CZY KTOŚ GO W OGÓLE PRZECZYTA.**

**LUDZIE OPOWIADANIE MA 252 ODSŁON I 113 WIZYT. **

**DAJCIE ZNAĆ CZY WAM SIĘ PODOBA MOŻE COŚ ZMIENIĆ?  
**

**MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE CZYTANIE GO SPRAWI WAM TYLE SAMO RADOŚCI CO MI PISANIE.  
**

**PODZIĘKOWANIA DLA blackgirl663 ZA KOMENTARZE.  
**

**Rozdział 4**

**Przesłuchania, noc i ...**

Kiedy dojechaliśmy do domu wszyscy już na nas czekali tzn. Esme, Alice, Jasper i piekna blondynka w zaawansowanej ciąży czyli prawdopodobnie Rosalie.

- Jak do tego doszło? - Jasper spytał się patrząc na nas ciekawie.

- Kochanie nic ci nie jest? - To Rosali zatroskana podeszła do Emmetta.

- Co to za pudło i co robi tu ta tapeta w czerwone majtki? - Dopytywała sie Esme.

- Żądam relacji z całego dnia. - Naskoczyła na nas Alice.

- Dobrze a możemy najpierw usiąść. - Zapytałam niepewnie.

Po czym pokuśtykałam na kulach do kanapy w salonie. Emmet poszedł do kuchni i przyniósł woreczek z lodem usiadł na wolnym fotelu i położył woreczek na bolące miejsce. Reszta zajmowała wolne miejsca. Mimo zastrzyków przeciwbólowych noga bolała niemiłosiernie. Edward jak usiadł to aż jęknął. Było mi go żal. W końcu to przeze mnie tak cierpiał.

- Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałam by to tak wyszło.

- Daj spokój. Było minęło. Chociaż jesteś naprawdę niebezpieczna.

- Ha ha ha. A kto mnie całował. Gdyby nie ty nie wylądowalibyśmy na Emmecie.

- Pocałowałeś ją? - Alice aż pisnęła, podskoczyła i wylądowałaby na szklanym stoliku gdyby nie Jasper.

- Jasper mógłbyś ją jakoś uspokoić. Jak przywiozę następne dziecko do szpitala to zadzwonią po opiekę socjalną i oskarżą mnie o znęcanie się nad rodziną. - Carlisle powiedział błagalnie.

- Od początku proszę. - Odezwała się Rosalie.

- Jak od początku to chyba musimy się poznać. Cześć jestem Bella.

- Matko Boska, zupełnie o tym zapomniałam. Jestem Rose. Wybacz mi jestem hormonalną kobieta w ciąży. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Nie ma problemu. Więc tak wszystko zaczęło się od szaleńczej jazdy Edwarda na złomowisko, potem był napalony syn właściciela złomowiska …

- Jack. - Wtrącił się Edward, a reszta przytaknęła głową.

- Któremu rozwaliłam nos. Następnie zobaczyłam autko, które mi się spodobało

- Jakie? - Spytał z ciekawością Jasper.

- Zobaczysz je pewnie za jakieś pół godziny jak Sam je tu podrzuci. - Wtrącił się Emmett.

- No i zadzwoniłam do Carlisla by załatwił jakiś transport bo nie chciałam mieć z tym psem nic wspólnego. Potem pojechaliśmy po tapety i itp.

- Dowiem się po co wam ta tapeta w czerwone majtki i co to za pudło.

- No więc tak tapetę chciał Edward, a jeśli chodzi o pudło to są tam potłuczone żyrandole.

- Czy chce wiedzieć ile mnie to kosztowało? - Spytał zrezygnowany Carlisle. Edward tylko pokręcił głową.

- Oglądałam są tam naprawdę wspaniałe kawałki szkła na witraż. Więc się nie zmarnują. Ale interesuje mnie ta tapeta Edwardzie?

- No cóż. - Zrobił się cały czerwony. - Chciałem ozdobić nią ściany naszej siłowni.

- Edwardzie Anthony Masen Cullenie … - Zaczęła Esme.

- Wspaniały pomysł braciszku. Jestem za! - Odkrzyknął Emmett.

- Jezu ale brak mu seksu. - Odpowiedziała zirytowana Alice.

- Ja też jestem za. Genialny pomysł. - Powiedział Jasper.

- No dajcie spokój dwóch napaleńców wystarczy. - Jęknęła Rose.

- Hmm. To może być bardzo interesujące. - Odezwał się Carlisle.

- Carlisle … - Sapnęła Esme.

- No co? - Spytał się zdziwiony Carlisle.

- Porozmawiamy o tym wieczorem. - Zakończyła temat Esme. - Proszę kontynuuj dalej.

- No więc po kupieniu tapet, kleju i farby wpadliśmy do sklepu z częściami samochodowymi.

- Carlisle musiałbyś to widzieć każda farba, którą dotknęła strzelała denkiem. Po prostu super.

- Edward. - Carlisle zrezygnowany pokręcił głową. - Jak to się stało że te szczątki żyrandoli są u nas?

- To moja wina. - Odpowiedzieliśmy oboje.

- Moja. Potknęłam się i upuściłam wybrane tapety, które podcięły Edwarda, ten padł jak długi i z rozmachu pchnął wózek na regał z żyrandolami.

- Jedźcie dalej z tym opowiadaniem. - Powiedziała Alice.

- No więc jak wróciliśmy okazało się że Jack chciał ogromną sumę za to auto więc poszłam z nim porozmawiać.

- Ta mała rozwaliła mu całą klimę. Po prostu czad. - Podniecał się Emmet

- Po negocjacjach zemdlałam. Potem usłyszałam rozmowę Edwarda z Emmettem i się trochę wkurzyłam.

- Trochę? - Spytał sceptycznie Edward.

- No dobrze, solidnie się wkurzyłam. Edward chciał mnie uciszyć i mnie pocałował. - Szepnęłam cicho. - Poniosło mnie i unieśliśmy się w powietrze. Wtedy Carlisle krzyknął by Emmett nas złapał co mnie rozproszyło i wylądowaliśmy na Emmecie. Ja złamałam sobie nogę a Edward rękę.

- No tak, rozumiem ale Edward ma też złamane żebra i czemu Emmett jest kontuzjowany? - Drążyła Alice

- To częściowo wina moja, częściowo Emmetta. Po prostu jak próbowałam wstać to upadłam z powrotem na Emmetta.

- Upadłaś? Dziewczyno wbiłaś swój łokieć w moje jajka. - Jęknął Emmett.

- Przepraszam. Ja nie wiedziałam na co upadam. - Powiedziałam skruszona. Alice turlała się już z Esme po podłodze, Rosalie tymczasem prawie posikała się w swoim fotelu ze śmiechu. - Jak upadłam Emmett podrzucił mnie i wylądowałam na plecach Edwarda. Potem Carlisle mówił coś o szpitalu psychiatrycznym …

- Ja mu się wcale nie dziwię. - Powiedział Jasper między salwami śmiechu.

- Następnie karetka zawiozła nas do szpitala, Carlisle nastawił nasze kończyny, założył gips i zrobił z nas poduszkę na igły.

- Jak skończyłam gadać oparłam się o kanapę i usłyszałam klakson. Poderwałam się z kanapy i wylądowałam na Jasperze.

- Bella uwierz mi nikt nie ukradnie ci tego cacuszka. - Droczył się ze mną Edward.

- Palant. - Odpyskowałam mu na co on się zaśmiał.

Emmett postawił mnie na nogi wzięłam kulę i pokuśtykałam do drzwi. Za mną szła Rosalie. Gdy otworzyłam drzwi przede mną stał młody Indianin.

- Cześć jestem Sam. Gdzie zwalić tego grata?

Popatrzyłam na niego z morderczym spojrzeniem.

- To nie jest żaden grat tylko… - Zaczęłam

- Pickup Morris Minor z 1960 roku. - Dokończyła za mnie podekscytowana Rose.

- Ok. Czas zakończyć sprawę tego nieszczęsnego samochodu, póki nikomu nic się nie stało. Rose zostało ci około trzy miesiące do rozwiązania więc do tego czasu samochód będzie stał nie ruszony. Czy to jasne? - Carlisle spojrzał na mnie

- Zgadzam się z tą złamaną noga jestem naprawdę uziemiona. - Odparłam smętnie ale zdawałam sobie sprawę że jakąś karę za dzień dzisiejszy muszę ponieść.

- Po tym jak pickup znalazł się w garażu poszłam na górę bo chciałam się położyć. Nagle za mną znalazł się Edward.

- Chodź do mnie. Porozmawiamy.

Skinęła głową i poszłam do jego pokoju. Miał wspaniałe podwójne łóżku, które aż prosiło się by się na nie położyć. Poza tym w pokoju znajdowała się dwuosobowa kanapa, dwa fotele, wspaniały sprzęt muzyczny, regał z ogromną ilością płyt, miękki biały dywan, staromodne biurko, na którym stał laptop i krzesło pasujące stylem do biurka. Wszystkie meble oprócz biurka były nowoczesne, w kolorze olchy.

- Czy to biurko z twojego starego domu?

- Tak. Stało w gabinecie mojego taty. Kochałem je. Byłem wdzięczny Esme gdy wzięła mnie kiedyś do starego domu i pozwoliła je zabrać. Skąd wiedziałaś?

- No cóż różni się od reszty mebli ale ma swój styl.

- Dzięki.

Nie zdążyłam usiąść w fotelu gdy drzwi otworzyły się i ukazała się postać Alice.

- Macie zejść na obiad. Dziś przygotowała go Esme.

- Dobra chodźmy. Pogadamy później. - Powiedział Edward

Podczas obiadu ustalono że ani Ja ani Edward nie dotkniemy tapet, kleju czy farb z powodu kontuzji. Za to będziemy pomagać Esme przy witrażach. Po sprzątnięciu talerzy po obiedzie usiedliśmy w salonie by obejrzeć mecz. Oczywiście i tu nie obyło się bez akcji z moim udziałem. Chciałam zmrozić cole w szklance ale zamiast szklanki zmroziłam 19 wieczne krzesło, które pękło pod Alice, a jak wstawałam w czasie meczu do łazienki podbiłam oko Jasperowi, od tego momentu wszyscy stwierdzili że bezpieczniej będzie jak zostawię kule koło schodów, co też zrobiłam. Zjedliśmy kanapki i udaliśmy się na górę do swoich pokoi. Poszłam do łazienki, przebrałam się w moją piżamę (bokserki i krótki top) i położyłam się do łóżka.

Nie wiedziałam kiedy ale zasnęłam. Obudziłam si nocy z koszmaru. Znowu śnił mi się wypadek rodziców i pobyt w pierwszym sierocińcu. Bolała mnie noga. Wstałam z łóżka, zdziwiłam się bo nie było Alice w pokoju. Wzięłam tabletki przeciwbólowe leżące na stoliku przełknęłam je bez wody i zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Zrobiłam kanapki dla tych co chodzą do pracy i szkoły. Ponieważ od teraz stołują się u nas jeszcze Emmet i Rosalie stwierdziła że Esme będzie musiała pojechać dzisiaj po zakupy bo lodówka była prawie pusta. Po zrobieniu kanapek poczułam się lekko śpiąca więc włączyłam telewizor i oglądałam jakiś nudny program kulinarny. Nie wiem jak długo tak siedziałam ale mnie zmorzyło i przysnęłam. Nagle obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi i krzyki Carlisla. Oj chyba coś dzieje na korytarzu. Na pół śpiąca chciałam wstać i uderzyłam ręką o coś twardego. Otworzyłam oczy i zaczęłam krzyczeć. Drzwi otworzyły się i usłyszałam krzyk Carlisla i Edwarda, który leżał obok mnie na łóżku w samych bokserkach oraz szeroko otwarte oczy Jaspera Alice. Po chwili przestałam krzyczeć.

- Czego się drzesz? - Zapytał zdegustowany Edward.

- Co ja się drze? Co ja robię, obok ciebie na łóżku i na dodatek półnaga? - Wydarłam się.

- No cóż to da się łatwo wytłumaczyć … - Zaczął czerwony Edward.

- Nie no ludzie co się tu dzieje? Pobudka o 7 rano? - Zapytał Emmett wchodząc do pokoju dziwnym krokiem. - Nie no bracie szacunek. Już drugiego dnia zaciągnąłeś dziewczynę do łóżka. Niezły z Ciebie ogier. A tak z ciekawości dlaczego Alice stoi tu owinięta prześcieradłem a Jasper świeci gołym tyłkiem?

- Wszyscy do swoich pokoi. Esme zaparz silnej melisy dla mnie. Oczekuje wszystkich na dole za minut. Ubranych. - Powiedział Carlisle.

Po jego słowach wszyscy potulnie rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Gdy weszliśmy z Alice do pokoju popatrzałyśmy na siebie i zadałyśmy pytanie w tym samym czasie.

- Co ty robiłaś półnaga Edwarda w pokoju? - Spytałą Alice

- Czemu robiłaś naga z pokoju Jaspera? - Spytałąm Ja

Znowu na siebie popatrzyłyśmy i znów powiedziałyśmy w tym samym czasie.

- Nie wiem. - Odpowiedziałam.

- To co ty w pokoju Edwarda. - Powiedziała Alice

- Alice ja zasnęłam na kanapie a obudziłam się na prawie nagim Edwardzie. Mam uwierzyć że Ciebie też teleportowano? - Zapytałam zirytowana.

- No, no nie wiedziałam że mój braciszek od razu się weźmie do dzieła. - Powiedziała Alice szczerząc się na całego.

- Alice bo jak … - Zaczęłam ale nie zdążyłam skończyć.

- Została wam minuta i widzę was na dole. Esme gdzie do pioruna masz tą melisę? - Wydarł się Carlisle.

- Oj. Pośpieszmy się lepiej bo nigdy go jeszcze w takim stanie nie widziałam. - Powiedział Alice szybko wskakując w jakieś ciuchy.

Potem pomogła mi nałożyć jakąś koszulkę i spódniczkę, którą mi pożyczyła. Nie wiedziałam nawet jaką dokładnie bo nie interesowało mnie to. Sama wyskoczyła tylko w koszulce i majtkach. Jasper i Edward też byli w koszulkach i gaciach. Gdy Carlisle nas zobaczył najpierw się na nas gapił z szeroko otwartymi oczami a później zawołał.

- Esme relanium. I przynieś mi jakieś tabletki na ból głowy.

- Co się stało? - Spytała lecz gdy nas zobaczyła po prostu zaczęła się krztusić.

Za chwilę zeszli Emmett i Rose gdy nas zobaczyli po prostu pękli. Emmett tarzał się ze śmiechu a Rose po prostu się posikała i musiała pójść się przebrać przy czym zabroniłam nam gadać przed jej powrotem. Po chwili dołączyła Esme do Emmetta a biedny Carlisle był po prostu załamany i jęknął.

- Wy mnie chyba chcecie zabić.

- No co? - Spytaliśmy się i popatrzeliśmy na siebie nawzajem.

Gdy spojrzeliśmy na siebie po padliśmy. Tarzaliśmy się ze śmiechu z wszystkimi. Opiszę nasze stroje:

Bella czyli ja. - Miałam czarną koszulkę z napisem_ Bez tej koszulki też wyglądam nieźle._ Poza tym miałam spódniczkę ubraną tył do przodu a na niej nadrukowany był kobiecy tyłek w białych koronkowych majtkach.

Alice – Miała czarną koszulkę z napisem_ Mój szczęśliwy numerek 69_ i majtki z nadrukiem z tyłu_ Nie podlizuj się_ i fajną buźką.

Edward – Miał czarną koszulkę z nadrukiem_ Górnik zawsze wchodzi najgłębiej_ i bokserki niebieskie z napisem _Facet z dużym ptakiem_.

Jasper – Czarną koszulkę z napisem _Nie jestem ginekologiem ale zerknąć mogę_ i bokserki niebieskie z napisem_ Open 24hrs_ (dla niewtajemniczonych Otwarte 24 godziny na dobę) z ptakiem, który ledwo żyje.

- Tak więc jak się wszyscy już uspokoili i usiedli na kanapie i fotelach Carlisle zabrał głos

- Mogę dowiedzieć się co naga Alice robiła w łóżku Jasper … albo nie! Od kiedy to robicie?

- No cóż. - Głos zabrał Jasper. - Od zeszłego roku.

- TY KUTASIE ONA MIAŁA WTEDY DOPIERO 15 LAT. - Krzyknęli Edward i Emmett. Podskoczyli by przyłożyć Jasperowi ale zderzyli się głowami. Gruchnęli na podłogę aż jęknęła.

- Jeszcze mi się tu pozabijacie. - Powiedział już lekko wkurzony Carlisle. Chwycił Edwarda za ucho i zaprowadził go na kanapę.

- Dobrze. Jedno pytanie z głowy następne. Używacie antykoncepcji jeżeli tak to jakiej i czy Alice była u ginekologa?

Jasper i Alice zaczerwienili się.

- Nie nie byłam u ginekologa a używamy prezerwatyw. - Wydukała Alice.

- Zawsze?

- Tak. - Przytaknęli Jasper i Alice.

- Dobrze teraz druga para. Co do cholery Bella robiła w twoim łóżku i w dodatku oboje byliście prawie nadzy?

- Też chciałabym się tego dowiedzieć. No chyba, że wmówisz mi że mam zdolność do teleportacji Edward? - Spytałam go zaintrygowana.

- Nie, nie teleportujesz się. - Powiedział czerwony Edward. - Po prostu zszedłem na dół, ty spałaś na kanapie i nagle zaczęłaś wierzgać nogami i krzyczeć nie … tak nie można … to bardzo złe … Zostaw ich … Zrobisz im krzywdę i tym podobne.

- Koszmar. - Westchnęłam. - Ale chwileczkę nie obudziłam się co zwykle robię. Spałam dalej.

- Usiadłem koło Ciebie. Nie mogłem cię dobudzić więc zacząłem Cię głaskać po plecach, zaśpiewałem ci kołysankę i się uspokoiłaś. Wziąłem cię na ręce i zaniosłem do swojego łóżka.

- Och jak słodko. - Zaszczebiotała Alice.

- Czemu to zrobiłeś? - Zapytałam oszołomiona.

- Bo mnie intrygujesz Bella. Mimo naszych incydentów po prostu uwielbiam nasze potyczki słowne. Minęły dwa dni a ja już cię pocałowałem dwa razy.

- Dziękuje że się mną zająłeś. - Odpowiedziałam zaczerwieniona.

- Dobra dosyć tego. Rose umówiłem cię dziś na wizytę do dr Weber na dziesiątą. Zrobimy badania, porównamy wyniki i zobaczymy jak możemy ci pomóc.

- Dzięki Carlisle.

- Alice Ciebie umówię na popołudniu i zjawicie się tam oboje z Jasprem. Lekarz sprawdzi czy wszystko jest w porządku i zaczniesz brać pigułki czy to jasne?

- Tak. - Wyszeptała Alice.

- Edward i Bella możecie nocować razem pod warunkiem że Bella też pójdzie na wizytę do ginekologa i też zacznie brać pigułki.

- Zgadzam się. Nie chcę mieć więcej koszmarów.

- O twoich koszmarach porozmawiamy wieczorem. Po obiedzie spotkamy się w salonie i odbędziemy pogadankę na temat seksu, zabezpieczeń itp. A Rose pamiętam że chciałaś kiedyś film z porodu?

- Tak. Masz go? - Zapytała zaintrygowana Rosalie.

- Tak mam w gabinecie. - Powiedział Carlisle, a my tzn. Edward, Jasper, Alice i Ja momentalnie pobladliśmy domyślając się dalszej części wypowiedzi Carlisla. - Obejrzymy go wszyscy po naszej pogadance. A jeszcze jedno skąd te stroje?

- To nie tak … - Zaczęła Alice.

- Po prostu ubieraliśmy … - Dokończył Edward.

- Pierwsze rzeczy, które … - Przejął pałeczkę Jasper.

- Wpadły nam w ręce. - Zakończyłam Ja.

- Ok. - rzekł Carlisle. - A skąd macie takie koszulki. Kto wpadł na pomysł by je kupić?

- Emmett. - Powiedzieli jednogłośnie Edward, Jasper i Alice.

- Emmett. Dobrze. Jeżeli Emmett jest taki mądry to na naszą pogadankę kupi dużą ilość prezerwatyw, bananów, ogórków, marchwi i co ci tam jeszcze wpadnie do głowy i pokażesz im jak zakładać prezerwatywy.

- Ty chyba sobie jaja robisz. - Odpowiedział pobladły Emmett.

- A widzisz żebym żartował? - Carlisle popatrzył na niego surowo.

- Tak, tak. Przyda ci się doświadczenie bo więcej bez prezerwatywy do mnie nie podejdziesz. - Powiedziała Rosalie stękając.

- Ok. Więc dziewczyny zadzwonię do was i powiadomię was o terminie wizyty.

Carlisle wziął swoje kanapki i pojechał do pracy my siedzieliśmy ja wmurowani gdy nagle weszła Esme i nakrzyczała na Jaspera, Emmetta Alice że jeszcze nie pojechali i spóźnią. Wypadli z domu 10 minut później. Pięć minut po nich do pracy pojechał Emmett. Po chwili Rose wstała i ruszyła do swojego pokoju.

- Mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno. Macie. Totalnie. Przerąbane.

Popatrzeliśmy po sobie z Edwardem i powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie.

- O kurwa. Ale się narobiło.


	5. Chapter 5

Witam. Mam nadzieje że tym razem będzie mniej błędów. :)

Ludzie 13 września ponad 70 osób czytało rozdział.

Proszę komentujcie. Nie obrażę się na żaden komentarz.

Wstawiam jeszcze bez bety bo betuje pierwsze 4 rozdziały.

Miłego czytanie**  
**

**Rozdział 5**

_**Zakupy i Jasper**_

**Bella POV**

Po porannych wydarzeniach byliśmy jacyś niemrawi. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i powiedziałam Esme że trzeba wybrać się po zakupy do spożywczaka. Esme stwierdziła że nie zostawi nas tzn. Mnie i Edwarda samych, więc będziemy towarzyszyć jej na zakupach. Po śniadaniu poszliśmy z Edwardem do swoich pokoi się przebrać. Denerwowałam się co było widać bo w domu panowała temperatura +10°C mimo że na dworze było +40°C. Nie przejmowałam się wizytą u ginekologa. Bardziej przejmowałam się późniejszą rozmową o moich koszmarach. O 9 Rose zawołała taksówkę i pojechała na wizytę do lekarza. Pół godziny później wyjechaliśmy po zakupy. Podjechaliśmy pod mały sklep samoobsługowy. Weszliśmy do środka i Esme kazała wziąć wózek, dała listę zakupów i powiedziała że mamy się nią zająć a sama poszła po mięso i resztę zakupów. Ruszyliśmy między półki.

- Musimy kupić płatki, kasze gryczaną, makaron, mąkę … - Zaczęłam czytać. Co było trudne bo szłam o kulach.

- Wiesz co może po prostu kupmy połowę sklepu. Będzie szybciej. - Zirytował się Edward.

- Nie wymądrzaj się tylko pakuj. Mąkę i makaron masz po prawej, kaszę po lewej. - Zasyczałam. - Wszystkiego po 4 sztuki.

- Żartujesz sobie? - Zapytał w szoku.

- Edward do posiłków zasiada u nas 8 osób w tym Emmett i kobieta w 6 miesiącu ciąży. - Odpowiedziałam zrezygnowana.

- Okej, co dalej? - Pospieszał Edward.

- Następna alejka. - Odpowiedziałam wkurzona. Po 15 minutach mieliśmy prawie wszystko z listy zakupów włożone do wózka.

- Kurwa. - Nagle Edward zaklął. - Co ona tu robi?

- O kim mówisz? Co się dzieje? - Spytałam zdezorientowana. W pobliżu nas znajdowała się tylko starsza pani z wnuczkiem.

- Jessica Stanley. Jest dwie alejki od Nas. Słyszę jej myśli. Co ona tu robi powinna być w szkole. Jaki dzisiaj dzień? - Spytał cicho.

- Środa, a bo co? - Zapytałam.

- A to że dzisiaj mamy przerwę między lekcjami od 10 do 13 i dlatego Jessica przyszła na zakupy. - Wyszeptał Edward.

- Nie lubisz jej? - Spytałam.

- Bądź cicho może nas nie zauważy. Ta dziewczyna za każdym razem jak mnie widzi to próbuje mnie zgwałcić. - Wysyczał Edward, a ja zachichotałam.

- O Hej Edi! Co ty tutaj robisz? - Podeszła do nas dość wysoka dziewczyna ubrana w krótką czerwoną spódniczkę i T-shirt do pępka.

- Cześć Jessica. Jesteś ślepa? Robię zakupy. - Odpyskował Edward.

- Edi ty nigdy nie robisz zakupów. A tak poza tym to czemu nie ma cie w szkole. Jest tak nudno bez Ciebie? - Zaszczebiotała.

- Jessica dobrze wiesz że jestem zawieszony. Poza tym zawsze pomagam Esme w zakupach. - Powiedział zirytowany Edward. Boże czy ta dziewczyna nie widzi jaka jest beznadziejna.

- Masz rację Edi starszym trzeba pomagać. - Powiedziała kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. Tym razem zawrzało we mnie.

- Jak śmiesz mówić że Esme jest stara? - Naskoczyłam na dziewczynę. Tak ją tym wystraszyłam że odskoczyła od Edwarda i uderzyła w regał z jajkami. Kilkadziesiąt pudełek z jakami wylądowała na Jessice, a ona upadła koło regału. Wkurzyła mnie niesamowicie. Chwyciłam słoik majonezu, który Edward włożył wcześniej do wózka, otworzyłam go i wylałam na nią, to samo zrobiłam z puszką groszku konserwowego i kukurydzy. - No teraz wystarczy tylko wymieszać i sałatka gotowa. - Powiedziałam wściekła.

Jessicę zamurowało, Edwarda też ale tylko na pięć sekund. Wziął telefon i zrobił jej zdjęcie.

- To będzie wspaniałe. Zatytułuje je SAŁATKA A'LA JESICA STANLEY. - Zawył Edward ze śmiechu.

- Edi … - Zajęczała Jessica Na co Edward się spiął.

- Nie nazywaj go Edi bo on tego nie lubi. - Odpowiedziałam już spokojniej.

- A ty kim jesteś i co robisz z Edim? - Naskoczyła na mnie.

- Edward czy ona jest jakaś niedorozwinięta? A może nie rozumie po Angielsku? Czy … Ty … Nas … Rozumiesz? - Spytałam ją wolno.

- Mówię po angielsku. Edi kto to do jasnej cholery jest? - Darła się Jessica

- On ma na imię Edward i tak się do niego zwracaj. Ja jestem Bella.

- Czemu się uczepiłaś Edwarda kuternogo? On jest mój. - Wysyczała.

- Bardzo w to wątpię ... - Nagle zadzwonił telefon Edwarda, wyjął go i odebrał. - Halo. Tak już ci ją daję. To Carlisle. - Powiedział i podał mi telefon.

- Tak słucham? - Powiedziałam.

- Bella masz wizytę dziś na 15. Weź taksówkę i podjedź pod szpital a ja będę na Ciebie czekał w moim gabinecie i później wrócimy razem. - Powiedział Carlisle.

- Do tej samej lekarki co Rose? - Spytałam chociaż było mi to obojętne.

- Tak do doktor Weber. - Powiedział.

- Dobrze przekaże Edwardowi. - Odpowiedziałam.

- Ale po co chcesz powiedzieć to Edwardowi? Przecież on nie musi z Tobą przyjechać. - spytał zdziwiony Carlisle.

- Później oddzwonię Carlisle i ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Teraz jestem z Esme i Edwardem na zakupach. - Powiedziałam szybko.

- A co bała się że zdewastujecie dom? - Zaśmiał się Carlisle.

- Chyba tak. Pa. - Odpowiedziałam. Zakończyłam rozmowę po czym oddałam telefon Edwardowi. Spojrzałam na wściekłą Jessicę i Edwarda błagającego mnie wzrokiem o pomoc. Postanowiłam mu pomóc.

- Carlisle załatwił nam wizytę u doktor Weber o 15. Tej samej, u której była dziś Rose. - Powiedziałam. Edward zaczął krztusić.

- Nie przypominaj mi dzisiejszego poranka. - Zatrząsł się Edward. - Nadal się wzdrygam.

- Edward to nie moja wina, że Twój ojciec znalazł mnie w twoim łóżku prawie nagą. - Przypomniałam mu.

- Wiesz, mi nie przeszkadzała ta twoja pidżamka. - Powiedział wesoło Edward.

- Zboczeniec. Żeby śpiącą dziewczynę porwać z kanapy i zanieść do swojego łóżka. Skąd mam wiedzieć co ze mną robiłeś gdy spałam? - Odparowałam zapominając o Jessice

- Tego się nigdy nie dowiesz? Wiem natomiast że masz ładny tatuaż w kształcie serca na lewym pośladku, kolczyk w pępku i tatuaż smoka na prawej łopatce. - Powiedział Edward.

- Grzechy młodości. - Westchnęłam.

- Tak bo teraz jesteś 80 – dziesięcioletnią staruszką poruszająca się o lasce. - Zripostował Edward.

- Nie o lasce a o kulach imbecylu. - Odparowałam. Nie wiem do czego by doszło gdyby nie krzyk Esme.

- Edward! Bella! Czy do pieruna ciężkiego nawet w sklepie spożywczym musicie wywołać huragan? Mieliście tylko załadować zakupy do wózek a nie robić zbiegowisko z połową ludzi z miasteczka!

- To moja wina. - Powiedziałam cicho. - Przepraszam.

- Bella, dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? - Spytała zrezygnowana Esme. - Przeproś Jessice i posprzątajcie tu.

- Nie Esme, to nie jej wina tylko Jessici. - Edward stanął w mojej obronie i przytulił mnie do siebie.

- Moja? To ona pchnęła mnie na regał z jajkami wylała na mnie majonez i wysypała groszek. Ty suko zapłacisz za zniszczone rzeczy! - Wydarła się Jessica - A poza dlaczego ona spała w Twoim pokoju Edi i dlaczego ty ją przytulasz? Przecież to ja jestem twoją dziewczyną?

- Kim ty niby jesteś? Moją dziewczyną? Od kiedy? Nigdy Cię nawet nie pocałowałem. To Bella nie ty spała ze mną wczorajszej nocy w łóżku. To z Bellą nie z Tobą przeżyłem najwspanialszy pocałunek w życiu. I to Bella jest moją dziewczyną nie ty. Zapamiętaj to sobie! - Wykrzyczał Edward.

- Edward, pół miasteczka nie musi wiedzieć z kim sypiasz. - Wysyczała Esme.

- Ej od kiedy … - Zaczęłam ale Edward nie dał mi skończyć bo szybko złożył pocałunek na moich ustach.

- Przymknij się na chwilkę kochanie. Porozmawiamy o tym w domu, dobrze? - Powiedział mi do ucha.

- OK. -Zdążyłam wyjąkać.

- Edward co tu się do cholery jasne stało! - Esme wydarła się na pół sklepu. Oj chyba jest niedobrze. - O co a raczej o kogo, pokłóciły się Jessica z Bellą. Domyślam się że o Ciebie?

- Nie, tak właściwie to pokłóciły się o Ciebie Esme. - Wydukał Edward.

- Co? - Spytała się Esme w pełnym szoku.

- No bo Jessica przyczepiła się do mnie i spytała co tu robię, a ja na to że pomagam ci w zakupach, a ona wtedy powiedziała że starszym trzeba pomagać. Wtedy Bella zapytała się jak śmie twierdzić że jesteś stara. Jessica odskoczyła ode mnie i wleciała w regał z jajkami. - Edward leciał z opowiadaniem na jednym wydechu.

- Jessica czy to prawda. Sama poleciałaś na ten regał. - Spytała Esme.

- Tak. Ale ona mnie wystraszyła. - Przyznała cicho Jessica.

- Bella, Edward załadowaliście już wszystkie zakupy do koszyka? Spytała Esme.

- Tak, brakowało nam tylko jajek i masła. - Odpowiedziałam.

- Nie zapomnij o groszku, kukurydzy i majonezie.

- Dobra idźcie po to co wam zostało i poczekajcie na mnie przy kasie. - Zarządziła Esme.

- Dobra zmywamy się bo Esme przyłoży nam zaraz udźcem baranim. - Powiedział Edward ale się wycofał.

- Pierwszy raz widziałam wkurzoną Esme. - Powiedziałam w szoku.

- Ja też. Mam nadzieje że jej to szybko przejdzie. - Powiedział cicho Edward pakując ostatnie rzeczy do kosza z naszej listy zakupów.

- Jessica w tej chwili się uspokój. Nic się nie stało. Pokłóciłaś się z Bellą to wszystko. O widzę że idzie do nas pan Crunch … Nie Jessico, ja zapłacę tylko i wyłącznie za groszek, kukurydzę i majonez … Nie, Bella cię nie dotknęła więc czemu mam płacić za jajka … Jeżeli chcesz pójdziemy i zobaczymy wszystko na kamerze … No, też się ciszę że udało nam się dojść do porozumienia ...

- Oo Esme na wojennej ścieżce. - Powiedział Edward i ruszyliśmy do kas. - Wyśle to zdjęcie do Emmetta i Jaspera.

- Dobra prześlij je do mnie, a ja wyśle je do Alice. OK.

- Dobra jedziemy do domu. - Powiedziała Esme.

Nie odzywaliśmy się pakując zakupy do samochodu. Gdy usiedliśmy Esme patrzyła nas i nie ruszała

- Dajcie mi minutę, bym się uspokoiła. - Powiedziała.

Nagle zobaczyłam jak Jessica wkurzona szła w stronę swojego samochodu. Postanowiłam wypróbować swoją moc na niej i skupiłam się mocno na jednej rzeczy, poklepałam Edwarda i pokazałam mu ją.

- Ale jest wkurzona. Ma ochotę cię zabić. - Powiedział Edward.

- Nie tylko ona. - Powiedziałam

- Co? O czym ty mówisz? - Wydarli się Esme z Edwardem

- Porozmawiamy o tym w domu, dobrze? Proszę? - Błagałam.

Właśnie wsiadała do samochodu. A ja nadal się skupiałam na Jessice. Gdy wsiadała w końcu usłyszeliśmy syk i patrzeliśmy jak wszystkie cztery opony po prostu siadły.

- Bella? - Edward zapytał się bezgłośnie.

- Ja nie chciałam. To wymyka mi się spod kontroli … - Zaczęłam, ale uciszyła mnie Esme.

- Nie pogrążaj się.

- Ale naprawdę, to miała być tylko jedna opona. - Próbowałam tłumaczyć .

- Po prostu siedź cicho. - Powiedziała Esme a Edward lekko się uśmiechnął.

Gdy dojechaliśmy do domu, pokuśtykałam z Edwardem do kuchni.

- Co robimy na obiad? - Zapytałam niepewnie.

- Edward ty zajmiesz się kotletami. Rozbijesz je i zrobisz panierkę. Bella zajmę się ziemniakami i surówką do obiadu. A ja kolacją. - Esme rozdała obowiązki.

- A co ma być na kolację? - Spytałam niepewnie.

- Niespodzianka. - Odpowiedziała.

- Esme, jesteś na mnie zła? - Spytałam się. - Naprawdę to co zdarzyło się z Jessicą. Po prostu mnie poniosło.

- Wiem kochanie. Ale nie możesz atakować każdej osoby, która cię zdenerwuje. - Powiedziała Esme.

- Przepraszam, postaram się panować. Chociaż to będzie trudne. - Powiedziałam.

- Już dobrze. Zabierajmy się za posiłek. - Powiedziała Esme.

Zajęliśmy się obiadem. Obyło się bez żadnych spektakularnych wypadków. Po prostu Edward rozwalił deskę do krojenia podczas rozbijania kotletów i chciał dodać przyprawę do ryb do panierki. Esme zajęła się witrażami i powiedziała że nie mamy ich tykać. Poszliśmy do pokoju Edwarda i do godziny 14 rozmawialiśmy o szkole. O 14 wstałam i poszłam do pokoju Alice by się umyć, przebrać i zadzwoniłam po taksówkę. Gdy podjechałam pod szpital doznałam szoku. Zobaczyłam przed szpitalem Carlisla próbującego uspokoić lekarkę, sekretarkę i kilku lekarzy w szpitalu, którzy nie mogli uspokoić się ze śmiechu, no i Alice goniącą Jaspera po parkingu w koszulce szpitalnej z blaszaną tacką w ręce. Zdecydowałam się wejść do środka. Usiadłam na krzesełku. Po chwili Carlisle wszedł do środka, ciągnąc Jaspera za ucho i zaprowadził go do gabinetu, po czym gabinet zamknął na klucz. Po chwili Alice usiadła obok mnie i próbowała złapać oddech. Carlisle podszedł do nas i chwycił się za nasadę nosa. Popatrzyłam na Alice i niepewnie się spytałam.

- Alice możesz mi powiedzieć czemu goniłaś Jaspera po parkingu szpitalnym w koszulce szpitalnej i z blaszaną tacką w ręce?

- Przeklęta Jesica Stanley … - Psioczyła Alice

- Znam ją Alice. Co Tobie zrobiła takiego że goniłaś Jaspera.

- Skąd znasz Jessice? - Rzuciła się na mnie

- Byliśmy dziś w sklepie spożywczym i zrobiłam z niej sałatkę warzywną.

- Co? Sałatkę warzywną? O czym ty mówisz? - Spytała Alice

Streściłam jej przebieg wydarzeń w sklepie spożywczym. - I wiesz Edward chciał wysłać wam jej zdjęcie.

Carlisle popatrzył na mnie jakbym miała trzecie oko. Alice podbiegła do gabinetu Carlisla (cały czas będąc w koszuli szpitalnej), upadła na kolana i zaczęła swoje modły

- Jasperku kochany ja przepraszam. Ja nie chciałam. Tak bardzo Cię kocham. Proszę przebacz mi …

Po prostu odpadłam. Zsunęłam się z krzesła i turlałam się po podłodze. Carlisle podszedł do Alice chwycił ją za ramiona, podniósł i zaprowadził do gabinetu lekarza. Po chwili do gabinetu weszła lekarka a Carlisle wyszedł i usiadł koło mnie.

- Po prostu siedź cicho. Muszę się uspokoić – Powiedział.

**POV JASPERA**

To był najgorszy dzień z możliwych. Wieczorem Bella podbiła mi oko. Bolało jak cholera, a w dodatku mocno napuchło. Zapomniałem nastawić budzika, przez co Carlisle nakrył mnie z moim kochanym chochlikiem Alice. Nie zdążył się na nas porządnie wkurzyć, gdy ktoś zaczął krzyczeć w pokoju Edwarda. Na pewno nie zgadniecie kto tam był. Bella w bardzo skąpej piżamie, która darła się na Edwarda. Po chwili dołączył do nas Emmet mający problem z bolącymi jajkami. Carlisle się strasznie wkurzył, kazał nam zejść na dół za pięć minut. Nasze stroje jeszcze bardziej go rozzłościły, ale w końcu zadecydował że Bella i Alice mają iść do ginekologa i brać pigułki. Ja oczywiście muszę iść z Alice. Ale to nie wszystko. Ma zamiar wieczorem urządzić nam pogadankę,- o seksie i zabezpieczeniach, później mamy obejrzeć razem z Rosalie film z porodu jakiejś kobiety. Po prostu oszalał. Cały dzień nie mogłem skupić się na praktykach. Carlisle tylko się łapał za głowę z powodu moich gaf. Kobieta przyszła ze złamanym palcem u lewej nogi, a ja wypisałem jej skierowanie na usg brzucha. Zamiast wypisać skierowanie na badanie krwi, wypisałem skierowanie pacjentkę na badanie ginekologiczne. Po tym jak pacjenta (mężczyznę) ze złamaną ręką wysłałem na badanie krwi, by sprawdzić czy nie jest w ciąży, Carlisle zabronił mi podchodzić dziś do pacjentów. Gdy minęła 14 podjechała do szpitala Alice. Razem z nią czekałem na wizytę. Dr Weber zaprosiła nas do gabinetu i po zadaniu podstawowych pytań poprosiła bym zaczekał przed gabinetem. Po pięciu minutach dostałem sms od Edwarda. gdy zobaczyłem zdjęcie, które mi przysłał po prostu podskoczyłem i wleciałem do gabinetu i jak oparzony poleciałem do Alice i krzyczałem.

- Kochanie musisz to zobaczyć, po prostu musisz!

Chyba ją trochę przestraszyłem bo siedziała akurat na fotelu, podskoczyła, uderzyła lekarkę nogą, a ta wysypała narzędzia. Potknąłem się o własne nogi i zatrzymałem się z twarzą, przed najbardziej intymną częścią mojej ukochanej.

- Ale widok. Nie ma co. - Jęknąłem i poczułem jak twardnieje.

- Jasperze Withlock jeżeli nie będziesz miał dobrego wytłumaczenia to … - Zaczęła moja kochana chochliczka.

- Kochanie posłuchaj Edward przesłał mi właśnie zdjęcie Jessici …

- Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zrobiłeś to całe zamieszanie, z powodu pieprzonej Jessici Stanley? - Wydarła się na mnie, chwyciła tackę, na której leżały narzędzia i zaczęła mnie gonić. W popłochu uciekłem na parking szpitalny, przewróciłem po drodze Carlisla spieszącego do gabinetu poszkodowanej przez Alice lekarki. Po pięciu minutach naszej gonitwy podjechała taksówka z Bellą a po następnych pięciu minutach Carlisle wkroczył do akcji, chwycił mnie za ucho, zaciągnął do swojego gabinetu i zamknął tam. Chodziłem z jakieś pięć minut solidnie wkurzony, gdy nagle usłyszałem za drzwiami moją małą pixi.

- Jasperku kochany ja przepraszam. Ja nie chciałam. Tak bardzo Cię kocham. Proszę przebacz mi …

I zrozumiecie tu kobiety.


	6. Chapter 6

**Witam. Oto kolejny rozdział. Zastanawiałam się czy nie zrobić z tego dwóch, ale w końcu napisałam wszystko w jednym.  
**

**Zapraszam na www. chomikuj. pl /hermionka2 /Twilight /Moje+ff /Inna.  
**

**Tam opowiadanie w wersji pdf ze zdjęciami. Gorąco polecam i zapraszam do komentowania.  
**

**Trochę inny niż dotąd pisałam, ale chodziło o wyjaśnienie wydarzenia z przeszłości.  
**

**Obawiam się że mogłam trochę pojechać po bandzie jak to się mówi.  
**

**Jestem w szoku co do ilości osób czytających to opowiadanie.  
**

**Dziękuje blackgirl663 i Vinyalonde za komentarze.  
**

**Postaram się poprawić :)  
**

**Rozdział 6**

**Przeszłość nas zawsze dogoni**

**BELLA POV**

Po tym jak Alice i ja byłyśmy już po badaniach, Carlisle pomógł mi wejść do samochodu, a Alice wracała z Jasperem. Po drodze zatrzymaliśmy się przy Aptece, by wykupić recepty. Gdy czekałam w samochodzie na parkingu przed Apteką na Carlisle, odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam na tylnym siedzeniu jakieś białe arkusze i pobladłam domyślając się do czego będą mu potrzebne. Gdy podjechaliśmy pod dom, Edward czekał już na mnie.

- A co to Edward, nie możesz wytrzymać pięciu minut bez Belli. - Powiedział Jasper.

- Przynajmniej nie goni mnie w koszuli szpitalnej po parkingu szpitalnym z blaszaną tacką. - Odparowałam.

- Co Jasper gonił Alice … - Edward prawie posikał się ze śmiechu.

- Nie, to Alice goniła Jaspera. - Wytłumaczyłam. Nie zauważyłam że podszedł do Nas Emmett i zatrzęsła się podłoga.

- Żądam wyjaśnień. - Powiedział Emmettem.

- Pozwólcie że, opowiemy wam to podczas obiadu. - Powiedziała Alice.

Podczas obiadu Alice opowiedziała zajście w szpitalu. Edward prawie udusił się surówka, a Emmet opluł ziemniakami Rose, która przygrzmociła mu za to w czaszkę. Po obiedzie zgodnie z zapowiedzią Carlisle zwołał nas w salonie.

- No dobra młodzieży, zaczniemy od filmu, na który wszyscy czekali. - Zaczął Carlisle i uruchomił przygotowane wcześniej DVD.

Podczas oglądanie Alice zwymiotowała, a Emmett zemdlał. Naprawdę, po pięciu minutach padł jak kłoda. Gdy Carlisle go ocucił ukląkł przed Rosalie.

- Najdroższa, ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem że to tak wygląda. Bardzo cię przepraszam, że będzie to cię tak bolało. Po prostu wybacz mi.

- Spokojnie Misiu, nic mi nie będzie. Nie będę pierwszą, ani ostatnią kobietą, która urodzi dziecko. Jestem szczęśliwa, mogąc urodzić twoje dziecko. Naprawdę. Ból mnie nie zraża. Wiem że to będzie boleć, ale te dzieci sprawią, że w końcu będziemy tworzyć prawdziwą rodzinę.

- Rose, mój kwiatuszku czy zgodzisz się wyjść za mnie jeszcze w tym roku? Po tym jak urodzisz dzieci? - Zapytał Emmett.

- Misiaczku, czy chcesz wziąć ślub w grudniu? Przypominam ci że mamy wrzesień, więc najbliższy możliwy termin przypadnie na grudzień. - Odpowiedziała.

- Wszystko co zechcesz, skarbie. - Wyjęczał Emmett.

- Emm. Bardzo cię kocham, z chęcią za Ciebie wyjdę, ale termin ustalmy na maj przyszłego roku, dobrze? Dzieci trochę podrosną, zrobi się cieplej na dworze, będziemy mogli przygotować w spokoju przyjęcie weselne, itp.

- Zrobię wszystko co zechcesz. - Zamruczał Emmett całując Rose w policzek, a ona uśmiechnęła się do Niego.

Dokończyliśmy oglądanie filmu. Męska część widowni, prócz Carlisla była mocno blada. Ja byłam zadowolona. Nie powiem przeraziło mnie to trochę, ale ten mały orzeszek, który się urodził naprawdę podbił mi serce. Alice natomiast była przerażona.

- Jasper, módl się bym nie zaszła w ciąże bo cię zamorduje.

- Myszko, to tylko tak strasznie wygląda. - Próbował oponować Jasper.

- Żadnych negocjacji. - Ucięła dyskusje Alice.

Carlisle popatrzył na nas, uśmiechnął się i powiedział.

- Domyślałem że ten film zrobi swoje. Emmett kupiłeś te prezerwatywy?

- Tak. - Odpowiedział cicho.

- Dobrze, podziel je na trzy części i niech każdy z chłopaków weźmie jedną część. Nie będzie rozmowy, bo ona nie ma sensu w waszym wypadku. Prawdopodobnie wiecie więcej na ten temat niż ja. - Wszyscy zachichotaliśmy. - Nie wiem tylko, czy to dobrze. Dziewczyny pamiętajcie o pigułkach, chłopcy zawsze używajcie prezerwatyw i to by było na tyle z mojej strony. Proszę, bądźcie ostrożni.

Odetchnęliśmy z ulgą, chłopaki schowali prezerwatywy.

- Kolacja! - Krzyknęła Esme.

Wszyscy, podnieśli się i poszliśmy usiąść do stołu.

- Co dziś na obiad, kochanie? - Spytał Carlisle Esme.

- Dziś zainspirowała mnie Bella. - Odpowiedziała słodko Esme. Momentalnie odeszła mi cała krew z twarzy.

- Czyli co? - Dopytywała się Rose.

**- Sałatka a'la Jessica Stanley. -** Powiedziała Esme podając miskę z sałatką. Przeszedł mi głód, spojrzałam na ludzi przy stole. Alice, Jasper i Carlisle też nie mieli apetytu, Edward dostał ataku śmiechu a Rose z Emmettem byli zdezorientowani.

- O co chodzi? - Spytała Rose

Opowiedziałam im całe zajście w spożywczaku. Emmett po prostu zaczął się dusić ze śmiechu.

- Jak rozumiem Esme już się na mnie nie gniewasz? - Spytałam cicho.

- Kochanie, ja się na Ciebie nie gniewałam. Po prostu musisz nauczyć się panować nad gniewem. - Odpowiedziała Esme .

- Po kolacji Jasper i Edward pomogli umyć naczynia, a ja chciałam jak najszybciej uciec na górę.

- Gdzieś się spieszysz Bella? Coś nam miała wyjaśnić. - Powiedział Edward.

- Nie dacie mi spokoju, prawda? - Edward i Esme pokiwali głową i usiedli z powrotem na krzesłach. Chwile później dołączył do nas Jasper i reszta.

- Dobra. Chodzi o śmierć rodziców, co o tym wiecie? - Spytałam zrezygnowana.

- Mieli wypadek samochodowy, zginęli na miejscu, nie miałaś żadnej rodziny więc trafiłaś do domu dziecka. - Wyrecytował Carlisle. - To tak w skrócie

- No to wiecie tyle co ja. - Odpowiedziałam i próbowałam wstać z krzesła.

- Coś ukrywasz. Podczas zakupów powiedziałaś, że ktoś próbuje cię zabić. - Zatrzymał mnie Edward.

- Edward, jestem nastolatką z sierocińca z super mocami. Podpadłam nie jednej osobie. - Powiedziałam zirytowana. _Na szczęście Edward nie umie czytać mi w myślach, inaczej dowiedziałby się o Charlie i Heidi Brandon. _Pomyślałam.

- Kim jest Charlie i Heidi Brandon? - Spytał się od niechcenia Edward.

- Cholera jasna … Możesz czytać mi w myślach? - Syknęłam.

- Jak jesteś bardzo rozemocjonowana i Twój umysł zajęty jest silnymi emocjami. Czekam na odpowiedź. - Mówił spokojnie Edward.

- To się nie doczekasz. - Odpowiedziałam wściekła i ruszyłam do wyjścia.

- Tato podaj mi laptopa. Zaraz się sam dowiem. - Powiedział. Momentalnie zbladłam i odwróciłam się do niego.

- Edward, proszę zaufaj mi. Nie rób tego. - Błagałam go.

- To sama mi opowiedz, albo zajrzę do laptopa. - Zażądał.

- Nie mogę … Naprawdę nie mogę. - Zapiszczałam. Nie zauważyłam, że Jasper miał otwarty laptop i coś w nim pisał.

- Heidi Brandon urodzona 4 kwietnia 1995 roku w Volterze, zmarła 13 września 2003 roku … - Czytał Jasper a ja rzuciłam się na niego. - Córka Charliego i Renee Brandonów. Matka zmarła na atak serca, a ojciec prowadzi sklep wędkarski … - Nie zdążył doczytać informacji bo chwyciłam jego laptop i rzuciłam nim przez całą kuchnię, aż rozsypał się na milion kawałeczków.

- Czyś ty oszalał. Chcesz sprowadzić na nas śmierć! - Wydarłam się na niego.

- Bella to był tylko artykuł w gazecie. Nic złego … - Tłumaczył się Jasper.

- Nic złego się nie stanie? Śmierć mojej matki, to nic złego? Podpalenie biblioteki i śmierć bibliotekarki, to nic złego? To, że ojciec by ratować życie ośmioletniego dziecka, oddaje go do sierocińca w innym kraju, to dla Ciebie nic złego? - Wrzeszczałam i cała się trzęsłam.

- Bella, o czym ty mówisz? - Spytała zszokowana Esme.

- Ale ja miałam ciemność przed oczami i czułam że cały dom się trzęsie.

- Jasper! - Krzyknęli Carlisle i Alice. Poczułam jak opuszczają mnie wszystkie emocje.

- Jasper dziękuje. - Wyszeptałam.

- Chyba przyda nam się coś do picia. Pójdę naparzyć herbatki. - Powiedziała Rose i wyszła. Wróciła po pięciu minutach z dzbankiem herbaty.

- Tylko uważaj, bo znów starasz się mnie zagłuszyć. - Powiedział Jasper.

- To może chodźmy na zewnątrz, bo nie wiem co tym razem może się … - Powiedziałam, gdy nagle poczułam emocje rozsadzające mnie od środka. Dom zatrząsł się znowu, ale z całej siły walczyłam by stłamsić wybuch. Poczułam ramiona Edwarda oplatające mnie, oraz jego cichy szept. Powoli osunęłam się na ziemię i starałam się złapać oddech.

- Nic ci nie będzie. Nie pozwolimy cię skrzywdzić. - Szeptał Edward.

- Powoli się uspokoiłam. Emocje zaczęły mnie opuszczać.

- Nigdy ... więcej … nie rób tego … Edward. Ja nie … panuje nad … wybuchem. Mogłabym cię … niechcący zabić. - Wydyszałam.

- To było niezłe. Lepsze niż seks. - Wydusił Edward w lekkim szoku.

- Edward, ona ma rację. To było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne. - Wydyszał Carlisle.

- Nic mi nie groziło. - Edward próbował to zbagatelizować.

- Edward, ja po raz pierwszy powstrzymałam wybuch. Zrozum, ja naprawdę mogłam ci coś zrobić. Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. - Powiedziałam. Siedziałam chwilę, by dojść do siebie.

- Nie dobrze mi. Kręci mi się w głowie. - Powiedziałam i zwymiotowałam.

Nagle koło mnie pojawił się Carlisle ze strzykawką w ręku.

- Znowu zastrzyki. - Jęknęłam i mocniej wtuliłam się w Edwarda. Edward tulił mnie i uspokajał.

- Pobiorę ci krew i porównam z tą po wybuchu. Na razie spróbuj odpocząć. - Powiedział. Po chwili pojawiła się Esme i Alice ze szmatami i wodą.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałam. To pierwszy … - Próbowałam się usprawiedliwić.

- Spokojnie słonko. Dom stoi cały, a to zaraz zniknie. - Esme uspokajająco poklepała dotknęła mojego polika. - Edward ona jest lodowata!

- Alice rzuciła szmatę i pobiegła do góry.

- Alice, mogłabyś przynieś mój portfel. - Powiedziałam. - Powinien być w kurtce.

- Dobrze. - Odpowiedziała i pobiegła.

- Jej jest zimno, a mi gorąco. - Śmiał się Edward.

- Nie dziwie ci się. Też by mi było gorąco, po tym co tu zaszło. - Powiedział Emmett.

- Proszę – Powiedziała Alice podając mi sweter i portfel. Przełknęłam ślinkę, ubrałam sweter i zaczęłam coś szukać w portfelu.

- Zrozumcie, lepiej byście o pewnych rzeczach nie wiedzieli. - Odpowiedziałam.

- Bella, jeżeli mamy Ci pomóc, musimy znać prawdę. - Powiedział uspokajająco Carlisle.

- Jeśli wam powiem, to możecie zginąć. - Mówiłam bardzo zdenerwowana, trzymałam dwie karteczki i jedno małe zdjęcie.

- Najlepiej zacznij już wyjaśniać, Bella. A na początek powiedz nam kim do cholery jest Heidi Brandon i dlaczego z jej powodu straciłem laptopa. - Zażądał Jasper.

- Jasper, ale z Ciebie idiota. - Odrzekła Alice i trzasnęła go w głowę. Pokazałam im zdjęcia.

- Kto to jest? - Spytał Carlisle.

- To dziecko, to jest Heidi Brandon Jasperze. Ten mężczyzna to Charlie Brandon, jej ojciec, a kobieta to Renee Brandon ... Jej matka._ - _Wytłumaczyłam cicho.

- Ale ona … - Zaczął Edward.

- Tak Edwardzie, to jestem ja, a to moi rodzice. - Odpowiedziałam.

- Ale jak … - Załkał Edward.

- No cóż, jest to trochę zawiłe, więc może zacznę od początku. - Powiedziałam.

- Przełknęłam ślinę, chrząknęłam kilka razy i zaczęłam

_Nazywam się Heidi Brandon. Mój ojciec to Charles Brandon, a mama Renee Brandon. Nie zginęli w wypadku. Mój ojciec nadal żyje i mieszka w Volterze, takim mieście we Włoszech, ale zrzekł się praw rodzicielskich, gdy Volturi, taka włoska mafia, wydała na mnie wyrok śmierci. Ogłosili że zapłacą 3oo tyś. Euro temu kto mnie zabije. Mój ojciec był księgowym u Ara Volturi. Zgadzał się na jego przekręty. Ale nagle zaczęli ginąć ludzie: bankowcy, właściciele kasyn, pracownicy rządowi, po prostu ci co byli niewygodni. Mój ojciec poszedł na policję, próbował stać się świadkiem koronnym. Volturi dowiedzieli się że ktoś ich sypie. Były tylko dwie osoby, które mogły to zrobić i obie były dla nich bardzo ważne. Postanowili że zamiast ich zabić, pozbędą się ich rodzin. Najpierw zajęli się tą drugą osobą, czyli ich adwokatem. Jego żona nie żyła miał, tylko jedyna córkę Tanye. Zbili ją na jego oczach, a dwa dni później popełnił samobójstwo. Gdy mój ojciec się dowiedział że wydano wyrok śmierci na mnie i moją mamę od razu poszedł na policję. Gdy z nimi rozmawiał zabili moją mamę. Strzelili do niej na ruchliwej ulicy o drugiej po południu. Mój ojciec zrozumiał wtedy, że od nich nie można odejść. Przestał współpracować z policją. Próbował mnie ochraniać na własną rękę przez dwa miesiące. W tym czasie miałam dwóch ochroniarzy, których zabito. Szkołę baletową, do której uczęszczałam wysadzono w powietrze. Były dwie nie udane próby porwania mnie sprzed szkoły i jedna udana. Wracałam ze szkoły do domu, byłam już na ganku domu, gdy podjechał samochód i siłą wciągnięto mnie do środka. Teraz wiem, że dzięki mojej mocy nie odjechali daleko, bo tylko dwie przecznice dalej, gdy ich auto wysiadło. Podczas gdy oni próbowali naprawić je ja niepostrzeżenie uciekłam. Podbiegłam do pierwszego domu, poro0siłam by zadzwoniono po tatę. Przyjechał po minucie i zabił ich. Dwa dni później wyjechaliśmy do Francji na wycieczkę. Podczas całej podróży tato płakał. Kiedy się zdrzemnął słyszałam jak mówił przez sen._

_- ... tak trzeba zrobi … to jedyne możliwe wyjście. _

_Mieliśmy przesiadkę w stanach i mieliśmy czekaliśmy dwie godziny. Wyszliśmy na ulicę i tata zaprowadził mnie do sierocińca, zatrzymał się przed wejściem i powiedział. _

_- Od teraz nazywasz się Isabella Marie Swan. Twoi rodzice zginęli w wypadku. Nie masz rodziny. Urodziłaś się 13 września w stanie Ohio a nie 4 kwietnia w Volterze. Powtórz._

_- Tato, co ty mówisz? - Spytałam się przerażona_

_- Słuchaj mnie uważnie córeczko. Nie jestem w stanie cię ochronić. Przeżyjesz jedynie wtedy, gdy po prostu znikniesz. Rozumiesz? - Spytał mnie zbolałym głosem. Pokiwałam głową._

_- Zostawisz mi zdjęcie swoje i mamusi? Chcę je mieć dopóki po mnie nie wrócisz. - Spytałam przez łzy._

_- Nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. Nie mogę dać ci swojego zdjęcia, bo nikt nie może cię skojarzyć ze mną. Heidi Brandon zginie we Francji. Zmienię numer telefonu po przyjeździe._

_- Tatusiu …_

_- Wiem kochanie, mi też kraja się serce, ale jak tego nie zrobimy, to umrzesz. A tego bym nie przeżył. Wolę byś żyła tutaj w sierocińcu, niż umarła w Volterze. Proszę zrób to dla mnie i powtórz co ci powiedziałem na początku. Proszę? - Błagał_

_- Nazywam się Isabella Marie Swan … Urodziłam się 13 września 1995 roku w stanie Ohio … Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym._

_- Dobrze, pamiętaj że cię kocham i nigdy nie przestanę. Żegnaj. _

_Pocałował mnie w poliki i zaprowadził do środka. Wtedy naprawdę widziałam go po raz ostatni._

_Miałam wtedy osiem lat. Angielski umiałam dzięki mamie, która była z pochodzenia angielką.Długo w ogóle się nie odzywałam. Minął rok nim wypowiedziałam jakieś słowo. Na początku myśleli, że w ogóle nie umiem mówić. Zapisali mnie do szkoły dla głuchoniemych. Nauczyłam się języka migowego. Niestety, nawet za pomocą tego języka rzadko odpowiadałam na pytania. Trafiłam do pierwszej rodziny zastępczej. Mieli już dwójkę chorych dzieci z sierocińca. Potrafili się mną zająć. Dzięki nim przełamałam się, zaczęłam mówić, zaczęłam na nowo żyć. Niestety jak doszłam do siebie, okazało się że jest ktoś kto chce mnie adoptować. Po dwóch miesiącach wróciłam do sierocińca, bo dziesięciolatka z super mocami i z depresją, to nie malusieńki, śliczny noworodek. Wróciłam do sierocińca po trzech miesiącach, lecz nie wróciłam do tej rodziny._

_Cały czas szukałam informacji o mnie i o ojcu w bibliotece. Przeglądałam włoskie gazety przez internet. Wiem tylko że Heidi Brandon porwano z hotelu i znaleziono jej ciało po trzech dniach. Ojciec nie pracuje już dla Volturi. Po mojej śmierci wpadł w alkoholizm. Nie mogli już na niego liczyć. Mocno go pobili, stracił wzrok w jednym oku, jest na rencie. Prowadzi ze wspólnikiem mały sklep wędkarski we Włoszech. O tym, że wydano na mnie wyrok dowiedziałam się przez przypadek. Mieszkałam wtedy u rodziny zastępczej w Texasie w 2007 roku. Szukałam informacji o ojcu i sobie w Bibliotece, gdy jedna ze stron przeniosła mnie na list gończy od Volturi. Nie wierzyli że umarłam. Dwa dni później, pani Bibliotekarka zmarła podczas pożaru Biblioteki. Od tego czasu nie szukałam więcej informacji na ten temat._

- Teraz wiecie wszystko co wiem. - Zakończyłam opowiadanie.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza.

- Czy opowiadałaś to jeszcze komuś? - Spytał cicho Carlisle.

-Próbowałam, ale nikt mi nie uwierzył. - Odszepnęłam.

- Nic dziwnego, to jest pokręcone. Włoska mafia, porwanie … - Zaczął się Emmett.

- Emmett, myślisz że to zmyśliłam, po co? - Spytałam wściekła.

- Skąd masz … - spytała Esme.

- … Te zdjęcia? - Dokończyłam, a ona kiwnęła głową.

- To zdjęcie gdzie jestem dzieckiem, ukryłam przed wyjazdem w misiu. Coś przeczuwałam, a chciałam mieć pamiątkę. Te dwa pozostałe, to zdjęcia z artykułów włoskich, które wydrukowałam w Bibliotece w Texasie przed spaleniem. To dlatego, tak się wściekłam i rozbiłam twój laptop Jasper. Zrozumcie, to niebezpieczne. - Spuściłam wzrok, a z oczu płynęły mi łzy. Edward tulił mnie i uspokajał.

- Co wiesz o tych Volturi? - Spytał Carlisle. Znowu poszperałam w portfelu i podałam mu następne wydrukowane zdjęcie.

- To jest wydrukowane ich zdjęcie z gazety, podczas zabawy karnawałowej, czy coś takiego. Volturi to trzej bracia. Blondyn to Marek, w środku jest Aro, a ostatni to Kajusz. Każdy zajmuje się inną formą przestępstw. Marek jest żonaty, zajmuje się wymuszeniami i jest najbardziej nieobliczalny. Aro też jest żonaty i ma dwójkę dzieci bliźniaków Jane i Aleca, zajmuje się narkotykami i jest głową rodziny, bo jest najstarszy. Kajusz nie ma ani żony, ani dzieci. Zajmuje się przemytem. Wszyscy mieszkają w wielkiej willi, prawie pałacu. Są bardzo bogaci. Te informacje mam od ojca. Opowiadał nam jak zaczął u nich pracować.

Kiedy Edward zobaczył zdjęcie Volturi, wypuścił je z rąk i zaczął się trząść.

- Edward, co z Tobą? - Zapytałam dziwnym głosem. Wzięłam zdjęcie Volturi i schowałam. Żadnej reakcji ze strony Edwarda.

- Edward! - Krzyknął mi nad uchem Carlisle, aż podskoczyłam. - Przepraszam Bella. Chwycił Edwarda na ręce i zaniósł do jego pokoju. Wyszedł po pięciu minutach. Wszyscy staliśmy koło drzwi i patrzeliśmy na niego.

- Zapadł w śpiączkę. Jest tu tylko ciałem. Jego mózg dryfuje gdzieś indziej. Nie mogę go dobudzić. - Powiedział kompletnie załamany.

- Ile to potrwa zanim … - Nie mogłam dokończyć.

- Ostatnio trwało to dwa lata. - Powiedział sucho i poszedł do swojego gabinetu.

- Popatrzeliśmy na siebie i cicho weszliśmy do jego pokoju. Położyłam się koło niego i go utuliłam. Trochę przestał się trząść.

- On reaguje na Twój dotyk Bella. - Powiedziała Esme i jakby o czymś myślała. - Wszyscy wyjść oprócz Belli.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią dziwnie, ale opuścili pokój.

- Słuchaj Bella, mogę wprowadzić cię do jego umysłu. - Powiedziała Esme.

- Co? - Spytałam nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi.

- Mogę wprowadzić cię do jego umysłu, byś mogła pomóc mu się wydostać. Masz na to około godziny. Zgodzisz się? - Pokiwałam głową.

- Posłuchaj, nie będziesz mnie czuć, ani słyszeć. Musisz jakoś wyprowadzić go z tego koszmaru. - Tłumaczyła Esme.

- Ale jak? - Dociekałam.

- Będzie tam tylko jedne okno, przez które możecie wyjść. Pamiętaj, jak okno zniknie, to zostaniecie tam oboje na zawsze. Rozumiesz? - Powiedziała. Jeszcze raz pokiwałam głową.

- Dobra połóż się na nim. - Powiedziała Esme.

- Co? - Krzyknęłam.

- Połóż się, bo musisz być z nim w stałym kontakcie. - Wytłumaczyła Esme. Położyłam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, a ręce owinęłam wokół jego klatki piersiowej. Esme chwyciła mnie za kostkę.

- Pamiętaj o oknie. - To było ostatnie co usłyszałam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

**W UMYŚLE EDWARDA**

Stałam w pokoju, w którym rzeczywiście było jedno okno. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Zobaczyłam Edwarda, pochylającego się nad małym, pięcioletnim chłopcem. Podeszłam do niego.

- To jesteś Ty? - Spytałam.

Podskoczył jak oparzony.

- Jak się tu dostałaś? - Patrzył na mnie, jak na ducha.

- Esme. - Powiedziałam.

Przełknął ślinę i powiedział.

- To jest dzień śmierci rodziców. Alice i Emmett są u koleżanki Alice … To miał być rysunek dla moich rodziców ... Nigdy go nie skończę. - Powiedział przez łzy.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi.

- To … - Edward nie był wstanie dokończyć.

- Patrz. - Pokazałam mu małego Edwarda, który wyszedł na zewnątrz i zszedł na dół. Zostaliśmy przeniesieni na schody.

- Nie wiedziałem że byłem na dole. - Powiedział blady Edward.

_- Wujek Aro, wujek Marek, Tatuś, co tu robicie? - Mały Edward podskakiwał i przytulał się do VOLTURI. _

- Wujek Aro? Wujek Marek? Tato? – Spytałam. Patrzył na mnie w szoku. - Co tu do cholery robi Volturi?

- Ja nie pamiętam. - Zaskowyczał i zwinął się z bólu. - Moja głowa.

- Edward spokojnie, pamiętaj że oni Cię nie mogą skrzywdzić. - Usiadłam koło niego, przytulałam go i kołysałam.

_- Witaj synku. Przyjechaliśmy po Ciebie. Słyszałem że już jesteś zdrowy i możesz do nas wrócić … - Powiedział Kajusz._

_- Edward idź na górę, za chwilę cię zawołam. - Powiedział mężczyzna w okularach._

_- Ale wujku, tatuś przyjechał … - Próbował perswadować mały Edward._

_- Edwardzie idź na górę, zacznij się pakować. Za chwilę podejdę na górę. - Powiedział Kajusz._

_- Chłopiec poszedł na górę nie chętnie. Przeszedł przez nas, lecz zobaczyłam że nie poszedł do pokoju, tylko stanął i podsłuchiwał._

_- Witaj Edwardzie. Witaj Elisabeth. - Powiedział Kajusz._

_- Nie dostaniecie małego. Nie zrobisz z niego zabójcy Kajusz. - Powiedział Edward senior._

_- To mój syn … - Powiedział spokojnie Kajusz. _

_- To pięcioletnie dziecko, a ty chcesz by czytał w umysłach morderców. - Powiedział Edward senior._

_- Edwardzie, przyjacielu czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie oddasz syna Kajuszowi? Przecież kidnaping to przestępstwo. - Powiedział słodko Aro._

_- Edward to nie marionetka. Nie pozwolę byś go skrzywdził. Prędzej umrę niż ci go oddam. - Powiedział hardo Edward senior, jego żona stanęła za - nim murem. _

_- Twoja decyzja. - Odpowiedział Marek, wyjął pistolet i strzelił. Poczułam jak mały Edward biegnie przeze mnie na dół i rzuca się na ciotkę przyjmująca za nią kulę. Elisabeth krzyczy. Marek strzela jeszcze raz. Elisabeth upada koło Edwarda. _

_- Ty idioto, on był nam potrzebny. - Aro syknął, wyrwał broń z ręki Marka i postrzelił go w kolano. Marek zwijał się z bólu. - Ja tu decyduje kto ginie. Zapamiętaj to sobie. Demetri, Felix zabierzcie go do samochodu._

_Pojawili się dwaj ochroniarze i zabrali wrzeszczącego Marka do samochodu._

_- Wy zabiliście mojego tatusia i moją mamusię! - Usłyszeliśmy krzyk małego dziecka, a potem mały Edward zemdlał._

_- On zabił mojego synka. - Powiedział Kajusz głucho. _

_- Spróbuj go uzdrowić. Potrafisz to zrobić. - Uspokajał go Aro._

_- Ty nic nie rozumiesz. Fizycznie nic mu nie dolega. Zapadł w śpiączkę. Uważa mnie za mordercę. Już zawsze będzie się mnie bał i płakał na mój widok. - Zawodził Kajusz._

_- Kajusz … - Zaczął Aro._

_- Aro, mówiłem ci że to błąd, zabierać go od Masenów. - Wyjąkał Kajusz. - Zostawmy go tutaj._

_- Kajusz … - Aro na nowo zaczął._

_- Już dość zła mu wyrządziliśmy. On nigdy nas nie zaakceptuje. Trafi do rodziny zastępczej i zapomni o tym koszmarze. - Zarządził Kajusz._

_- Będziemy monitorować co się z nim będzie dalej dziać. - Powiedział Aro. _

_- Dobrze, ale nie wkroczymy znowu w jego życie. - Powiedział Kajusz. - Zaniosę go na górę._

_- Ubierz tylko rękawiczki Kajusz. - Przypomniał mu Aro. - Muszę zadzwonić do Denali by wszystko załatwił._

_- Kajusz przeszedł do przez nas niosąc dziecko na ręku. Miał łzy w oczach._

_- Denali słuchaj, musisz … - Usłyszeliśmy Aro i potem nagle znaleźliśmy się w pokoju małego Edwarda._

_- Edwardzie. Zawsze będę cię kochał. Nigdy w to nie wątp. Prawdopodobnie więcej już mnie nie zobaczysz. Przepraszam za dzisiaj. Zapomnisz o tym i o nas. Tak będzie dla Ciebie najlepiej. - Powiedział Kajusz i pocałował Edwarda w czoło._

Spojrzałam na okno, było już bardzo małe.

- Edward musimy iść. - Powiedziałam.

- Nie. Muszę go zabić!- Krzyknął Edward i rzuciła się na Kajusza. Przeleciał przez niego upadając na podłogę.

- Edward nic mu nie zrobisz, bo fizycznie cię tu nie ma. Jeżeli nie wyjdziemy przez to okno, to zginiemy. - Tłumaczyłam. Edward powoli się uspokoił i wstał z podłogi.

- Ja … - Zaczął, ale pociągnęłam go z całej siły i w ostatnim momencie wyszliśmy przez okno.

**Z powrotem w teraźniejszości. **

- Esme, jak mogłaś to zrobić. To bardzo niebezpieczne! - Krzyczał Carlisle.

- Carlisle nie mogłam pozwolić na to żeby znów był nieprzytomny przez dwa lata. Gdyby nie ja, to do tej pory prawdopodobnie byłby w śpiączce.

- Obiecałaś … - Zaczął Carlisle.

- Carlisle oni już są z nami. - Przerwał mu Jasper.

- Co z wami! Nic wam nie jest? - Carlisle doskoczył do nas.

- Spoko, już tu jesteśmy. - Powiedziałam słabo.

- Kajusz … - Wydukał Edward i zaczął płakać. Przytuliłam go do siebie i mocno trzymałam.

- Możecie wyjść. - Spytałam cicho. - Jak się uspokoi to do was przyjdę.

- Bella ... – Zaczął Carlisle.

- Proszę. - Błagałam. - Nic się od niego nie dowiecie, jak jest w takim stanie. Nic nam nie dolega. Fizycznie.

Carlisle niechętnie skierował się do drzwi, a za nim reszta.

- Dziękuje. - Wyjąkał Edward przez łzy.

- Edward, nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za czyny swojego biologicznego ojca. - Starałam się mu to wytłumaczyć. - Miałeś wspaniałego ojca, który cię wychowywał do piątego roku życia, a teraz masz Carlisla i nas. Zapamiętaj to sobie. Zawsze będziemy się kochać.

- Ale Kajusz … - Zaczął Edward.

- On Cię kochał i Ty o tym wiesz. - Powiedziałam mu.

Ja ich w ogóle nie pamiętałem. - Załkał.

- Chodzi ci o Volturi? - Spytałam a on pokiwał głową i nadal szlochał. - Prawdopodobnie Kajusz też posiada moc. Z tego co zaobserwowałam może uzdrawiać i wymazywać pamięć. Dużo kosztowało go zostawienie Ciebie.

- Czemu tak myślisz? - Spytał Edward już trochę uspokojony.

- Pamiętasz jego ostatnie słowa. Zawsze będzie Cię kochał. Myślę że nigdy o Tobie nie zapomniał. Pamiętam, jak raz mój ojciec rozmawiał z moją mamą i powiedział jej że Kajusz odizolował się od świata zewnętrznego. Siedzi tylko w domu i pije. On naprawdę Cię kochał. Musisz w to wierzyć i pamiętaj że to Marek strzelił do Twojego wujostwa.

Edward po chwili zapadł w drzemkę, a ja wymknęłam się z jego pokoju. Poszłam do pokoju Alice się przebrać i zeszłam na dół. Wszyscy siedzieli w salonie i czekali na mnie.

- Dobra, teraz to przydałaby mi się butelka _Bourbonu_. - Zażartowałam siadając na wolnym fotelu.

- Już ci daję – odrzekł Carlisle, wstał a po chwili usiadł. - Bella. – Powiedział pokonany.

- Przepraszam. Po prostu to jest takie cholernie pogmatwane. - Jęknęłam.

- Co się stało? - Dopytywał się Carlisle.

- Nie chciałem wam tego mówić. Niestety uważam że musicie o tym wiedzieć.

- Tu nie chodzi już tylko o przeszłość, ale też o przyszłość i życie nas wszystkich.

- Zapadła cisza, postanowiłam upewnić się, co do moich podejrzeń.

- Emmett czy pamiętasz jak Edward się urodził?

- Co? - Spytał zszokowany Emmett.

- Miałeś cztery lata gdy on się urodził, co pamiętasz z tego okresu? - Spytałam go znowu.

- Cóż nic. Ale byłem dzieckiem. - Odpowiedział Emmett.

- A późniejszy okres? Jakieś zdjęcia? Pamiątki? - Pokręcił głową. - Ja np. pamiętam że mój tata bawił się ze mną lalkami jak miałam 3 lata. Pamiętasz jakieś zabawy z Edwardem?

Ciągle kręcił głową. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zwróciłam się do Alice.

- Emmett, a co powiesz o Alice i jej dzieciństwie? - Spytałam. - Miałeś sześć lat jak się urodziła. - Pokręcił głową.

- A co w ogóle pamiętasz, jeżeli chodzi o dzieciństwo Alice i Edwarda? - Spytałam

- Nic. Kompletnie nic aż … - Przerwał Emmett.

… Aż – Dociekałam.

- Aż do roku przed śmiercią rodziców. Malowaliśmy wtedy jego pokój Edwarda na niebiesko, a Alice na różowo. Wstawialiśmy nowe meble. Potem pamiętam zabawy z Alice na huśtawce w parku, pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu Alice, itp. - Powiedział niepewnie.

- Emmett jak duża jest twoja siła? - Spytałam.

- Co? - Spytał w szoku.

- Chodzi mi o to jak dużo odstajesz od swoich rówieśników? - Spytałam.

- Mogę podnieść 200 kg. - Pochwalił się Emmett.

- Bierzesz pewnie anaboliki i dużo ćwiczysz? - Drążyłam.

- Tak. - Odpowiedział niepewnie.

- A ty Alice, co pamiętasz z dzieciństwa Edwarda?

- Cóż ja pamiętam, że uwielbiał jako dziecko taki fioletowy kocyk. Był bardzo zniszczony i brudny. Nie dawał go prać. Pamiętam że bawiliśmy się razem lalkami, samochodzikami, itp. Potem jak przez mgłę pamiętam że był w szpitalu. - Powiedziała.

- Kiedy? Jak długo przebywał w szpitalu? - Dociekałam.

- Długo, coś koło roku. Wrócił, na krótko przed śmiercią naszych rodziców. - Odpowiedziała.

- O czym ty mówisz Alice? Edward był zdrów jak ryba, nigdy nie chorował. - Zaoponował Emmett. Emmett skąd to wiesz? - Spytałam.

- Co? - zapytał rozkojarzony.

- Skąd wiesz że Edward nigdy nie chorował? - Spytałam.

- Nie wiem takie mam przeczucie. - Odpowiedział.

- Nie pleć bzdur. On zawsze bardzo chorował. Pamiętam że jak miałam dwa lata to był więcej w szpitalu niż w domu, a jak miałam cztery lata … - Zamilkła.

- Co się stało gdy miałaś cztery lata Alice? - Spytałam znając już odpowiedź.

- Musiał wyjechać na rok do szpitala w USA. Zrobiłam taką awanturę że chcę z nim jechać że Tata wysłał nas razem do wujostwa. - Zakończyła szeptem.

- O Mój Boże. - Szepnęli razem Carlisle i Esme.

- Alice skup się, skąd lecieliście? - Spytałam.

- Nie pamiętam. - Powiedziała zmieszana.

- Come è stato il volo? (Skąd był wylot?) - Spytałam po włosku

- Aeroporto di Ankona Falconara in città Falconara Marittima. (Lotnisko Ankona Falconara w mieście Falconara Marittima). - Spojrzała na mnie przerażona. - Skąd ja do cholery znam włoski i skąd do cholery ty o tym wiedziałaś?

- Come è il tuo papà? (Jak się nazywa twój tato?) - Spytałam niezrażona.

- Il mio è di suo papà Kajusz Volturi. (Moim tatą jest Kajusz Volturi) – Powiedziała bez zastanowienia. - To nie możliwe, to nie prawda

- Byliśmy w dniu śmierci Edwarda i Elisabeth Masanów. Okazało się ze to nie są prawdziwi rodzice Edwarda.

- Co? - Krzyknęli Emmett i Alice.

- Jego ojcem jest Kajusz Volturi.

- To nie możliwe. - Zaprzeczała Alice.

- On zawsze wiedział że Kajusz jego ojcem, a Marek i Aro są jego wujkami. Przyszli po niego w trójkę. Doszło do sprzeczki. Marek wyjął broń i strzelił do Edwarda seniora. Mały Edward rzucił się ze schodów by ratować ciotkę i też został postrzelony. Wtedy Aro wyrwał broń Markowi, postrzelił go, a Kajusz zaniósł nieprzytomnego Edwarda na górę. Powiedział mu że zawsze będzie go kochać i prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej się nie spotkają. A i jeszcze że o nim zapomni. Potem wypchnęłam Edward przez okno, bo już znikało. Ale chyba nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. - Wyjaśniłam to co wiedziałam.

- Jasna cholera. - Wyszeptał Jasper przytulając mocno Alice.

- Po tym co tam usłyszałam i zobaczyłam domyśliłam się że Edward i Alice są rodzeństwem. - Powiedziałam.

- Tak. Moim. - przerwał mi stanowczo Emmett.

- Obawiam się że nie. Widzisz Kajusz ma moc wymazywania pamięci i uzdrawiania. Wymazał wspomnienia Edwardowi, Alice i Tobie. Zostały tylko te najbardziej istotne, które wywarły na was największe wrażenie.

- Więc … - Zaczęła Alice.

- Tak, wy macie swoje moc dzięki ojcu, a Emmett po prostu zdobył swoją na siłowni. - Powiedziałam. - Nie wiem na co chorował Edward …

- Na serce. Miałem niedokrwistość serca. - Odpowiedział Edward na górze schodów. Zszedł na dół i przytulił Esme. Była w szoku. - Dziękuje gdyby nie ty, nie wiem jak długo byłbym w śpiączce.

- Kocham Cię bardzo synku. Zrobiłabym dla Ciebie wszystko. - Wyszeptała przez łzy Esme.

- Emmett, zawsze będziesz moim bratem, tak jak Alice siostrą. Nic tego nie zmieni. - Powiedział Edward i uściskał Emmetta, który był w szoku.

- Dlaczego nie bierzesz leków? - Spytał w szoku Carlisle.

- Coś tam zrobili mi podczas tego roku, że nie muszę brać leków. Jeżeli chcesz mogę się przebadać jutro. - Powiedział Edward i usiadł koło mnie.

- Będę wdzięczny za to Edward. Po prostu się upewnimy. - Powiedział spokojnie.

- Jest jeszcze coś. Aro dzwonił do Denali by wszystko załatwił. Myślę że chodziło tu o ojca Tanyi. Poza tym, Aro powiedział że będzie kontrolował, to co dzieje się z Edwardem. - Powiedziałam cicho.

- A to oznacza … - Zaczęła Rose.

- … Że wie prawdopodobnie, kto was adoptował, ktoś informuje go co robicie i dowie się, że mnie adoptowaliście. - Dopowiedziałam

- Myślisz, że wie jak masz na nazwisko, albo rozpozna cię na zdjęciu? - Spytała Esme.

- Nie wiem. Chyba będę musiała zadzwonić do ojca z budki na mieście. Może on się dowie co się u nich dzieje. - Powiedziałam niepewnie.

- Nie ryzykuj. - Powiedział Carlisle.

- Carlisle cały czas, nie mogę spać bo śnię, o tym jak zostawia mnie ojciec, lub o pożarze biblioteki. - Powiedziałam. - Muszę do niego zadzwonić. Jeżeli oni mnie rozpoznają, to wszyscy będziemy w niebezpieczeństwie.

Zapadła cisza nikt się nie odzywał. Siedzieliśmy i patrzeliśmy na Siebie.

- Słuchajcie, nic dziś nie wymyślimy. Chodźmy spać, a rano zaczniemy działać. - Powiedziałam ciągnąc Edwarda po schodach na górę. Weszliśmy do jego pokoju, Edward poszedł do łazienki się umyć, ja czekałam na niego na łóżku. Usłyszałam pukanie i wszedł Carlisle.

- Proszę, weźcie te tabletki pozwolą wam zasnąć. Dziękuje za wszystko co zrobiłaś dla Edwarda.

- Nie ma za co. Dziękuje za tabletki. Bez nich byśmy nie zasnęli. - Powiedziałam.

Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. Po chwili z łazienki wyszedł Edward ubrany w bokserki, podałam mu tabletkę, sama wzięłam swoją. Popatrzył na nią niepewnie ale połknął. Popiliśmy wodą i położyliśmy się spać. Zasnęliśmy prawie natychmiast, mocno do siebie przytuleni.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dziękuje za komentarze. Przepraszam za to że tak długo nie pisałam  
**

**Rozdział 7: Dentysta, telefon i restauracja.**

**Bella POV**

Ta noc była ciężka dla Edwarda. Rzucał się po całym łóżku. Raz niespodziewanie zamachnął się ręką i teraz moje prawe oko miało wspaniały fioletowy kolor. Edward jeszcze spał jak zeszłam na śniadanie.

- Chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego masz takie wspaniałe limo? - spytał się Carlisle oglądając moje oko.

- Edward miał ciężką noc - powiedziałam zmęczonym głosem. - Dzięki, za tabletki. Od dawna nie przespałam prawie całej nocy.

- Chciałbym żeby to oko zobaczył okulista. Nie podoba mi się ten obrzęk – upierał się Carlisle.

- Nic mi nie będzie - odparowałam.

- Bella. To nie była prośba – odparł.

- Ok. Nie chce się kłócić – poddałam się.

Do salonu weszli Emmett z Rose.

- Ciężka noc – wyjęczała Rosalie.- Emmett całą noc kogoś gonił po naszym łóżku.

- I ty mi to mówisz – wyjęczałam do Rosali pokazując jej moje limo.

- Co się stało Bella? Czyżby Edwardowi coś nie odpowiadało? Nie wiedziałam że z niego taki domin – zarechotał Emmett.

- Nie, Emmett – dopowiedział swoje Jasper schodzący z góry z Alice – Edward oddał jej pewnie za wcześniej.

Nie zdążyłam się odezwać gdy Alice i Rosalie trzepnęli swoich panów w głowę.

- Co się stało? - spytał na pół śpiący Edward. - Co znowu zrobili … Bella czemu masz podbite oko?

- Spytaj się Emmetta lub Jaspera – rzekłam niechętnie.

- Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Bella ma podbite oko? - wycedził Edward zaciskając zdrową pięść.

- Ja nic nie wiem – wypowiedzieli jednocześnie i obaj panowie schowali się za swoje partnerki.

- Tchórze – stwierdziłam.

- Bella, dowiem się co stało z twoim okiem? - dociekał Edward.

- Nic. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek powiedziałam patrząc ostro na Carlisla.

- Carlisle? - Pytanie to skierował Edward do swojego ojca.

- Edwardzie, rzucałeś się podczas nocy … - wyszeptał Carlisle.

- Edwardowi opadły ramiona. Spojrzał na mnie prawie ze łzami w oczach. Podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w opuchnięte oko.

- Bello, nie jestem w stanie wypowiedzieć jak mi przykro …

- Edward, uspokój się. To był nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Rzucałeś się, chciałam cię uspokoić, nie wiedziałeś że do ciebie podejdę – tłumaczyłam.

- Bello może lepiej będzie dla ciebie, jeśli zaczniesz nocować … - zaczął Edward, ale mu ostro przerwałam.

- Edwardzie, jeżeli dokończysz to zdanie, to będziesz miał oba lima tak piękne jak moje.

- Synu, proszę cię nie kończ. Ty skończysz z dwoma limami, a ja z zawałem serca. - wyjęczał Carlisle. - A tak poza tym, które z was podbiera mi tabletki przeciwbólowe?

Nikt się nie odezwał się.

- Edwardzie? - Carlisle popatrzył na syna ojcowskim wzrokiem.

- Boli mnie ząb – wyszeptał Edward.

- Edwardzie, nie możesz brać tyle tabletek. Zwłaszcza jeśli masz chore serce – wypowiedział Carlisle. - Zadzwonię do twojego dentysty w Sappho i spróbuje umówić cię na popołudnie. To nawet i dobrze, bo Bella będzie mogła zadzwonić do swojego ojca.

- Jak dla mnie brzmi świetnie – zawołałam.

- Jasne, to nie ty będziesz się męczyć na fotelu u dentysty – wyjęczał Edward.

Roześmiałam się. Zjedliśmy śniadanie, a następnie poszliśmy się przygotować do wyjścia. Gdy weszłam do pokoju ujrzałam niesamowity widok. Płaczącą Alice.

- Co się stało Al? - podeszłam do niej i przytuliłam ją.

- Jak to możliwe ... Za dużo emocji ... Za dużo informacji – wydyszałam między salwami płaczu.

- Wiesz co, masz trochę szczęścia że nic nie pamiętałaś. Ja nie mogę wymazać z pamięci, tego jak ojciec mnie zostawia. To jest gorsze. Wiesz mi.

- Może. - Powiedziała pociągając nosem.

- Co powiesz na zakupy? - rzuciłam bo chciałam by oderwała się trochę od tych myśli.

- Nie mam ochoty - stęknęła. Popatrzyłam na nią w szoku. Alice nie ma ochoty na zakupy.

- Alice, dziś mamy tylko 3 lekcje więc nie marudź. Z tego co powiedział mi Carlisle, chłopaki odnowili już mój pokój. Trzeba kupić meble, zasłonki i inne pierdołki do pokoju. Esme sama sobie z tym nie poradzi. A jak będziesz grzeczna to pozwolę ci jechać ze mną w niedziele do centrum i kupić jakieś nowe fatałaszki. Zgoda?

- Jeśli się upierasz – zgodziła się niechętnie.

- Tak, upieram się. A teraz dość gadania i biadolenia czas wyjść. - rzuciłam i poszłam się umyć. Cofnęłam się z łazienki i popatrzyłam na nią. Nadal siedziała na swoim miejscu.

- Alice przygotuj mi coś na dziś do ubioru. Nie mam głowy do tego.

- Zgodzisz się na wszystko co ci dam? - spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie.

- O ile nie będzie tam szpilek – zaoponowałam.

- Idź się umyć, a ja już się zatroszczę o twój strój. I obiecuje że nie będzie tam żadnych szpilek – po czym wyszczerzyła się do mnie.

- Mam nadzieje że ten dzień szybko minie, bo znając Alice będę wyglądać jak Jessica Stanley. Brrr

Skończyłam się szybko myć, wyszłam i zobaczyłam wybrane rzeczy. Z Alice musiało być źle. Żadnej mini, żadnych krótkich obcisłych topów. Na łóżku leżały zwykłe wytarte jeansy, podkoszulek i luźna bluza dresowa. Muszę porozmawiać z Esme. Ciekawe gdzie ten chochlik poszedł, pewnie do Jaspera. Ubrałam się, wzięłam moje przyjaciółki kule i zeszłam na dół. Weszłam do kuchni i zobaczyłam Esme. Podeszłam do niej i postanowiłam zaczekać na resztę rozmawiając z nią.

- Esme czemu Edward ma dentystę w Sappho?

- Wiesz, Edward ma pewną fobie. Nienawidzi dentystów.

- Edward się boi dentysty? - spojrzałam na nią podejrzliwie.

- Dostaje histerii na samą myśl, o tym że ma tam iść – powiedziała Esme.

- Ciekawe. Słuchaj Esme, mam prośbę – zaczęłam. - Wiem że dziś jedziesz kupić mi meble. Czy mogłabyś zabrać Alice ze sobą na te zakupy.

- Bella …

- Zastałam ją rano płaczącą. Nie chciała iść z tobą na zakupy – powiedziałam. - Esme, ten strój wybrała mi dziś Alice. Nie może sobie poradzić z wczorajszymi wiadomościami.

- No dobrze. Ale nie mów nic Carlislowi – zgodziła się Esme. Pokiwałam głową na zgodę.

Po chwili Edward i Carlisle zeszli i pojechaliśmy do szpitala. Edward rzeczywiście nie musi brać żadnych tabletek. A ja dostałam antybiotyk, bo okazało się że oko miało stan zapalny. Carlisle wsadził nas w taksówkę i kazał nam jechać do dentysty w Sappho.

- Co przeżywasz ten ząb? - zażartowałam z niego.

- Tak – odrzekł oschle.

- Hej, nie będzie tak źle. Pół godziny tortur i po krzyku – próbowałam dodać mu otuchy. Popatrzył na mnie tak jakby miał ochotę mnie zabić. Podjechaliśmy pod gabinet. Edward zaczął się trząść. Boże on naprawdę histeryzuje.

- Edward, wyobraź sobie że zamiast dentysty jestem tam ja. Nago – wyszeptałam.

Edward popatrzył na mnie i wszedł do środka. Okazało się że doktor przyjął go od razu. Zbieg nie trwał długo. Około piętnaście minut. Wyszli obaj. Dentysta był postury Emmetta. Przytulał Edwarda, a ten patrzył na mnie zabójczym wzrokiem.

- Widzisz, kochanieńki, nie trzeba było się tak bać – rzekł dentysta, a Edward pokiwał głowa

Popatrzyłam na dolne części Edwarda i nie mogłam się powstrzymać się przed wybuchem śmiechu. Jego erekcja była dość widoczna.

- Każdemu może się zdarzyć. Jeżeli będziesz miał ochotę, to zawsze możesz mnie odwiedzić. Tu masz mój adres i nr komórki. Dzwoń o każdej porze – ciągnął swój monolog dentysta.

Teraz już po prostu wyłam za śmiechu. Postanowiłam ratować dentystę, bo Edward miał wielką ochotę go zabić. Podeszłam do niego i objęłam go w pasie.

- Kochanie choć. Mamy do załatwienia wiele spraw przed upojną nocą – wyszeptałam głośno.

Edward pokiwał głową i podeszliśmy uregulować rachunek. Popatrzyłam na dentystę, który był nieco zdezorientowany.

- On jest bi – powiedziałam do niego. Dentysta pokazał mi większość swojego białego uzębienia.

- Zawsze jest nadzieja … - rozmarzył się.

- A niech cię dziewczyno. Wpędzisz mnie do grobu – wysyczał mi do ucha.

- Jesteś niezniszczalny – odszepnęłam mu w odpowiedzi.

- Może i w to nawet wierzyłem, ale później poznałem ciebie – warknął. - Ruszmy się, zanim nie zrobię czegoś naprawdę głupiego.

- A co, miałbyś ochotę się na mnie porwać i przelecieć na fotelu dentystycznym. Ale z ciebie domin – stwierdziłam.

- Zaśmiał się na te słowa - Jak mało o mnie wiesz Bello.

- Dobra chodźmy załatwić ten telefon, bo zaraz oszaleje – zniecierpliwiona podeszłam do telefonu. Nagle zatrzymałam się i popatrzyłam na Edwarda.

- Przecież ja nie mam telefonu – zawyłam.

= Masz – Edward podał mi kartkę ze spodni. - Carlisle znalazł go wczoraj, zapisał i dał mi go dziś po badaniach. Domyślał się że nie masz telefonu.

Podeszliśmy do budki, chwyciłam słuchawkę i wykręciłam numer telefonu.

- Ascoltare – usłyszałam w słuchwce. (_Słucham_) Przeczyszciłam gardło.

- Posso parlare con Charlie Brandon? (_Czy mogę rozmawiac z Charlie Brandon?_)

- Quando il telefono. Cosa posso fare? (_Przy telefonie. Czym mogę służyć?_)

Zastanawiałam się czy mogę się przedstawić. Może lepiej nie. Ale jak mogę mu zasugerować że, rozmawia ze mną. Pomyślałam chwilę i już znałam odpowiedź.

- Fai a sapere Elizabeth e Edward Masen Senior? (_Czy zna pan Elisabeth i Edward Masen Senior?_)

- Prego attendere un momento. (_Proszę chwilę zaczekać?_) Usłyszałam że coś przestawił.

- Cosa vuoi dire? (_O co pani chodzi?_)

- Devo parlare con qualcuno al Edward e Alice. (_Muszę porozmawiac z kimś w sprawie Edwarda i Alice._)

- Chi sei? (_Kim pani jest?_)

- Isabella Marie Swan. (_Isabella Marie Swan_)

- O Mio Dio! (_O Mój Boże!_)

- Poczułam, że jest mi niedobrze. Upuściłam słuchawkę. Edward podniósł ją i kontynuował rozmowę.

**Edward POV**

- Halo ... Ci sei ancora ... mia figlia? (Halo ... Jesteś tam jeszcze ... córeczko?)

- Bella è qui. Purtroppo, si sentiva svenire. Il mio nome è Edward Masen Junior. Possiamo andare in lingua inglese. Ho a malapena a parlare italiano. (_Bella jest tutaj. Niestety poczuła się słabo. Nazywam się Edward Masen Junior. Czy moglibyśmy przejść na język angielski. Słabo mówię po włosku._)

- Si. Oczywiście – głos w słuchawce brzmiał słabo.

- Mamy problem. Obawiam się, że tylko pan może go rozwiązać.

- Co zrobiłeś mojej córce? - zagrzmiał.

- Nic. Gdy miałem osiem lat zostałem adoptowany przez Esme i Carlisla Cullenów. Pięć dni temu adoptowali dziewczynę Isabellę Mari Swan.

- Porca puttana. (_Cholera jasna._)

- No właśnie … - chciałem powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale poczułem ostry ból w ramieniu. To Bella grzmotnęła mnie swoją kulą.

- Co jest do jasnej anielki! Nie możesz powiedzieć mi normalnie, że chcesz porozmawiać tylko musisz walić mnie kulą – wydarłem się na nią.

- Wrzeszczę do ciebie od pięciu, ale ty jesteś głuchy – wypluła mi prosto w twarz.

- Masz, bo mnie jeszcze zabijesz. Boże czemu mnie tak każesz. Czym ci aż tak zgrzeszyłem.

**Bella POV**

- Tato, wiemy że Edward i Alice są dziećmi Kajusza, a Aro obiecał ich obserwować. Nie wiem czy mamy problemy. Jeżeli dojdą do tego, że ja to ja wtedy …

- Będziemy wszyscy udupieni. Mam kontakt z Demetrim. Dowiem się co słychać na dworze Volturi. Córuś cieszę się że do mnie zadzwoniłaś.

- Ja też, tato. Kocham cię bardzo.

- Może lepiej byś wróciła do sierocińca, lub wyjechała do innego kraju, co?

- Tato, i co jeszcze. Zmiana twarzy, przefarbowanie włosów albo może zmiana płci. Nie to co się stało świadczy o tym, że nigdzie nie będę bezpieczna.

- Dobrze. Zadzwoń do mnie za tydzień o tej samej porze. I córuś?

- Tak, tato.

- Uważaj na siebie. Cieszę się, że nadal masz włoski temperament. Daj mu popalić ok.

- Ok. Pa tato. Do usłyszenia za tydzień.

Odłożyłam słuchawkę i poczułam że otaczają mnie ramiona Edwarda. Patrzył na mnie niepewnie.

- Może pójdziemy do restauracji? Na obiad? Jest już po czwartej – zasugerował niepewnie. Pokiwałam tylko głową. Edward wziął moje kule w jedną rękę, mój pas otoczył drugą i ruszyliśmy do pobliskiej restauracji. Gdy tam weszliśmy stwierdziłam, że była pełna ludzi i prawdopodobnie dość droga. Podeszliśmy do kelnera, który zaprowadził nas do jedynego chyba wolnego stolika. Gdy spojrzałam na menu. Wstałam od stolika i gotowałam się do wyjścia.

- Ej, co jest? - doszło mnie z tyłu.

- Edward, nie upadłam jeszcze na głowę, by płacić 20 dolców za szklankę wody mineralnej.

- Siadaj i nie marudź. Carlisle płaci – zawyrokował Edward.

- Edward …

- Bella, jak pójdziemy do McDonalds to Esme nas odda do sierocińca. Co wybierasz? - on stanowczo nie brał pod uwagę mojego zdania.

Nie zważając na niego wstałam od stolika i dokuśtykałam prawie do drzwi. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś chwyta mnie w pasie. To Edward przełożył mnie sobie przez ramię, jak worek ziemniaków i niósł do stołu. Postanowiłam się na nim zemścić. Jak przechodziliśmy koło stołu pewnej młodej pary, to zwinęłam im kostkę lodu (z kubełka do schładzania szampana). Facet popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony, a ja mrugnęłam do niego okiem. Odchyliłam trochę spodnie Edwarda wraz z bielizną i wrzuciłam tam kostkę lodu. Chłopak pisnął altem, rzucił mnie na kolana jakiegoś faceta i dziwnie się wyginając pobiegł do kelnerki. Byłam w lekkim szoku. Nagle poczułam jak ręce faceta dotykają moich piersi. Z rozmachu wstałam i walnęłam go w twarz.

- Cham – stwierdziłam. - Obcą dziewczynę za piersi chwytać.

Zdążyłam wypowiedzieć te słowa, a facet dostał z drugiej strony. Tym razem chyba od żony i zaczęła się awantura. Podeszłam do naszego stolika i usiadłam. Postanowiłam zaczekać na Edwarda. Przyszedł 5 minut później, akurat jak rozwścieczona para przeszłą do rękoczynów. A mianowicie zaczęli obrzucać jedzeniem siebie i wszystkich dookoła. Po pięciu minutach zostali wyproszeni.

- Zamawiaj albo zrobię to za ciebie – wysyczał. - A jak jeszcze raz się ruszysz z tego krzesła to cię normalnie do niego przywiąże. Capisco? (Rozumiesz?)

- Na pierwsze _minestra di pasqua, _a na drugie _Canneloni – _powiedziałam nie patrząc nawet na menu. Były to wyszukane włoskie dania. Nie liczyłam że będą w menu.

- Dobra – Edward przywołał kelnera. - Dwa razy _minestra di pasqua, _raz_ Canneloni_ i raz _Pesto Genovese_.

- Popatrzyłam na Edwarda szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- No co, to jest restauracja włoska.

- Jęknęłam zdegustowana.

- Edward musimy wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw.

- Tak, na przykład jakie? – dociekał.

- Kim dla siebie jesteśmy?

- Jak to kim. Jesteś moją dziewczyną, a ja twoim chłopakiem – odrzekł bez zająknięcia.

- Jaką dziewczyną? Nie spytałeś się mnie – zawołałam oburzona. Poczułam że zaczynam dygotać z gniewu. - Edward, nie denerwuj mnie.

- Posłuchaj, lubię cię i to bardzo. Ty też mnie lubisz – spojrzałam na niego zabójczym wzrokiem. - Dlaczego nie możemy być parą?

- Bo nie spytałeś się mnie, czy chce z tobą chodzić? - wydarłam się na cały głos. Ludzie zwrócili głowy w naszą stronę. Poczułam ogień buzujący we mnie. Jeszcze chwila i wybuchnę.

- A czy to pytanie jest takie ważne? – zdziwił się Edward.

Poczułam jak ogień wystrzeliwuje z mojej ręki i gips Edwarda zaczął się palić. Kiedy to zauważył krzyknął. Jeden z klientów kiedy to zauważył, chwycił pierwszą lepszą butelkę wina i wylał ją na Edwarda. Ten wrzasnął bo ogień zaczął ogarniać całą jego odzież. Zerwałam obrus ze stołu i ugasiłam nim pożar. Zaprowadziłam Edwarda do toalety – oczywiście że damskiej, bo do męskiej bym nie weszła w życiu. Zerwałam z Edwarda nadpalone rzeczy. Na szczęście nie miał tylko kilka czerwonych śladów. Musieliśmy pojechać do Carlisla. Ale tu pojawił się problem. Edward nie mógł ubrać nic prócz obrusu, bo ubrania nie nadawały się do noszenia. Zadzwoniłam po taksówkę, owinęłam go w obrus i wyprowadziłam do sali by poczekać na taksówkę. Posadziłam go na krześle. Podeszłam do kelnera wzięłam nasze dania na wynos i z jedzeniem wyprowadziłam do samochodu. Oczywiście musiałam się jeszcze wrócić po kule, które Edward postawił koło stolika. Tak załadowani pojechaliśmy do Carlisla do szpitala. Kiedy podjechaliśmy pod szpital pomogłam Edwardowi wysiąść, posadziłam go na krześle i podeszłam do recepcji.

- Dzień dobry czy doktor Cullen jest w szpitalu? - odezwałam się do piegowatego rudzielca.

- Nie wyszedł półgodziny temu – sapnęła zdegustowana tym że przerwałam jej czytanie książki. _Mam nadzieje że będziesz miała wiele pryszczy na czole. I to bardzo dużych – _pomyślałam o tym i wyjęłam komórkę.

- Tu nie wolno dzwonić – odezwała się ruda.

- Przepraszam bardzo, syn doktora Cullena został poparzony. Muszę do niego zadzwonić – i nie zważając na nic wybrałam numer Carlisla.

- Tak. Bella coś się stało? - zapytał niepewny.

- Carlisle Edward został poparzony, jesteśmy w szpitalu …

- Już schodzę. Jestem na chirurgii. Będę za pięć minut – rzucił zdenerwowany i rozłączył się,

- Dobrze. Czekamy – powiedziałam do słuchawki. Rozłączyłam się i popatrzyłam złowieszczo do rudą. - Kochanieńka, jak ci na imię?

- Victoria.

- Victoria, znaczy zwycięstwo tak. Chyba się tobie nie przedstawiłam. Jestem Bella Cullen. Córka doktora Carlisla Cullena. Tam na tym krześle – tu wskazałam Edwarda, który zaczął się trząść – siedzi Edward Cullen. Jego syn. Więc, jeżeli pytam się ciebie, czy doktor Cullen jest w szpitalu, to kurwa jasna mów prawdę. Nie przyjechałam tu na zabawę.

Victoria patrzyła na mnie przestraszona.

- Jeżeli chcesz zachować tą pracę, to cholera jasna myśl. Przez twoje głupie zachowanie, chłopak tylko dłużej cierpi. Możesz być pewna ze nasz ojciec dowie się o tym jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie ze mną takie numery.

Podeszłam do Edwarda, zdjęłam bluzę i okryłam nią jego. Położył głowę na moim ramieniu i poczułam jak zaczyna szlochać. Obok nas przechodziła jakaś starsza pielęgniarka. Postanowiłam ją zaczepić.

- Przepraszam bardzo, czy mogłaby pani zaprowadzić nas do jakiegoś pokoju, byśmy tam mogli poczekać na doktora Culllena. Ma za chwilę przyjść. Chłopak został poparzony i zaczyna wpadać w histerię …

- Oczywiście, Victoria zaprowadź ich do trójki – odrzekła starsza pielęgniarka.

- Nie ma potrzeby. Sami trafimy – wypowiedziawszy te słowa próbowałam wstać i zauważyła Carlisla, zbiegającego ze schodów.

- Przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało. Winda jest zablokowana i musiałem zbiec schodami – wysapał dobiegając do nas.

- Doktorze, właśnie mówiłam im że trójka jest wolna – wtrąciła się pielęgniarka.

- Dziękuje Amando, już się nimi zajmę – podziękował Carlisle i poprowadził nas do pokoju.

Doktor zdjął obrus z Edwarda, a jemu puściły nerwy. Po prostu się rozpłakał. Usiedliśmy na chwilę na łóżku, głaskałam go i starałam się go pocieszyć.

- No już. Carlisle zaraz cię obejrzy. Nie wygląda to źle. Tylko kilka czerwonych miejsc. Gdyby ten głupek, nie próbował cię gasić szampanem czy winem to do tego by nie doszło. Przepraszam za ten gips. Trochę mnie poniosło.

- Mnie też. Powinienem się ciebie zapytać … a nie zachowywać się … jak palant – Edward wystękał te słowa między salwami płaczu.

- Dobra ustalmy remis. Ja zostanę twoją dziewczyną, a ty spróbujesz przestać być takim palantem. Zgoda? - Edward pokiwał głową i powoli uspokoił.

- Dasz radę się położyć? - doktor skierował te słowa do Edwarda.

- Chyba nie. Plecy ma mocno czerwone. Co za debil …

- Co się stało? - Doktor zaczął badać rany Edwarda, więc pokuśtykałam na taboret by miał do niego wolny dostęp.

- Edward stwierdził, że możemy zjeść obiad w restauracji, bo było już późno. Podczas zamawiania posiłku, doszło między nami do małej sprzeczki. Podpaliłam niechcący mu gips. Inni ludzie zauważyli że mu się pali ręka, a jeden z klientów był tak dobry, że próbował ugasić to butelką wina czy szampana.

- Edward pokaż plecy – doktor cały czas przyglądał się jego ranom. - Te na plecach i torsie mogę ci wyleczyć, bo to trzeci stopień poparzenia. W gruncie rzeczy tylko parę bąbli i zaczerwieniona skóra. Ale ta ręka mi się nie podoba. Zdejmę ci gips i zobaczę jak to wygląda.

Okazało się że nie weszło zakażenie, więc doktor nałożył maść na rękę i założył nowy gips. Zaczął przykładać do poparzonej skóry Edwarda swoją dłoń. Edward krzyczał. Zaczęły płynąć mi łzy. Kiedy skończył z torsem kazał mu się położyć i zajął się plecami.

- Bello, musisz pomóc mi. Przytrzymaj mu barki. Niech się nie rusza – rozkazał doktor.

- Czemu go to tak boli? Przecież rany znikają – załkałam przytrzymując krzyczącego Edwarda.

- Tak ale to jest tzw. proces szybkiego gojenia więc i ból jest silniejszy. Zaraz dam mu coś przeciwbólowego i zapalnego to mu ulży.

Kiedy skończył, pomogłam mu wstać. Edward dostał zastrzyk przeciw bólowy i doktor poszedł po jakieś ubranie dla niego. Gdy wyszedł Edward schował twarz w dłonie i próbował się ode mnie odsunąć.

- Edward, nie uważam że twoje zachowanie, było dziecinne lub nie męskie. Bolało cię, więc krzyczałeś. Dużo przeszedłeś dzisiaj, więc puściły ci nerwy i się popłakałeś. Naprawdę nie musisz niczego się wstydzić. Ja nikomu o tym nie powiem. To zostanie tylko pomiędzy nami. Zgoda? - Edward pokiwał głową.

Edward opuścił ręce, popatrzył mi w twarz, a potem pocałował mnie w usta. Ale co to był za pocałunek. Na początku delikatnie musnął moje wargi. Po chwili chwycił moją wargę między swoje usta i delikatnie ją zassał. Potem jego język rozwarł moje usta. Nasze języki walczyły o dominację. Miałam wrażenie że niebo się otworzyło. Poczułam jak moje wnętrzności podchodzą do góry. Po prostu pocałunek ful wypas. W pewnym momencie zabrakło mi powietrza … i musiałam przerwać ten pocałunek.

- Jesteś niesamowita – wyjęczał w mój obojczyk, a ja tylko zachichotałam.

- Pocałunek full wypas – zaskrzeczałam po złapaniu oddechu.

- Nie wiem ile minęło czasu, ale usłyszeliśmy jak Carlisle wchodzi do pokoju. Pomogliśmy się Edwardowi ubrać i pojechaliśmy do domu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9: Szkoła, Jessica i jej paczka**

**Bella POV**

Od tego wydarzenia czas, mijał wolno. Edward następnego dnia nie miał już śladów po oparzeniach, więc i humor mu się poprawił. Rano podczas śniadania wyściskałam wszystkich za umeblowanie pokoju. Codziennie rano chodziłam z Esme na zakupy i zastanawiałam się jak im się odwdzięczyć, za to co zrobili. Aż nagle przechodząc obok wystaw sklepowych zatrzymałam się i już wiedziałam co zrobię. Za tydzień przypadają urodziny Edwarda. To akurat mi odpowiada. Gdy Esme była zajęta farbami ja weszłam do sklepu fotograficznego.

- Dzień dobry.

- Witam panienko. Czym mogę służyć – odezwał się starszy jegomość.

- Czy maluje pan obrazy na ścianie? - zapytałam.

- Tak – zgodził się staruszek.

- Mam dla pana zadanie – wyszeptałam. - Chodzi mi o narysowanie dwóch obrazów i ładnej ramki na to zdjęcie.

- Na płótnie będzie pejzaż?

- Nie. Jedno to będzie zdjęcie rodzinne i jeden portret. Proszę, to są zdjęcia. Uda się panu to załatwić na przyszłą sobotę. Zapłacę podwójną cenę – Staruszek popatrzył na mnie, uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową na zgodę. - Wszystko odbiorę w przyszły piątek

Uśmiechnięta czekałam na Esme. Wróciliśmy do domu. Jutro musiałam już iść do szkoły. Całą noc się denerwowałam. Edward wyczuł to chyba, bo jak zasypiałam to czułam jego ręce na moich plecach. Rano Alice obudziła mnie, a właściwie nas, bo ciągle nocowałam u Edwarda o 6 rano.

- Popierdoliło cię Alice! Jest 6 rano. Przyjdź za godzinę – wrzeszczałam jak ściągała mnie z łóżka.

- Jak nie wstaniesz, to powiem mu jaki prezent dla niego szykujesz – zagroziła.

- Alice, jeżeli to zrobisz, to spale wszystkie twoje ubrania – odpyskowałam, ale wyczołgałam się z łóżka i pokuśtykałam za nią. - Siadaj zrobię ci makijaż.

- Alice, twój makijaż nic nie zmieni. Wyglądam jak pirat. Opaska na jedno oko, gips na jednej nodze. Brakuje mi tylko papugi i haka – zażartowałam.

Siadaj i się nie odzywaj – zarządziła wściekła chochlica. Po godzinie tortur łaskawie mnie wypuściła i kazała ubrać przygotowane przez siebie ubrania. Gdy je zobaczyłam, to modliłam się by Carlisle mnie nie zobaczy przed wyjściem, bo wtedy atak serca miałby na miejscu. Po założeniu ubrań i przyjrzeniu się sobie w lustrze, doznałam szoku.

- Alice Elisabeth Brandon, w tej chwili przywlecz tu swoje chude dupsko – wydarłam się na cały głos.

- Co się drzesz. Jeszcze Carlisle cię zobaczy i wlepi mi następny szlaban – jęczała Alice.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz. Jak ja wyglądam. Jak jakieś straszydło! – wrzeszczałam niestrudzona.

- Nie jesteś straszydłem. Taka jest teraz moda – tłumaczyła mi wiewióra z ADHD.

- Słuchaj nadpobudliwa wiewióro – zaczęłam spokojnie. - Daje ci pięć minut, na zmycie tego ohydztwa z mojej twarzy i znalezienie normalnych rzeczy.

- A co ci się w tych nie podoba? - bulgotała zdenerwowana Alice.

- Nie jestem kurwą spod latarni. Uczę się dobrze i wierz mi, nie muszę spać z żadnym nauczycielem – mówiłam coraz bardziej nerwowa.

- Oj tam, przesadzasz.

- Alice! - czułam że zaczyna się we mnie gotować. Alice Widząc że nie żartuje, zmyła mi makijaż i wyszukała inne rzeczy. Były w miarę.

- Ten sweterek to ukradłaś jakiemuś dziecku, czy w praniu ci się wstąpił? - odparłam zgryźliwie nie wytrzymując napięcia. Alice popatrzyła na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakby chciała mnie zabić. Po chwili zeszłam na dół, chwyciłam jabłko i skierowałam się do samochodu. Carlisle już na nas czekał. Wysadził nas przed szkołą, a jak odjeżdżał to miałam wrażenie, że się przeżegnał.

- No to czas zacząć moją edukację, w tej szkole.

- Chodźmy – pospieszył nas Edward i ruszyliśmy przed siebie.

A oto nasz plan zajęć.

Angielski

Angielski

Matematyka

Matematyka

Fizyka

przerwa na lunch

Biologia

Wychowanie seksualne

W – F

(Cały tydzień to samo, tylko w Środę i Piątek nie ma fizyki i Biologi).

Angielski minął spokojnie. Nauczyciel podał mi spis lektur, podpisał się na kartce. Zajęcia były ciekawe, chociaż książki, już w większości przeczytałam. Następna była matma. Nauczyciel, oczywiście chciał sprawdzić moją wiedzę i dał mi zadanie do rozwiązania na tablicy. Kiedy rozwiązałam je nauczyciel zemdlał. Naprawdę, padł na ziemię. Jeden z uczni poleciał po pomoc. Popatrzyłam na Edwarda, a ten patrzył w szoku na nauczyciela.

- Ja nic nie zrobiłam – wypowiedziałam te słowa patrząc na Edwarda i Alice, bo z nią też miałam matematykę.

Alice nagle zaczęła się śmiać i spadła z krzesła. Po chwili do niej dołączyła reszta klasy. Edward podszedł do mnie i powiedział.

- Zemdlał, bo rozwiązałaś to zadanie. Nikomu to się jeszcze nie udało. Tobie zajęło to pięć minut.

- To nie mógł mi po prostu postawić piątki czy szóstki, tylko musiał zemdleć. Mogłeś mnie jakoś uprzedzić czy coś – byłam na niego zła.

- A skąd, do pioruna jasnego miałem wiedzieć, że z ciebie jest jakiś geniusz matematyczny – wytłumaczył.

Nagle nauczyciel się ocknął. Podskoczył i uderzył się w czoło i na nowo zemdlał. Po chwili do sali wpadł dyrektor z Carlislem. Popatrzyli na mnie i Edwarda.

- Cullen, skąd wiedziałem że twoje dzieciaki maczały w tym palce? - dyrektor zwrócił się z wyrzutem do Carlisla.

Przepraszam panie dyrektorze, to nie moja wina, że nauczyciel nie spodziewał się że rozwiąże to zadanie – odpowiedziałam grzecznie pokazując wzrokiem tablice. Klasa potwierdziła to co powiedziałam. Po minucie Carlislowi udało się ocucić nauczyciela. Ten po prostu chwycił go w ramiona, zaczął całować w oba policzki, potem chwycił Edwarda, okręcił się z nim dookoła, a na końcu podbiegł do mnie. Chwycił mnie na ręce i zaczął podrzucać. Kiedy prawie padał już ze zmęczenia, podbiegł do dyrektora zatrzymał sie przed i stwierdził.

- Nie, przykro mi panie dyrektorze, ale ani pana nie pocałuje, ani nie będę z panem tańczyć.

Tym razem rozłożył mnie kompletnie. Siedziałam na stole i zaczęłam się po nim turlać, po chwili zobaczyłam że to samo robi reszta obserwujących to osób.

- Carlisle, szkoda że jesteś już żonaty bym się z tobą ożenił – tym stwierdzeniem spowodował że Carlisle zaczął się dusić, a Edward z Alice prawie posikali się ze śmiechu. Nauczyciel nie zważając na nic podbiegł z powrotem do mnie.

- Kochanieńka, wyjdź za mnie? - tym razem zainterweniował dyrektor.

- Panie Amount, albo pan się uspokoi, albo dzwonię po pogotowie psychiatryczne.

- Przykro mi proszę pana, ale ja mam już chłopaka – próbowałam załagodzić sprawę.

- Kto to jest, muszę wyzwać go na pojedynek. Nikomu nie pozwolę mi cię odebrać – nauczyciel był nieugięty.

- Edward ratuj! - krzyknęłam, gdy nauczyciel chwycił mnie na ręce i próbował wynieść z klasy. Carlisle i dyrektor pochwycili nauczyciela i wyprowadzili go z klasy. Edward przytulił mnie a ja popatrzyłam ze złością na Alice.

- Ty wredna, istoto. Specjalnie chciałaś mnie wystroić jak prostytutkę – syknęłam. I zaczęłam ją gonić po klasie. Wyglądało to trochę śmiesznie, bo ja biegać nie mogłam i zostało mi tylko skakanie.

- Edward łap ją – krzyknęłam, jak mały czort zbliżał się do niego – albo zapomnij o seksie do matury.

Edward popatrzył najpierw na mnie, potem na Alice, a w końcu ją chwycił. Złapałam ja za włosy, ale mały uparciuch zaczął się wyrywać i upadliśmy na ziemię. Zaczęliśmy się tarzać, a później śmiać. Tak nas znalazł Carlisle. Pomógł nam się podnieść, popatrzył na nas.

- Dlaczego choć raz. Powtarzam. Dlaczego choć raz, jak coś się dzieje w szkole, nie dotyczyłoby to moich dzieci? Czy to coś tak dużego. Nie do zrobienia?

- Nie ma na to szans tato – powiedział Edward. - Masz za dużo dzieci.

- Edward nie prowokuj mnie. Ty jesteś na pierwszym miejscu do wylotu – Carlisle zwrócił się do syna.

- No co ty tato? Naprawdę byś mnie oddał. Swoje jedynego, najukochańszego syna? - droczył się z nim Edward.

- Grabisz sobie rudzielcu – Edward skrzywił się na to. - Do zobaczenia w domu. Mam nadzieje że wszyscy troje przyjedziecie do domu równocześnie. To się tyczy głównie ciebie Alice. Usiedliśmy na swoich miejscach. Po chwili stwierdziłam, że wszyscy się na nas gapią. Odwróciłam się do Alice, która siedziała z Angelą. Miłą dziewczyną, którą spotkałam na angielskim.

- Czy coś się stało Alice? Dlaczego wszyscy się na mnie patrzą – zwróciłam się do Alice.

- Bello, jesteś tu pierwszy dzień, a już pozbyłaś się naszego nauczyciela od matmy, no i nie zapomnij, że zagroziłaś Edwardowi szlabanem na seks – prychnęła Alice. Zrobiłam się cała czerwona i spuściłam wzrok. Odwróciłam się z powrotem i skoncentrowałam się na zeszycie. Po chwili wszedł nauczyciel na zastępstwo i rozpoczęła się matematyka. Na fizyce robiliśmy doświadczenia. Okazało się że moje moce, znowu dały o sobie znać. Gdy ogrzewaliśmy probówki Edward doprowadził mnie do wściekłości i nasza pierwsza probówka wybuchła. Nauczyciel podał nam drugą. Tym razem Edward siedział cicho. Moje myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół Voltery i nagle usłyszałam krzyk nauczyciela. Gdy się ocknęłam, okazało się że kilka stolików w pobliżu naszego, zostało zamrożonych.

- Chyba, popsuło się ogrzewanie – odpowiedział dyplomatycznie Edward. Nauczyciel podrapał się po głowie, po czym kazał nam wyjść. Teraz mieliśmy przerwę na lunch. Usiedliśmy w czwórkę bo dołączyła do nas Angela i poprosiłam Edwarda by coś zamówił dla mnie. Edward przyniósł jakąś sałatkę, pizze i pączki.

- I ty chcesz to wszystko zjeść. Pękniesz chuderlaczku – zaśmiałam się. W połowie lunchu podeszły do nas nagle jakieś dziewczyny.

- O, za chwilę poznasz Stalejówny – zaskrzeczała Alice.

- Co, o czym ty mówisz? - byłam ździebko zdezorientowana.

- O cześć Ed! - usłyszałam znienawidzony skrzek.

- O patrz Edward półgłówek i jej obstawa – zaśmiałam się.

- Zamknij się kopciuszku. Nie jesteś godna myć mi butów, a co dopiero rozmawiać ze mną – zaskrzeczała Jessica Stanley.

- O Panna Sałatka Jarzynowa się obraziła – zażartowałam.

- Uważasz że Edward, się tobą zainteresuje tak naprawdę – Jessica położyła dłoń na ramieniu Edwarda, lecz ten ją strzepnął jak natrętną muchę. - Zaciągnie cię do łóżka, a potem porzuci. Tak jak to zrobił z połową dziewczyn ze szkoły.

- Tak. To podaj nazwisko jednej dziewczyny, którą przeleciał a potem porzucił – warknęłam.

- Choćby ja – odparła dumnie.

- Ty, przecież ty nie masz nic, czym mogłabyś mu zaimponować – roześmiałam się na głos. - Cyce jak balony, dupę którą przeleciał każdy możliwy fiut i głos, który odstrasza każde możliwe stworzenie. Nie mówiąc już o pryszczatym ryju.

Alice z Edwardem leżeli już ze śmiechu pod stołem, tak jak połowa ludzi w stołówce. Nagle Jessica chwyciła moją pizze i rozmazała ją na mojej bluzce. Przez chwilę mnie zamurowało, po czym chwyciłam talerz z sałatką i rozmazałam ją na jej włosach. Jedna z jej straży przybocznej chwyciła jabłko, z czyjejś tacy i rzuciła nim we mnie. Uchyliłam się i jabłkiem dostał jakiś sportowiec. Ten wściekł się i rzucił frytkami w naszą stronę. Dostała nimi połowa stołówki. Bitwa na jedzenie rozgorzałą na całego. Postanowiłam ją przeczekać pod stołem, tak jak Edward i Alice. Po jakimś czasie, ktoś przewrócił nasz stolik i dostaliśmy pomidorami. Chwyciliśmy co było w pobliżu i rzuciliśmy tym. Nagle zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Podniosłam głowę. Zauważyłam że dyro i Carlisle stał w wejściu do stołówki i mieli na sobie sałatkę, pomidor i ciasto. Popatrzył po sali p czym się odezwał.

- Nikt nie opuści stołówki dopóki nie dowiem się kto zaczął – powiedział złowieszczo.

- To Cullenowie i Weber – odezwał się piskliwy głos Jessici Stanley. Wściekła byłam już niesamowicie. Chwyciłam kule i niby przypadkiem zdzieliłam ją po nodze. Zawyła i zaczęła wyć.

- To nie my zaczęliśmy. To Jessica pierwsza rzuciła we mnie pizzą.

- To prawda. A Laureen jej pomagała.

To prawda panie dyrektorze – odezwał się jakiś chłopak o wyglądzie Azjaty. - Bella jej tylko oddała. Kilka osób pokiwało głowa.

A wojnę na jedzenie wywołał Newton i Crowley – dołączył się ktoś jeszcze.

- Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Lauren Malory, Tayler Crowley i Angela Weber zostaną po lekcjach i doprowadzą całą stołówkę do porządku. A pilnować ich będzie pani Cook. Nasza kucharka – wysyczał dyro i wycofał się z sali. Carlisle popatrzył na nas po czym odrzekł.

- Ja z wami oszaleje. Jak nie Edward to Bella. Czy wy chcecie doprowadzić mnie do ataku serca. Cała trójka ma szlaban na komputery, samochody i od dziś pomagacie Esme w kuchni. Czy to jasne? - pokiwaliśmy głową. - Odbiorę was o ósmej. Mam nadzieje że do tej pory skończycie. I nie ominie was rozmowa w domu.

Po tych słowach wyszedł ze stołówki.

- O ja pierdole – tylko tyle będziemy w stanie wydusić.

Edward masz nadal kartę kredytową Carlisla? - spytałam jak coś sobie uświadomiłam

Tak – odpowiedział zdezorientowany.

- Daj mi ją. Muszę za coś zapłacić nim Carlisle ją unieważni czy coś – gadałam bo musiałam się spieszyć by uiścić rachunek za prezent dla Cullenów i Edwarda.

- Masz. Nie spóźnij się na lekcję bo Carlisle nas zabije – rzucił jak byłam już przy drzwiach z kartą.

Kiedy wyszłam na parking zorientowałam się że nie mam auta. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam Mika Newtona przy swoim Combi. Podeszłam do niego.

- Mike. Zawieziesz mnie teraz do miasta?

- Co? A Cullen nie chce pokłóciłaś się z nim, czy co? - dopytywał się ale już wsiadał do auta.

- Nie, muszę zapłacić za prezent dla niego – Po pięciu minutach byliśmy w centrum miasteczka i pokuśtykałam do bankomatu. Nagle zabrzęczała komórka. Wściekła wyjęłam ją. To od Edwarda.

_Pewnie będziesz potrzebować nr PIN. 1584. Pozdrów Newtona. Edward._

Skąd … No tak Edward. Pewnie ktoś nas razem widział i mu doniósł – wysapałam wściekła. Wybrałam potrzebną ilość pieniędzy i podeszłam do sklepu. Uregulowałam rachunek i upewniłam się jeszcze raz czy prezent będzie gotowy na czas. Podeszłam do samochodu Mika i ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. Nagle zobaczyłam Esme i …. kurwa oczywiście musiała spojrzeć w naszą stronę.

- Mam przejebane na amen – wyjęczałam widząc jej wzrok. Najszybciej jak mogłam udałam się na Biologię. Nauczyciel chciał mi wlepić odsiadkę, ale nie mógł, bo jedną już miałam. przez co mi się upiekło. Edward się do mnie nie odzywał.

- Edward, zrozum. Nie mogłeś ze mną jechać. Tą sprawę musiałam załatwić sama – tłumaczyłam podczas drogi na ostatnią lekcję.

- Rozumiem, ale Newton? - popatrzył na mnie z obrzydzeniem.

- Edward, ja też go nie lubię, ale tylko on był akurat na parkingu. Nie znam zbyt dużo osób – ciągnęłam dalej.

Usiedliśmy w ławce i jęknęliśmy. Marchewki i ogórki nas chyba prześladują. Na każdej ławce leżało 10 prezerwatyw, pięć dużych ogórków i pięć dorodnych marchewek. Nauczyciel zaczął tłumaczyć nam jak założyć prezerwatywę. Z Edwardem zaczęliśmy się wygłupiać i jeden z kondonów trafił niechcący nauczyciela w głowę.

- Pan i pani Cullen, proszę wstać – zażądał nauczyciel. - Czy ja was nudzę.

- Tak. Codziennie zakładam prezerwatywę na fiuta chłopaka, więc wiem co i jak – nauczyciel wyglądał jakby połknął żabę.

- A pan panie Cullen?

- Ona zakłada mi, więc ja nie potrzebuje praktyki, ale wiem jak założyć to w razie czego– na to stwierdzenie nauczyciel po prostu usiadł.

- Dobrze. Ponieważ lekcja i tak dobiega już końca daje wam wolne. Jutro pan Cullen i Edward Cullen powiedzą nam wszystko na temat narządów płciowych męskich i żeńskich.

- Jeżeli chce pan pogadanki na temat seksu i zabezpieczeń to polecam Carlisla – doradziłam nauczycielowi.

- Nie radze – Edward popatrzył na mnie ostro. - Nie każdy ma tak rewolucyjne poglądy jak on. Chcesz by nas na stosie spalili.

- Wynocha, za drzwi – rozdarł się nauczyciel.

Poszłam na W-F. Z powodu kontuzji byłam tylko obserwatorem. Po W-F nadszedł czas sprzątania stołówki. To miejsce to istne pobojowisko. Pośrodku stała gruba kucharka z wielką chochlą. Popatrzyła na nas. Nikt nie odważył się wypowiedzieć słowa.

- Dobra urwipołcie, szmaty, miotły, mopy i reszta narzędzi jest tam. Idę do kuchni. Jak zajrzę tu znowu, a ktoś nie będzie pracował to ze mną będzie miał do czynienia. Czy to jasne?

Tak jest – odkrzyknęli wszyscy i biegiem ruszyliśmy po sprzęt.

Nikt nie chce z nią zadzierać. Pamiętaj że to ona przygotowuje nasze posiłki – wyszeptał mi Edward. Po godzinie każdy był już zmęczony. Postanowiłam zabawić się. Skoncentrowałam się i nagle usłyszeliśmy jak Jessica i Laureen ślizgiem jadą do kuchni.

- Oj chyba za mocno zmroziłam – posłałam Edwardowi nieśmiały uśmiech.

- Top to, bo kucharka na zabije – wysyczał Edward. Zrobiłam jak chciał. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy krzyk Jessici i Laureen. Wybiegły z kuchni a za nimi rozwścieczona kucharka.

- Jełopy jedne, jaki lód? Co to w ogóle za kałuża?

To robota tych dwóch – wysapałam nieśmiało znad mopa, którym sprzątałam.

- Dobra widzę że większość już sprzątnięta, do domu. Wy dwie macie jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Nie wyjdziecie dopóki podłoga nie będzie sucha – nic więcej nie usłyszałam bo już byłam za drzwiami. Carlisle już na nas czekał. Jego mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

Gdy weszliśmy zastaliśmy leżącą na kanapie.

- Coś się stało? - posłałam jej pytające spojrzenie.

- Nie, dzieci dziś mocno kopią. Bella nie zachodź w ciąże – jęczała Rose. Parsknęliśmy śmiechem.

- Siadać – zarządził Carlisle. - To co dziś miało miejsce, przeszło wszystkie granice.

- Tak, to wprost nie do wiary że nauczyciel oświadczy się Belli – zgodziła się z nim Alice.

Emmett i Jasper zaczęli się krztusić, bo wyszli właśnie z kuchni i pili kawę, a Rose popatrzyła na nas zaintrygowana.

- Co? - wydyszał Jasper, kiedy zaczął już na nowo oddychać.

- Pan Amount dostał do głowy, bo Bella rozwiązała jego zadanie. Najpierw oświadczył się Carlislowi …

- Co? … - Tym razem zaczęła dusić się Esme, która schodziła do nas ze schodów.

- No normalnie, podszedł do niego i powiedział że ożeniłby się z nim gdyby nie to że już ma żonę – teraz to cała czwórka pokładała się już ze śmiechu.

- No a potem porwał Belle na ręce i chciał z nią uciec z sali – dokończyła Alice.

- A, nie zapomnij że chciał wyzwać Edwarda na pojedynek – po tym tylko Carlisle już się nie śmiał. Esme próbowała go udobruchać.

- Carlisle, uśmiechnij się – popatrzył na Esme jakby, była niepoczytalna. - Nie o to chodzi, dobrze wiecie. Dlaczego wasza trójka, chociaż raz nie może wrócić o normalnej godzinie?

- A ja chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co Bella robiła dziś w czasie zajęć w centrum miasta i to w samochodzie Mika Newtona – dorzuciła Esme.

- Esme, nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nie dziś – tłumaczyłam.

- Dajcie już sobie spokój, z ta gadką. Wiemy że narozrabialiśmy. Jaka jest nasza kara? Zmywanie naczyń, mycie podłogi, czy coś innego? - odrzekła zirytowana Alice.

- O nie moja droga. Tak łatwo to się nie wywiniecie. Rozmawiałem z Esme że chyba macie zbyt dużo czasu wolnego – zaczął Carlisle.

- Co wymyśliliście – spytałam podejrzliwie.

- Od jutra po zajęciach, będzie pracować jako woluntariusze w domu starców – stwierdził Carlisle. Popatrzeliśmy na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Jaja sobie robisz? - wydarł się Edward.

- To nie przejdzie! - zgodziła się z nim Alice.

- Mogę na to pójść – zgodziłam się od razu.

Pozostała dwójka popatrzyła na mnie jak na dziwoląga.

- No co, we Włoszech codziennie odwiedzałam dom starców razem z mamą. Lubię tam chodzić.

Żadne z nich nie odpowiedziała nic na to. Po obiedzie poszliśmy na górę i zajęliśmy się przygotowaniem prelekcji na jutro. Wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Z tego co pamiętam to pewien rekwizyt znajdował się w gabinecie Carlisla.

- Carlisle mogę to pożyczyć? Na jutrzejsze zajęcia. Mamy z Edwardem opowiedzieć o narządach płciowych męskich i żeńskich – powiedziałam do Carlisla. Pokiwał głową zajęty lekturą. Kiedy pokazałam Edwardowi eksponat, nie mógł się uspokoić ze śmiechu.

- To będą niezapomniane zajęcia – stwierdził na końce po czym poszliśmy spać.

Rano wstałam i wreszcie Carlisle zdjął mi ten opatrunek z oka. Powiedział że wygląda już dobrze i nie muszę już go nosić. Lekcje mijały dziś w miarę spokojnie. W końcu nadszedł czas lunchu. Podeszłam z Edwardem do sekretariatu i poprosiliśmy o skserowanie paru rzeczy na prelekcję. Sekretarka popatrzyła na nas.

- Mamy poprowadzić zajęcia na temat męskich i żeńskich narządów płciowych - wytłumaczył Edward, a sekretarka zrobiła się cała czerwona. Nadszedł czas na lekcje Wychowanie Seksualnego. Edward rozłożył na każdej ławce ksera. I zaczęliśmy prelekcję.

Na ławkach macie ksera. Pokazują one narządy płciowe męskie i żeńskie - Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać z rysunków. - No dobra to zaczynamy.

Razem z Edwardem wyjaśniliśmy wszystkim co gdzie jest.

- No dobra to teraz przejdźmy do antykoncepcji. Dwie najczęstsze metody to prezerwatywy i pigułki antykoncepcyjne. No i oczywiście kalendarzyk. Chociaż tej - metody osobiście nie polecam - zaczęłam. Nagle stwierdziłam ze potrzebuje eksponatu. - Edward …, Edward …, Edward !

- Co? - zdezorientowany popatrzył po klasie, bo właśnie rzuciłam w niego gąbką. - Przepraszam ale się zamyśliłem.

- Edward, chodź tu, potrzebuje fiuta na pokaz – kiedy to powiedziałam wszyscy pokładli się na ławce. Edward ze śmiechem podszedł do mnie z plecakiem. - Wszyscy chyba liczą że zdejmę spodnie. Może to będzie dobre rozwiązanie.

Po skończeniu tego zdania zaczął odpinać spodnie. Nauczyciel zaczął się dusić, podbiegł szybko do Edwarda i zaprowadził go naszej ławki.

- Niestety ponieważ pan Dempsey, nie zgodził się na żywy eksponat, muszę zadowolić się tym – po czym wyjęłam z plecaka pomoc naukową. Była to rzeźba męskiego fiuta, który znajdował się w gabinecie Carlisla. Część dziewcząt zrobiła się czerwona, a jeden z chłopaków odrzekł.

- To nie fair. Połowa z nas nie ma takiej wielkości fiuta. To nie jest naturalny rozmiar.

Teraz wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać, a chłopaki byli gotowi zabić kolegę.

Nauczyciel złapał się za głowę i jęknął.

- Jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał poćwiczyć to po lekcji może podejść i nałożyć na niego prezerwatywę. A teraz Edwardzie, rozdaj następne pomoce naukowe - Kiedy zaczęto oglądać zdjęcia, usłyszeliśmy gwizdy.

- Mam nadzieje że to się wam spodoba. Długo z Edwardem szukaliśmy w internecie, które z pozycji w kamasutrze wam pokazać - Na te słowa nauczyciel załamał ręce i wyszedł z zajęć.

Do końca zajęć, każdy był zainteresowany pozycjami, a kilka osób podeszło do eksponatu i próbowało swoich sił z eksponatem i prezerwatywą. Po lekcjach czekał na nas zdenerwowany Carlisle.

- Byłem dziś wezwany do dyrektora – popatrzył na nas wściekłym wzrokiem. - Kto wpadł na ten pomysł ze sztucznym fiutem i kamasutrą.

- Mieliśmy przygotować wykład, na temat narządów płciowych męskich i żeńskich, seksu i zabezpieczeń – odparł Edward.

- Tak, a ja musiałem się tłumaczyć przed dyrektorem, ze swoich rewolucyjnych poglądów – wysyczał do nas – i musiałem wysłuchać wykładu, o tym że nie należy za bardzo uświadamiać młodzieży. Jedziemy do tego domu opieki.

Gdy zajechaliśmy na miejsce, uśmiechnęłam się. _Prawie jak w domu_. Godzina minęła mi przyjemnie. Edward wyszedł z parą staruszków na spacer, Alice jakiejś starszej pani robiła manicure, a ja grałam w bingo. Było bardzo miło. Nic nie działo się już ciekawego. Dni upływały nam szybko i nie wiadomo kiedy nastał piątek 5 kwiecień. Dzień urodzin Edwarda. Nie widziałam Edwarda od rana, bo w nocy bolały go żebra i doktor wziął go na badania. Po zajęciach pojechałam taksówką do zakładu fotograficznego. Odebrałam prezenty. Poprosiłam o ładnie zapakowanie i ruszyłam do domu. Kiedy zobaczyłam Edwarda, wyszczerzyłam się do niego.

- Cześć solenizancie. Wszystkiego naj naj – wykrzyknęłam i pocałowałam go bardzo zaborczo. - A o to i prezenty dla ciebie.

Edwardowi opadła szczęka jak zobaczył co to za prezenty. Parsknął i się uśmiechnął.

Pierwszy prezent to było moje zdjęcie bez koszulki, a drugi to portret półnagiego Edwarda. Nie mógł uwierzyć.

- To chyba najdziwniejszy prezent jaki dostałem. Ale jest piękny. Zadziwiasz mnie coraz bardziej panno Swan.

- Edward, skąd … - zaczęła Esme.

- To prezent od Belli – powiedział i pokazał jej obraz, chowając moje zdjęcie.

- Bello …

- Esme. W poniedziałek musiałam pojechać za to zapłacić. Przepraszam,

- To jest piękne. Po prostu cudne.

- Co z tym zrobić? - odezwał się nagle obcy głos.

- Niech pan to postawi w salonie. Proszę, to pana zapłata. Dziękuje za wszystko - Taksówkarz uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. - To jest dla ciebie Esme. Ciebie i Carlisla. Mam nadzieje że wam się spodoba. To są moje podziękowania za pokój i przygarnięcie.

Kiedy Esme rozpakowała prezent po prostu się rozkleiła. Łzy ciekły po twarzy.

- Carlisle, Carlisle chodź tutaj – krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach.

- Ale kochanie …

- Teraz! - zaśmiałam się, kiedy Carlisle po sekundzie wyszedł z kuchni.

- Popatrz. To prezent dla nas od Belli. Za to że ją zaadoptowaliśmy – Kiedy Carlisle to zobaczył po prostu poleciały mu łzy, tak jak Esme.

- Dziękujemy ci Bello. To jest przecudne.

Reszta rodziny podeszła popatrzeć o co chodzi. Na obrazie widniała cała rodzina Cullenów. Każdy po prostu zaniemówił. Esme po minucie poprosiła Emmetta by wziął obraz i zawiesili go z Carlislem w salonie. Tego było temu pokojowi potrzeba. Właśnie mieliśmy zasiadać do kolacji, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek. Carlisle podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i znieruchomiałam.

- Czy to rodzinna państwa Cullen?

- Tak, coś się stało – spytał zdenerwowany Carlisle.

- Mam nadzieje że zdążyłem na czas. Nazywam się …

- Tato … - tylko tyle zdążyłam wyszeptać i ogarnęła mnie ciemnąść.


	10. Chapter 10

**Witam zapraszam na następny rozdział. Przypominam że są niezbetowane. Na zbetowane zapraszam na .com. W wersji zbetowanej znajdują się fotografie. Szczególnie polecam te z ostatniego rozdziału.  
**

**Dziękuje za komentarze. Dziś rozdział zamykający sprawę z volturi. Tylko proszę nie zabijcie mnie za Belle. To jakoś tak samo z siebie wyszło.  
**

**To nie ostatni rozdział. Mam już w głowie kilka następnych wątków. Dziękuje że tak chętnie czytacie to opowiadanie.  
**

**Rozdział 10: Goście z Voltery**

**Edward POV**

Właśnie mieliśmy zasiadać do kolacji gdy usłyszałem pukanie. Carisle podszedł otworzyć drzwi i znieruchomiał.

- Czy to rodzinna państwa Cullen?

- Tak, coś się stało – spytał się Carlisle.

- Mam nadzieje że zdążyłem na czas. Nazywam się …

- Tato … - tylko tyle zdążyła wyszeptać, chwyciła się obrusu i straciła przytomność. Osunęła się na podłogę zrzucając na podłogę to co było na stole. Kawałki szkła powbijały się w jej delikatną skórę.

- Carlisle. Ona się wykrwawia! - krzyknąłem do niego. Wziąłem ją na ręce i udałem się do kuchni.

- Mia figlia … córeczko! - usłyszałem za sobą. Wziąłem głęboki oddech by się nie zdenerwować. - Panie Brandon. Musimy ją opatrzeć. Może pan usiądzie i na nas poczeka …

- Idę z wami – oparł hardo.

- Dobrze. Chodźmy do kuchni – powiedział Carlisle zbiegając już ze schodów z torbą w ręku. - Muszę powyciągać szkła z ręki, pozszywać i ocucić. Przyda mi się każda pomoc.

Położyłem Belle na stole. Jej skóra krwawiła. Carlisle podał mi zmoczoną husteczkę.

- Przykładaj ją jej do czoła. Ja się zajmę jej rękoma. Musze ściągnąć jej bluzkę bo jest w niej za dużo szkła …

Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy wpadła Alice z bluzką.

- To na później jak już ją opatrzysz Carlisle.

- Dziękuje Alice – podziękował Carlisle. Zdjął bluze i koszulkę po czym zwrócił się do ojca Belli.- Przytrzymaj jej rękę. Musisz ją unieróuchomić.

Charli pokiwał głową.

- Musiałem tu przyjechać. Marek i Aro tu jadą.

- Cholera … - wyszeptał Carlisle. - Pogadamy później. Teraz muszę się skupić.

Bella zaczęła powoli odzyskiwać przytomność. Popatrzyła na mnie i się uśmiechnęła.

- Ale sen. Śniło mi się że mój ojciec do nas przyjechał – popatrzyła na mnie, chyba miałem strach w oczach bo powiedziała. - Edward czemu się denerwujesz i dlaczego jestem w kuchni na stole?

- Kochanie, to nie był sen. Twój ojciec przyjechał,a ty zemdlałaś, zrzuciłaś na siebie zastawę i szkła powbijały ci się w ciało – wytłumaczyłem najspokojniej jak umiałam. Pocałowałem ją w czoło, później w usta.

- Ekhm, ekhm … - usłyszeliśmy z boku. - Dlaczego ja nie wiem, że moja córka ma chłopaka?

- Tatusiu! - Wykrzyknęła Bella zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Płakała i nie mogła się uspokoić. Carlisle się zdenerwował.

- Bella, musisz leżeć spokojnie. Najpierw powyciągam ci szkła. Na resztę będziesz miała czas później. Oderwała się od ojca i położyła z powrotem na stół.

- Dam ci znieczulenie …

- Ale nie jest mi potrzebne, to tylko kilka szkiełek …

- Bello, patrzyłaś na swoje ręce? - na co pokiwała głową. Popatrzyła i krzyknęła. W ręce było naprawdę dużo szkła, i do tego mocno krwawiła. Pokiwała głową i Carlisle podał jej znieczulenie. Syknęła i zamknęła oczy. Pogłaskałem ją po głowie.

- Tato co ty tu w ogóle robisz? - wyszeptała.

- Komplikacje we Włoszech. - odrzekł jej tata. Na szczęście jej ojciec ją trzymał, bo znów się zaczęła wyrywać.

- Leż spokojnie. Wszystko wyjaśnię jak Carlisle skończy cię opatrywać. - Bella pokiwała głową. Serce mi się krajało jak patrzyłem na to co robi Carlisle. Nagle po wyjęciu szkła dotknął jej ręki. Bella zagryzła zęby i jęknęła.

- Carlisle, to ją boli – zaskrzeczałem i odegnałem jego rękę od niej.

- Edward, ona się wykrwawi. Traci za dużo krwi – wyjaśnił mi spokojnie Carlisle. Niechętnie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć. Mimo że Bella starała się nie okazywać bólu to po minucie zaczęła krzyczeć. Jej ból rozrywał mi serce.

- Kocham cię Bello – wyszeptałem jej do ucha. Popatrzyła na mnie niewidocznym wzrokiem.

- Ja ciebie też. Chyba – dodała cienkim głosem, by potem znów krzyknąć. Po dwudziestu minutach Bell miała założone już szwy i zabandażowane ręce. Zaniosłem ją do salonu i posadziłem na kanapie obok siebie.

- No dobra - zaczął Carlisle. - Co pana do nas sprowadza?

**Bella POV**

Mój tata siedział w salonie. Przyleciał do mnie z Włoch.

- Marek i Aro dowiedzieli się że Bella jest z wami. Chcą przylecieć i rozeznać się w sytuacji.

- Co to znaczy – dopytywał się Carlisle?

- To znaczy że złożą wam wizytę. Nie wiem czy rozpoznali Belle, ale coś ich zaniepokoiło – tłumaczył mój tato.

- Po co tu przyleciałeś. Nie interesowało cię to, co się ze mną działo wcześniej – byłam coraz bardziej podejrzliwa. Po pierwszej euforii zaczęło do mnie dochodzić co chce zrobić.

- Powinnaś się stąd wyprowadzić … - mój ojciec popatrzył na Carlisla.

- Nie wyprowadzę się stąd! - krzyknęłam domyślając się pomysłu ojca.

- Bello to jedyne logiczne wyjście … - próbował dalej.

- Nie. To nie jest żadne wyjście. Może mnie nie rozpoznają. Zmieniłam się. Nie mam już blond włosów i nie noszę okularów – odpowiedziałam hardo.

- Twój wygląd nie ma znaczenia - rzekł bez zastanowienia. - Rozpoznają cię po czymś innym.

- Tak, a po czym? - zapytałam rozdrażniona.

- Dziewczyno posłuchaj …

- Nie to ty posłuchaj. Mam tu rodzinę, która zaakceptowała mnie taką jaką jestem. Znalazłam swoje miejsce, a ty chcesz mnie stąd zabrać.

- Nie chce zrobić tego siłą …

- I nie zrobisz, ja tu zostaje – podszedł do mnie i próbował mnie chwycić. Moje moce zaczęły buzować. Ogień strzelił z ręki i otoczył mnie i Edwarda. Ojciec popatrzył na to w szoku. Mimo że ogień stawał się coraz wyższy do nas nie podchodził, ani się nie rozprzestrzeniał.

- Niesamowite – szepnął Jasper. - Ona całkowicie go kontroluje.

- Charlie próbował podejść, ale ścianki ognia nas odgradzały od niego.

- Nie radze – wysyczałam. - Potrafię więcej niż tylko sztuczka z ogniem czy lodem. Nie pójdę z tobą. Capisci?

- Bella … - wypowiedział ojciec, ale nagle jego słowa zostały przerwane przez otworzenie drzwi. Stali w nich Marek i Aro. No i oczywiście ich świta.

- No proszę, co za spotkanie. Wiedziałem że nie zginęła. Zrobiłbyś to samo co Denali. Za mocno ją kochasz – zawyrokował Marek.

- Moi drodzy po co te kłótnie. Załatwmy wszystko na spokojnie – Aro próbował nas uspokoić. - Przecież Edward i Alice, to dzieci mojego brata. Chce by odwiedzili swojego ojca.

On nie wie o waszym przyjeździe - wykrzyczał Edward. - Nie pojedziemy nigdzie z wami. Wiem że Marek zabił Edwarda i Elisabeth Masenów.

- Skąd to wiesz – Aro próbował podejść do nas bliżej. - Ogień się rozprzestrzenił. - Heidi spokojnie. Chcemy tylko porozmawiać.

Zauważyłam kątem oka że dwa osiłki kierują się w stronę Esme i Emmetta. Skupiłam się i ogień objął wszystkich Cullenów. Osobny krąg otaczał mojego ojca. Nie ufałam mu na tyle by pozwolić mu do nas podejść. Nagle poczułam że coś próbuje zablokować moje moce. Wściekłam się niesamowicie i nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyk. Dwie postacie zaczęły biegać, a ich ubrania się paliły. Widziałam że Marek próbuje je uratować ale ogień ich po prostu pochłonął. Spalili się żywcem na popiół.

- Jasny gwint. Co to było? - zaskowyczał Jasper.

- O ja pierdole – tylko tyle zdołała wykrztusić Rose.

- To się nie dzieje naprawdę – wydusiła z siebie Alice.

- Bella skoncentruj się. Panuj nad ogniem – upominał mnie Carlisle niezrażony tym co się stało.

- Ja w to nie wierzę – Edward nie mógł się opanować. - Ona spaliła ludzi.

Zawrzało we mnie.

To był Jane i Alec dzieci Marka. Gdybym tego nie zrobiła zablokowali by moją moc i zabili nas wszystkich – wyplułam i koncentrowałam się na ogniu. Za chwilę jednak usłyszałam komentarz Esme i prawie zachłysnęłam się.

- Kochanie bądź dzielna. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna – nie tego się po niej spodziewałam.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy przeraźliwy krzyk. Wszyscy popatrzyli w tam stronę. To Marek próbował przedrzeć się do nas przez ogień. Spalił się na miejscu. Zaczęłam się trząść. Carlisle chwycił mnie od tyłu.

- Trzech ludzi. Zabiłam trzech ludzi. Jestem mordercą – tylko to chodził mi po głowie. Nie panowałam już nad ogniem. Buchał ze mnie, ale ja byłam w szoku.

- Bella nie myśl o tym. Jak się poddasz Aro nas wszystkich pozabija. Edward pomóż mi. Ona nie może stracić panowania - Carlisle błąkał się i nie wiedział co robić.

_Edwarda, ktoś zabije Edwarda i Carlisla. Mojego Edwarda. Nie pozwolę na to. Prędzej zginę niż któremuś z nich uda się kogoś zabić. _Ta ostatnia myśl podniosła mnie. Objęłam Edwarda i Carlisla ramionami.

- Jeżeli będziemy mieli zginąć to razem. Dopóki będę miała siłę nie pozwolę by ktoś przedostał się do nas. Nawet jeśli będę musiała tego kogoś zabić – moja najbliższa rodzina stanęła koło mnie. Każdy położył rękę na moim ramieniu. Nagle spojrzałam na podłogę. Cholera skąd tu woda. Woda … woda … myśl Bella. Skąd tu się wzięła woda.

- Matko Boska jeszcze tego nam potrzeba! - panikowałam. Każdy patrzył na mnie w szoku. - Nie widzicie Rose odeszły wody. Ona rodzi.

Rose spojrzała na dół i krzyknęła, Emmett zemdlał, a Alice, Esme i Carlisle zajęli się dziewczyną.

- Edward, Jasper musicie ocucić Emmetta. Musi być przygotowany do walki – zwróciłam im uwagę na najważniejszą sprawę. Edward się nie ruszył ode mnie, natomiast Jasper zajął się omdlałym osiłkiem. Popatrzyłam na Aro.

- Zabiję każdego kto będzie próbował nas skrzywdzić. Nie obchodzi mnie co chciałeś osiągnąć. Nie pozwolę się nikomu do nas zbliżyć.

- Muszę iść po torbę – wystękał doktor jest w gabinecie. Skupiłam się a po chwili ogień uformował drogę do schodów.

- Alice ty biegasz najszybciej – zawyrokował Carlisle i już jej nie było. Po chwili zjawiła się z torbą w ręce. Ogień powrócił na swoje miejsce.

- Jesteś niesamowita. Meraviglioso (_cudowna_). Po prostu cudowna – szeptał Edward.

- Uważajcie, Aro będzie próbował was zaatakować – usłyszeliśmy krzyk Alice. Odwróciłam się w stronę Ara, który zastygł w miejscu. To przeważyło szalę. Sprawiłam że ogień zamiast otaczać i chronić nas zaczął skupiać się wokół naszych włoskich agresorów. Po chwili wszyscy spłonęli i nastała w domu cisza. Patrzyłam tępo przed siebie. Czy to już koniec. Czy naprawdę ich zabiłam.

- Bambino, alla fine (Dzieci, już koniec) – usłyszałam nieznany głos. - nie zrobię wam krzywdy. Chcę porozmawiać ze swoimi dziećmi. Nie zrobię im krzywdy naprawdę.

- Tato – wyjąkała cicho Alice. Popatrzyłam na Edwarda, który był spięty. - Idźcie do niego. Ja muszę załatwić swoją sprawę.

Alice i Edward podeszli do Kajusza i o czymś rozmawiali. Ja miałam niedokończoną sprawę z moim własnym rodzicem.

- Jak widzisz, nie ma już powodu bym musiała uciekać. Zrezygnowałeś ze mnie oddając mnie do sierocińca. Teraz Cullenowie są moją rodziną i ich nie opuszczę.

- Bella, wiem że nie zrozumiesz tego nigdy. Zrobiłem to z miłości do ciebie – próbował się tłumaczyć.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem co to poświęcenie z miłości. Ja by uratować rodzinę zabiłam ludzi. Nie mam do ciebie o to pretensję. Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. Ale nie możesz przychodzić tutaj i liczyć że opuszczę Cullenów dla ciebie. Przykro mi. Kocham cię, ale nie zrobię tego.

- Dlaczego oni są tacy dla ciebie ważni.

- Kochają mnie i zaakceptowali mnie taką jaką jestem. Z tym czymś niewytłumaczalnym we mnie. Z tą moją dziwną mocą, darem … -

- Jesteś normalna, nie masz żadnego daru – wycedził złowieszczo.

- Czyżby, więc czemu władam ogniem i lodem? - zirytowana aż kipiałam.

- Nie władasz. To anomalia, którą można z ciebie wykorzenić. Jesteś taka jak matka – nie był w stanie panować nad gniewem.

- A więc to po nie to uzyskałam. Ciekawe – zastanowiłam się. - Co ona umiała?

- Nic.

- Tato, nie uda ci się unikać tego tematu.

- Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia.

- Twoja matka, była kimś w rodzaju medium – Edward podszedł i otoczył mnie ramieniem, po czym zaczął dalej tłumaczyć. - Potrafiła określić, co osoba robi i gdzie się znajduje. Musiała dotknąć rzeczy, którą ktoś nosił. Odnalazła wiele osób. Niestety twój ojciec tego nie aprobował.

- To nie żaden dar. Tego należałoby się pozbyć – ojciec nadal był uparty. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk Rose i wrzask noworodka.

- Tato, ja mam tajemniczą moc. Musisz to zaakceptować – wysapałam. Czułam że tracę przytomność. - Edward zanieś mnie do Carlisla. Tato zostaje tutaj. Pogódź się z tym.

Po tych słowach straciłam przytomność.

**Edward POV**

- Bambino, alla fine (Dzieci, już koniec) – usłyszałem nieznany głos. - nie zrobię wam krzywdy. Chcę porozmawiać ze swoimi dziećmi. Nie zrobię im krzywdy naprawdę.

- Tato – wyjąkała cicho Alice. Cały czas byłem w szoku.

- Idźcie do niego. Ja muszę załatwić swoją sprawę – powiedziała Bella, po czym podeszłą do swego ojca. Chwyciłem Alice w pasie i podeszliśmy do … nie nawet w myślach nie mogłem go tak nazwać.

- Dziękuje że podeszliście. Chce byście wiedzieli jedno, nie będę was więcej niepokoił. Jeżeli będzie chcieli tu jest mój adres, telefon i inne dane. Proszę tylko o jedno. Napiszcie chociaż sms lub wyślijcie pocztówkę na święta, bym wiedział że żyjecie – po tych słowach położył kartkę na ziemi, odwrócił się i chciał odejść.

- Ta … Kajusz – zatrzymał się. - Zrozum, to dla nas na razie za dużo. Chciałbym abyś zatrzymał się w hotelu w Port Angeles na miesiąc. Na pewno tam do ciebie przyjdę, ale nie dziś.

Odwrócił się, popatrzył na mnie ze łzami w oczach.

- Będę na was czekał. Tak długo jak chcecie. Dziękuje że chcesz dać mi szansę.

- Przyjdę razem z nim – wychlipała Alice i podeszła go uściskać. - Ale dziś nie dam rady z tobą rozmawiać. Daj nam ten miesiąc. Na pewno się zjawimy.

Kajusz pokiwał głową, odwrócił się i na pożegnanie powiedział – Będę czekał. Będę na pewno.

Kiedy wyszedł odwróciłem się w stronę Belli. To co dziś zrobiła zszokowało mnie. Ona jest taka silna. Ja chyba nie umiałbym kogoś zabić. BRRR. Podszedłem do niej. _Czemu ona pyta, o tą sukę. Ratowała zaginionych ludzi, kiedy tego nie chciałem. Te rzeczy, których dotykała. To był dla mnie jakiś kit. Tylko czemu robiła to za darmo._

- Twoja matka, była kimś w rodzaju medium – powiedziałem Belli i otoczyłem ją ramieniem, po czym zacząłem dalej tłumaczyć. - Potrafiła określić, co osoba robi i gdzie się znajduje. Musiała dotknąć rzeczy, którą ktoś nosił. Odnalazła wiele osób. Niestety twój ojciec tego nie aprobował.

- To nie żaden dar. Tego należałoby się pozbyć – jej ojciec nadal się wściekał. Nagle usłyszałem krzyk Rose i wrzask noworodka.

- Tato, ja mam tajemniczą moc. Musisz to zaakceptować – poczułem że Bella się na mnie osuwa. - Edward zanieś mnie do Carlisla. Tato zostaje tutaj. Pogódź się z tym.

Po tych słowach straciła przytomność. _Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. _Pochwyciłem ją na ręce i podbiegłem do Carlisla.

- Zrób coś. Straciła przytomność! – wrzasnąłem do niego.

- Jasper podłącz jej kroplówkę. Podłącz jej magnez, potas i żelazo.

- Carlisle … - Jasper próbował zaoponować.

- Do jasnej cholery, rób co mówię. Widzisz że mam problem z Rose. Drugie dziecko ułożone jest nóżkami do przodu. Nie urodzi się normalnie – Carlisle był bardzo skoncentrowany. - Zawołałem już pogotowie. Jasper zanieście ją do jej pokoju. Na razie podawajcie jej to co powiedziałem i co dwie godziny kontrolujcie poziom ich.

Wziąłem Belle na ręce. Zaniosłem ją do pokoju. Jasper szedł za mną z kroplówkami. Położyłem ją do łóżka. Jasper założył jej weflon i podłączył kroplówki. Głaskałem ją po głowie.

- Nie bój się kochanie. Carlisle i Jasper cię uratują – szeptałem jej do ucha.

Ojciec Belli zrobił awanturę, bo chciał zabrać nieprzytomną Belle ze sobą. Carlisle na to nie pozwolił. Zadzwonił na policję i pogotowie. Powiedział że nie pozwoli Belli opuścić tego domu i jak nie wyniesie się stąd, do przyjazdu policji, to każe go aresztować. Nim zjawiła się policja Alice pobiegła po wodę i oblała nią cały pokój. Kiedy się zjawili powiedzieliśmy im że próbowano nas podpalić gdy byliśmy na górze, ale podpalacze zginęli własną bronią. Wylali za dużo benzyny. Powiedzieliśmy im że wzięliśmy naczynia z wodą i nimi gasiliśmy pożar. Uwierzyli nam. Carlisle pojechał karetką z Rose i dzieckiem do szpitala. Tam szybko zrobili jej cesarkę. Na szczęście chłopcy są zdrowi, ale muszą być w inkubatorach do czasu uzyskania odpowiedniej wagi. Jeszcze nie mają imion. Rose została z Emmetem w szpitalu. Z tego co powiedział Carlisle wypuszczą ją po tygodniu. Carlisle wrócił do domu po 24. Zaraz poszedł do Belli. Sprawdził jej krew i powiedział, że teraz to jej organizm musi się sam zregenerować. Miałem wrażenie że czegoś się boi. Cały czas spędziłem przy jej łóżku. Następnego dnia, podczas śniadania Carlisle powiedział, że zwolni nas z zajęć na dwa dni. Nikt nie miał na nic ochoty.

- Carlisle czego się boisz jeżeli chodzi o Belle? - wypaliłem bo cały czas wyłapywałem u niego że się boi. Popatrzył na mnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Edward, ona zabiła siedem osób. Boję się jak sobie z tym poradzi – wytłumaczył. - Jak my sobie z tym poradzimy. Nie zapominaj że ona zabiła ich by uratować nas.

- Może się przeprowadzimy? - wysunęła Esme. Każdy popatrzył na nią i przetrawiał to co właśnie powiedziała.

- Na razie nie możemy. Rose i dzieci są w szpitalu, Bella nieprzytomna, Ja też nie mogę rzucić pracy od tak – oponował Carlisle.

- Carlisle nie mówię o wyprowadzce z Forks, tylko z tego domu – odezwała się Esme. - Belli i nam będzie ciężko tu mieszkać.

- Esme, może pojedziemy dziś do pośrednika nieruchomościami i przejrzymy oferty. Przecież nie musimy dziś podejmować decyzji – zaproponowała Alice.

- A co z tym domem. Nikt go nie będzie chciał kupić – stwierdziłem.

- Zobaczymy Edwardzie. Na razie to idź się przespać. Ledwo słaniasz się na nogach. A my z Alice pojedziemy do agenta i przejrzymy oferty – zadecydowała Esme.

Wszyscy rozeszliśmy się. Położyłem się spać z nadzieją, że jak się obudzę to Bella się wybudzi. Marzenie ściętej głowy. Po dwóch dnia wróciliśmy z Alice do szkoły. Esme znalazła dla nas dom i przeprowadzimy się do niego w ciągu dwóch tygodni. A Bella nadal nieprzytomna. Co wieczór Esme z Alice ją myły, a ja po szkole opowiadałem jej co się wydarzyło. Boże nie pozwól żeby umarła. Jeśli ona umrze …

**Bella POV**

_Siedem dni później_

Obudziłam się i było ciemno. Popatrzyłam dookoła i stwierdziłam że jestem w swoim pokoju. Byłam bardzo głodna. Miałam wrażenie że odleciałam na dłużej niż godzinę. Popatrzyłam na ręce i zobaczyłam że mam do nich podłączone kroplówki. _No tak Carlisle. _Odłączyłam je, ale poczułam się bardzo słabo. Gdzie Edward? Co się z nim stało? Chwiejąc się pokuśtykałam do ściany i trzymając się jej poszłam do pokoju Edwarda. Każdy krok sprawiał mi ból. Uchyliłam drzwi do jego drzwi. Popatrzyłam i się uśmiechnęłam. Jak zwykle zrzucił na dół kołdrę i wędrował niespokojnie po całym łóżku. Podeszłam do łóżka, podniosłam kołdrę i przykryłam nią go. Pocałowałam w czoło. Od razu się uspokoił. Przynajmniej na razie będzie spał. Usłyszałam burczenie w żołądku. No tak, trzeba coś zjeść. Wyszłam z jego pokoju i udałam się do kuchni. Czułam się już coraz lepiej. Ciekawe jak długo byłam nieprzytomna. Może zjem tylko jogurt dla pewności. Z tym postanowieniem weszłam do kuchni, zapaliłam światło, podeszłam do lodówki, wyjęłam jogurt, wyciągnęłam łyżeczkę z szuflady i zaczęłam go jeść. Nagle usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi na górze, potem drugie drzwi się otworzyły.

- Edward, czemu nie śpisz synku? - usłyszałam pytanie Esme.

- Idę zobaczyć co z Bellą, a ty? - odpowiedział zapytany.

- Idę do kuchni, zaparzę sobie herbaty – potem usłyszałam jak Esme schodzi po schodach, a Edward udał się do mojego pokoju. Następną rzeczą było otwieranie równoczesne dwóch drzwi i równoczesny krzyk.

- Carlisle!

- Spokojnie, on się przecież nie rozdwoi – jęknęłam zdegustowana i dalej wcinałam jogurt. Esme przestała wołać Carlisle, ale nadal krzyczała.

- Edward na miłość boską, co się stało? Dlaczego Esme krzyczy na dole? - zapytał Carlsle.

- Nie ma jej! Nie ma Belli ! - wrzeszczał Edward.

- Carlisle, ona na jest na dole i je jogurt ! - Esme podbiegła do mnie i mnie uściskała.

- Na Miłość Boską Jasper ubierz gacie, Emmet ciebie też to dotyczy – usłyszałam Carlisle, a po chwili do kuchni wpadł Edward i wyrwał mnie z objęć Esme by samemu mnie przytulić.

- Meraviglioso. Meraviglioso – szeptał mi do ucha. Pacnęłam go łyżeczką od jogurtu w głowę.

- Te cię kocham pazzo. (_wariat_) A teraz z łaski swojej mnie puść. Chce dokończyć mój jogurt – zaśmiałam się kiedy mnie puścił. Po nim ściskali mnie pozostali.

- Jak się czujesz Bello – zapytał Carlisle. Zastanowiłam się przed odpowiedzią.

- Dobrze, tak myślę. Jestem trochę obolała i strasznie głodna.

- Mała odleciałaś na ponad tydzień. Zostaw dla nas coś w lodówce na śniadanie ok? - zażartował Emmett.

- Emmett co z Rose i dziećmi? - spytałam niepewnie. Pamiętam że jedno się urodziła, ale co potem …

- Erick i Lukas czują się dobrze. Rose wypisana zostanie jutro i pojedzie do naszego nowego domu – wyjaśnił Emmett.

- Nowego domu? A co z tym?

- No cóż, nie czuliśmy się tu zbyt dobrze po tym co się stało. Na razie będzie stał pusty, chyba że ktoś go odkupi, co jest bardzo wątpliwe – rzekł Jasper.

- Carlisle, a co myślisz o zrobieniu tu Domu dla Samotnych Matek z Dziećmi lub Domu Dziecka. Tu jest tyle pokoi i są one duże. Mogłoby tu mieszkać dużo osób. Na zewnątrz jest tyle miejsca, które można by wykorzystać na plac zabaw. To idealne miejsce na coś takiego. Z dala od miasta, można odgrodzić by dzieci nie pouciekały – argumentowałam. - Poza tym Carlisle, ja nie długo skończę szkołę i zawsze marzyłam o pracy w takim ośrodku.

- Bella to fantastyczne. Esme nudzi się, Rose też nie będzie mogła pójść do pracy od dzieci. To fantastyczne rozwiązanie! - wykrzyknął Carlisle. Tak mnie tym przestraszył że upuściłam łyżeczkę. - Zawołam jutro architekta i poproszę go by naniósł poprawki, wynajmę ekipę budowlaną i może w wakacje Ośrodek by już ruszył.

- Tak, i pamiętaj że zawsze możesz nas tam wysłać za karę – zażartowała Alice.

- Dobra młodzieży do łóżek. Spać.

Skierowaliśmy się do łózek.

- Bello – zatrzymał mnie głos Carlisla. - Czy możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy.

- Carlisle może rano. To może zaczekać – wycedził Edward.

- Edwardzie rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat. To naprawdę może zniszczyć jej psychikę – nie ustępował doktor.

- W porządku Edwardzie, jeżeli chcesz to możesz zostać. Porozmawiam z tobą o tym co zaszło. Nie jestem śpiąca – zgodziłam się i usiadłam.

- Powiedz mi, czy wszystko pamiętasz?

- Chyba tak – zaczęłam niepewnie. - Wiem że zabiłam co najmniej pięć osób …

- Siedem – sprostował machinalnie Carlisle. - Przepraszam że przerwałem. Proszę kontynuuj.

- Mój ojciec chciał mnie zabrać z powrotem do domu. A właśnie co z nim?

- Mieszka w tym samym hotelu co Kajusz. Robi wszystko by cię odzyskać – wycedził Edward.

- Edwardzie – przystopował go doktor. - Nic nie może zrobić. Zrzekł się praw do niej. My teraz jesteśmy jej prawnymi opiekunami.

- Uparty osioł. Co za cornuto (_głupek_). On nic nie rozumie – gorączkowałam się i nagle poczułąm że zaraz wybuchnie ogień. Podbiegłam do okna, otworzyłam je i podpaliłam stos liści daleko od domu. - Piu ignorante d'una gallina** (**_Jest głupszy od kury_), Carita! (_na litość boską!_), Stronzo di merda! (_Pierdolony drań!_) …

W myślach moje przekleństwa nadal nie przestałam wyrzucać. Kiedy się uspokoiłam zobaczyłam że Carlisle i Edward stoją z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Edward patrzył na mnie, Carlisle za okno. Ja też tam spojrzałam i zamarłam. Za oknem ukazał mi się niesamowity widok. Ogień był na wysokość 2 metrów i uformował się w kształt serca. Po prostu coś cudownego.

- Edward leć do góry po aparat – krzyknął Carlisle.

- Nie trzeba już zrobiłam temu zdjęcia – odezwała się z góry Alice.

Nagle zapragnęłam pobawić się ogniem żeby rozładować wciąż kipiącą we mnie złość na mojego ojca

- Alice przygotuj aparat – To co się działo potem to po prostu jakiś odjazd. Inaczej tego nie można nazwać. Z ognia uformował się anioł, diabeł, postać na koniu, a już na koniec postanowiłam pójść na całość i na czarnym niebie rozświetlił się napis THANK YOU THE CULLENS (dziękuje cullenowie)

Po chwili ogień w moim środku zelżał i całkowicie ustąpił. Litery zgasły. Ci co byli na górze zeszli do nas. Esme płakała. Emmett i Jasper zaniemówili a po chwili zauważyłam łzy na ich twarzach, Alice podbiegła do mnie, przytuliła mnie i pocałowała w policzek. Po chwili odwróciłam się i jeszcze raz ukształtowałam serce z ognia i w środku napisałam imię. Edward objął mnie od tyłu i pocałował mnie w policzek

- Kocham cię. Moja Meraviglioso. Z tym moje moce to kuglarskie sztuczki – wyszeptał Edward i wszyscy się uśmiechnęli.

- Dziękuje wam. Za to że nie odwróciliście się ode mnie i nie oddaliście mnie ojcu. Wiem że potrafi nieźle zaleźć za skórę. Dziękuje wam za to. Masz rację Carlisle – tu zwróciłam się twarzą do głowy rodu – zabicie ludzi to nie coś co łatwa przychodzi i łatwo się zapomina. Jednak pogodziłam się z tym ponieważ inaczej nie byłoby was. A tego bym nie zniosła. Wiecie, że w kiedy byłam mała tata zabrał mnie do Polski. Usłyszałam tam piosenkę, której słowa wam przytoczę.

Zamknięta w sobie szukasz ucieczki

Boisz się wyjść, boisz się chcieć

Wiem jak jest trudno strach przezwyciężyć

Na przekór życiu nadawać mu sens

Wszystkim nam brakuje szczęścia

Masz to na co godzisz się

Każda droga jest łatwiejsza

Gdy widzisz to, co dobre jest

- Bella my nie znamy polskiego – zirytował się Emmett.

- Przepraszam już tłumaczę

_Introverted you are looking for escape_  
_Afraid to go out, afraid to want_  
_I know how hard it is to overcome fear_  
_In spite of life give it meaning_

_All the people missing luck_  
_You have this what you accept_  
_Every road is easier_  
_When you see what is good_

- To jest bardzo trafne w naszym przypadku – podsumowała Esme i uśmiechnęła się w naszą stronę. Nagle Edward się zaśmiał. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.

- Przepraszam, ale coś sobie właśnie uświadomiłem. Jeżeli takie cuda potrafisz wyczyniać z ogniem, to co zrobisz z lodem i resztą – kiedy Edward zdążył wypowiedzieć te słowa Carlisle zemdlał. Naprawdę padł na podłogę.

- Ale czad – wyrwało się Jasperowi. Teraz to już nikt nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

Byliśmy wolni od Marka i Ara, mieliśmy się przeprowadzić do nowego domu, w naszym starym domu miał powstać Dom dla Samotnej Matki, wszystko szło w dobrą stronę, ale czy aby na pewno?


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

**Wielkie kłopoty w rodzinie Cullenów.**

- Jak do tego doszło? - Carlisle chodził coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

- Carlisle chyba tobie nie muszę tłumaczyć skąd się biorą dzieci – sapnęłam zirytowana.

- Nie brałaś pigułek czy co? - wydarł się na mnie.

- Brałam. Nie wiem. To musiało być na tej cholernej imprezie – próbowałam się jakoś tłumaczyć.

- Twoje tłumaczenia nie poprawiają sytuacji – miałam wrażenie że zje mnie na obiad.

- Hej, czemu tylko na mnie to się skupia. Z tego co wiem z biologi, to plemników sama sobie nie wyprodukuje – odparłam licząc na to że część wyrzutów spadnie na niego.

- Jak przyjadą, uwierz mi że też dostanie za swoje – Carlisle chodził cały zdenerwowany – Co chcesz zrobić?

- Nie usunę dziecka – odpowiedziałam hardo. - Nie chce go też oddawać.

- Masz szesnaście lat. Jesteś bardzo młoda. Zastanawiałaś się nad konsekwencjami? - mówił powoli się uspokajając.

- Tak. Nawet jeśli on nie uzna dziecka, ja go urodzę i wychowam – byłam twarda.

- Tego się nie boje, że on nie uzna dziecka. Bardzo się kochacie. Zastanawiam się tylko jak to załatwić prawnie. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on może pójść do więzienia, za gwałt na nieletniej. Pamiętaj, że on już ma skończone 18 lat – Carlisle nadal debatował – Ty siedemnaście skończysz …

Nagle rozmowę przerwało nam pukanie drzwi.

- Mogę wejść – zza drzwi dał się słyszeć zapłakany dziewczęcy głos.

- Nie podoba mi się to – wyszeptał do siebie, po czym powiedział już głośniej – wejdź.

- Carlisle, nie wiem jak to się stało … - popatrzyłam na jej zapłakaną twarz i spojrzałam że w ręku trzyma test ciążowy.

- O ja pierdole, ty też! - odkrzyknęłam i zobaczyłam jak Carlisle podnosi się z krzesła i upadł. Jęknęłam zdegustowana – no nie znowu.

- Co znowu? - zapytała moja przybrana siostra w drzwiach.

- Zemdlał jak dowiedział się o mojej ciąży – popatrzyłam na nią i się rozpłakałam. - Kiedy?

- Jedynie do głowy przychodzi mi impreza – powiedziała przez łzy. - Chcesz usunąć?

Pokręciłam głową.

- Ja też nie …

Nie zdążyliśmy nic więcej powiedzieć, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi i wparowali do gabinetu Jasper i Edward.

- Co to za grobowe miny, ktoś umarł – spytał Jasper stojąc w drzwiach. Tylko pokręciłam głową. Edward nie ruszył się z miejsca tylko patrzył na stół, na którym leżał test ciążowy Alice i moje zdjęcia z usg.

- Czy to jest to co myślę – niepewnie popatrzył na nas. Obie pokiwałyśmy głowami. Jasper podążył za wzrokiem Edwarda i pisnął po chwili.

- Obie? Ale jak? Ja spałem tylko z Alice.

- No mam nadzieje, bo jakbyś był ojcem dziecka Belli, to bym cię zabił – wysyczał Edward po czym zemdlał. Jaspera złapał się za głowę, zachwiał się i upadł. Popatrzyłam na trójkę mężczyzn i powiedziałam.

- Leć po miskę z wodą i szmatki. Sama sobie nie dam radę.

Kiedy zostałam sama pomyślałam że tym razem Carlisle nas chyba naprawdę odda z powrotem. Nic nie zapowiadało katastrofy. Nic prócz Parapetówki w nowym domu! Tak, tam to się chyba zaczęło.

_Retrospekcja_

_Trzy tygodnie wcześniej._

**Bella POV**

- Kurwa jego mać, Emmett. Podnosisz ciężary dwustu kilowe, a teraz nie możesz podnieść lodówki? - wrzeszczał Jasper.

- Jakbyś mi z Edwardem nie pałętał się pod nogami to bym już wszedł – odpyskował urażony Emmett.

- Carlisle przywieźliście moje autko? Mogę je już …

- Nie auto jest jeszcze w garażu. Dostaniesz go na zakończenie szkoły, czyli za jakieś dwa miesiące. Poza tym czy z Edwardem złożyliście już te łóżeczka?

- Ja swoje już prawie, Edward się nadal męczy – popatrzyłam na stertę drewnianych listewek i się roześmiałam. - Ciekawe czy ktoś w ogóle dojdzie co było czym.

Mój ukochany dołączył do mnie i puścił mi autko po zjeżdżalni.

-To mu pomóż jak skończysz – dobiegł nas krzyk z góry.

Wyjaśnię sytuację:

Przenosimy rzeczy do nowego domu. Edward i Ja zostaliśmy oddelegowani do złożenia łóżeczek dla bliźniaków Rose jako rekonwalescenci. Pomagamy też Esme przy układaniu rzeczy w szafkach, tzn. nie pałętamy się jej pod nogami. To Emmett wpadł na pomysł łóżeczek do własnego składania. Myślałam że go jebnę kulą jak je przyniósł, bo wiedziałam że to mnie czeka ich składanie. Siedzę sobie teraz z moim chłopakiem i bawimy się zjeżdżalnią z lodu, którą stworzyłam. Puszczamy po niej samochodziki, też z lodu.

- Weź to trochę podtop, będą szybciej jeździć – Edward wpadł na wspaniały pomysł. Kiedy je podtopiłam dobiegł nas z dołu krzyk Emmetta i Jaspera. Ktoś szybko podbiegł po schodach. Drzwi do naszego pokoju otworzyły się z impetem. Stał w nich Carlisle z mokrymi włosami i obłędem w oczach. Patrzył na naszą dwójkę i kałużę a potem na stertę listewek, które miały być łóżeczkami dla bliźniaków.

- Ups chyba za mocno podtopiłam – próbowałam zażartować. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś (zgadnijcie kto) łapie mnie za ucho i ciągnie na dół. W drugiej ręce ma ucho Edwarda. Posadził nas na kanapie. Cała rodzina zebrała się w salonie. Z sufitu kapała na nas woda.

- Boże trzeba było powiedzieć to bym osuszyła – zirytowana pocierałam bolące ucho. - Panuję już nad ogniem.

- NIE ! - krzyknęli wszyscy.

- Pamiętasz, jak próbowałaś wysuszyć pranie, bo zmokło na deszczu? Popaliłaś całą podłogę i spaliłaś wszystkie rzeczy - zaczął Jasper.

- Nie zapomnij o ognisku, które przeobraziło się w pożar – dodał Emmett.

- Apamiętasz jeszcze jak zaczęłaś eksperymenty z lodem? - dorzucił Edward.

- No co, nad lodem panuje – wywarczałam wściekła.

- Zrobiłaś lodowisko z mojej kuchni! - wrzasnęła na mnie Esme.

- A jak zaczęłaś osuszać kuchnię, to część parkietu zgniła, a część została popalona – uzupełnił Carlisle.

- Nie zapomnij o spaleniu połowy mojej garderoby jak chciałaś osuszyć plamę po wodzie z sukienki – tak tego Alice na pewno nie zapomni mi do końca życia.

- Boże, co za rodzina nic nie zapomni – wydusiłam.

- Żadnych eksperymentów z mocami w domu – władczo zarządził doktor.

- To co mamy robić. Nudzi nam się – zawyłam.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy dzwonek telefonu Carlisla.

- Tak … Nie, ale … Nie mogę, przeprowadzam się do nowego domu … Ale … Z żoną? A co z dziećmi? … No, nie nie są małe, chodzą do Liceum … No dobrze, zgadzam się jak muszę – zakończył rozmowę i popatrzył na nas.

- Słuchajcie, w weekend musimy z Esme jechać do Londynu. Mam tam jakieś sympozjum.

- Nie możesz zrezygnować? – jego żona patrzyła nas przerażonym wzrokiem.

- Nie, mam tam mieć prelekcję, bo mój poprzednik zachorował. Muszę tam być – potrząsnął głową. - Dobrze że Emmett z Rose i Jasper będą to was przypilnują.

Parsknęliśmy śmiechem.

- Ekhm, ekhm. Nie zapomniałeś że w tym tygodniu jedziemy do Los Angele do rodziców Rose. Chcą zobaczyć wnuki.

- Cholera – zaklęli równocześnie Esme i Carlisle. - Nie zostawię was samych.

- Ja ich przypilnuję – zaoferował blondyn.

- Tak z łóżka Alice? - doktor pokręcił głową. - No nic, nie mamy wyjścia. Edward jedź z Bellą i Alice do Sklepu i kupcie jakieś porządne kołyski. Dziś o czwartej ma zjawić się tu Rose z Erickiem i Lukasem.

Wyszliśmy i Alice zawiozła nas pod sklep. Nagle zatrzymała się na środku sklepu i popatrzyła na nas.

- Robimy parapetówę w niedziele ! - wrzasnęła na cały głos.

- Jaką parapetówę? Zaprosisz Nas? Alice nie daj się prosić? - wokół nas zebrała się spora grupka naszych kolegów z klasy i starsze roczniki.

- Edward, Carlisle ją zabije – wyszeptałam przerażona.

- Oczywiście, wszyscy jesteście zaproszenia do nas na weekend. Tu jest nas nowy adres. Tylko pamiętajcie o alkoholu. Bez litra wódki nie ma wejścia na imprezę.

- Poprawka – sprostował mój ukochany – Carlisle zabije nas wszystkich.

- Kiedy ludzie odeszli podeszliśmy do niej przerażeni.

- Alice, możesz powiedzieć, co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? Chcesz by Carlisle nas zabił. Organizujesz imprezę jak go nie będzie? - popatrzyłam na nią w szoku.

- Bello, uspokój się. I tak ją zorganizuje. Nic mnie powstrzyma – parsknęła i poszła szukać odpowiednich kołysek. Zajęło jej to dwie godziny. Kiedy po niezliczonych awanturach, między nią a mną, walnięciem Edwarda z całej siły ze złości kulą w łydkę (bo do czwartku nie mogłam się pozbyć gipsu) i wyrzuceniu na Alice dwustu sztuk pościeli do dziecięcego łóżeczka (zrobiło mi się gorąco i chciałam ochłodzić pomieszczenie, niestety zbyt mocno zmroziłam regał i jego nóżka pękła pod ciężarem rzeczy będących na nim) wybraliśmy cztery kołyski. Obecnie robimy awanturę, które w końcu kupimy.

- Te – upierał się wredny chochlik.

- Nie, Alice te kołyski wyglądają jakby zaraz miały się rozpaść – argumentowałam.

- Bella, te twoje to straszna tandeta …

- Tandeta, ale przynajmniej nie przypominają nieudanego eksperymentu genetycznego.

- Bierzemy te i koniec.

- Nie, po moim trupie.

- Nie kuś, pamiętaj że jak się nie zgodzisz, to wypaplam Carlislowi, że urządzasz w weekend imprezę.

- Alice, to ty urządzasz w weekend imprezę nie ja – popatrzyłam na nią dziko.

- Drogie panie. Doszły już panie do jakiegoś porozumienia? - obie popatrzałyśmy na kierownika sklepu i pokręciłyśmy głowami. - Za dziesięć minut zamykamy sklep. Proszę się pospieszyć.

Nagle drzwi do sklepu otworzyły się z rozmachem i do środka wparowała do nas Rose z obłędem w oczach.

- Ile do kurwy nędzy można wybierać kołyski. Jesteśmy już w domu od dwóch godzin – popatrzyła na nasz wybór i spojrzała na nas jak na niedorozwiniętych. - Co to do jasnej cholery ma być. Moje dzieci to nie żadne eksponaty w muzeum nieżywej elektroniki, a te to wytrzasnęliście ze średniowiecza, czy co

- Przestąpiliśmy z nogi na nogę i spojrzeliśmy w dół. Rosalie popatrzyła na pozostałe kołyski i aż warknęłyśmy na jej wybór. Po prostu kataklizm.

- Rose nie weźmiesz tych kołysek – zaoponowaliśmy jednocześnie. Kierownik załamał ręce. Edward postanowił wkroczyć na scenę. Wziął kołyski wybrane przez Rosalie. Popatrzyliśmy z Alice na niego jak na jakiegoś głupka.

- To dzieci Rosalie, ona decyduje jakie kołyski kupić.

- A wy jak chcecie kupić te wybrane przez, same postarajcie się o dzieci. Od moich synów wara – pocałowała Edwarda w policzek i razem zanieśli kołyski do kasy by za nie zapłacić. Byłam wściekła, ale go rozumiałam. Kocham tego mądrego mężczyznę.

- Mój salvia – pocałowałam go w usta. Uśmiechnął się i odrzekł.

- Moja Meraviglioso.

_Cztery dni później_

- Ja nadal nie wierzę, że Carlisle nie dowiedział się o imprezie? - rozmawiałam z moim chłopakiem przygotowując się do imprezy, która miała rozpocząć się za pół godziny.

Carlisle wybył godzinę temu z Esme, Rose, Emmett i bliźniaki wyjechali do rodziców Rose. Maluchy są kochane. Uwierzcie lub nie ale nie budzą się w nocy. Od czasu do czasu zajmujemy się nimi, z Edem jak Rose musi odpocząć. Są tacy słodcy. Od dwóch dni nie mam już gipsu na nodze, a Edward pozbył się usztywnienia. Kocham go całego. Jeszcze ze sobą nie spaliśmy, wróć nie tyle nie spaliśmy co się nie kochaliśmy. Kilka razy zauważyłam, jak erekcja mojego mężczyzny znacznie go uwiera, ale nie naciskał na mnie.

- Chodźmy stąd, tu już wszystko przygotowane – zerwałam się z krzesła i zeszliśmy na dół. Sprawdziliśmy czy wszystkie pokoje są pozamykane.

- Alice co u ciebie?

- Gotowa. Czekamy tylko na gości.

- Nie podoba mi się to wszystko.

- Tak wiem. Nigdy nie urządzałaś takiej imprezy. Sprawdźcie alkohol w kuchni i odpoczywajcie.

_Dwie godziny później_

- Edward, oni rozniosą dom. Gdzie Jasper? - szeptałam rozglądając się niepewnie po domu.

- Pracuje, przyjdzie po północy.

- O cholera – tylko tyle zdążyłam wyszeptać jak butelka po jakimś alkoholu zbiła żyrandol – Ciekawe jak mu to wyjaśni.

- Ona tym się teraz nie martwi – Edward zdegustowany jęknął jak szkła po zbitym żyrandolu spadły na parkiet i zostały rozdeptane przez biegających ludzi. - Leży już nieprzytomna pod stołem w kuchni.

- Co?

- Sama idź zobacz.

Kiedy weszłam do kuchni zamarłam. Alice leżała pod stołem, jak mówił Edward. Ale nie to mnie zamurowało. Na naszym stole kuchennym Jessica Stanley i Mike Newton pieprzyli się jak króliki.

- No dojdź do mnie moja turkaweczko! – darł się Mike.

- Jak mnie porządnie przelecisz to dojdę. Kurwa ja się nawet nie czuje. Ty na pewno we mnie wszedłeś? - nie tego to jak na mnie za dużo. Podeszłam po butelkę whisky, którą przyniósł któryś z naszych licznych gości i wyszłam z tego pomieszczenia. Usiadłam obok Edwarda i wzięłam mocny łyk whisky.

- Newton i Stanley, pieprzą się na naszym stole w kuchni, a Al leży pod stołem.

- O Boże, musiałaś mi to powiedzieć. Trzeba teraz będzie wyrzuć ten stół. Esme nam tego nie przebaczy – stwierdził zniesmaczony, wziął ode mnie butelkę i sam pociągnął solidnie.

- Oj Carlisle się ucieszy. Al jest w takim stanie, że przez tydzień będzie trzeźwieć – następny łyk rozgrzał moje gardło.

- My, jak wypijemy tą whisky, też się nieźle zaprawimy – mój pił facet razem ze mną.

- Niop.

_Jedna butelka whisky, dwa piwa (po jednym na łebka) i nie dokończona butelka wina nieznanej marki później._

- Edward, tu jest strasznie gorąco – zaskrzeczałam przepitym głosem. Siedzieliśmy dalej na kanapie. Kończyliśmy jakieś wino.

- Mi też … gulp … może po ściągnięciu koszulki … gulp … będzie zimno – wybełkotał. Zgodziłam się z nim i ściągnęliśmy koszulki. Zapatrzyłam się w jego nagi tors. Tak lśnił od potu. Jak jakieś … diamenty. Zupełnie nie przejmowałam się tym że byłam w samym biustonoszu i mini.

- Te pagórki mi się podobają … gulp … - oj albo wypił więcej ode mnie, albo ma taką słabą głowę.

Spojrzałam na swoje piersi i zdjęłam bez skrępowania, ten zawadzający nam kawałek materiału. Przejechałam palcami po jego nagiej klatce. Zdziwiłam się że ma na niej tyle włosów. To było takie męskie.

- Tak … są wspaniałe – rzekł po czym zbliżył usta do mojego sutka i go zassał. Ludzie prawie dostałam orgazmu, takie wywołało to u mnie dreszcze. Kidy zabawiał się moją drugą piersią, nie panowałam już nad swoimi odruchami. Jęczałam, wiłam się i ekscytowałam się z doznawanej rozkoszy. Nagle przestał i popatrzył na mnie.

- Wiesz, że jesteśmy pijani … Nie zapanuje nad … gulp … sobą …

- Wiem to … chcę tego – spojrzałam na niego spod pół przymkniętych powiek. Zaczęłam grzebać rękoma przy jego spodniach. Kiedy otworzyłam suwak, wyskoczyła z nich jego mocno naprężona już długość. Wstał, zdjął powoli spodnie i bokserki. Stał teraz przede mną zupełnie nagi.

- Jezu, czemu musisz wyglądać jak Adonis - Popatrzyłam na jego krocze i przełknęłam ślinkę. - Chociaż pewnej części ciała, na pewno by ci pozazdrościł. Jak ci się to mieści do spodni?

- Zaśmiał się z mojego toku myślenia.

- Wiesz, nie mam z tym jakoś problemów – i zaczął rozbierać mnie z moich spodni i gatek. Starałam się przypomnieć co za majtki miałam na sobie. Po chwili jęknął. Leżałam przed nim na kanapie naga. Lustrował mnie wzrokiem, a pożądanie paliło się w jego oczach. - Jak ja jestem twoim Adonisem, to ty jesteś moją Afrodytą.

- Położył się koło mnie, wpił się w moje usta. Prawie zabrakło mi powietrza.

- Wiesz, że jutro będziemy tego żałować – ledwo wydyszał.

Wzięłam jego wspaniałą męskość i zaczęłam ją obciągać. Nie miałam w tym żadnej praktyki. Patrzyłam na jego reakcję i miałam wrażenie że zaraz dojdzie. Zeszłam z kanapy, uklęknęłam przed nim i wzięłam go do moich ust. Uczucie jakie temu towarzyszyło, nie da się z niczym porównać. Rozkoszowałam się smakiem jego preejakulatu i zaczęłam pompować ze zdwojoną siłą. Doszedł po pięciu minutach. Położyłam się obok niego. Z trudem łapał oddech. Jego ręka zaczęła błądzić w dół mojego ciała. Zaczął gładzić moją kępkę włosów okalającą łechtaczkę. Jeden zagłębił w moją szparkę. Zaczął bawić się moim wargami sromowymi. Moje podniecenie osiągnęło prawie szczyt, ale on nie przestawał i zaczął palcem zagłębiać w moją gorącą pochwę. Poczułam że jego erekcja zaczyna nabierać niepokojącej wielkości. Nagle podniósł się z kanapy. Jego głowa znajdowała się przed moimi narządami rodnymi, moje nogi automatycznie się rozszerzyły i nim się spostrzegłam jego język penetrował już całą moją kobiecość. Dołączył swój palec i odpowiednio go zgiął. Po minucie doszłam z głośnym okrzykiem.

- Ja jebie, co to było? - wyszeptałam jak już mogłam odetchnąć.

- To moja droga był orgazm podczas seksu analnego - odpowiedział po wylizaniu mojej cipki.

Położył się obok mnie zadowolony, że mnie zaspokoił. Leżeliśmy tak chwilę po czym zaczęliśmy się całować. Tym razem nasze pieszczoty nie były już nieporadne. Dokładnie wiedzieliśmy czego pragnie partner. Po długim czasie tortur (zbyt długim jak dla mnie) Edward ustawił swój penis naprzeciw mojej gorącej cipki. Pocałował mnie gorąco i wszedł we mnie. Mimo że wiedziałam, że będzie to boleć krzyknęłam w jego usta z bólu. Tak się wystraszył że prawie wyszedł. Objęłam go nogami i nie puściłam.

- Stój. Daj mi chwilę. Mój organizm musi się przyzwyczaić.

Nie liczyłam na to, ale on naprawdę zastygł. Po paru minutach, zaczęłam się powoli ślizgać po jego długości. Nawet nie wiedziałam że płakałam. Dowiedziałam się tego, gdy scałowywał łzy z moich oczu i policzków.

- Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że tak będziesz cierpieć – nie mogłam uwierzyć. On płakał razem ze mną. - Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił na trzeźwo.

- Spoko, już jest ok. A teraz do dzieła. Skończmy to co zaczęliśmy.

Na początku Edward robił to bardzo powoli, ale nie minęło dużo czasu jak jego ruchy stały się szybsze, by przemieniły się w dziki rytm. Nie odczuwałam już bólu tylko radość, moje plecy wyginały się w łuk, kiedy on sprawiał że widziałam raj. Skończyliśmy oboje równocześnie, wydając dzikie wrzaski, niczym jelenie na rykowisku. Mój ukochany opadł na mnie. Uwielbiałam ten rodzaj bólu. Zapadałam w sen, poczułam jak tylko jak Edward zsunął się ze mnie i wtulił głowę w moje włosy. Albo mi się wydawało albo on płakał? Nie byłam wstanie tego sprawdzić po prostu odjechałam. Jak przez mgłę pamiętam powrót oraz wrzaski Jaspera i miękkie ciało moje ukochanego koło mnie.

Nie wiem, o której się obudziłam, ale mogłam stwierdzić trzy rzeczy. Po pierwsze głowa napierdalała mi niesamowicie – przyczyna kac. Po drugie kręciło mi się w głowie i miałam ochotę wyrzygać, wszystko co jadłam w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia – przyczyna czas. I po trzecie chyba najważniejsze odczuwałam silne bóle brzucha – przyczyna nieznana. Nie podejrzewałam, żeby taki silny ból, towarzyszył kobietom po pierwszym razie. Próbowałam się podnieść i powoli doczłapałam się do łazienki. Zastałam tam już rzygającą Alice. Gdy poczułam ten smród podbiegłam szybko do umywalki i zwracałam razem z nią. Po pięciu minutach, dołączyła do nas trzecia rzygająca osoba płci męskiej. Brakowało tylko Jaspera, który dołączył do nas w niedługim czasie. Kiedy ten zdążył się upić? Ponieważ tortury częściowo dobiegły końca, krańcowo wykończona mogłam stwierdzić że cała czwórka rzygała nago. Osunęłam się, skuliłam się w kłębek i prawie wyłam z bólu. Co się dzieje z moim żołądkiem. Nie wiem kiedy, ale usłyszałam jakieś kroki i śmiech dwójki osób.

- Esme wisisz mi 40 dolców. Impreza się odbyła, Edward przespał się z Bellą, spili się niesamowicie i zdemolowali nasz dom.

- Szkoda że nie założyliśmy się, w jakim stanie ich znajdziemy. Tego chyba nikt by nie przewidział. Czwórka dorosłych ludzi, rzygająca nago w łazience. Nie takiego scenariusza to nie przewidziałby nikt.

Nagle ciszę przeszył mój krzyk i płacz. Esme z Edwardem znaleźli się od razu koło mnie. Jak on do cholery, może na zawołanie przestać rzygać? Co do jasnej anielki mnie to obchodziło. Mój żołądek wywijał właśnie koziołki, a ból był taki jakby rozrywało mnie od środka. Nie czułam nawet zażenowania tym, że byłam naga. Chciałam tylko by ktoś mi tylko pomógł. Nagle czyjeś ręce podniosły mnie do góry i gdzieś mnie niosły.

- To pewnie zatrucie – zawyrokował.

- Carlisle, czy to możliwe żebym ją jakoś skrzywdził? - ten głos sprawił że załkałam jeszcze głośniej. Jaki z niego idiota. Kochany idiota. Mój kochany idiota.

- Co masz na myśli? - słyszałam że Carlisle się z niego podśmiewa.

- To był nasz pierwszy raz. Ona tak cierpiała – Po tych słowach, poczułam że ktoś kładzie mnie na kozetkę w gabinecie.

- Nie, to normalne … - zaczął, ale potem mnie dotknął. - Jezu Edward, nie czułeś że ona ma gorączkę. Podaj mi termometr.

Czułam, że włożono mi termometr do buzi, po chwili go wyjęto – 40 stopni. Co cię boli? Skup się na chwilę. Proszę cię, Bello?

- Dół brzucha … Ten ból jest taki silny …

- Cholera, żeby to nie był … - nie zdążył dokończyć. Okrzyk bólu jaki wydałam zagłuszył wszystko, kiedy doktor dotknął pewnej części mojego brzucha.

- ... wyrostek – Jasper blady dokończył za niego.

- Muszę zadzwonić do szpitala. Edward, ubierz ją. Zastanów się co i ile piliście.

Leżąc i zwijając się z bólu słyszałam podniesione głosy. Po chwili wbiegł ubrany Edward z moimi rzeczami w ręku. Razem z Jasperem mnie ubrali. Ból stawał się coraz silniejszy. Poczułam jak delikatne ręce gładzą mój policzek i wycierają mi łzy.

- Bella … – oj, czemu doktor jest taki zdenerwowany. - Nie ma chirurga na dyżurze w szpitalu. To ja muszę przeprowadzić operację. - Przełknęłam ślinę bo wiedziałam jakie badanie musi wykonać. Jasper zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

- Carlisle ufam ci. Wiem jakie badanie musisz przeprowadzić. Zgadzam się – pokiwał głową i poszedł uruchomić samochód by zawieść nas do szpitala.

- Bella, o co chodzi? Jakie badanie? - mój chłopak popatrzył na mnie zdezorientowany.

- Ginekologiczne – wytłumaczył mu Jasper.

- Carlisle, proszę – ale doktor pokręcił zmęczony głową.

- Gdybym miał wybór nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

Biedak zrobił się blady jak śnieg. Załkał, mój chłopak przejmował się tym, że mój adopcyjny ojciec, musi przeprowadzić u mnie badanie ginekologiczne. Jaki on kochany. Mam nadzieje że go nie zabije za to że się ze mną przespał. W ciągu godziny byłam już po badaniu i jechałam na operację. Edward był obok mnie tak długo jak mógł. Wycięto mi wyrostek.

**Jasper POV**

Wróciłem o pierwszej w nocy i co zastałem? Wchodzę do domu , a na kanapie leży Edward z Bellą. Kompletnie pijani i co najważniejsze, kompletnie nadzy. Podbiegłem do nich i szturcham Eda.

- Idiota, nie mogłeś pieprzyć jej u siebie w pokoju?

- Nie … gulp … a bo co?

- Leżycie na kanapie nadzy. Koło was biegają ludzie. Nie wstyd ci?

- Nie … gulp … Ona tak głośno dochodzi … gulp … podnieca mnie to.

- Ed ja nie chcę słyszeć o tym jak ją pieprzysz.

- Daj spać … gulp … poszukaj wina … gulp … i nam przynieś … Strasznie tu duszno …

O ja pierdole, ale się załatwili.

- Co z Alice? Gdzie jest?

- Newton pieprzy … gulp … w kuchni … na stole … gulp

- Co? - rzuciłem się biegiem do kuchni.

- Pamiętaj o winie … gulp.

Tak zapamiętam, by pierdolnąć go tą butelką w łeb, jak Newton ją zgwałcił. Wpadłem do kuchni, a tu moja kochana malutka osóbka. Odetchnąłem i osunąłem się na ziemię Patrzy zdezorientowana na stół. Leży na niej naga Jesica Stanley, a na niej śpi Mike Newton i pieprzy ją przez sen.

- O Mój Boże – jęknęła Alice. - To będzie mi się po nocach śnić. To jakiś koszmar.

- Ty to nazywasz koszmarem? Do pokoju, ale już! Ja muszę podzwonić po rodziców i ich poodwozić. Jak przyjdę masz czekać na mnie w pokoju. Przeprowadzimy poważną rozmowę.

- No co ty, Jasperku! - odkrzyknęła w euforii. - Chcesz zabawić się w dominatora? Już nie mogę się doczekać.

Po czym chwyciła swoją malutką rączką, moje huja przez spodnie i ścisnęła. Moja erekcja była już w pełni.

- Alice do pokoju! - warknąłem wściekły. - Nie waż się spać, bo i tak cię obudzę.

Wyleciałem przez drzwi. Pierwszą czwórkę władowałem do auta. Byli wśród nich Newton i Stanley. Musiałem obrócić około dziesięciu razy. Wykończony wparowałem do pokoju, nie licząc na nic innego jak sen, a tu …. Mój anioł leżał na środku łóżka, w czerwonym koronkowym komplecie, a na stolikach nocnych leżało dużo butelek wina.

- No co. Miały się zmarnować? - Chochliczka puściła mi oko.

O ja pierdolę. Może ta noc nie będzie jednak tak do końca stracona …. Kiedy się obudziłem leżałem nago, mój żołądek domagał się natychmiastowego opróżnienia. Szybko podbiegłem do łazienki, a tu … Edward. Bella i Alice nadzy jak ich Pan Bóg stworzył. Odór rzygowin, który mnie dopadł sprawił że zwisałem razem z Edwardem przez wannę i rzygałem. Nagle usłyszałem jak otwierają się drzwi wejściowe i kroki na schodach. Dwie pary nóg zobaczyłem stojących przed drzwiami.

- Esme wisisz mi 40 dolców. Impreza się odbyła, Edward przespał się z Belli. Spili się jak świnie. Zdemolowali nasz dom.

- Szkoda że nie założyliśmy się, w jakim stanie ich znajdziemy. Tego chyba nikt by nie przewidział. Czwórka dorosłych ludzi, rzygająca nago w łazience. Nie takiego scenariusza to nie przewidziałby nikt.

Nagle ciszę przeszył krzyk i płacz Belli. Esme z Edwardem znaleźli się od razu koło niej. Carlisle coś mówił o tym że trzeb ją przenieś do jego gabinetu. Po chwili już ich nie było tzn. Edwarda, Carlisla, Esme no i oczywiście Belli, którą niósł nagi Edward. Boże czy on nie mógłby się ubrać. Boże ja też jestem nagi. Biegiem pobiegłem do pokoju ubrać gacie i pobiegłem do gabinetu by mu pomóc w razie czego.

- Co masz na myśli? - słyszałem chichot mojego ojca.

- To był nasz pierwszy raz. Ona tak cierpiała – Boże, ale z niego cipa. Na Boga on naprawdę się tym przejął. Ja pierdole.

- Nie, to normalne … - zaczął, ale potem mnie dotknął. - Jezu Edward, nie czułeś że ona ma gorączkę. Podaj mi termometr ... 40 stopni. Co cię boli? Skup się na chwilę. Proszę cię, Bello?

- Dół brzucha … Ten ból jest taki silny …

- Cholera, żeby to nie był … - nie zdążył dokończyć. Okrzyk bólu jaki wydała zagłuszył wszystko.

- … wyrostek – Jasper dokończyłem za niego blady jak ściana.

- Muszę zadzwonić do szpitala. Edward, ubierz ją. Zastanów się co i ile piliście.

Biedaczka leżała i wiła się na kozetce. Po chwili wbiegł ubrany Edward z jej rzeczami w ręku. Pomogłem mu ją ubrać. Nie wierzyłem, w to co odczuwałem, ale on cierpiał tak jak ona. Płakał i wycierał jej delikatnie łzy.

- Bella … – ojciec wszedł bardzo zdenerwowany. - Nie ma chirurga na dyżurze w szpitalu. To ja muszę przeprowadzić operację.

Zbladłem jeszcze bardziej.

- Carlisle ufam ci. Wiem jakie badanie musisz przeprowadzić. Zgadzam się – pokiwał głową i poszedł uruchomić samochód by zawieść ich do szpitala.

- Bella, o co chodzi? Jakie badanie? -zdenerwowanie było słychać w jego głosie.

- Ginekologiczne – wytłumaczyłem mu.

- Carlisle, proszę – ale on pokręcił zmęczony głową.

- Gdybym miał wybór, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił -

Biedak zrobił się blady jak śnieg. Musiałem go trochę uspokoić. Boże on ją kocha, tak jak ja Alice. Gdyby to ona byłą na jej miejscu to nie wiem co bym zrobił.

**Bella POV**

Trzy dni leżałam w szpitalu, potem zostałam przewieziona do domu na dalszą kurację. Przez ten czas, kochany idiota (czytaj Edward) obchodził się ze mnie jak z jajkiem. Od czasu pechowej parapetówki, nie zgodził się na uprawianie seksu. Stwierdził że nie chce mi zaszkodzić. Rzuciłam w niego wtedy talerzem, bo akurat coś jadłam.

Oczywiście mamy kare. Carlisle lub Esme odwożą nas i przywożą ze szkoły. Po zajęciach znowu jeździmy do domu starców, a wieczorem pomagamy Esme w posiłkach.

Pewnego wieczora, obudziłam się i o dziwo nigdzie go nie było. Powoli wstałam z łóżka, bo mimo wszystko odczuwałam lekki ból przy chodzeniu. Idąc korytarzem usłyszałam pobrzękiwania gitary. Cichutko otworzyłam drzwi i wsłuchałam się w słowa, które wyśpiewał Edward.

How to tell someone (Jak powiedzieć komuś)  
Who do I divides the world (Z kim się dzieli świat)  
What did I feel (Co takiego czuje)  
Already so many years (Już od wielu lat)  
What, after years of grant (Co po latach przyznać)  
Once we have our own house? (Gdy już mamy własny dom)  
How to confess her Sophistically (Jak niebanalnie wyznać jej)  
How do I to give it? ( Jak oddać to?)

If I could silence once (Gdybym mógł milczeniem raz)  
Send a little luck part (Oddać małą szczęścia część)  
I will silent forever, you know (Milczał bym na zawsze już)

I want you to breathe (Ja tobą oddychać chcę)  
And to satisfy hunger (I zaspokajać głód)  
And I drink from your mouth (I chciałbym pić z twych ust)  
To be always with you now (Być zawsze z tobą już)

Well tell me you want to (No powiesz że chcesz)

If I did the balance (Gdybym zrobił balans)  
All of our days (Wszystkich naszych dni)  
What I would not subtract (nie miałbym co odjąć )  
Because there was no bad (bo nie było złych)  
If ever someone tries to (Jeśli kiedyś ktoś spróbuje)  
hit to us (trafić w nas)  
We will stand side by side (staniemy obok siebie)  
To survive this difficult time (by przetrwać ten ciężki czas)

Sometimes words are empty (Czasem słowa puste są)  
Sometimes harder than to rock (Czasem ciężkie niczym głaz)  
I scream in silence, so I already have (Krzyczę milcząc tak już mam)

I want you to breathe (Ja tobą oddychać chcę)  
And to satisfy hunger (I zaspokajać głód)  
And I drink from your mouth (I chciałbym pić z twych ust)  
To be always with you now (Na zawsze z tobą być)

Well, tell him that you want (No powiedz że chcesz)

If I could silence once (Gdybym mógł milczeniem raz)  
Send a little luck of part (Prz słać małą szczęścia część)  
I will silent forever, you know (Milczałbym na zawsze już)

I want you to breathe (Ja tobą oddychać chcę)  
And to satisfy hunger (I zaspokajać głód)  
And I drink from your mouth (I chciałbym pić z twych ust)  
To be always with you now (Na zawsze z tobą już)

I want you to breathe (Ja tobą oddychać chcę)  
And to satisfy hunger (I zaspokajać głód)  
And I drink from your mouth (I chciałbym pić z twych ust)  
To be always with you now (Być zawsze z tobą już)

Well tell me you want to (No powiesz że chcesz)

_* To jest piosenka Tobą oddychać chcę i wyobraźcie sobie że śpiewa to Edward dla Belli._

- Nie licz, że po tej piosence cię dziś nie zgwałcę – odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem i podeszłam do niego. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam jak się zaczerwienił. Popchnęłam go na łóżko i po chwili oddaliśmy się, wspaniałemu zaspokojeniu się cielesnemu.

_Dzień dzisiejszy, po południe_

Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie od czasu imprezy i mojej operacji. Denerwuje się bo, ponad tydzień temu powinnam dostać okres, a tu nic. Postanowiłam pójść jutro do lekarza. Niestety zamiast jutro, do lekarza zawitałam dziś, bo zemdlałam na wf. Pobrali mi krew i kazali czekać. Postanowiłam tą wizytę mieć dziś. Zdenerwowana zapukałam do drzwi gabinetu mojej pani ginekolog.

- Witam, czym mogę służyć?

- Dzień dobry doktor Weber.

- Witam Bello, co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- No cóż, dwa tygodnie temu miałam usunięty wyrostek …

- Tak, i co w związku z tym?

- Okres mi się spóźnia już ponad tydzień. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć …

- Czy to ma, z brakiem okresu - pokiwałam głową. - Najpierw cię zbadam, a potem pobiorę ci krew. Może to mieć związek. Zobaczymy co pokażą wyniki.

- Ja już miałam pobieraną krew. Zasłabłam dzisiaj na zajęciach z wf – lekarka popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie i zadzwoniła do laboratorium, prosząc o zrobienie dodatkowych dwóch badań. Podczas badania, zadała mi kilka pytań:

- Czy zaczęłaś już współżycie?

- Tak.

- Kiedy je zaczęłaś?

- Około dwóch tygodni temu, dzień przed wycięciem wyrostka.

- Czy używaliście z partnerem jakiś zabezpieczeń?

- Tak, tabletek, które pani mi przepisała?

- Kiedy ostatni raz współżyłaś?

- Wczoraj.

- Dobrze poczekaj na korytarzu. Jak będą wyniki to cię zawołam.

Ubrałam się, ale było mi nie dobrze. Czy te pytania miały mi coś zasugerować? Jestem w ciąży? Przecież używałam pigułek. Brałam je regularnie. A co jeśli jestem w ciąży? Usnąć dziecko? Oddać do adopcji? Wychować? Nagle zobaczyłam na dole mojego adopcyjnego ojca, jak zbliża się do mnie. O nie …. Błagam …. Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

- Co się stało kochanie?

- Czekam na wyniki. Zemdlałam w szkole. Poza tym …. miałam problem z okresem …. i postanowiłam porozmawiać z doktor Weber.

- To nic dziwnego, że spóźnia ci się okres. Ale zachowałaś się bardzo rozważnie idąc do lekarza.

- Nie wywołano cię tutaj? Myślałam …

- Nie, o idzie już doktor Weber...

- Carlisle dobrze że cię widzę. Nie muszę po ciebie dzwonić. Zapraszam was oboje.

**Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! ****Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie!**

- Bello mogłabyś się położyć na kozetce …. dobrze …. podwiń koszulkę ...

Zobaczyłam jak doktor robi się coraz bardziej blady. A mi się ściska żołądek.

- Tak jak myślałam, jesteś w trzecim tygodniu ciąży. Wiedziałam to już po badaniu. Nie potrzebowałam niczego. Twoje badania są w normie, zapisze ci witaminy i spotkamy się za trzy tygodnie … Carlisle?

Nagle usłyszeliśmy huk. Popatrzyłam jak mój adopcyjny ojciec drugi raz pada na podłogę nie przytomny.

_Czas teraźniejszy._

**Bella POV**

Po ocuceniu całej trójki Carlisle zdecydował, że pojedzie z Alice do lekarza, a wieczorem odbędziemy poważną rozmowę. Wszyscy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Witam**

**Ten rozdział wpadł przez przypadek. Miał być w nim ślub i bliźniaki, ale to samo się napisało  
**

**Obiecuję (przynajmniej mam taka nadzieję że tak będzie tym razem) że w następnym rozdziale  
**

**będzie już ślub i bliźniaki i powróci nauczyciel od matematyki ...  
**

**Postaram się napisać go dość szybko, bo zajmuję się przeróbkami. Dostępne są na moim chomiku_ hermionka2, _  
**

**_Na razie jest tylko Złoty barbarzyńca Iris Johansen _- Humorystyczna opowieść o dziewczynie walczącej o swoje prawa w XVIII wieku. Wychodzi za mąż za szejka i nieźle daje mu w kość.  
**

**Za dwa trzy dni mam nadzieje wstawić pierwszą z 7 książek tej autorki z cyklu EVA DUNCAN - pani antropolog Bella Swan rekonstruuje czaszki w poszukiwaniu ciała swojej zamordowanej i nie wiadomo gdzie pochowanej córki. Pomaga jej agent FBI Edward Cullen, bogaty geniusz komputerowy Jasper Whitlock, wredna sekretarka Jassica Stanley oraz trenerka psa szukającego ludzi Alice Brandon. Zapraszam.  
**

**DZIĘKI ZA KOMENTARZE  
**

**Rozdział 12**

**Debata, rozmowa i … **

_**Bella POV**_

_Po ocuceniu całej trójki Carlisle zdecydował, że pojedzie z Alice do lekarza, a wieczorem odbędziemy poważną rozmowę. Wszyscy._

**Bella POV**

Wieczór debaty rodzinnej.

- Więc co z tym zrobimy?

- Jak zwykle Carlisle nie owija niczego w bawełnę.

- Może najpierw, powiedz nam co się stało? Bo nie wiem, o czym tu mówimy – jego kochana żona zwróciła mu uwagę na najważniejszy szczegół.

- Jestem w ciąży – wypaliłyśmy obie równocześnie. Jasper i Edward aż jęknęli.

- Co? - Tym razem to Emmett, Rose i Esme równocześnie wrzasnęły, aż mi chyba bębenki w uszach popękały.

- Czy wy, nie znacie czegoś takiego jak antykoncepcja? - no tak świeżo upieczony tatuś, musiał z czymś wyskoczyć.

- Emmett, z tego co wiem, to Rose dopiero co urodziła, a jesteś tylko cztery lata starszy – mój chłopak stanął w naszej obronie.

- Nie ważne jak się stało. Mleko rozlane i teraz trzeba zastanowić się, jak ratować tych dwóch idiotów, by nie znaleźli się w więzieniu – Carlisle się denerwował.

- O czym ty mówisz? - moja przyszła szwagierka była ździebko zdezorientowana.

- Przecież oni mają ukończone osiemnaście lat, a one po szesnaście. Według prawa to gwałt na nieletniej. Na szczęście w czasie porodu będą miały po siedemnaście – Carlisle nadal był zły.

- To wina tych tabletek … - próbowałam argumentować.

- Do jasnej cholery, tabletki nie zadziałały, bo schlaliście się jak świnie! To tyczy się całej waszej czwórki! – cała wyżej wymieniona czwórka zabarwiła się na czerwono. Boże nigdy go takiego nie widziałam.

Nagle Esme podbiegła do Jaspera i Edwarda. Chwyciła ich za uszy i wytargała do kuchni. Zdezorientowane patrzeliśmy na to w osłupieniu. Po chwili doszły nas z kuchni krzyki obu panów. Razem z Alice pobiegłyśmy ratować naszych mężczyzn z opresji.

- Nie tak was wychowałam. Gdzie pierścionki? Gdzie ślub?

- Ale Esme ślub w naszym wieku? - czołgał się Jasper

To nie fair. Czy mamy się żenić tylko dlatego że zaliczyliśmy wpadkę – żalił się Edward.

Oj chyba zaraz oberwie się Edwardowi za to ode mnie.

- Co to znaczy, zaliczyć wpadkę. Ja mam szesnaście lat. Powinnam chodzić do szkoły, iść na studia. Tymczasem czeka mnie przewijanie pieluch, gotowanie kaszek i noszenie dziecka przez całe noce na rękach.

- Bella, ja naprawdę cię przepraszam. Będziemy razem to robić. Jakoś się nam ułoży. Ale brać ślub? Trochę na to chyba za wcześnie.

- Hej, opieka nad dzieckiem to zajęcie kobiet – drugi z chłopaków próbował wyegzekwować swoje prawa.

- Tym razem Alice, wzięła chochlę i zaczęła gonić Jasper. - Jesteśmy za równouprawnieniem.

- A to znaczy że na zmianę: zmieniamy pieluchy, karmimy, chodzimy na spacery, opiekujemy się, itd - dodałam patrząc na niego wściekle.

- JA NIE MAM ZAMIARU SIĘ POWTARZAĆ! CHCE WIDZIEĆ PIERŚCIONKI NA PALCACH DZIEWCZYN JUTRO! A ŚLUB WEŹMIECIE W LECIE! CZY TO JASNE? - Esme wydarła się na całą naszą czwórkę. Staliśmy jak wmurowani.

- Esme to genialne! - Carlisle podbiegł do niej i ją wycałował.

- Co? - wszyscy popatrzyli na niego dziwnie.

- Edward i Bellą wezmą ślub, tak jak Alice i Jasper.

- CO? - Tym razem to cztery osoby wytrzeszczyły oczy i patrzyły na doktora jakby był chory umysłowo.

- No normalnie. Słuchajcie macie szesnaście lat. Zgodnie z prawem, jeden i drugi dopuścił się gwałtu na nieletniej.

- Ale ślub, ja …. mam …. tylko …. szesnaście lat – wyjąkałam.

- A na uprawianie seksu, nie byłaś za młoda? Urodzisz dziecko i co sama go wychowasz? A w weekendy będziecie chodzić na zmiany z Alice odwiedzać waszych durnych chłopaków w więzieniu - wrzeszczała wściekła "głowa rodziny".

- Ok, dam radę przygotować uroczystość ślubną na za dwa, trzy tygodnie.

- Dziewczyny, żadnej uroczystości. Zrobimy to w Las Vegas. Po cichu – doktor wpadł w szał.

- O czym ty mówisz? - tym razem, to syknęła jego żona.

- Nie możecie brać normalnego ślubu. Uciekniecie do Las Vegas. Tam już szesnastolatki mogą brać ślub. My zostaniemy tu ….

- Co? Nie no to chyba żart – próbowałam się postawić.

- Czy ja wyglądam na tego co żartuje. To wy władowaliście się w to łajno i sami musicie się z niego wydostać. - Carlisle był coraz bardziej wściekły.

- Co jeszcze wymyślisz? Elvisa dającego im ślub …. - Rose żachnęła się i nagle zbladła. – Ty naprawdę chcesz by wzięli taki ślub? Z Elvisem jako pastorem? W jakiejś bezosobowej kapliczce? Bez rodziny?

Dacie mi dokończyć, to wszystko wyjaśnię – zamilkliśmy. Na Boga! On naprawdę chcę byśmy wzięli ślub w Las Vegas! - Dziękuję. Alice i Bella jako dwie niedojrzałe, targane hormonami nastolatki wyjadą w czwartek rano samochodem Alice na zajęcia, bo ja mam dyżur i nie mogę ich zawieść. Zamiast do szkoły podjadą do jakiegoś hotelu. Podam wam nazwę i wynajmiecie tam dwa pokoje. Tylko na Boga nie podawajcie waszych prawdziwych nazwisk! Będziemy potrzebowali fałszywek ….

Nie ma sprawy będą na jutro – zawołał Emmett, wyjął telefon i zaczął z kimś rozmawiać po cichu. - Ok stary dzięki. Jutro wieczorem będą do odbioru potrzebuje tylko ich zdjęć.

W czwartek wieczorem, razem z Esme zgłosimy wasze zniknięcie na policji. W tym czasie Jasper i Edward wsiądą do volvo Edwarda i pojadą do dziewczyn. Jak wrócimy z komisariatu, zobaczymy że ich też nie ma i powiadomimy o tym policję. Oczywiście będziemy rozpaczać. W piątek rano wyruszycie do Las Vegas by wziąć podwójny ślub. W zadzwonicie do nas, informując nas co zrobiliście i gdzie jesteście. Wszyscy pojedziemy do Las Vegas, by was powstrzymać. Niestety przyjedziemy za późno.

- Co? - on chyba postradał zmysły. - Esme może powinien zbadać go jakiś psychiatra.

- Zgadzam się z Bellą. On postradał zmysły - dołączyła do mnie, moja kochana nadpobudliwa siostra.

- Zrozumcie to co powiedziałem, to jest wersja oficjalna. Tak naprawdę przyjedziemy do was w sobotę rano do hotelu i wszyscy pojedziemy do Las Vegas. Rose i Esme wynajmą pokój i każą go odpowiednio przygotować. Ślubu udzieli wam pastor. Będziemy na nim wszyscy. Wielkie wesele możecie urządzić w lecie. Na razie najważniejszy jest ślub.

- Emmett, wywieście dzieci do rodziców Rose. Nie będziemy targać ich do Las Vegas – Esme wpadła w szał przygotowawczy ślubów.

- Carlisle ty to na poważnie? – Edward z Jasperem jęknęli.

- Jutro musimy porozmawiać z Kajuszem. Czy mamy go poinformować o ślubach? - spytała Alice.

- Nie wiem. Chyba tak. Dobrze, skoro wszystko ustalone, to żegnam wszystkich.

- Chwileczkę – zatrzymał nas ostry to głosu Rosalie. - Ja zabieram was wszystkich na kupno ubiorów ślubnych. Czy to jasne?

- Rose …. - doktor próbował zaoponować. - No dobrze jeden sklep i to po zamknięciu. Znajomy jest jego kierownikiem. Spotykamy się za dwie godziny na dole.

- Alice, czy ja dobrze rozumiem? W weekend bierzemy ślub? - to po prostu nie mieścił mi się w głowie.

- No, wiesz doktorek ma racje. Jak ktoś się o tym dowie, to chłopaków zamkną – starała mi się przetłumaczyć to moja siostra.

- ŚLUB? W WIEKU SZESNASTU LAT? - Nie mogłam to sobie tego wyobrazić.

- Bella, przecież mówiłaś że mnie kochasz? W czym masz problem? Co za różnica czy mieć będziesz szesnaście, osiemnaście czy dwadzieścia cztery lata?

- No cóż, nie planowałam ślubu przed trzydziestką, a dzieci chciałam urodzić jeszcze później, jeżeli w ogóle bym je miała mieć – tłumaczyłam wybrankowi mojego serca. Kochany posadził mnie na swoich kolanach.

- Słońce, wszystko będzie dobrze. Kocham cię, ty kochasz mnie, a reszta jakoś się ułoży.

- Tylko tak mówisz, by mnie pocieszyć – zamruczałam mu do ucha. - Edward gdzie będziemy mieszkać? Tutaj? Kto się zajmie dziećmi jak pójdziemy do szkoły? Esme nie da rady zostać z całą czwórką. Skąd weźmiemy pieniądze na kupno rzeczy, jedzenia ….

- Ci skarbie, na razie tym się nie martw. Poradzimy sobie. Nie jesteśmy pierwsi, którzy zaliczyli wpadkę.

- Edward ja się boję. Może ….

- Kochaj mnie kochaj, bądź ze mną bądź,

I nie opuszczaj mnie na krok …1 - zaczął Edward. Skąd on zna tą piosenkę?

- Kochaj mnie kochaj i nigdy mniej … - dołączyłam do niego, coraz bardziej rozluźniona.

- To wszystko czego pragnę. To wszystko czego chcę – ten fragment zaśpiewany razem wyszedł nam znakomicie.

Powoli zaczęłam przyzwyczajać się do tego, że wezmę ten ślub. No cóż jutro czeka nas spotkanie z Kajuszem. Nie wiem czy powinnam powiadomić swojego ojca o ślubie. Jest tyle problemów. Tak jak obiecał Carlisle, pojechaliśmy do salonu sukni ślubnych. To co się tam działo, można tylko określić mianem bezwładnego harmidru. Chłopaki wybrały sobie garnitury w pięć minut. O dziwo dołączył do nich Emmett.

- Emmett, a tobie po co ten małpi strój – zaczepił go któryś z chłopaków.

- Dołączam do was. Będzie potrójny ślub.

- Co? - tym razem się wściekłam. Poczułam że zaraz wybuchnę. - Czy wszyscy poszaleli?

- Bella, do cholery czemu nie przymierzyłaś jeszcze tej sukni, którą ci dałam? - Rose chodziła wściekła po salonie. Jęknęłam pokonana i poczłapałam do przebieralni. Po pięciu minutach pokazałam się im w tym czymś.

- Oki, a co to do cholery jest, bo na pewno nie suknia ślubna.

- To najnowszy model, w kształcie bombki.

- Alice, jak ja ci dam bombkę, to ty do ślubu pójdziesz z podbitym okiem. Niech ktoś mi kurwa pomoże się tego pozbyć! – darłam się jak opętana. Alice podbiegła, pociągnęła za suwak z tyłu i w sekundzie, stałam pośrodku sklepu w samej bieliźnie i staniku. Edward podbiegł do mnie i narzucił na mnie swoją koszulę. Em i Jazz pokładali się ze śmiechu.

- Alice ja cię uduszę! – wrzasnęłam i zaczęłam gonić ją po całym sklepie. Chochliczka miała na sobie szpilki, w biegu nie wyrobiła i wleciała w Carlisla. Ten

zastopował ją, ale nie miał szans zatrzymania mnie. Z rozpędu wpadłam na nich, wszyscy walneliśmy na podłogę i jak na lodowisku wlecieliśmy do przebieralni Esme, która zachwiała się i dołączyła do naszej trójki na podłodze.

- Jeżeli chciałeś mnie zobaczyć nago, to trzeba było poczekać do nocy, aż byśmy poszli spać – po czym chwyciła buta, który spadł Alice i walnęła nim doktora po głowie. - A wy co nudzicie, się? Macie już swoje kreacje?

W pośpiechu opuściliśmy przebieralnie i kontynuowaliśmy przymiarkę sukni. Kiedy spojrzałam na suknie, które przyniosła mi Rose po prostu warknęłam. Przejrzałam je na wieszakach i wybrałam dwie, które podobały mi się. Po przymierzeniu pierwszej, nie miałam wątpliwości że to ta. Alice z Rose nie mogły się zdecydować. Zaczęło nam się z chłopakami nudzić. Postanowiliśmy się trochę zabawić. Poszliśmy do jednej z przymierzalni i zrobiliśmy wyścigi lodowych samochodów. Po chwili doleciał do nas krzyk Rose. Pobiegliśmy do niej i stanęliśmy jak wryci. Zaczęłam się powoli wycofywać.

- Bella, jeżeli to przez ciebie przymarzły mi nogi do podłogi, to uwierz mi że będziesz miała przejebane.

- Ups, trochę się zagalopowałam.

- Carlisle, Esme ja ją zabiję! - szybko topiłam lód i po chwili nie było po ty śladu.

- Bello, proszę, ja mam swoją wytrzymałość – doktor warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Od tej chwili siedzieliśmy cicho jak aniołki.

Po wyborze sukni miałam smętny charakter. Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu poszłam do pokoju z Edwardem. Jutro środa, więc do wielkiej ucieczki zostało nam dwa dni. Zagubiona i przestraszona weszłam do łazienki. Usiadła i zaczęłam płakać. Nie minęło pięć minut, a koło mnie usiadł się Edward, otulił mnie ramionami i kołysał. Zaczął składać słodkie pocałunki na moim czole, polikach, powiekach. Potem pocałował kącik moich ust i po prostu we mnie zawrzało. Rzuciłam się na niego, spragniona czułości. W pośpiechu pozbywaliśmy się naszych ubrań. Nasze pocałunki stały się coraz bardziej zachłanne. Nagle poczułam że leże na zimnej podłodze, naga a nade mną zawisł Edward. Zaczął powoli opuszczać się i wszedł we mnie, całą swoją długością fiuta. Jego ruchy były odzwierciedleniem naszych obaw. Były niespokojne, raz szybsze, raz wolne, nagle wzięłam rękę i zaczęłam masować sobie łechtaczkę. Boże miałam wrażenie że rozpłynę się na miejscu. Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić, ale zaczęłam krzyczeć. W ferworze chwyciłam jajka Edwarda i zaczęłam je masować. Boże myślałam że chłopak wyzionie ducha. Jego krzyki były dużo głośniejsze niż moje. Poczułam zaciskanie się na jego penisie, kiedy Edward eksplodował we mnie. Nagle do łazienki wbiegło sześc osób.

- O ja pierdole – tylko tyle mógł wyrzucić z siebie jakiś męski głos. Nie wiem skąd wzięłam tyle sił i skąd miałam taką jasność umysłu by odpowiedzieć.

- Nie, to my się tu pierdolimy, jak chcecie porno, to pooglądajcie sobie filmiki w internecie. Niektóre są naprawdę niezłe. Szczególnie te BDSM.

Edward po prostu zaczął się śmiać. Jego ruchy sprawiły, że zaczęłam czuć jego rosnącą się długość .

Edward, na Boga ja już nie mam siły. Ile razy możesz to robić w ciągu jednej nocy.

Jeżeli zaraz się nie uspokoimy to zrobimy powtórkę

Alice prawie zsikała się z Jasperem w gacie, Emm i Rose pokładli się na podłogę i zwijali ze śmiechu jak Edward, a rodzice. No cóż, ich mina była po prostu niezapomniana.

- Edward może ona lubi jak jesteś dominem - zażartował Emmett.

- Albo chce byś czasem związał podczas seksu - dołączył do niego Jasper.

- Bella, jeżeli chcesz to jutro kupię kajdanki i przywiąże cię nimi do łóżka podczas seksu. Co o tym myślisz? - Edward się już trochę uspokoił

- Hmm, ja się zgadzam. Ale muszą to być takie z różowym futerkiem.

- Dla ciebie wszystko najdroższa.

- Ja nawet nie chcę wiedzieć skąd to znacie. A teraz do łóżka i na Boga jedynego nałóżcie coś na siebie.

Zachichotaliśmy.

- To wy wparowaliście do naszej łazienki – odrzekł miedzianowłosy.

Po wyrzuceniu gości siłą i wzięciu prysznica położyliśmy się spać. Mimo że była środa, Carlisle zwolnił nas z zajęć. Poszliśmy w trójkę na spotkanie z Kajuszem. Popatrzył na nas z uśmiechem.

- Miałem dziś spotkać się z dziećmi. Odkąd pamiętam mam ich dwóch. Czyżbym o czymś nie wiedział?

- Witam jestem Isabella Swan,alias Heidi Brandon. Edward to mój chłopak. Prosił bym przyszła z nim.

- To ty jesteś tym „władcą ognia"2 - zażartował.

- Tak to ja, miło mi. Mam nadzieje, że nie żywi pan do mnie urazy, z powodu naszego ostatniego spotkania?

- Ależ skąd. Moi braci byli bardzo asertywni. Odkąd straciłem z wami kontakt – tu spojrzał na Alice i Edwarda – przestałem z nimi walczyć. Wszystko straciło sens.

- Czemu nas zostawiłeś?

- Wiedziałem że posiadacie moce, ale nie rozwinięte. Gdyby Wiedzieli o tym Aro i Marek zabraliby was siłą. Swoją drogą ty mój synu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nigdy nie przejawiałeś żadnej predyspozycji. A może to byłą wina twojej choroby i leków. Nie wiem.

- Czy te moce przechodzą z pokolenia na pokolenie. Tzn. przekazywane są w genach? - to mnie zawsze intrygowało.

- Tak, z tego co zaobserwowaliśmy. W każdym pokoleniu są one silniejsze. Porównajcie moc Marka z Jane i Aleckiem.

Nagle doszedł mnie zapach pieczonej cebuli. Wystartowałam równo z Alice i na wyścigi biegliśmy do WC. Na szczęście były dwie. Po chwili poczułam jak jakieś ręce głaszczą mnie po plecach i ktoś odgarnia mi włosy.

- Ci, wszystko będzie dobrze. To tylko poranne mdłości – Edward starał się jak mógł, ale to mi wcale nie pomagało.

- Kocham cię … ale jak będziesz … gadał takie głupoty … to ci przypierdole ... - wystękałam pomiędzy atakami torsji. Po jakiś pięciu minutach, kiedy opróżniłyśmy żołądki, poprosiłam Edwarda by zmienił stolik na taki oddalony od kuchni. Kiedy usiedliśmy z powrotem poczułam jak Kajusz się nam wszystkim dziwnie przygląda.

- Uwierzysz jak powiem że to zatrucie pokarmowe – spytałam się a on pokiwał głową.

- Dlaczego – dopytywała się Alice.

- Bo to byłaby już Epidemia i wszyscy leżelibyście w izolatkach – odpowiedział opanowany.

- No cóż, jakieś trzy tygodnie temu Alice urządziła parapetówkę. Wczoraj okazało się, że obie zaszłyśmy na niej w ciąże.

- Kelner – ojciec Edwarda pobladł.

- Tak czym mogę służyć, wybrali już państwo potrawy?

- Nie, przynieś whisky. I zostaw tu całą butelkę.

- Ale proszę pana dopiero południe – kelner próbował oponować.

- Proszę pana moja szesnastoletnia córka …

- Nie ważne proszę przynieść tą cholerną whisky – wycedziłam przez zęby. Kelner obruszył się i po pięciu minutach postawił alkohol i odszedł.

- No dobra, co zamierzacie z tym zrobić? - po wypiciu setki Kajusz na nowo mógł oddychać.

- No cóż, w sobotę rano planujemy ślub …

- Tato? … Tato? … - Patrzyłam jak ciało osuwa się na podłogę. Alice coraz bardziej dramatyzowała, a ja wiedziałam że najlepiej przenieść się do jego pokoju. Tylko cholera, jak trójka nastolatków, ma przenieść na trzecie piętro, ponad stu kilowego faceta?

- Emmett! - krzyknęłam, podbiegłam do Edwarda i na oczach gości obmacałam mu kieszenie w poszukiwaniu komórki.

- A gdzie Twoja? - spytał podejrzliwie.

- Została zarekwirowana, tak jak Alice – rzuciłam mu wystukując numer Emmetta.

- Ed jeżeli Bella rozwaliła coś w hotelu, to ja mu tego nie powiem – zaczął nim zdążyłam na niego warknąć. Popatrzyłam i zauważyłam jak Kajusz robi się zielony.

- Cholera, jest tu jakiś lekarz, mój … przyszły teść dostał zawału. Umie ktoś robić sztuczne oddychanie!

- Bella co się tam u was, do kurwy dzieje!

- Em, Kajusz zemdlał, musisz przyjść nam pomóc zawlec go na górę.

- Ok, jestem w mieście będę za pięć minut po czym się rozłączył.

- Edward zdejmuj koszulę.

- Co?

- Kurwa, nie chcę się tu z tobą pieprzyć. Trzeba go ochłodzić - wzięłam szklankę z wodą, skupiłam się i po chwili.

- Bella, jak zaraz nie przestaniesz, to stworzysz to Arktykę – wyszeptał mi do ucha mój ukochany. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy zauważy że jest bardzo zimno, a szklanka za cholerę się nie zmroziła. Wtedy właśnie wszedł Emmett. Zatrząsł się z zimna, popatrzył na nas i podszedł.

- Jeżeli nie mam tego powiedzieć Carlislowi, to zajmujecie się dzieciakami dziś w nocy.

- A co brak ci Rose? - zaszydził Edward.

- Stary ja mam abstynencję od narodzin bliźniaków – stęknął podnosząc Kajusza i wszyscy podążyliśmy do windy. W windzie, Kajusz zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Popatrzył na Emmetta i rzucił się mu do szyi.

- Jak śmiałeś zapłodnić moją małą córeczkę. Jaja ci obetnę. Edward próbował uspokoić go, ale ten ze wszystkich sił go dusił. W końcu Alice uczepiła się spodnie ojca i odciągała go do tyłu, Edward to samo zrobił w przypadku Emmetta. Po chwili usłyszałam trzask i spodnie Kajusza oraz Emmetta opadły na dół. Edward patrzył na to z rozdziawionymi oczami, a Ja z Alice biegiem schyliłyśmy się by podnieść ich portki.

- Edward no dalej, pomóż nam bo znowu się oklapną – wydarła się Alice.

- Ja się ich gatek nie tykam.

- Edward, bo zaraz opadną – dołączyłam się do Alice. Nagle poczułam że coś przeskoczyło mi w krzyżu.

- Ed jak nie chcesz ich tykać to pomóż mi wstać.

- Co mam zrobić.

- Bierz mnie od tyłu.

Edward podszedł do mnie, nachylił się i objął mnie w pasie, a resztą ciała przywarł do mojego tyłka. W tym momencie otworzyła się winda. Stała w drzwiach para staruszków, z rozdziawionymi ustami. Po chwili babcia zdzieliła dziadka torebką.

- A ty mówiłeś że w windzie całować się to grzech. Oni nawet orgie tu uprawiają.

Przedstawię nasze pozycje. Ja z Alice pochylamy się, głowy nasze znajdują się przy kroczach Emmetta i Kajusza, spodnie opadły im do kolan, a nasze ręce trzymają ich gacie. Kajusz z Emmettem stoją po przeciwnych stronach, odchyleni jak w ekstazie. No i jest jeszcze Edward, który stoi za mną z tyłu jakby mnie pieprzył. Dziadek popatrzał na nas chwilę i rzekł.

- Ej rudy, zapłacę ci 1000 dolarów jak zaspokoisz moją żonę – ten, do którego zwracał się staruszek zrobił się zielony. Popatrzyłam na dziadka i się uśmiechnęłam.

- Przykro mi, on jest na razie zajęty.

- Panienko, zapłacę potrójnie jeżeli ty zajmiesz się mną.

Emmett chciał dowalić staruszkowi, ale zapomniał że ma spodnie opadnięte do kolan i runął jak długi na mnie. Ja runęłam na Edwarda, ten zachwiał się i upadł uderzając głową o kant windy i zemdlał. Jego ręce przesunęły się z mojego pasa na piersi i po chwili poczułam jego wybrzuszenie w spodniach. Kajusz chciał ratować Edwarda i mnie. Też zapomniał o opadniętych spodniach i runął na Alice i przygniótł ją swoim ciałem do ziemi. Wszyscy zastygliśmy, bo baliśmy się poruszyć. Nagle usłyszeliśmy czyjś głos. Podniosłam głowę do góry. Nad nami stała trójka policjantów.

- Panie władzo ja to mogę wszystko łatwo wyjaśnić …

- Tak, więc słucham. Jak wyjaśnisz to, że dwie niepełnoletnie uprawiają seks w windzie z mężczyznami. Poza tym, uciekliście ze szkoły.

- No może rzeczywiście trochę to potrwa – Nagle Edward podskoczył i zrzucił mnie z siebie. Popatrzyłam, a on ściągnął spodnie i (zabijcie mnie za to) bokserki ze Scooby Doo.

- Co ty robisz – krzyknęłam. A on zaczął wyciągać z bokserek lód.

- Zamorduje kogoś za ten lód w gaciach. Kurwa odmroziłaś mojego huja.

- Trochę się wystraszyłam – powiedziałam niepewnie i oparłam się o coś by wstać.

- Znowu wylądowałam z ręką na przyrodzeniu Emmetta. Ten wrzasnął podbił głowę Alice, która leżała na jego nodze.

- Cholera – krzyknął i ściągnął gacie. Zaczął delikatnie dotykać swojego przyjaciela.

- No tym razem wszystko ok przyjacielu.

Tymczasem Alice z rozpędu walnęła czołem w podbrzusze swojego ojca, który zaczął wrzeszczeć i dołączył do grupy facetów bez gatek.

- Komuś lodu? - zaoferował mój mężczyzna.

Policjant wyjął krótkofalówkę i nacisnął guzik.

- Stan podeślij mi tu pojazd do przewozu większej ilości więźniów.

- Panie władzo …

- Porozmawiamy na komisariacie.

- … mogę zadzwonić do rodzica? - spytałam cichym głosem. Policjant się zgodził. Edward podał mi komórkę.

- A skąd pan w ogóle wie, że nie mamy osiemnastu lat? - zaintrygowało mnie to.

- Chodzie razem z moim synem do szkoły. Nazywa się Mike Newton.

- A to ten co pieprzył Jessice, na naszym stole kuchennym podczas imprezy – wypaliła Alice.

- Edward? Czemu dzwonisz? - nagle zobaczyłam że policjant robi się cały szary.

- Tato ratuj nas. Mamy przejebane – zapiszczałam kiedy policjant miotał ogniste spojrzenia.

- Co się stało?

- Zabierają nas na komisariat.

- Kogo?

- Mnie, Alice, Edwarda, Emmetta i Kajusza.

- Za co?

- Za co? - powtórzyłam pytanie Carlisla policjantowi.

- Ekshibicjonizm! Nierząd nieletnich! Obnażanie się w miejscach publicznych! Do tego wagary i deprawowanie nieletnich !- darł się ojciec Mika Newtona do słuchawki telefonu, którą mi wyrwał. Drugi z policjantów zakuł nas wszystkich w kajdanki, wyprowadził z hotelu i zawiózł do aresztu.

- Co wy tam do pieruna jasnego nawyprawialiście!

Dopiero pięć godzin później, doktorowi udało się nas wszystkich uwolnić. Z nami dwiema miał najmniej problemów. Ale nie tyczy się to policji. Na zmianę z Alice zarzygaliśmy im całą podłogę więzienia.

- My nic – odrzekłam. Pokazałam na chłopaków – To oni ściągnęli gacie.

- Co? - Esme z Rose patrzyli na nich w szoku. Nagle zjawił się uśmiechnięty Emmett.

- Mam! - darł się i pokazał nam film.

- Emmett, chyba nie masz …. - zaczął Edward.

- Patrzcie i podziwiajcie.

- Poszliśmy wszyscy do salonu. Dołączyli do nas Alice z Jasperem.

- Patrzcie tu wsiadamy … Tu Kajusz się na mnie rzuca … Tu odciągają nas Bella z Alice … - Poczułam że płoną poliki. Dochodziliśmy do scen … - … Tu spadają nam spodnie (śmiech Rose i Esme, ale nieie Jaspra) … Tu dziewczyny nam je podciągają … Tu Edward bierze Belle od tyłu …

- Co?

- Tak sama krzyczała – komentował niezrażony Emmett.

- Chodziło mi o to, że coś przeskoczyło mi w kręgosłupie i Edward miał pomóc mi się podnieść – wytłumaczyłam nachmurzona.

- Patrzcie teraz babcia wali dziadka torbą, bo nie chciał ją pocałować w windzie.

- No a później dziadek zaproponował, by Edward obsłużył jego żonę a ja Jego – zaśmiałam się z propozycji staruszków. Jasper już leżał pod stołem. Esme zakrztusiła się kawą, a Rose herbatą.

- A tu podchodzą policjanci …

- I zaczyna się robić ciekawie – włączyła się Alice.

- Pierwsze gacie w dół! – Krzyknął Emmett z Alice jak Edward stał bez gaci i coś z nich wybierał. Esme patrzyła na niego w szoku. Ten był cały czerwony.

- To ona zamroziła mi penisa.

- No co, zestresowałam się – Teraz tu już śmieli się wszyscy, nawet Edward.

- Gacie w numer dwa w dół – zakrzyknęłam jak na filmie, Emmett ściąga gacie i ogląda swego przyjaciela.

- I gacie numer 3 w dół – odezwał się Edward.

- Tak, a teraz Edward proponuje im lód – dorzuciła Alice. Esme z Alice wyły ze śmiech. Po chwili dołączył do nas Kajusz, który przebywał w gabinecie Carlisa by dojść do siebie. Popatrzał na film i ryknął śmiechem.

- Boże, nigdy tego dnia nie zapomnę. Walnięty przez własną córkę w … nie ważne.

- A teraz Alice mówi policjantowi, że jego syn pieprzył dziewczynę na naszym stole w kuchni – dorzucił Emmett. Esme zamarła.

- Mike Newton pieprzył dziewczynę na naszym stole kuchennym? - oj, czyżbyśmy o czymś zapomnieli im powiedzieć.

- Tak … dlatego się upiliśmy z Edwardem - wyszeptałam

- Na moim stole kuchennym – w Esme wrzało. Podeszła do telefonu i poprosiła by Mike do nas przyjechał. Kiedy pojawił się na ganku, chwyciła go za koszulę i wydarła się na niego.

- Ty imbecylu! Ty popieprzony dzieciaku! Ja ciebie zatłukę! Mój stół kuchenny? - Mike zrobił się zielony – Jak śmiałeś. Na naszym stole ...

- Byłem pijany. Szczeniacki błąd.

- Jutro po szkole pójdziesz i kupisz lakier do drewna, papier ścierny i będziesz czyścił ten stół aż uznam że można na nim na nowo jeść, albo kupisz mi nowy. Czy to jasne?

- Tak – Mike błagalnie na nas spojrzał – tylko proszę, nie mówcie nic mojemu tacie. On mnie za to zabije.

- Za późno – odezwał się Emmett. - Już wie. Alice chlapnęła, jak miał ją zakuwać w kajdanki.

- Panie Cullen, niech mnie pan adoptuje. Mój ojciec mnie wykastruje.

- Twój ojciec?

- Tak, ten , co chciał cię oskarżyć o to, że mnie zgwałciłeś – wytłumaczyła Alice.

Mike patrzył na nas, w oszołomieniu. Podrapał się po głowie po czym odrzekł.

- Nie ważne. Możecie być szurnięci, ale ja do domu nie wracam.

Wszyscy zaśmialiśmy się.

- Mike, on cię przecież nie …

- Mike Henry Newton co ty do cholery tu robisz? - Mike pobladł. Chwycił jakiś materiał z podłogi i pokazując go ojcu schował się za Esme. Jego ojciec zrobił się cały czerwony.

- Esme kazała mi wyczyścić stół – nagle wszystkie oczy powędrowały na to co trzymał w ręku. Podbiegłam do niego, chwyciłam w ręce i rozłożyłam.

- Do kurwy jasnej, czy to nie są te twoje gacie z wielkim ptakiem? - popatrzyłam na Edwarda z dzikim błyskiem w oczach.

- Esme kazała ci czyścić stół bokserkami Edwarda? - zawył ojciec Mika i ruszył na niego niczym rozsierdzony byk. W tym wypadku był czerwoną płachtą. Ja, cały czas patrzyłam na Edwarda, który niespokojnie przełknął ślinkę. Od dwóch dni Edward oskarża wszystkich o kradzież jego gaci.

- Kochanie … - wybąkał.

Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo Mike który uciekał przed ojcem, przeskoczył właśnie przez kanapę, na której siedzieli Edward, Kajusz i Jasper z Alice na kolanach. Jego ojciec, mimo że był policjantem, nie miał takiego zrywu i upadł na kanapę podczas skoku podczas skoku. Edward zarobił niechcący kolanem w splot słoneczny, Kajuszowi podbił oko, a na koniec cała kanapa przewróciła się do tyłu. Osoby na niej siedzące, walnęły z impetem głowami o parkiet. Alice został odrzucona, chwyciła w locie Esme i obie pierdyknęły na Carlisla. Stałam jak sparaliżowana, po czym usłyszałam ja Rose i Emmett skręcają się ze śmiechu na podłodze. Spadli na nią z ich foteli. Carlisle był w szoku gorszym niż ja. Szybko podbiegłam do poszkodowanych. Edward leżał nie przytomny, jak Jasper. Kajusz z panem Newtonem tarzali się po podłodze (zabijcie mnie, ale nie wiem dlaczego). Mike patrzył na to wszystko wielkimi oczami.

- Mike odciągnij swojego ojca, od Kajusza. Carlise pomóż mu – zarządziłam cucąc obu chłopaków. Po chwili koło mnie stanął Emmett i wylał na nas wszystkich miskę lodowatej wody.

- Chłopaki czas pobudki – odrzekł. Poczułam jak robi mi się gorąco.

- Ty patafianie, ty spróchniała, głupia kłodo, ty nieodpowiedzialny matole! - potem zamachnęłam się jebnęłam go prosto w nos. Usłyszałam pękanie kości i zobaczyłam jak Rose podbiega do Emmetta.

Po godzinie zdołano zapanować nad harmidrem. Esme zamknęła mnie i Rose w osobnych pokojach, bo rzuciłyśmy się sobie do gardeł. Carlisle zawołał karetkę do poszkodowanych. Po przyjeździe usłyszałam jak jeden z sanitariuszy, zaproponował mu utworzenie w domu oddziału szpitalnego. Podziękowali mu też za to dzięki niemu maja dużo pracy i wysokie pensję, chociaż nudzą ich ciągle te same urazy. Mógłby wymyślić coś nowego. Myślałam że doktor ich zabije. Na szczęście wkroczyła Esme i wszystkich uspokoiła. Po wyjeździe karetki wypuściła nas z pokoi i w czwórkę zajęliśmy się przygotowaniem naszej ostatniej kolacji jako panny.

1 Tekst piosenki Kochaj mnie kochaj, Ich troje. Przepraszam za piosenki tego zespołu, ale mój syn przechodzi fazę idolowania Wiśnieskiemu i te piosenki non stop chodzą mi pogłowie. :)

2 Tekst pochodzi z Epoki Lodowcowej.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział 13**

_**Poranek, Hotel … i Ślub.**_

Poranek był okropny. Nie mogłam otworzyć oczu, a tu coś wyło i wyło. Nagle otrzeźwiałam. To budzik tak wył. Budzik w pokoju Jaspera i dlaczego leżało na mnie coś wielkiego i włochatego. Nie Boże powiedzcie mi że to nie …

- Mike, co ty do cholery robisz w moim łóżku - głos Alice sprawił, że machinalnie otworzyłam oczy. Spojrzałam na ciało leżące na mnie i miałam wrażenie że zaraz zwymiotuje.

- Edward do pieruna, dlaczego chwytasz mnie za jajka. Nie jestem gejem – darł się Jasper.

- To ty kurwa jego mać, przyssałeś się do mego sutka. Odpierdala ci? - Odszczeknął mu się Edward.

Nagle poczułam jak coś chwyta mnie za pierś. Tego to już było za dużo.

- Jeżeli w tej chwili, nie weźmiesz tej łapy z mojej piersi, to ci obiecuje, że tak ci przypierdole że zobaczysz dwunastu apostołów ! - Emmett odskoczył i patrzył na mnie w szoku

- Carlisle jak w tej chwili, nie odepniesz tych kajdanek, to cię wykastruje.

- O Boże, nawet oni wczoraj zaszaleli – nie wierzyłam własnym uszom.

- Co się dziwisz? Wieczór panieńsko – kawalerski.

- Gdzie jest Rose, co z bliźniakami?

- Pędem pognaliśmy do pokoju bliźniaków – Zapomniałem że zawieźliśmy je do rodziców Rose.

- Dobra a gdzie Rose?

Znaleźliśmy ją wymiotująca w łazience.

- Emmett, jeżeli znowu jestem w ciąży to poddajesz się wazektomi1

- Nie martw się Emm. Czytałam że teraz robi się to bez igieł, skalpela czy szwów.

- Ona nie może …

- Emm, ona nie piła, nie jadła …

- Nie, nie nie – Emmett powtarzał to przez jakiś czas. Chyba wpadł w trans lub szok.

Rose popatrzyła na mnie.

- Co tak patrzysz, ja mu o tym nie powiem – odrzekłam i wyszłam z łazienki.

No dobra trzeba by chyba wyjaśnić pewne sprawy. Urządziliśmy wieczór kawalersko – panieński. Płeć męska schlała się jak świnie, my z Alice wzięliśmy jedno piwo na pół. Rose też za dużo nie piła. Nie wydaje mi się by była w ciąży. Zaszkodziła jej ta dwutygodniowa pizza, która znajdowała się w lodówce. Towarzyszył nam Mike, który oficjalnie uciekł z domu. Kajusz pojechał do hotelu, a ojciec Mika do siebie. Po drugiej poszliśmy spać. Co chwila słyszałam że ktoś wstaje i idzie do wc. O Boże już siódma. Ja jeszcze nie spakowana na wielką ucieczkę. Pędem rzuciła się do pokoju Alice. Tak napieprzała Mika poduszką.

- Alice zostaw, go. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy. Zapomniałaś?

- Chochliczka wrzasnęła i wyskoczyła z łóżka jak ją pan bóg stworzył. Mike stał z rozdziawionymi ustami. Chwyciłam go za ucho i zatargałam do Edwarda i Jaspera, którzy okładali się czym popadnie.

- Słuchajcie, weźcie Mika i jedźcie z nim do szkoły. My z Alice spóźnimy się na pierwszą lekcję.

- Co?

- No chyba nie chcecie spóźnić się na lekcje – podskoczyli jak oparzeni i w biegu zaczęli wyrywać sobie czyste gacie. Podeszłam do nich, spojrzałam na gacie i je wzięłam.

- Przykro mi panowie, to jest moje – popatrzyli na to co trzymałam w ręku i biegiem opuścili pokój.

- Mogę to dostać. Na pamiątkę – nie zdążyłam się odezwać, bo Edward wleciał z powrotem do pokoju, walnął Mika w czaszkę, wyrzucił za drzwi i namiętnie mnie pocałował.

- Do zobaczenia wieczorem - wyszeptał i już go nie było.

Kiedy męska część wyjechała na zajęcia, doktor i Jasper wyszli do pracy razem z Esme i Alice przygotowaliśmy samochód do drogi. Załadowaliśmy cały jeep.

- Mam nadzieje że nikt nas nie złapie, bo ucieczka załadowanym wozem nie uda nam się.

- Macie dokumenty – chłopaki dołączą do was wieczorem. Esme wybiegła, wzięła samochód Carlisla i razem z Rose pojechali. Wsiadaliśmy do jeepa i mieliśmy już ruszać gdy podjechało bliżej nieznane nam auto. Wysiadł z niego mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku.

- Jest Rose?

- Nie, pojechała na zakupy.

- Ktoś jest w domu?

- Będzie za dwie godziny. Esme z Rose wtedy wrócą.

Popatrzył na nasi zaklął.

- Trudno, musicie sami się nimi do tego czasu zająć. Moja żona dostała ataku serca.

Po czym wręczył nam bliźniaki i odjechał. Popatrzyłam na bliźniaki, podałam je Alice, podeszłam do garażu, wzięłam foteliki i umieściłam je z tyłu vana i wyjechałam nim z garażu. Al w tym czasie poszukała w domu dokumentów wozu. W ciągu piętnastu minut wszystko przepakowaliśmy i ruszyliśmy w drogę. Gdy dojechaliśmy do hotelu postanowiłam zadzwonić i poinformować ich o komplikacjach. Po minucie zdałam sobie sprawę, że komórkę nadal ma Carlisle. No cóż zadzwonię z pokoju hotelowego. Podeszłam do rejestracji.

- Chciałabym zamówić pokój pięcioosobowy.

- Zaraz sprawdzę. Przykro mi, ale są zajęte. Może zaproponuje pani dwie dwójki i jedynkę.

- A czwórka i dwójka?

- Przykro mi też zajęte.

- A mogłaby pani podzwonić po okolicznych hotelach i popytać się czy maja gdzieś wolny. Zapłacę.

- Proszę chwileczkę poczekać …. Najbliższy hotel z wolną piątką znajduje się pięćdziesiąt kilometrów stąd.

- Kurwa. Dobrze, niech pani zrobi rezerwację na nazwisko Brandon. Heidi Brandon. Proszę mi dać też mapę, bym mogła tam dojechać.

Po otrzymaniu mapy wsiadłam do samochodu i odjechaliśmy do hotelu. Po dziesięciu minutach usłyszałam płacz dzieci.

- Cholera, pewnie są głodni, lub mają coś w pieluchach – zawyrokowałam. - Za dziesięć minut będzie zajazd to się je oporządzi.

- Ja im pieluch nie zmieniam.

- Alice, możesz je karmić, mnie to wszystko zwisa. Teraz to ja muszę tam dojechać. Zajmij się nimi do tego czasu.

Alice zajęła się chłopcami. Erick i Lukas wykazali dużo cierpliwości. Eric walnął tylko Alice swoją grzechotką, a Lukas ją obślinił. Wypadła z samochodu i pognała do łazienki się przebrać. Chwyciłam bliźniaki i podeszłam do lady sklepowej.

- Spojrzy pani na nie na chwilę. Moja siostra prosiła o kupno paru rzeczy, a boje się zostawiać je same – pani ekspedientka miała z pięćdziesiąt lat i po prostu zakochała się w nich.

Szybko podbiegłam do półki, chwyciłam pieluchy, zasypkę, oliwkę i jakieś mleko modyfikowane. Bałam się czy nadaje się dla nich. Ekspedientka popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie.

- Moja siostra jest trochę roztrzepana. Przywiozła bliźniaki bez pieluch i jedzenia.

- Wiem coś o tym. Wychowywałam trojaczki.

- Matko Boska, jak pani sobie radziła?

- No cóż musiałam, a miałam wtedy tylko siedemnaście lat.

- Niech mi pani powie, czy mogę im to dać, a może jakąś kaszkę czy coś innego wziąć?

- Spróbuj, powinno być dobre. Siostra ci nie mówiła co jedzą?

- Z tego co wiem karmi, je piersią. Znając jednak moją siostrę, wszystko jest możliwe.

Nagle do Sklepu wparowała Alice.

- Dawaj te śmierdziuchy kończ zakupy.

- To moja siostra bliźniaczka. Czasem zastanawiam się czy mam dwójkę, czy trójkę dzieci - zaśmiałam się. Ekspedientka do mnie dołączyła. Zapłaciłam za zakupy, wzięłam bliźniaki i szamoczącą się Alice i weszliśmy do łazienki. Dość szybko zmieniłam pampersy i ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę.

- Jestem głodna.

- One też, a jakoś nie narzekają. Jak będziemy w hotelu, to coś zjemy.

- Mogłaś coś kupić w sklepie.

- Tego typu rozmowa towarzyszyła nam przez całą drogę. Bardziej byłam zdenerwowana ględzeniem Alice niż płaczem bliźniaków. Kiedy podjechaliśmy do hotelu aż jęknęłam.

- Boże to miał być hotelik, a nie pałac Buckingham.

- No nieźle.

Podeszłam do rejestracji.

- Witamy w Colorado Palace. Czym mogę służyć?

- Tak, mam rejestrację na nazwisko Brandon. Heidi Brandon.

- Tak, pokój królewski, z wszystkimi udogodnieniami – aż się zająknęłam.

- Ale ja chciałam, tylko pokój pięcioosobowy.

- Przykro mi są tam łóżka dla siedmiu osób, tylko to jest wolne, dla takiej liczby.

- Dobra, a czy mogę prosić o dwa łóżeczka dziecięce, przewijak i coś w czym mogłabym przygotować mleko?

- Jasne zaraz doniesiemy. Pomóc z bagażami.

- Tak mój samochód stoi na zewnątrz. Siedzi w nim moja siostra i bliźniaki. Prosiłabym o pomoc w zaniesieniu rzeczy do pokoju. Mogę skorzystać z telefonu, muszę powiedzieć siostrze że będziemy w innym hotelu.

- Oczywiście. Tam ma pani aparat.

- Dziękuje. Tu jest karta, w razie czego mój ojciec za chwile ureguluje rachunek.

- Nie czekałam na odpowiedź tylko biegiem ruszyłam do telefonu. Wykręciłam jedyny numer jaki znałam.

- Bella są zajęcia.

- To z nich wyjdź.

- Nie mogę.

- Ty kurwa nie możesz? Chcę ci uświadomić że właśnie, dzwonię z Colorado Palac. Mam na głowie marudną Alice, głodnych bliźniaków i nie mam komórki. Bierz więc swoją dupę w troki i leć do Carlisla.

- Kurwa

- Panie Cullen, proszę siadać w ławce.

- Pardon, Entschuldigung, Excusemoi … a cholera to wie, muszę lecieć – i usłyszałam jak zamykają się drzwi.

- Będę u niego za minutkę.

- Edward ty miałeś hiszpański, niemiecki czy jakiś inny język.

- Hiszpański, no wiem … Bella co ty mi tu kurwa gadasz? - usłyszałam otwarcie następnych drzwi.

- Panie Cullen, proszę wracać do Klasy!

- Nie mogę, muszę do ojca

- Panie Cullen ...

- Odpieprz się, to ważne - po chwili usłyszałam jak otwierają się, gdzieś w oddali drzwi i głos Carlisla. - Edward, co do cholery …

- Bella – krzyknął i rzuciła słuchawką.

- Co się stało? Przecież … powinnaś być w szkole?

- Po pierwsze w hotelu nie było pokoi, po drugie najbliższy pokój pięcioosobowy był Colorado Palace, a po trzecie są z nami bliźniaki Rose. No, i nie zapominaj, że masz moją komórkę.

- Kurwa, zadzwonię do Ciebie za chwilę.

- Karta przyjęta.

- Super. Niech pan posłucha, za chwilę zadzwoni do mnie ojciec, proszę go zaraz połączyć.

- Panienko, co zrobić z tym – odwróciłam się, a Alice odpowiedziała za mnie.

- Wyrzucić, to balast niepotrzebny.

Nie, no teraz to mnie rozeźliła.

- Posłuchaj mnie nadpobudliwa wiewióro, bierz bliźniaki i maszeruj do naszego pokoju. Ja je przewinęłam, ty przygotowujesz mleko i opiekujesz się nimi. Ja muszę załatwić sprawę z Carlislem. Jak małym spadnie choć włos z głowy, to ci nogi z dupy powyrywam. Czy to jasne?

- Co ty taka nerwowa.

- Alice, do pokoju marsz!

W końcu wszystko jakoś się unormowało. Bliźniaki zostały nakarmione, wszystkie nasze rzeczy zostały umieszczone w pokoju. Po rozmowie z Carlislem dowiedziałam się że za godzinę podjedzie do nas Kajusz i nam pomoże. Głodna zjechałam na dół ( no tak, nie powiedziałam że nasz pokój znajduje się na szóstym piętrze, ma wspaniały rozległy balkon, a ja mam lęk wysokości) i skierowałam się do jadalni. Usiadłam przy stole, gdy nagle ktoś do mnie podleciał.

- No nareszcie, mój skarb – skąd ja znam ten głos. Wolno podnosiłam głowę do góry. Matko Boska, tylko żeby to nie był ..

- Witam pana, Panie Amount.

- Moje skarby, mój geniusz. Wyjdź za mnie

- Panie Amount jestem bardzo … tym zaszczycona, ale ja nie mogę.

- Kto to jest, ten cały Edwin? Zabije go dla ciebie. Jesteś tylko moja. Nie pozwolę by na nowo mi cię odebrali.

- Edward, ale na miłość boską … Panie Amount nie mogę za pana wyjść. Pan jest moim nauczycielem.

- Już nie, zresztą jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy. Kocham cię żabko. Jesteś całym moim światem. Po prostu zgódź się na to. Jeżeli nie chcesz ślubu to nie weźmiemy. Będziemy żyć na kocią łapę.

- Żabciu, bo się zaraz porzygam – jęknęłam jak skończył swój monolog. Nagle coś do mnie dotarło. - Chwila, chwila o czym pan mówił. Żyć na kocią łapę? Panie Amount cieszę się że panu się podobam, ale nic nas nigdy nie łączyło i nie będzie łączyć.

- Będę twoim zwierzaczkiem, niewolnikiem, służącym, kochankiem, czymkolwiek zechcesz.

- Nie mogę jutro wychodzę za mąż za …

- Nie pozwolę na to ! - wydarł się na głos, po czym pochwycił mnie na ręce i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Trwałam w jakimś szoku. Nagle zauważyłam samochód podjeżdżający pod hotel i wysiadł z niego Kajusz.

- Pomocy, ten świr mnie porwał – wydarłam się odzyskując sprawność ruchu. Niestety nim zareagował zostałam siłą włożona do samochodu i porwana.

- Nie, to się nie dzieje naprawdę.

- Nie martw się słoneczko. Zabiorę cię do naszego miłosnego gniazdka.

- Słoneczko? Żabko? Co to kurwa ma być. Jakie miłosne gniazdko? Jak mnie nie puścisz, to tak ci życie uprzykrzę, że na mnie patrzeć nie będziesz mógł.

- Słonko, nie lubię jak się tak wyrażasz. Chyba na jakiś będziesz musiała siedzieć w komórce na węgiel, by trochę skruszeć.

- Ja i komórka na węgiel. To nie jest dobre połączenie.

- Zobaczysz. Będzie ci tam ciepło – mój porywacz tym się nie zraził i wjechał do lasu.

- O tak, na pewno się rozgrzeje – kurwa co tu robić. Mam nadzieje że Kajusz jedzie za nim. - Chwileczkę, o czym ty kurwa mówisz? Chcesz się ze mną ożenić, a jednocześnie mnie chcesz mnie zamknąć w komórce na węgiel?

- Jak poznasz niewygody spania na węglu, z miłą chęcią przywitasz moje łóżko.

- Facet zrozum ja jestem w ciąży, za dwa dni biorę ślub. Nie … - Po tych słowach, facet schwycił się za serce, puścił kierownicę i z całym impetem walnęliśmy w drzewo. Nie wiem co się stało później bo straciłam przytomność. Kiedy się ocknęłam było dość chłodno, Spojrzałam w bok i zaczęłam krzyczeć. Obok mnie siedział trup nauczyciela. Stroną od kierowcy wjechał w drzewo. Nie mogłam się ruszyć. Zadzwonić do …

- Kurwa jego mać. Carlisle i ten jego pieprzony szlaban! - Wydarłam się na cały głos.

Ze wstrętem przeszukałam kieszenie mojego towarzysza. Miał komórkę.

- Ja pierdole, jak już mam komórkę, to nie ma zasięgu – psioczyłam na wszystko.

W końcu jakoś udało mi się jakoś wyplątać z pasów. Postanowiłam ruszyć po śladach. Po jakiejś godzinie zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Postanowiłam sobie rozświetlić trochę drogę. Czy ktoś mnie pokarał tymi moimi mocami?

Podniosłam kawałek drewna z ziemi, urwałam kawałek bluzki, okręciłam nią grubą gałąź. Skupiłam się i zapaliłam. Kiedy po sekundzie zorientowałam się co zapaliłam, z prędkością błyskawicy odrzuciłam to od siebie i pobiegłam w drugą stronę. Po jakiś dziesięciu sekundach rozległ się huk. Potem następny i jeszcze jeden …

- O cholera co jest?!

Siedziałam w szoku. Wokół mnie co chwila coś wybuchało. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach wybuchy ustały. Ja siedziałam w szoku i powtarzałam jedno zdanie jak jakąś mantrę.

- To był tylko jeden dynamit.

Po pół godzinie usłyszałam jak podjeżdża jakieś auto. Zaczęły dochodzić do mnie jakieś głosy.

- Jeżeli to była ona …

- Jasper to musiała być ona. Tylko ona mogą trafić, na składowisko niewybuchów.

- Jeżeli to była ona, może już nie żyć.

- Ona nie jest na tyle głupia by …

- Edward, Jasper cicho. Rozejrzyjmy się tutaj.

Nie byłam w stanie się poruszyć. Czułam że cała się trzęsę.

- Czemu tu tak zimno?

- BELLA! BELLA!

- Carlisle ona musi tu gdzieś być. Szukajmy jej.

- Tutaj …

Nagle poczułam że otaczają mnie jakieś ramiona.

- Jasper, zadziałaj.

- Bello już spokojnie zaniesiemy cię do hotelu.

- Idziemy musimy się nią zająć.

Tylko tyle usłyszałam bo zapadłam w ciemność.

**EDWARD POV**

Na szczęście, Carlisle szybko załagodził sprawę z hiszpańskim. Na przerwie na lunch poszedłem z Jasperem do Carlisla. Kiedy otworzyliśmy drzwi usłyszeliśmy tylko krzyki naszego ojca.

- Kajusz co ty do diabła wygadujesz? … Jakie pieluchy, jaka zasypka … Co z porwaniem Belli?! - podbiegłem do niego i wyrwałem mu telefon.

- Kajusz, Bella została porwana?! Kiedy?! Przez kogo?!

- Edward uspokój się. Porwał ją jakiś wasz nauczyciel …

- Amount – jęknąłem

- Tak. Zawiadomiłem już policję, będą tu za dziesięć minut … Alice, mówiłem ci najpierw zasypka później pielucha … co ja mówiłem?

- O policji …

- Tak będą za dziesięć minut … Alice to jest kaftanik a nie spodenki. Patrz na to co robisz córuś … Jak przyjadą do hotelu to wyjeżdżamy po nią.

- Kajusz już tam jedziemy …

- Nie lekcje …

- Zapomnij. Gdzie jesteście? - nagle poczułem jak ktoś ingeruje w moje emocje.

- Jasper, nie. A gdyby tu chodziło o Alice?! - wydarłem się na niego. Popatrzył na mnie i przestał.

- Colorad Palace – westchnął zrezygnowany, rzuciłem komórkę Carlislowi i pobiegłem do auta. Ręce mi się cały czas trzęsły.

- Wsiadaj ja poprowadzę.

- To moje …

- Edward, albo jedziesz jako pasażer albo w ogóle. Po pierwsze to ja znam drogę, więc i tak bym musiał cię kierować, po drugie jesteś tak zdenerwowany że cały się trzęsiesz, a po trzecie

- Coś dużo tego jest …

- A po trzecie, to że się zabijesz, w niczym jej nie pomoże.

Zrezygnowany dałem mu kluczki,wsunąłem się na fotel pasażera.

- Błagam Jasper tylko gazu – coś nie dawało mi spokoju. - Zjedź po drodze do hotelu, w którym miały się zatrzymać.

- Czemu …

- Po prostu zjedź.

- Kiedy Jasper się zatrzymał wyskoczyłem z suta i pobiegłem do recepcji.

- Tak słucham pana?

- Chciałbym wynająć pokój pięcioosobowy.

- Oczywiście, nie ma problemu. Mamy trzy wolne – wiedziałem.

- Czy pani jest tu od rana?

- Tak? - odparła niepewnie.

- Poproszę z kierownikiem hotelu.

- Ale …

- Teraz!

- Dobrze, już go wołam.

- Witam jestem Trevor Bentz. Kierownik tego hotelu. Coś się stało?

- Tak moja dziewczyna miała zatrzymać się tutaj i wynająć pokój pięcioosobowy …

- O Jasna Cholera … - Recepcjonistka zbladła i zaczęła się wycofywać.

- Jasper łap ją, by nie uciekła! - w sekundzie Jasper ją zatrzymał. - Kto ci zapłacił?

- Nie wiem o czym …

- Do cholery jasnej, moja narzeczona została porwana, bo nie było tu pokoi pięcioosobowych i wysłałaś ją do Colorado Palace. Radze ci mówić prawdę – recepcjonistka zbladła jeszcze bardziej.

- O czym on mówi Kate? - kierownik był blady jak recepcjonistka.

- Moja dziewczyna dowiedziała się, że wszystkie pokoje w tym hotelu są wynajęte, a najbliższy hotel, w którym są wolne takie pokoje to Colorado Palace. Dziwnym zbieg okoliczności, prawda? Półtora godziny później została porwana. Co ci naopowiadał?

- Nic, naprawdę.

- Łżesz, co ona ci zrobiła. Nawet jej nie znasz?

- Kate, czy to prawda.

- Proszę zadzwonić po policję. Mój ojciec już zgłosił sprawę porwania. Na pewno będą zainteresowani tym co im powiesz.

- On powiedział że ty ją porwałeś i gwałciłeś ...

- Ty idiotko, zamiast zadzwonić na policję, czy dowiedzieć się prawdy … To jest psychol. Uciekł ze szpitala psychiatrycznego. Uparł się że zostanie jego żoną.

- Nie przyszło ci do głowy że coś jest nie tak? Przecież z nią była też siostra Edwarda i dwójka trzy miesięcznych bliźniaków. Chyba to coś znaczy? - Tym razem nerwy puściły Jasperowi.

- Nie miała bliźniaków ze sobą.

- Boże co za idiotka … Wiesz co, masz pecha laluniu. Znasz dr Cullena?

- Tak - zaczęło do niej dochodzić co zrobiła.

- To wyobraź sobie, że to jego córkę pozwoliłaś porwać. Poza tym mój ojciec to Kajusz Volturi, jeden z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi na świecie. Zapłacisz za każdą minutę jej porwania i każdy włosek, który straci\. A jeżeli poroni nasze dziecko to cię znajdę i zabiję. To nie jest groźba, tylko ostrzeżenie. Następnym razem dziesięć razy pomyślisz zanim zrobisz coś podobnego.

- Edward, uspokój się. Znajdziemy ją – za mną stał Carlisle z policjantami. - Mi też tu coś nie pasowało. Policjanci zabiorą ją na komisariat i postawią jej zarzut współudziału w porwaniu.

- Ja nikogo nie porwałam – wyrywała się dziewczyna.

- Nie, ale posłałaś ją prosto w ręce porywacza. Gdyby dostała tu pokój, nigdy by tam nie pojechał i on by jej nie dostał – tłumaczył jeden z policjantów.

- Carlisle, to już trzecia godzina, a jej …

- Chodź synu jedziemy do Colorado Palace. Jasper ja wezmę go do siebie, a ty jedź za nami.

Kiedy dojechaliśmy do hotelu, rozgrywało się tam już pandemonium. Przed hotelem stało okołu stu mężczyzn gotowych ruszyć na poszukiwania. Kajusz lata wśród nich nie wiedząc co zrobić. Nagle z hotelu wyszła Alice i pobiegła w stronę Kajusz.

- Kajusz, ja nie chcę dzieci. One tylko płaczą, ślinią się, srają i sikają. Ja już nie dam rady. Zabierz ode mnie te potwory.

- Kajusz, dziękuje że mi pomogłeś i zorganizowałeś tych ludzi. Wróć do pokoju z Alice i pomóż jej przy dzieciach. Ona się załamała. Ja rozporządzę tymi ludźmi. No idźcie już. Wiem że chciałbyś pomóc, ale nie znasz tych lasów i mógłbyś się zgubić. Proszę – Carlisle od razu przeszedł do roboty.

Kajusz pokiwał głową, objął Alice ramieniem i ruszyli do pokoju.

- No dobra dzielimy się na trzy grupy …

Kiedy wszyscy wiedzieli już co robić Pojechaliśmy w stronę, w którą niby odjechali. Po dwóch godzinach wszyscy wrócili. Stwierdzono jednomyślnie że musiał pojechać do lasu. Pomimo późnej pory postanowiliśmy choć trochę zbadać. Może się uda. Cały czas ją nawoływaliśmy.

- BELLA!

Nagle rozległ się huk. Potem następny. Przez dobra dziesięć minut huczało.

- Co to do cholery było?

- Składowisko niewybuchów. Pełno tego w lesie. Zbieramy i raz w miesiącu się tego pozbywamy – odezwał się leśniczy.

- Bella. To musi być ona.

- Jeżeli tam ona jest, prawdopodobnie już nie żyje.

- Nie Bella. W którą stronę – leśniczy pokazał kierunek i z prędkością o jaką siebie bym nie podejrzewał pobiegłem do ukochanej.

- Jeżeli to była ona … - zaczął mój brat.

- Jasper to musiała być ona. Tylko ona mogą trafić, na składowisko niewybuchów – przewałem niecierpliwie.

- Jeżeli to była ona, może już nie żyć

- Ona nie jest na tyle głupia by …

- Edward, Jasper cicho. Rozejrzyjmy się tutaj.

- Chodziliśmy i sprawdzaliśmy każdą kępkę. Nagle znaleźliśmy dół po wybuchu. Był to ogromny lej.

- Czemu tu tak zimno? - spytał się nagle jakiś koleś, który nam pomagał. Stał około dwustu metrów od nas.

- BELLA! BELLA! Carlisle ona musi tu gdzieś być. Szukajmy jej – wydarłem się na całego.

- Tutaj …

Poczułem że uginają się pode mną kolana. Po drzewem siedział mój anioł. Zziębnięty, w wielkim szoku i cały roztrzęsiony. Powtarzała coś o jednej lasce dynamitu. Chwyciłem ją w ramiona i tuliłem. Miałem ochotę skakać z radości

- Jasper, zadziałaj – szepnął Carlisle.

- Bello już spokojnie zaniesiemy cię do hotelu – szeptałem by się uspokoiła

- Idziemy musimy się nią zająć – zarządził doktor – dobrze że zemdlała, to nawet jak na nią za dużo.

Pojechaliśmy do szpitala. Zrobili jej badania i okazało się że wszystko w porządku. Jest po prostu w szoku. Opatuliliśmy ją w koc i zabraliśmy do hotelu. W naszym pokoju, trwała burza zwana Rose.

**BELLA POV**

Czułam się ciepło i spokojnie. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd doszły do mnie krzyki. Momentalnie otworzyłam oczy.

- Alice Lukas ma mokre śpioszki, Erick jest nie nakarmiony, a ty idziesz na zakupy?

- Była wyprzedaż.

- Esme weź ją stąd bo jak jej gwizdnę, to zobaczy gwiazdy na niebie.

- Alice, przecież za osiem miesięcy urodzisz dziecko. Musisz umieć się nim zająć.

- Jest Jasper, są opiekunki.

- Co to to nie moja panno. Bierzesz Lukas i zmieniasz mu śpioszki. W razie czego ci pomogę. Później Rose pokaże ci jak przygotować mleko i sama je przygotujesz dla Lukas i go nakarmisz. Żadnej opiekunki. Musisz umieć zająć się dzieckiem.

- Ty i Carlisle nam nie zmienialiście pieluch.

- Alice z tego co wiem miałaś pięć lat jak cię adoptowaliśmy a Edward siedem. - wtrącił się doktor. - Poza tym to nie prawda. Zmieniałem pieluchy Edwardowi ...

- Tato, o czym ty mówisz? – popatrzyłam jak mój chłopak robi się cały czerwony.

- Nie pamiętasz tego. Chodzi mi o czas, jak byłeś w śpiączce. Nie podłączyliśmy ci cewnika, bo zniszczyłoby to twoje nerki.

- Nie masz czego wstydzić Edward – powiedziałam i cmokłam go w czoło. - Kocham cię takiego jakim jesteś. Poza tym to świadczy o tym że cię kochali. Dobra, a teraz co ja tu robię i dlaczego nie jestem w lesie?

- A co chcesz tam wrócić?

- Nie, ale jak się tu dostałam. Ostatnie co pamiętam to wybuchy.

- No cóż trafiłaś na składowisko niewypałów.

- To jakiś żart?

- Nie, tylko tobie to się mogło zdarzyć. Na szczęście – zażartował Edward.

- Czy ktoś znalazł Amounta? Był … On chyba nie … żyje.

- Zabiłaś go? - Spytał zszokowany Emmett. Posłałam mu zabójczy wzrok.

- Nie Emmett. Nie zabiłam go, tylko wjechał w drzewo jak się dowiedział o ciąży – sapnęłam zdenerwowana. - Edward czy tobie nie jest ciężko mnie trzymać na rękach?

- Co? Ach zupełnie, o tym zapomniałem – uśmiechnął się niepewnie, po czym postawił mnie na nogi.

- Dzięki.

Popatrzyłam na bliźniaki i jęknęłam.

- Boże Alice, coś ty z nimi zrobiła?

- Nie martw się, Rose zaraz doprowadzi ją do porządku.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Z tego co pamiętam ostatnio próbowała ubrać im kaftaniki zamiast śpioszków. Wyszkoliła Emmetta, to i z Alice da sobie radę.

Biedne bliźniaki.

- Czy moje dzieci zawsze muszą być za pomocą naukową - zaśmiałam się bo przypomniałam sobie inną pomoc naukową.

- Nie tylko twoje dzieci służą za pomoc naukową. W szkole miał służyć za nią Edward.

- Pamiętasz minę nauczyciela?

- Nie, bardziej pamiętam gwizdy dziewczyn w ławkach, jak rozpinałeś rozporek i zryw nauczyciela od wychowania seksualnego, by zaprowadzić cię na zajęcia.

- O czym wy mówicie? - Reszta zebranych patrzyła na nas ja na idiotów.

- Chodzi nam o zajęcia, z wychowania seksualnego. Mieliśmy z Edwardem przeprowadzić lekcję o narządach płciowych męskich i żeńskich, seksie i antykoncepcji.

- Boże, i Edward … - Carlislowi zrobiło się słabo.

- Nie, nie miał pokazać penisa. To była taki żart. Dla śmiechu latałby w gatkach. Chodziło nam o reakcje …

- Czy wyście zupełnie powariowali? Dlaczego ja o niczym nie wiem?- Esme popatrzyła z wyrzutem na męża.

- To było wtedy … - doktor przełknął ślinkę.

- Tak, jak pożyczyliśmy od ciebie sztucznego penisa i rozdaliśmy zdjęcia z kamasutrą …

- Zdjęcia z kamasutrą? Sztuczny penis? - Emmett z Alice zawyli z uciechy. - Opowiadajcie nam.

- Boże, to o to chodziło dyrektorowi jak mówił o zbyt swobodnym zachowaniu – doktor zaśmiał się i opowiedzieliśmy o przebiegu lekcji. Wszyscy się roześmiali. Kajusz patrzył na syna nie pewnie, po czym odrzekł.

- Synu, nie wiedziałem, że to może przejść w genach – odezwał się Kajusz.

- O czym ty mówisz? - miedzianowłosy był z lekka zdezorientowany.

- No chodzi mi o ekshibicjonizm. Nasz dziadek go praktykował.

- Co?

- Chodzi o pokazywanie swoich narządów płciowych zaskoczonym obcym osobom.

- Ale, to miał być tylko żart.

- Boże Edward, nie wiedziałem że masz tak oryginalnych przodków – zaśmiał się Emmett. Miałam ochotę go czymś pierdyknąć. Edward robił się zielony i zaraz by zasłabł.

- Edward nie jest ekshibicjonistą. Nie zapominajcie, że trzech mężczyzn w tym pokoju, zdjęło i paradowało nago w windzie.

- On był pierwszy – pokazali dwaj pozostali.

- Przez przypadek – wystękałam.

- Dobra jest trzecia w nocy, kładźmy się spać.

- Co ze ślubem?

No tak. Dobra, jutro o dziesiątej wyjedziecie do Las Vegas, jak my będziemy jeszcze spać. Sukienki są w wozie Esme. My dołączymy do was jutro rano. Mam nadzieje że tym razem nic wam się nie przydarzy.

- My też.

Edward, ty prowadzisz. Tu masz adres mieszkania, które wynajęliśmy. Zadzwońcie pod ten numer – tu podał nam karteczkę. - Zaprowadzą wa do miejsca, gdzie odbędzie się ślub. Wszystko powinno być gotowe.

- Ok.

Nastawiłam komórkę (siłą wzięłam ją od Carlisla) i po obudzeniu wyruszyliśmy w czwórkę do Las Vegas. Dojechaliśmy wieczorem. Jasper i Edward zmieniali się przy kierownicy. Byliśmy tak zmęczeni że położyliśmy się spać. Usłyszałam że w nocy zjawili się pozostali, ale byłam zbyt zmęczona by wstać. Rano po śniadaniu zadzwoniła do koordynatora i podwiózł nas do miejsca. To była stara stodoła. Nie przystrojona ani nic. Szczęście że mieliśmy cały dzień. Kiedy Alice, Rose i Esme dowiedzieli się, zrobili kosmiczną awanturę. Prawie pobili koordynatora, mnie wyrzucili do opieki nad dziećmi, mężczyzn zatrudnili do przewozu różnych rzeczy i zaczęli przygotowywać pomieszczenie. Wrócili dopiero pod wieczór. Tak wykończeni że znowu posnęli. Wiedziałam że nie obudzą się rano dość wcześnie, więc nastawiłam komórkę. Mimo że mieliśmy dużo czasu nie obyło się bez takich awantur typu: te buty są za małe, ta sukienka źle leży, gdzie mój welon, kto do cholery zamówił czerwone kwiaty, itp. To co zwykle. Po ośmiu godzinach byliśmy gotowi i wyruszyliśmy zamówionymi limuzynami na ślub. To co zobaczyłam zaskoczyło mnie. Zatrzymaliśmy się trochę przed szopą i oto co zobaczyłam

- Boże jak oni to zrobili?

- Mnie się nie pytaj? - odrzekł mój przyszły mąż.

Kiedy podjechała ostatnia para usłyszałam początek marszu weselnego. Z krzeseł powstawali ludzie. Esme, Kajusz i Carlisle biegiem zajęli swoje miejsca.

- Edward co to są za ludzie?

- Mieszkańcy pobliskiej wsi.

- Skąd u licha …

- Alice – powiedzieliśmy razem, on jak wytłumaczenie, ja jak obelgę.

- Dziewczyna idzie na całość.

Szliśmy długą nawą. Edward trzymał mnie pod rękę. My szliśmy jako pierwsi. Za nami Jasper i Alice, a na końcu Rose i Emmett. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk i nim się zorientowałam leżałam jak długa na podłodze. Popatrzyłam, co się stało. Alice leżała zamotana w welonie, Rose psioczyła na szpilkę.

- Co się stało? - spytałam wściekła.

- Te przeklęte buty. Mówiłam ci Alice, że te szpilki są za długie. Jak ja teraz pójdę – Zawyła.

- Alice do cholery, przestań się motać w tym welonie, bo zaraz mi przyłożysz jakąś kończyną.

Chłopaki stali obok nas oniemiali, potem popatrzyli na siebie i jak na komendę trzasnęli się dłonią w czoło i pokręcili głowami. Edward pomógł mi wstać. Jasper wyplątał Alice z welonu i też postawiła na nogach, a Emmett wziął obie szpilki Rose i skrócił je o obcas. Potem każdy poprawił swoje ukochanej welon. Potem pocałowali nas w czoło i ruszyliśmy dalej. Zebrani gości westchnęli zaskoczeni przez naszych przyszłych mężów. Doszliśmy do pastora i przyszła kolej na na nasze przysięgi. No tak, każdy miał napisać własną. Najpierw Jasper i Alice. Oni mieli napisane wiersze.

_Alice_

Oddaje Ci serce z miłości  
I tylko Ciebie miłuję  
Nie cofnę nigdy tego  
Co Ci dzisiaj ślubuję

Chętnie podzielę  
Losu wszelką dolę  
Na wspólną radość  
I wspólną niedolę

_Jasper_

Ja mocą, siłą Twoją będę,  
gdy zmrok zapadnie - światłość wzbudzę  
gdy krew i gorycz będą wszędzie,  
ja mocą i siłą Twoją będę...Ja Cię uniosę nad obłoki,  
gdy ziemia pęknie - ześle deszcze  
gdy ujrzysz ślady śmierci wszędzie  
ja mocą i siłą Twoją będę...

I będę Twoją poprzez wieki  
gdy świat utonie w łez powodzi  
gdy zwątpisz w miłość, w jej orędzie  
ja mocą i siłą Twoją będę...

I będę czekać bezustannie  
aż wrócisz, z wiatru się odrodzisz,  
i dam Ci wszystko, zawsze, wszędzie  
i mocą, siłą Twoją będę...

Później Alice pocałowała Jaspera i usłyszeliśmy oklaski. Teraz przyszła nasza kolej.

_Ja Bella_

Ślubuję Ci zastąpić twojego anioła stróża, gdy ten będzie chciał wziąć urlop, kiedy będzie złamywał nad Toba ręce i skrzydła, ja wtedy będę. Mi nigdy nie zabraknie sił. Podam Ci rękę gdy będziesz tonął, stanę twarzą w twarz, oko w oko z Twoim wrogiem, nigdy nie będę sie bać. Gdy wieczorem po ciężkim dniu zechcesz spać, ja wtedy będę odstraszać złe sny i szeptać Ci czule do ucha: nie bój sie śpij spokojnie, ja tu jestem, ochronię Cię od wszelkiego zła. ślubuję Ci prawdę, tak piękną i tak zwyczajną. Tą w słońcu czy deszczu. Prawda jest mocą, najważniejszą potęga, niech prawdą będzie wypełnione nasz życie.

_Edward_

Ślubuje zostać przy Tobie nawet gdy nie będę miał sił wypowiedzieć Twojego imienia, kiedy będzie zabierać Cię choroba i gdy będziesz całkiem zdrowa. Kiedy będzie potrzeba oddać swoje życie za Ciebie, odebrać każde cierpienie, wysuszyć i schować każą łzę, która nie będzie łzą szczęścia-zrobię to bez wahania. Ślubuje, że nie będę dla Ciebie tylko mężem, ale także przyjacielem u którego zawsze znajdziesz zrozumienie, który będzie patrzeć na świat z dystansem i tym który podzieli z Tobą Twoje pasje. Ofiarowuję Ci całe swoje serce i głowę pełna myśli o Tobie oraz całego siebie ze swoimi wadami i zaletami, po prostu całą swoją bezwarunkową miłość.

Po tych słowach się załamam. Łzy połynęły mi i pocałowałam mojego anioło, tak by oddać mu całą moją miłość. Ludzie ocierali łzy husteczkami. No i przyszedł czas na Emmetta i Rose. Kiedy zaczęli mówić prawie się zakrztusiłam.

Emmett

Kochana żono.  
Uroczyście przysięgam,  
na świadków biorąc gości,  
że kochać Cie będę mocno i dochowam wierności.  
Nigdy złego słowa nie powiem o teściowej.  
Oddawać będę wypłatę.  
Przyżekam uroczyście,  
że nigdy się nie skuszę  
na wedrówki po barach z kumplami nie ruszę.  
Chętnie będę z Toba śniadanka jadł w łóżku,  
i wielkiej podzięce, całowal po brzuszku.  
Wszystkie kobietki  
odstawię na stronę,  
do końca życia,  
będę kochał tylko żonę.  
A gdybym słowa nie dotrzymał,  
sprowokował łzy niewieście,  
niech mnie ukarzą sprawiedliwi teście.

Rose

Kochany mężu.  
Uroczyście przysięgam Tobie,  
że nie zawiodę Cie nigdy, wstydu Ci nie narobię.  
I nawet gdybyś był pijany,  
nigdy nie odwrócę się do ściany.  
Nie będę się z Tobą bić.  
Nie zapuszczę żurawia do portwela Twego,  
nie sięgnę po zaskórniaki, ż do 1-szego.  
Troskliwą opieką czule cię otoczę,  
i na skacowaną główkę. gąbką czoło zmoczę.  
Po balandze z kumplami, nie będe Cię spowiadać,  
i smaczne śniadanka do łóżka podawać.  
Ponadto przysięgam Tobie,  
tyle dzieci Ci urodzić, ile w pocie czola, potrafisz mi zrobic.  
A gdybym Cię zawiodła,  
zmarnowała życia choć kawłlek,  
niech mnie ukaże  
sprawiedliwa teściowa i w jej ręku wałek.

Carlisle popatrzył na to, przyłożył sobie dłoń do czoła i pokręciła głową.

- W co ja się ładuje – jęknął i popatrzył na Esme.

- Oni są tacy jak my. Zobacz, życie za siebie oddadzą.

Jasper i Alice, Rosalie i Emmett, Edward i Isabella ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możecie teraz pocałować swoje żony.

Pocałunek był namiętny. Po ślubie wszyscy poszliśmy w stronę szopy. Zdażył się nowy cud. Szopa się przeobraziła. Lepszego wesela nie mogło być.

1**Wazektomia** (łac. _vasotomia_) – zabieg urologiczny polegający na przecięciu nasieniowodu lub nasieniowodów. Odmianą tego zabiegu jest podwiązanie nasieniowodów (łac. _vasoligatura_).


	14. Chapter 14

**No dobra moi mili. Pisze szybko bo chcę to zakończyć. Zostały jeszcze z dwa trzy rozdziały (Tak myślę).  
**

**Ten rozdział jest ciężki. Jest dużo łez i cierpienia (ktoś został zgwałcony).  
**

**Dzięki za komentarze. **

**Napiszcie jak się wam podoba ten rozdział. Jest on opcjonalny.  
**

**Rozdział 14**

**Normalne życie małżeńskie … ta chciałoby się**

**Bella POV**

Minęło wesele i trzeba było wrócić do normalnych zajęć. W niedzielę wieczorem wszyscy wyjechaliśmy do domu. Zajechaliśmy o czwartej nad ranem. Carlisle i Emmett wzięli dzień wolnego, ale nasza trójka musiał iść do szkoły. Po południu mieliśmy jechać do USC by pokazać papiery i zarejestrować się jako małżeństwo. Na półprzytomni podjechaliśmy do szkoły. Na angielskim jakoś poszło. Matematyka tez minęła w miarę spokojnie. Kłopoty zaczęły się na fizyce.

Zaczęły mi się plątać literki. Kiedy nauczyciel kazał nam podgrzać nie zrozumiałam jak długo.

- Daj na 10 minut – stwierdził Edward.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Co się może wydarzyć, najwyżej wybuchnie.

No tak, co może się stać po podgrzaniu AKT1? To co się stało przeszło oczekiwania wszystkich. Smród nie dośc że ostry i ochydny, rozchodził się dziwnie szybko. Nie można było go niczym wywietrzyć. Prawie się dusiłam. Edward wyniósł mnie na zewnątrz i nie patrząc na nic zadzwonił po pogotowie. Połowa dzieciaków psikała, kaszlała i się dusiła.

- Edward, duszę się. Zrób mi usta usta … - proszę niech to nie będzie …

- Jessica, muszę się zająć Bellą. Mike jest wolny. Chętni ci zrobi oddychanie usta – usta.

-Miałam wrażenie że źle dosłyszałam.

- Co takiego? Ty chcesz aby mój mąż zrobił tobie oddychanie usta – usta?!

- Co? Edward, powiedz że to nie prawda? Nie ożeniłeś się z ta wywłoką?

- Patrz, tu jest obrączka – pokazałam jej moją i jego obrączkę. Na placu zaległa cisza. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie spraw że krzyczałam i usłyszała nas cała szkoła.

- No to po tajemnicy – rzekł Edward.

Nagle podbiegła do nas Alice.

- Nie mieliście tego rozgłaszać. Carlisle nas zabije za ten ślub.

- Jakie nas? - krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

Dopiero teraz większość z obecnych popatrzyła na palec Alice.

- Ed, weź z nią rozwód, a bachora niech wychowa sama. Zasłużyła sobie na to.

- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? - moje nerwy były na skraju wybuchu.

- A czemu normalna szesnastoletnia dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż. Tylko z powodu ciąży.

- Ty hipokrytko, uważasz że pozjadałaś wszystkie rozumy, bo dałaś się pieprzyc Newtonowi na naszym stole kuchennym, jak jakaś tania dziwka?! - nie wytrzymałam i trzasłam ją ręką w policzek. Nie wiedziałam że Alice, też jest wściekła dopóki nie wyrównała jej z drugiej strony.

- Tak wyobraź sobie że Bella jest w ciąży, a jestem najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie, bo mogłem pojąć ją za żonę i urodzi mi wymarzone dziecko.

- Ty suko, jak śmiesz twierdzić że mam sama wychowywać to dziecko. Pewnie sama byś chciała je nosić, co?

- Pieprzona niedorozwinięta kurwa, która nie potrafi się odpowiednio zabezpieczyć.

Nie tego to już było za dużo. Chwyciłam, tą małpę za blond klajtry i pociągnęłam. Alice od razu do mnie doskoczyła i we dwie rzuciłyśmy się na Barbie. Nagle do Jessici dołączyła jej psiapsiółka Lorin. We czwórkę tarzałyśmy się, kopałyśmy, drapałyśmy, darłyśmy ubrania. Po prostu walka na śmierć i życie.

- Bella, Alice dajcie spokój. Wasze dzieci – słyszałam gdzieś w oddali Edwarda, ale nie miałam zamiaru przestać. To mój czas. To moja walka …

-DOŚĆ! W TEJ CHWILI PROSZĘ PRZESTAĆ! - nawet głos dyrektora nas nie zastopował.

- Niech ktoś ich rozdzieli – dyrektor grzmiał.

- Chyba pan żartuje. Nie znajdzie pan chętnych - odezwał się ktoś z tłumu gapiów.

Edward jako jedyny zaryzykował. Razem z dyrektorem wkroczyli w środek wojny. Lorin, się zamachnęła i uderzyła dyrektora w splot słoneczny, a Jessica w tym samym momencie podbiła mu oko.

- Stanley, Malory i obie panny Cullen …

- Panie Cullen. Wczoraj wzięliśmy ślub.

Dyrektor popatrzył na nas jak na zjawy. Edward pomachał do niego ręką.

- Wszyscy do gabinetu, ale już !

W ciszy podążyliśmy za nim. Miałam wrażenie cała szkoła patrzy na mnie. Edward jedną rękę miał owinięta wokół mnie, a drugą wokół Alice. Gdyby nie to, to pewnie bym się rozpłakał i uciekła. Czułam się strasznie upokorzona. Wzrok miałam wbity w ziemię. Nagle Edward się zatrzymał. Popatrzył na mnie i Alice, po czym odwrócił się do wszystkich zebranych. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział.

- Wiecie co, żal mi was. Myślicie że przegraliśmy życie. I w tym jest wasz błąd. Mam obok siebie dwie najwspanialsze kobiety na świecie. Pierwszą z nich jest Bella, moja żona. Żona, którą szaleńczo kocham i za którą oddałbym życie. Swoim zachowaniem udowodniła mi nie raz, że mogę zawsze na niej zawsze polegać. Patrząc na nią wiem że nasze dziecko które przyjdzie na świat, będzie miało zapewnione to co najważniejsze. Miłość rodziców. Coś czego nie można kupić za żadne pieniądze - po czym pocałował mnie mocno w usta. - Drugą kobietą jest moja siostra. Mimo drobnej postury, ma wielkiego ducha i ogromne serce. Mimo waszego zachowania i waszych spojrzeń odważyła się stanąć po stronie swojej szwagierki i bronić swojego zdania. Obie zaryzykowały życie swoje i swoich dzieci i przeciwstawiły się Lorin i Jessice. W czym one są lepsze od nich? Co sprawia, że mają one prawo decydować co jest dobre, a co złe? Tak, moja żona i siostra zaszły w ciąże w wieku szesnastu lat. Uważam jednak, że to iż zdecydowały się urodzić te dzieci, sprawia że można je uważać za osoby dorosłe i dla mnie są bohaterkami. Która z was odważyłaby się urodzić dziecko w ich wieku? Kto z was, podjąłby się wychowania dziecka mając szesnaście lat?

Potem pocałował siostrę w czoło i ruszył do wyjścia.

- Nie trzeba było rozkładać nogi, przed pierwszym lepszym facetem, albo użyć dobrej antykoncepcji.

- Jesico Stanley, z tego co wiem masz tyle samo lat i już trzeci raz usunęłaś dziecko. Poza tym sama widziałam, jak na imprezie u Cullenów pieprzyłaś się z Mikem na ich stole kuchennym – odwróciłam się w stronę osoby, która stanęła po mojej stronie. To była Angela Weber. Podeszła do Edwarda i chwyciła Alice w pasie. - Przepraszam że to tak długo trwało. Czasem trzeba jebnąć w kogoś piorunem, lub wylać na niego wiadro zimnej wody by do niego doszło.

Zaśmialiśmy się i podążyliśmy za dyrektorem. Stał w drzwiach i miał minę niewróżącą niczego dobrego. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w gabinecie, wyprosił Angele i kazał nam usiąść na krzesłach i zadzwonił po rodziców i na policję. Po piętnastu minutach wpadli do pokoju Carlisle, Esme i Jasper. Ten ostatni przytulił do siebie Alice i ją tulił. Po chwili zjawili się rodzice Stanley i Malory.

- W związku z tą sytuacją, jestem zmuszony podjąć radykalne środki – nim skończył do gabinetu weszli policjanci. Zrobiło mi się gorąco. Chwyciłam kurczowo Edwarda.

- Panie mają po szesnaście lat. Domyślam się że małżonkami są ci młodzieńcy za wami – pokiwaliśmy głowami. - I oni są też ojcami nienarodzonych dzieci? - zapytał się policjant. Ja tylko mocniej objęłam Edwarda.

- Niestety w zaistniałych okolicznościach, jestem zmuszony do aresztowania tej dwójki za gwałt na nieletnich.

- Nie, nie pozwolę na to – zasłoniłam go całą sobą blokując dostęp policjantom. Esme chwyciła mnie za w objęcia i odepchnęła od Edwarda. Szamotałam się w jej uścisku, gdy policjanci zakuwali go w kajdanki. Wyrwałam się jej i na oślep uderzałam w policjanta. Z oczu ciekły mi łzy. Esme podbiegła i niczym boa odciągnęła mnie od policjanta. Carlisle, miał ten sam problem z Alice, wierzgała jak kotka, kiedy drugi funkcjonariusz zakuwał Jaspera.

- Niestety musimy też zabrać pannę Stanley. Jeżeli podejrzenia się potwierdzą będzie sądzona za poddanie się aborcji. W naszym kraju jest ona nielegalna – podszedł i zakuł w drugie kajdanki Jessice. - Całej trójce przydadzą się dobrzy adwokaci.

Myślałam że pęknie mi serce, jak ich wyprowadzali. Osunęłam się na ziemię i zwinęłam się w kłębek. Alice zemdlała.

- Cholera, ona zemdlała – krzyknął i zaczął ją ratować.

Usłyszałam poruszenie na korytarzu, kiedy Carlisle krzyknął. To pewnie nasi chłopcy próbowali dostać się do nas. Nie wytrzymałam. Wyłączyłam się i zapadłam w jakiś trans. Nic do mnie nie docierało. Carlisle zabrał nas do domu. Leżałam na łóżku jak lalka. Całe moje życie legło w gruzach. Kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek, usłyszałam rąbki rozmowy.

- Muszę z nimi porozmawiać …

- Ale …

- Inaczej nie mam szans by ich uratować – usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi.

- Dzień dobry, czy możemy porozmawiać? - nie poruszyłam się.

- Jestem obrońca pani męża, proszę … - jego słowa trochę mnie otrzeźwiły.

- Słucham, czym mogę pomóc? - zaskrzeczałam.

- Jak doszło do zapłodnienia? - Popatrzyłam na niego dziko. - Chodzi mi o datę i miejsce.

- Wypiliśmy na imprezie. Zobaczyliśmy jak dwójka naszych przyjaciół kopuluje na stole kuchennym i …

- Czy był tam jakiś dorosły?

- Chodzi panu o opiekuna? Nie, Esme i Carlisle wyjechali. Zostaliśmy sami tzn. Ja, Edward, Alice i Jasper.

- Kiedy Edward skończył osiemnaście lat?

- Trzy miesiące temu?

- Czy to był seks za jego zgodą.

- Nie, zmusiłam go do tego.

- Co to znaczy?

- Związałam mu ręce oraz nogi i go zgwałciłam.

- Pani Isabello, to nie jest prawda.

- Jest, tak będę zeznawać.

- Nikt pani nie uwierzy. Wasi mężowie stwierdzili że zrobili to dobrowolnie.

- Proszę pana, Mój mąż był kompletnie pijany. Jedynie co może pamiętać, to to że piliśmy na imprezie.

- Czemu wzięliście ślub?

- Bo się kochamy ... I na imprezie zaszłam w ciąże.

- Czy wasi opiekunowie wiedzieli, że …

Nie, oni o niczym nie wiedzieli.

- Dobrze pójdę teraz do drugiej pani Cullen - po czym wyszedł.

- Carlisle, dlaczego to się stało?

- Ci, nic nie możemy na razie zrobić. Chodź na dół. Esme jest w podobnym stanie do was.

- Pomógł mi się podnieść. I zaprowadził do salonu. Po chwili wszedł adwokat z Alice. Padła mi w ramiona i obie zaczęliśmy płakać.

- Przykro mi, ale nie wygląda to najlepiej. Pójdę do sądu i spróbuje załatwić by odpowiadali z wolnej stopy lub wyszli za kaucją.

- Jakie są szanse? - zapytała Alice.

- No cóż jeżeli chodzi o Jaspera, są bardzo znikome szanse, że ominie go odsiadka.

- Co? - Alice po prostu zaskowyczała.

- Może przy dobrym sędzim uda mi się uzyskać od trzech miesięcy do pół roku dla niego.

- Co? To jakiś koszmar – załkał i opadła na kanapę.

- Jeżeli chodzi o Edwarda, cóż jego młody wiek, niekaralność. Może uda się go jakoś wydobyć.

- A czy to że był w śpiączce mu pomoże?

- Ile czasu?

- Dwa lata. Chodzi razem ze mną i Alice do szkoły.

- Czyli, że jest opóźniony rozwojowo, tak?

- Tak – pokiwałam głową.

- Będzie musiał zaświadczyć o tym psycholog i psychiatra. Załatwię to jak najszybciej.

- A czy do Jaspera, tez nie można wezwać psychiatrę i psychologa.

- Czemu? - popatrzeliśmy na siebie z Alice i wypaliłam.

- Pomroczność jasna. 2

- Co?

- Czasami mam wrażenie, że Jasper zapada w stan pomroczności jasnej.

- Może mi to ktoś wytłumaczyć.

- Zazwyczaj występuj przy padaczce, ale nie koniecznie. Chory nie pamięta co się dzieje w czasie epizodu. Może się ruszać, pisać, czytać, mówić nawet się kochać i tego nie pamiętać.

- Czy zdaje sobie pani sprawę że może ich właśnie uratowała. Idę do więzienia. Nie nie możecie panie iść ze mną. Spróbuje z nimi porozmawiać i umówić na jutro wizytę psychiatry i psychologa.

- Przepraszam, ale jak się pan nazywa. Zapomniałam pana nazwisko.

- Eleazar Denali. Razem z moją żoną Carmen i córkami Tanyą i Kate niedawno przenieśliśmy się tu z Alaski.

- Panie Eleazarze, proszę ich ratować.

- Zrobię co się da, muszę się spieszyć. Do widzenia.

Esme podała, obiad, trochę zjadłam ze względu na dziecko. Po godzinie zadzwonił adwokat i powiedział, że psycholog i psychiatra przybędą jutro a rozprawa odbędzie się w piątek. Chodziliśmy z Alice do szkoły, ale nie odpowiadaliśmy na żadne pytania. Nie był to bunt, po prostu byliśmy nie obecni duchem. W środę zadzwonił adwokat, że spotkanie z psychiatra wyszło pośrednio. Decyzja zależeć będzie od sędziego. Rozprawę wyznaczono na 11 w piątek. Carlisle i Esme nie zgodzili się byśmy byli obecni na rozprawie.

Postanowiliśmy z Alice same zadbać o nasze sprawy. W piątek rano dorwałyśmy Mika i zgodził się nas podwieźć do sądu. Po pierwszej matematyce, wyszliśmy z sali i pędem pognałyśmy na parking. Mike już czekał. Zawiózł nas pod sąd i poszedł razem z nami. Z powodu korków spóźniliśmy się dziesięć minut. Biegiem szukaliśmy sali. Oczywiście, nie bylibyśmy sobą, gdybyśmy czegoś nie wywinęły. Kiedy Mike otwierał drzwi, Alice poślizgnęła się na podłodze i jak długa poleciała do przodu. Mike tak niefortunnie się zachwiał, że też upadł i leżał w przejściu. Ja chciałam go zwinnie wyminąć, podskoczyłam i wylądowałam na plecaku Alice. Poleciałam do przodu i jechałam razem z Alice po podłodze. Podcięliśmy policjantów wprowadzających akurat naszych mężów. Przygwoździliśmy naszych mężów do stołu sędziowskiego. Sędzia patrzył na to wszystko, z nie dowierzaniem.

- Jak mniemam widzę obie panie Cullen i … pana Newtona?

- Porwałyśmy go wysoki sądzie. Zagroziliśmy uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu – tłumaczyła Alice.

- Czy mam to potraktować, jako napad na funkcjonariuszy publicznych? - zapytał się i spojrzał na nas z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Przepraszamy, to było nie zamierzone. Winne ponosi firma sprzątająca.

- Czyli firmę sprzątającą mam oskarżyć, o zakłócanie rozprawy.

Podskoczyłam i obielam Edwarda. Wycałowałam każdy kawałek jego ciała, jaki miał dostępny. Nie interesowało mnie to że miał zakute ręce, że był ubrany w ohydny pomarańczowy kombinezon. Był tylko mój. Alice robiła to samo z Jasperem. Carlisle podszedł do nas, wziął nas za kołnierze bluzek i posadził koło siebie na ławce. Jedną z jednej, drugą z drugiej strony.

- Porozmawiamy o tym w domu – syknął i popatrzył na nas złowróżbnie

- Czy mogę kontynuować rozprawę i ogłosić wyrok – rozejrzał się po sali. - Dobrze, Tak więc po zapoznaniu się ze sprawą podjąłem decyzję.

- Proszę wstać.

- W imieniu Sądu Najwyższego stanu Waszyngton w sprawie przeciw Edwardowi Anthonemu Cullenowi i Jasperowi Andrew Withlockowi, oskarżonym o gwałt nieletnich ogłaszam co następuje. W sprawie przeciwko Edwardowi Anthonemu Cullenowi umarza sprawę. W sprawie Jaspera Andrew Withlocka zmienia kategorie zarzutu, na uprawienie czynności erotycznej z nieletnią i wymierza mu karę roku pozbawienia wolności, jednocześnie zawieszając wykonanie tej kary na czas próby lat pięciu. Poza tym uważam zawarte małżeństwa za zgodne z prawem. W związku z tym sąd wydaje zgodę na współżycie płciowe obu par. Wyrok wchodzi w życie z następnym dniem pracującym.

- Proszę usiąść – zeszło z nas powietrze.

- Jeżeli chodzi o pana Edwarda, to sprawa jest prosta. Był dwa lata w śpiączce, w związku z tym jego zdolność postrzegania prawa i rozwoju psychicznego została spowolniona. Jeżeli chodzi o pana Jaspera Cullena. Pan nie miał pomroczności jasnej. Jednakże sąd doszedł do wniosku, że nie chciał pan skrzywdzić małoletniej. Nie odszedł pan od niej po zaspokojeniu swoich potrzeb, wziął z nią ślub i nie wykręcał się od odpowiedzialności. Jednakże nie jest pan nastolatkiem i zdawał pan sobie sprawę ze swoich czynów. Poza tym żadna z tych panien nie zrobiła tego pod przymusem. Dlatego zmieniłem kategorie czynu na uprawianie uprawianie czynności erotycznej z nieletnią. Zawieszając ten wyrok, sąd wziął pod uwagę niekaralność, opinię, pana zachowanie i to że pana żona jest w ciąży. Jednakże, z powodu wyroku zmuszony jest pan przerwać studia i wybrać sobie inną drogę życiową, gdyż lekarz musi być niekarany.

Alice zaniosła się płaczem. Carlisle od razu ją wyprowadził.

- Ponadto doszedłem do wniosku, że wasze przysięgi małżeńskie są wiarygodne i nikt nie jest w stanie oddzielić was od siebie. Wiem, że jeżeli nie wydałbym zgody na współżycie, to obie pary prawdopodobnie złamały by prawo, a nie chciałbym tego. Sąd zamyka sprawę …

- Wysoki sądzie, błagam nie można by odebrać ich dzisiaj. Jest dopiero jedenasta – prosiłam ze łzami w oczach.

Sędzia popatrzył na mnie i się uśmiechnął.

- Jeżeli się nie zgodzę, to też pani przyłoży mi parasolką, lub zagrozi uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu?

- Tak – odpowiedziałam twardo. Esme wstrzymała oddech.

- No dobrze, będą gotowi do wyjścia koło godziny piętnastej. Zamykam rozprawę.

Wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Stał tam Carlisle z Alice.

- Co jest?

- Załamała się tym że Jasper, będzie musiał zrezygnować z bycia lekarzem.

- Alice, ciesz się. Sędzia powiedział ze wypuści ich dzisiaj koło piętnastej. A Jasper sobie poradzi.

- Ale on tak lubił medycynę – doktor popatrzył na nią smutnym wzrokiem.

- Alice, zastanów się. Jakby został lekarzem czekałyby cię dwudziestoczterogodzinne dyżury, nienormowany czas pracy, itp.

- Rozumiem, ale mimo wszystko.

- To jeszcze nie koniec świata. Zobaczysz. Naprawdę, wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

- Mam nadzieję.

Nie mogłam doczekać się aż ich wypuszczą. Kiedy otworzyły się drzwi i pokazali się nasi chłopcy rzuciłam się Edwardowi w ramiona. Łzy lały mi się ciurkiem.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam. To wszystko przeze mnie.

- Hej nie masz za co przepraszać.

- Ale, gdyby, nie szkoła …

- Nie martw się. Kocham cię.

- Też cię kocham. Mam nadzieję że nic ci nie jest. Nie skrzywdzili cię?

- Ci kochanie, wszystko ok. Siedzieliśmy w jednej celi. Jakoś minęło.

Mocno go przytuliłam. Zaklął i się skulił.

- Edward?

- Nic, naprawdę nic mi nie jest.

- Pokaż.

- Nie tu, w domu. Chodźmy stąd.

- Ok.

Alice też mocno przypięła się do Jaspera. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu i pojechaliśmy do domu. Edward poszedł na górę się przebrać i umyć. Coś mi się tu nie zgadzało. Pobiegłam za nimi weszłam jak miał ściągniętą koszulkę.

- Co to jest do cholery?

- Nic. Potknąłem się u upadłem.

- Edward to jest ślad po pięści? - nie odezwał się. - Ktoś cię pobił?

- Potknąłem się.

- Carlisle, chodź tu natychmiast! - krzyknęłam.

- Co się stało?

- Ktoś go pobił i nie chce powiedzieć kto.

- Co? Pokaż?

- Tato, to naprawdę …

- Nie kłam. Masz złamane żebra. Ubieraj się. Zabiorę cię do szpitala. Trzeba zrobić prześwietlenie.

- Carlisle …

- Nie, do samochodu. Jasper też oberwał?

- Nie wiem.

- Jak to nie wiesz? Do cholery powiedziałeś, że siedzieliście w jednej celi.

- Tak, ale kiedy oberwałem, to byłem sam. Jasper był na przesłuchaniu.

- Ubieraj się. Czekam na Ciebie w samochodzie.

- Edward, co się tam do jasnej cholery działo?

- Później – to był jedyny komentarz jaki wypowiedział. Był jakiś dziwny. Zamknięty w sobie.

- O jasny gwint, zgwałcili cię, tak?

- Nie – zaprzeczył, ale bez wiary.

- Zrobili ci to, naprawdę cię zgwałcili.

- Tak do cholery, czego jeszcze chcesz? Mam ci to opowiedzieć dokładnie? Sekunda po sekundzie? - wydarł się na mnie.

Uderzył ręką w ścianę i się rozpłakał. Jak dziecko. Tuliłam go, w ramionach płacząc razem z nim.

- A Jasper? Jego też … zgwałcili?

- Nie wiem. Jak ci mówiłem … działo się to ... jak byliśmy osobno.

- Jasper chodź tu, w tej chwili!

Jasper wszedł do mojego pokoju. Kiedy zobaczył Edwarda zadrżał.

- Co mu się stało? Edward?

- Ściągaj koszulkę.

- Co?

- Zrób do cholery to co mówię.

Zdjął koszulkę. Na ciele miał dużo siniaków, ale nie tak mocnych, jak Edward.

- Teraz spójrz mi w oczy i odpowiedz. Czy ciebie też zgwałcili?

Popatrzył na mnie tępo i pokiwał głową, ale nie mógł nic wypowiedzieć.

- Ile razy?

- Nie …

- Pytam się ile razy i zastanów się, ile razy mogli zrobić to jemu?

- Dwa razy, a Edward sam był cztery razy – był blady jak ściana.

Alice patrzyła na niego i na Edwarda, potem wrzasnęła. Jej krzyk był przerażający. Jasper osunął się i schwycił ją w ramiona.

- Nigdy więcej mnie nie okłamujcie – popatrzyłam na nich. Łzy ciekły mi nadal. - Nigdy więcej, nie oddalisz się ode mnie, na więcej niż sto metrów.

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje – Carlisle popatrzył na Edwarda i Jaspera. - Co się stało?

- Nie wytrzymał. Powiedział co się stało – tylko tyle zdołałam wydukać.

- Edwardzie co się stało? - podszedł do niego i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Edward cały zesztywniał. Przytulił się bardziej do mnie i jeszcze mocniej załkał.

- Co … - kiedy doktor zrozumiał co się stało, objął nas ramionami i płakał razem z nami. Edward próbował wyswobodzić się z jego uścisku, ale on go nie puścił. Po chwili przestał się szamotać. Doktor głaskał go po plecach jak dziecko. Bo tak naprawdę nim był. Małym zranionym dzieckiem.

- Carlisle trzeba go opatrzyć.

- Choć synu, sam się wszystkim zajmę. Nikt, cię nie dotknie oprócz mnie. Rozumiesz – pokiwał głową i wstał. Patrzył na dół. Spojrzałam na Jaspera.

- Idziesz z nami. Ciebie trzeba też opatrzyć – odwróciłam się do Edwarda. - A ty nie masz się czego wstydzić. Jeżeli Jasper nie dał sobie rady, to ty nie miałeś szans.

- Nie rozumiesz ...

- Czego, powiedz mi to – przeraziła mnie jedna myśl. Nie to nie o to chodzi.

- Ja … Czułem się tam taki bezbronny … Ich było trzech … Co noc mi śniło co mi robili … Jak zmuszali mnie … Ja po prostu chciałem wtedy umrzeć – znowu się rozpłakał. - Ja ... musiałem … wszystko robić. To mnie po prostu przerasta.

- Nie ma mowy. Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. Masz po co żyć. Podniosłam mu głowę tak że na mnie patrzył. Popatrzyłam na niego ostrym wzrokiem

- Zapomnij o tym. Wybij to sobie z głowy. Żadnego samobójstwa. Pomożemy ci przez to przejść. Kocham cię i nigdy cię nie zostawię. Masz mnie i nienarodzone dziecko. Tym się martw. A teraz chodź do szpitala.

Czekaliśmy w poczekalni, aż Carlisle zrobi chłopakom prześwietlenia. Alice była zapłakana. Nie mogła dojść do siebie.

- Alice, musisz się uspokoić. Nie cofniemy czasu. Teraz najważniejsze by oni doszli do siebie.

- Bella, ja nie wiem czy dam rade. To przeze mnie to …

- Nie przez Ciebie, tylko przez więźniów. Zapamiętaj to sobie. Musisz się uspokoić i pogodzić się z tym.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy ogromny huk. Wbiegłam do pokoju i zastopowało mnie. Edward trzymał Jaspera, Carlisle leżał na ziemi z rozwaloną wargą.

- Cholera Jasper, co się stało?

- Nie pójdę do psychiatry, nie jestem świrem.

- Zastanów się co mówisz. Ty może nie potrzebujesz pomocy, ale Edward tak. Co ci szkodzi jedna rozmowa. Nikt cię przecież nie zmusi do niczego. To tylko rozmowa.

- Ja nie chcę. Chce o tym zapomnieć.

- Tego się nie da zrobić. To nie jest złamanie nogi. Musisz iść do specjalisty.

- Nie …

- I co, masz zamiar bić każdego mężczyznę, który cię dotknie. A jak Alice urodzi syna to co?

- Ja nie mogę o tym myśleć, bo zwariuję – po czym się rozpłakał.

- Podeszłam do niego i go przytuliłam. Osunęliśmy się na ziemię.

- Jasper, musisz to zrobić. Tłamszenie w sobie, to nie jest rozwiązanie. Boże, Jasper to że to cię dotknęło, to jest normalne – popatrzyłam na Alice, jej warga zadrżała. Potrząsnęła głową spojrzała na Jaspera i się otrząsnęła. Podeszła do mnie. Podniosłam się i ona usiadła obok niego.

- Pójdziemy tam razem. Razem to pokonamy. Nie pozwolę byś się załamał.

Bardzo mocno ją przytulił. Podeszłam do Edwarda. Carlisle wyszedł. Wyszliśmy do poczekalni. Edward siedział i patrzył na mnie. Po chwili wziął mnie w ramiona i pocałował.

- Boże, jak mi ciebie brakowało. Kiedy … mi to robili … jedyne o czym myślałem to ty … że nie mogę się poddać.

- Zawsze będę z tobą. Już się mnie nie pozbędziesz

Po chwili przyszedł doktor. Zabandażował ich, po czym rzekł.

= Słuchajcie, tego nie można tak puścić. To się może stać komuś innemu. Chce wytoczyć im sprawę – pokiwali posłusznie głową.

- Potrzebuje obdukcji waszych ciał.

- Możesz robić zdjęcia. Zgadzamy się.

Carlisle nie mógł wypowiedzieć, tego co potrzebował.

- Jasper, Edward jemu chodzi, o badanie waszych dolnych części ciała – doktor pokiwał głową. Widziałam jak się zatrzęśli.

- Chodź. Carlisle, chcesz sam …

- Nie zawołam doktor Weber, jest na dyżurze – i wyszedł.

- Nie dam rady. Nie …

- Cicho, będę razem z tobą. Będę siedzieć koło ciebie i pomogę ci przez to przejść.

To było ciężko. Kiedy zobaczył lekarkę, prawie zwiał. Pomogłam wejść.

- Witam cię Edwardzie, o co chodzi.

- Ja … mam … nie nie mogę, przykro mi – i biegiem skierował się do wyjścia.

- Edward, musisz. A jak ci coś zrobili – opadł na podłogę i płakał.

Spojrzałam na lekarkę i stwierdziłam że była przerażona.

- Carlisle nie rozmawiał z panią?

- Nie, nie zdążył.

- Jasper i Edward … oni … - nie mogłam tego wypowiedzieć. Potem rzuciłam okiem na Edwarda i wzięłam się w garść. - Oni byli tydzień czasu w więzieniu. Zostali tam mocno pobici i … wielokrotnie zgwałceni. - Wzięłam długi oddech. - Carlisle potrzebuje wyników obdukcji by złożyć sprawę w sądzie.

- Pomóż mu się rozebrać. Przyjdę za pięć minut.

- Choć.

Poszliśmy za parawan. Usiadł. Dotknęłam jego spodni. Zatrząsł się. Pocałowałam go mocno i rozpięłam pasek i rozporek. Pomogłam mu je zdjąć. Siedział i prawie płakał.

- Ci. Jestem tu razem z tobą. Pani Weber się tobą nie brzydzi. Ona po prostu ci współczuje. Jej też jest ciężko. Pomogłam mu zdjąć bluzę i koszulkę. Założyłam zieloną koszulę i zaprowadziłam na fotel.

- Boże. Ja tego nie zrobię.

- Owszem zrobisz. Jesteś bardzo dzielny. Usiądź.

Kiedy usiadł zesztywniał.

- Edward. Pamiętaj że masz bieliznę na sobie. A tu jestem ja. Chcę ci tylko pokazać, że to nic strasznego. Połóż się wygodnie. Tak. Teraz położę ci nogi w strzemiona.

- Nie! - podskoczył i prawie zleciał.

- To nic wielkiego. Ja to robię nikt obcy – delikatni pogłaskałam jego nogi by się odprężył. Wzięłam jedną jego nogę i umieściłam na właściwym miejscu, potem drugą. Machinalnie je złączył i się uśmiechnęłam.

- Też tak zrobiła za pierwszym razem.

- Ja …

- Spokojnie, a teraz zejdź z fotela. Nie chce byś się go wystraszył za mocno.

- Zszedł, a nogi miał jak galarety.

- Chodź musimy ściągnąć twoje seksowne gatki – lekko się uśmiechnął. Kiedy ściągnął weszła lekarka.

- Dobrze, Edwardzie teraz usiądź na fotel – popatrzył na mnie cały czas się trzęsąc. - Nie oceniam cię. Po prostu jest mi ciężko.

Podeszliśmy, posadziłam go na fotel i uściskałam. Zrobił tak, jak za pierwszym razem. Ciężko było mi patrzeć na to. Tym razem jego mięśnie były bardziej rozluźnione. Dr Weber podeszła do niego i uśmiechnęła się.

- No zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

Kiedy zaczęła myślałam że zeświruje. Ja, nie on. On tylko zamknął oczy i zacisnął szczęki. Po chwili zaczął macać ręką w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Podałam mu rękę. Prawie mi zmiażdżył. Drugą głaskałam go po policzku. Nagle załkał.

- Ci, ja tu jestem z tobą. Nic ci nie grozi.

Poczułam wilgoć na polikach. Musiałam zebrać całą swoją siłę by nie płakać. Nagle zaczął się trząść i dygotać. Spojrzałam na doktor.

- Niech pani na chwilę przestanie.

- Bello, zaraz skończę. On ma bardzo pokaleczony odbyt. Muszę to zakończyć. Tylko chwilkę.

Zatrząsł się jeszcze bardziej. Całowałam jego poliki, usta, oczy. Po chwili zaczął się uspokajać.

- No już prawie, teraz tylko jeszcze zdjęcie i będzie po wszystkim. Okej, już możesz zejść. Idź się ubrać.

Kiedy zszedł prawie się przewrócił. Pomogłam mu dojść do zasłonki. Nie czekając na jego pozwolenie ściągnęłam mu zieloną koszule i pomogłam założyć jego rzeczy. Kiedy był ubrany cicho załkał. Mocno go przytuliłam.

- Byłeś bardzo dzielny. Chodź teraz tylko pani doktor, powie co i jak. Ok? - pokiwał głową.

- No więc tak penis i jądra nie są pokaleczone. Gorzej z odbytem. Musiałeś mocno z nimi walczyć – zaczęła jak tylko usiedliśmy na krzesła. - Masz tu receptę na maść i tabletki. Maść masz stosować po zrobieniu kupy, tabletki dwa razy dziennie, doodbytniczo. Przed śniadaniem i po kolacji. Za miesiąc przyjdź na badania. Masz szczęście, że masz Bellę. Ona zawsze ci pomoże.

Uśmiechnęłam się i go pogłaskałam. Prawie wybiegła z gabinetu. Ja jeszcze chwilę zostałam. Musiałam dojść do siebie.

- Boże myślałam że tego nie przeżyje.

= Najgorsza będzie noc.

- Domyślam się. Zastanawiam się … czy on będzie chciał … Ja wiem, nie dziś …

- Myślę że tak. To że tu z nim dzisiaj byłaś wiele dla niego znaczy. Weź receptę. Poproś Jaspera.

- Dobrze.

Wzięłam receptę i wyszłam z gabinetu. Carlisle trzymał Edwarda i tulił.

- Możecie wejść – powiedziałam do nich. Jasper poruszał się jak na szczudłach.

- Bella jak …

- Po pierwsze bądź z nim. To najważniejsze. Jak doktor wyjdzie pokaż mu że fotel to nie narzędzie tortur – Alice popatrzyła na mnie dziko. - Na Boga, chodzi mi o to żebyś posadziła go na nim w gaciach, nim przyjdzie lekarka go badać. Pokazała mu co i jak. Rozumiesz?

- Dobra, sama bym na to nie wpadła.

- Wiem. Idź już bo on zaraz zwariuje.

Wyszli po dziesięciu minutach. Jasper był bardzo roztrzęsiony. Carlisle zatrzymał się przed apteką i wykupił leki. Wszyscy pojechaliśmy do domów. Esme zrobiła nam kolacje. Carlisle dzwonił do adwokata. Kiedy do nas dołączył powiedział że adwokat jeszcze dziś złoży dokumenty. Rozprawa powinna odbyć się w ciągu miesiąca. Kiedy zjedliśmy udaliśmy się do salonu. Obejrzeliśmy wiadomości i poszliśmy spać. Edward długo siedział w łazience. Nie pospieszałam go. Po pół godzinie weszłam i znalazłam go nagiego leżącego przed prysznicem

- Nie dam rady … nie zrobię tego … to cięgle mnie nachodzi – wtedy zrozumiałam że to tam został zgwałcony. Podeszłam do niego narzuciłam mu prześcieradło i zaprowadziłam do pokoju, posadziłam na łóżko i wyszłam. Pędem zbiegłam na dół.

- Potrzebuje łazienki z wanną, bez prysznica w naszym pokoju. Jutro zlikwidujecie prysznic i wstawicie wannę – wrzasnęłam do chłopaków siedzących na dole - Czy ktoś ma wannę w łazience?

- My, skorzystamy z niej z Edwardem. Esme potrzebuje wielka płachtę.

- Jak dużą?

- Taka by zakryć prysznic – patrzyła na mnie nic nie rozumiejąc.

- To tam go gwałcili – odrzekłam.

Wszystkim szczęki opadły na dół.

- Skąd wiesz? - spytał blady Jasper.

- Co to znaczy, że go gwałcili?! - wydarł się Emmett

- A jak myślisz? Znalazłam go nagiego i trzęsącego się przed prysznicem.

- Cholera … - Emmett zaklął, Rose zbladła.

- Nie powiedzieliście im? Esme, błagam płachta

Wybiegła, dała mi jakiś na materiał. Poleciałam do naszego pokoju do Edwarda. Leżał skulony na łóżku. Podałam mu rękę, zaprowadziłam go do pokoju Rose i Emmetta. Weszłam pierwsza, napuściłam wody do wanny i zakryłam płach prysznic. Kiedy kąpiel była gotowa, wyszłam z łazienki zaprowadziłam tam Edwarda. Zdjęłam mu bandaże i pomogłam wejść do środka. Siedział sztywny jak kij od miotły. Rozebrałam się i dołączyłam do niego. Umyłam mu delikatnie plecy i przeniosłam się do przodu. Kiedy się przemieszczałam niechcący dotknęłam jego penisa. Zadrżał.

- Zrób to jeszcze raz – poprosił. Nie pewna, jak najdelikatniej wzięłam jego fiuta w dłoń. Czułam jak się napręża. Nagle z ust Edwarda wydobył się dziki szloch.

- Boże, myślałem … kiedy oni … on mi nie stawał. Myślałem … - Łzy ciekły m po policzku. Wytarłam je ręką. Siedzieliśmy.

- Czy ty się mnie brzydzisz?

To pytanie tak mnie zaskoczyło, że prawie utopiłam się w wannie.

- Co?

- Czy ty będziesz chciała się ze mną po tym wszystkim kochać? Dotknąć mnie? Patrzeć na mnie tak jak wcześniej?

- Nie, nie będę patrzeć na ciebie tak jak wcześniej. Dla mnie jesteś obecnie wart dużo więcej. Pokonałeś swoje najgorsze lęki. Nie wiem, czy udałoby mi się zrobić to co ty zrobiłeś dzisiaj. Kocham cię i zawsze będę cię kochała. Nie, nie brzydzę się ciebie dotykać – po tych słowach wzięłam jego długość w rękę i sprawiłam że doszedł w ciągu pięciu minut. - Tak będę się z tobą kochać. Ale nie dziś. Zbyt dużo dziś przeszedłeś.

Pocałował mnie mocno i nim się zorientowałam leżałam na plecach, a Edward we mnie wchodził. Mimo że nie marzyłam o tym, płakałam, ze szczęścia. Kiedy skończyliśmy, wyszliśmy z wanny. Owinięci w ręczniki. W pokoju siedzieli na łóżku Emmett i Rose. Rose popatrzyła na Edwarda i rzuciła się mocno go przytulić. Emmett podszedł za nią. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Ten się spiął. Pogłaskałam go.

- No już. To tylko Emmett. Nic nie zrobi – Jego brat zastygł. Posłałam mu zabójcze spojrzenie, a Edward zaczął się uspokajać. Wyszłam do łazienki, wzięłam płachtę, spuściłam wodę z wanny. Kiedy wróciłam Edward siedział między nimi. Podeszłam do niego, podałam mu dłoń i razem wróciliśmy do pokoju. Pocałowałam go. Wszedł Carlisle z lekami.

- Co z Jasperem? - zapytałam.

- Ciężko mu, ale jakoś daje sobie radę.

Spojrzałam na Edwarda.

- Carlisle przydałyby się jakieś leki.

- Umówiłem was jutro do doktora Brandona. To najlepszy psychiatra. Sam przeszedł coś podobnego. Pomyślałem że będzie ci trochę łatwiej z nim rozmawiać. Zaraz przyniosę leki. Ty o nich zapomnij – powiedział patrząc na mnie. Pokiwałam ze zrozumieniem głową. Edward wstał podszedł do ojca o go uściskał.

- Dziękuje, gdyby nie ty i Bella, chyba bym się załamał i zaćpał albo zachlał się na śmierć.

Carlisle poklepał go po plecach i wyszedł. Edward popatrzył na leki i na mnie.

- Mogłabyś, ja nie dam rady.

Podeszłam do niego, pocałowałam go i zrobiłam to o co poprosił. Po chwili wrócił Carlisle, dał nam leki i poszliśmy spać.

W nocy obudziło mnie coś dziwnego. Czułam że się duszę. Nie mogłam złapać powietrza. Kiedy się otrzeźwiłam okazało się że to Edward dusi mnie za szyję. Nie mogłam złapać powietrza. W panice krzyknęłam i zaczęłam go głaskać. Ucisk trochę zelżał, ale nadal był mocny. Po dziesięciu sekundach do pokoju wpadli wszyscy. Jasper z Emmettem rozluźnili jego chwyt i mogłam złapac powietrze.

- Edward obudź się! Stary to my!

Nic nie dawało. Po prostu zapadł w letarg. Rzucał się po całym łóżku. Carlisle podał mu zastrzyk i po minucie się uspokoił, oklapł. Potem podszedł do mnie i mnie obejrzał. Nic mi nie było. Po chwili wyszli. Położyłam się spać. Rano poczułam jak ktoś delikatnie gładzi moją szyję.

- Jak bardzo cię zraniłem.

- Co , o czym ty mówisz? - zaskrzeczałam. Cholerny głos.

- Jak bardzo cię boli?

- Troszkę. Przejdzie. Nie mogliśmy cię dobudzić. Emmett z Jasperem odciągnęli twoją rękę ode mnie.

- Boże prawie bym cię udusił.

- Nie, nie zrobiłbyś tego. Jak zaczęłam cię głaskać twój uścisk zelżał.

- Ty jesteś taka dobra, a ja ciągle cię ranię.

- Ja ciebie też. Chociaż te badanie wczorajsze gdyby nie ja, nie poszedłbyś na nie.

- Gdyby nie ty, pewnie umarłbym pod więzieniem. Ty dałaś mi cel w życiu.

- Od dziś, ochrona ciebie jest moim celem – następnie go pocałowałam. - Chodźmy na śniadanie.

Wstałam i zgięłam się w pół. Nie zdążyłam sama krzyknąć, bo zrobił to za mnie Edward. Carlisle wpadł do pokoju jak wariat, kiedy zobaczył mnie zgięta w pół, wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił po pogotowie.

Poczułam krew na udach.

- Boże tylko nie to.

Edward chwycił mnie w ramiona i zbiegł. Na dole czekała na nas Esme z Rose. Narzucili na Edwarda jakiś płaszcz. Akurat w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek w drzwiach. Pochwycili mnie z rąk Edwarda. Położyli w karetce, podłączyli różne igły i aparaturę.

- Na szczęście to nie jest poronienie. W szpitalu zrobią zastrzyki. Jakieś nerwy w ostatnim czasie? - spytał sanitariusz

- Trochę – odrzekłam.

- Oto i przyczyna. Ten ślad po duszeniu to … - dopytywał się sanitariusz.

- Wczoraj. Zaplątałam się w apaszkę. Mój mąż ledwo mnie odratował.

- Apaszka o kształcie męskich rąk, co? - zirytował się drugi i popatrzył wrogo na Edwarda. Ten się zatrząsł.

- To nie mój mąż. On jest najdelikatniejszą osobą na świecie. Napadnięto na mnie i próbowano zgwałcić. Stąd nerwy i ślady duszenia. - kłamałam jak z nut.

- Trzeba to oddać …

- Już się tym zajął mój teść.

Po podjechaniu pod szpital zajęła się mną doktor Weber. Popatrzyła na mnie i Edwarda i nic nie powiedział tylko zajęła się mną. Po badaniach krwi okazało się, że wszystko w normie. Dostałam środki uspokajające i zabrano mnie na USG.

- Ciężka noc co Edwardzie? - zapytała się mojego narzeczonego.

- Cholernie ciężki ranek – odparł miedzianowłosy. Nie zauważyłam że od pobytu w więzieniu jego włosy straciły blask. Popatrzyłam na jego strój i parsknęłam.

- Te zielone gatki nieźle pasują do fioletowego płaszcza Rose i twoich zielonych skarpetek – doktor Weber spojrzała na Edwarda i też się uśmiechnęła. Nagle się zatrzymała i popatrzyła. Jeździła i jeździła.

- Wybraliście już jakieś imiona?

- Nie.

- A co byście chcieli? Chłopca czy dziewczynkę?

- Chłopca – odrzekłam.

- Dziewczynkę – stwierdził Edward.

- No cóż, radze przygotować po dwa imiona dla chłopców i dziewczynek.

- Co? - wrzasnęłam na cały głos. Edward zachwiał się i upadł. Do pokoju weszła reszta rodziny. Doktor popatrzyła na mnie i się uśmiechnęła.

- Czworaczki. Dwóch chłopców, dwie dziewczynki – potwierdziła z śmiechem.

Zobaczyłam jeszcze jak Carlisle mdleje, Esme traci kontrole nad nogami zawisła na Jasperze. Potem zapadłam w ciemność. Doszedł mnie jeszcze tubalny głos Emmetta.

- Ale jaja …

I nastała ciemność.

1AKT (amid kwasu tiooctowego)

2** Stan pomroczny jasny** (**organiczne zaburzenia dysocjacyjne**, **zamroczenie jasne**) - pozorna zborność ruchowa występująca przy jakościowym zaburzeniu świadomością. Może występować jako część zespołu zamroczeniowego. Często związana jest z padaczką. W przypadku stanu pomrocznego jasnego chory wykazuje zaburzenia pamięci, a po przeminięciu tego okresu chorobowego następuje całkowita utrata pamięci lub jej fragmentów. Orientacja jest dość dobrze zachowana, natomiast ze względu na istniejące zaburzania świadomości człowiek obserwowany przez otoczenie odbierany jest jako roztargniony, smutny, chory. Zachowanie chorego jest dość zborne, bowiem czynności automatyczne są dobrze zachowane.


	15. Chapter 15

**Daje wam nowy rozdział. Po napisaniu, że myślę o skończeniu po prostu mnie zbombardowaliście. Więc na razie nie kończę.  
**

**Nie będzie mnie miesiąc więc będzie przerwa. Rozkoszujcie się wakacjami  
**

**Proszę komentujcie  
**

**Rozdział 15**

**Znowu doktor Weber, Psychiatra, Kulawy Tom i prezent urodzinowy.**

**Bella POV**

Zaczęłam odzyskiwać przytomność. Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Koło mnie siedział załamany Edward. Zanim stał Carlisle z miną jak u grincha.

- Dobra, co tu się dzieje? - spojrzałam na

- Powiedziałem Edwardowi, że będzie miał przyjemność wychowywania czwórki napalonych nastolatków. Poza tym, współczuje wam z powodu mieszanki cech genetycznych twoich i Edwarda.

- Edward, czworaczki? Boże jak genialne są twoje plemniki co?

Edward roześmiał się lekko – Jak się czujesz?

- Dobrze. A jak ty się czujesz?

- O mnie się nie martw.

- Wziąłeś tabletki? Pamiętasz o wizycie u psychiatry?

- To nie ważne …

- Edward … - spojrzałam na niego i zwróciłam się do Carlisla. - Możecie wyjść. Chce zostac z nim sama.

Wyszli wszyscy oprócz Edwarda.

- Kochanie, musisz brać leki. Zrozum twoje zdrowie, jest tak samo ważne jak moje.

- Nic mi nie będzie – był bardzo zawzięty.

- Edward, co się dzieje? Wczoraj wziąłeś i co?

- Nie chcę ich brać.

- Powiesz mi dlaczego?

- Samo się wyleczy.

- Edward, mam nadzieje że nie chcesz się w ten sposób ukarać, co? - nie odezwał się.

- Poproś Carlisla – wyszedł i po chwili weszli oboje.

- Mogę opuścić łóżko na dwie godziny? - spytałam.

- Co? - doktor popatrzył na mnie ostro.

- Carlisle, chce być z Edwardem na wizycie u psychiatry.

- Nie …

- Edward, mam dość twoich pokrętnych tłumaczeń. Nie chcesz brać leków, to jak mam ci uwierzyć że tam pójdziesz?

- Sam go tam odwiozę – zaoferował Carlisle.

- Proszę, chce z nim być – popatrzyłam na niego błagalnie.

- Zobaczę co da się zrobić – powiedział doktor i wyszedł.

- Masz leki przy sobie? - pokiwał głową. - Weź je i idziemy do łazienki.

- Sam …

- Będziesz robił to przy mnie, dopóki na nowo ci nie zaufam. Co to w ogóle za myślenie? - wypytywałam w drodze do łazienki.

- Zrozum, tak bardzo cie ranię, nie chcę by coś mi pomagało. Chcę cierpieć.

- Ale ja nie nie chcę, byś cierpiał. W tej sprawie mamy impas.

Edward trzęsącymi rękoma wyjął tabletki, wziął jedną i koniec.

- Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? Dlaczego włożenie tej tabletki w odbyt tak cię przeraża?

- Ból …

- Boli cię samo włożenie, czy później?

-I to i to.

- A wcześniej?

- Bałem się chodzić do kibla.

- Ile czasu nie robiłeś?

- Tydzień.

- Boże, nie boli cię brzuch? - patrzył na mnie wzrokiem pełnym cierpienia. Nagle Edward odwrócił się ode mnie. Spojrzałam na jego spodnie i prawie zaklęłam.

- Idioto, nic dziwnego że cię boli. Krew ci leci. Pójdę zobaczyć czy jest jeszcze doktor Weber.

- Nie – złapał mnie i prawie zdusił w uścisku. - Nie chcę …

- Pamiętasz? Zawsze jestem z tobą. Będę koło ciebie.

- Wczoraj, ten ból …

- Poproszę by użyła jakiegoś znieczulenia. Nie powinno cię boleć. Ale nie możesz tak chodzić.

- Dlaczego ja? Czy nie dość już przeszedłem? - jego szloch mnie przeraził.

- Ci, już spokojnie. Czasami rany się otwierają. To się zdarza próbowałam go uspokoić.

Spokojnie wyszliśmy z łazienki i poszliśmy pod gabinet. Musiałam go prawie siłą wciągnąć do środka. Po chwili wybiegł jak oparzony. Popatrzyłam za nim smutno. Pokręciłam głową i poszłam w poszukiwaniu jego i pomocy. Zobaczyłam Emmetta.

- Słuchaj będziesz mi potrzebny.

- A ty nie powinnaś leżeć w łóżku, siostra?

- Daj spokój, widziałeś Eda?

- Jakiś wicher otworzył drzwi.

- Tak, to on. Poczekaj tu, muszę iść … - spojrzałam na drzwi i zobaczyłam, że jest ciągnięty przez Jaspera i Carlisla. - Już nic nie muszę. Zguba się odnalazła.

Edward popatrzył na mnie, ze łzami w oczach i zaczął się szamotać. We dwójkę wprowadzili go do gabinetu i doktor stanął wewnątrz pośrodku drzwi, a Emmett i Jasper na zewnątrz.

- Co się stało? Czym tak cię przeraziłam wczoraj, że dzisiaj musisz mieć obstawę? - zaśmiała się lekarka, próbując rozładować napięcie. Edward zapiszczał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Prawie przepchnął doktora. Chcąc nie chcąc Emmett z Jasperem wleźli do środka by mu pomóc.

- No chodź. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Będziesz mieć to już za sobą. - Posadziłam go na krześle.

Wiercił się jakby miał owsiki.

- Co się stało? - powtórzyła pytanie już bardziej zdenerwowana.

- Chyba coś mu pękło. Leci mu krew i mówił że odczuwa ból.

- Edward …

- Nie usiądę tam! - zawył i zaczął się wycofywać. Dostał jakiegoś szoku. Nigdy go nie widziałam w takim stanie.

- Jasper, wyprowadź ją … - zaczął Carlisle.

- Nie!

- Zrozum trzeba będzie go przywiązać, chcesz go takiego oglądać?! - doktor jak zwykle gadał prosto z mostu.

- Tak! Nie ruszę się stąd bez niego. Dajcie mi chwilę. Porozmawiam z nim sama – zgodzili się i wyszli.

- Wyjdź. Nie chcę byś mnie takiego oglądała. Nie dam rady siedzieć tam spokojnie – płakał i się trząsł. - wiem że muszę, ale nie dam rady.

- Chodź, trochę ci pomogę. Pomogę ci się przygotować Zdejmiemy ubrania, posadzę na fotel, a potem jeżeli będziesz chciał to wyjdę. Zgoda?

- Nie chce byś wychodziła, ale nie chce też byś mnie takiego oglądała.

Zaprowadziłam go za parawan, pomogłam się przebrać i zaprowadziłam na fotel. Siedział sztywny. Gotowy do ucieczki. Kiedy weszli pozostali podskoczył prawie do sufitu. Wiedziałam, że tym razem nie da się dobrowolnie zbadać. Westchnęłam, pomogłam mu się położyć. Carlisle podszedł, chwycił jego nogę i położył na strzemiona. Doktor Weber to samo zrobiła z drugą. Edward wił się jak wąż. Nawet mój dotyk go nie uspokajał. Nie patrzyłam na to jak go wiążą, bo … po prostu nie mogłam. Przywiązali mu pasem klatkę piersiową do fotela, by się nie wiercił. Głaskałam go po poliku, włosach, po prostu tam gdzie mogłam. Trochę się uspokoił. Kiedy doktor Weber podeszła, zaczął wymachiwać rękoma. Carlisle unieruchomił mu je następnymi pasami. Trzymałam go za rękę prawie ją miażdżył. Nagle podskoczył i zaczął się wyrywać.

- Edward rozluźnij mięśnie. Na razie tylko nakładam żel przeciwbólowy. Nic innego ci na razie nie zrobię.

Po nałożeniu żelu Edward trochę się uspokoił.

- Nic strasznego popękały ci żyłki. Nałożę maść i po dwóch trzech dniach ból powinien zelżeć. Ale mam takie pytanie, włożyłeś dziś rano tabletkę? - wystraszony popatrzał na nią. - Domyślam się że nie, prawda? To jest właśnie powód popękanych żyłek. Maść zawiera środek przeciwbólowy i antybiotyk. Pomoże ci z załatwianiem spraw w kibelku. Musisz brać leki.

Doktor cały czas go badała i rozmawiała do niego. Nagle, wzięła jakieś narzędzia i aż sama się wzdrygnęłam.

- Wiem że odczuwasz pewnie ból, ale przestanie po lekach. Dam ci środek, który znieczuli odbyt. Włożysz go sobie pół godziny przed skorzystaniem.

- To może pierwszy niech mu pani już zaaplikuje. Z tego co powiedział to od tygodnia nie chodzi …

- Oj Edward, Edward trzeba było mi powiedzieć. Posłuchaj. Po pierwszym razie na pewno popękają ci znowu żyłki … - dźwięk, który wydobył przeraził wszystkich. - Uspokój się, dam ci tabletki, które włożysz i zatrzymają krwawienie. Ale od tej pory żadnych akcji przestawania brać leków, rozumiemy się?

Nagle zauważyłam że zacisnął zęby. Łzy cały czas leciały mu policzkach. W pewnym momencie doktor coś dostrzegła. Po chwili krzyknęła.

- Trzymajcie go, muszę …

Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Edward zawył i zaczął się rzucać. Ona coś ciągła. Edward krzyczał, a my go trzymaliśmy. Po jakimś czasie wyciągnęła coś i odblokowała Edwardowi odbyt. Kał wyleciał i leciał bez końca. Doktor Weber patrzyła na to co miała w ręku i była w wyraźnym szoku. Ja też. Edward miał włożony materiał zrolowany jak korek. Obecnie leżał wykończony. Z bólu, ze strachu i wszystkiego.

- Boże … czy Jasper … ?

- Nie wiem, idź się go zapytać Carlisle – i doktor wyszedł.

- Mówi że normalnie korzysta z toalety - powiedział jak wrócił po minucie.

- No, chyba cię odblokowaliśmy Edwardzie. Dam ci trochę czasu, byś doszedł do siebie.

- Możemy iść się umyć?

- Dobrze, a ja poproszę kogoś by tu posprzątał.

Czekałam, aż opróżni się całkowicie. W tym czasie po odpinałam go z pasów. Kiedy zaczął już powoli kontrolować mięśnie odbytu, razem z doktorem pomogliśmy mu zejść z boku, owinęliśmy go prześcieradłem i zaprowadziłam do swojego pokoju. I tu nastąpił problem. W łazience był tylko prysznic i nie wiedzieliśmy co począć. Doktor wyszedł, ja rozebrałam się do naga i razem z Edwardem weszliśmy pod prysznic. Pomogłam mu się umyć. Po umyciu, ubrałam się w pidżamę, którą mi przywiozła Esme. Doktor przyniósł Edwardowi nową koszulę i zaprowadziliśmy go do gabinetu. Był wykończony. Nie miał sił walczyć. Kiedy weszliśmy wszystko było umyte, a doktor na nas czekała.

- Nie musisz siadać z powrotem. Dość na dziś przeszedłeś …

Nagle Edward podbiegł do lekarki i ją uściskał.

- Dziękuje, dziękuje za wszystko – tego się nikt nie spodziewał. - Nie wiedziałem … gdyby nie pani … Nie wiem ile jeszcze bym cierpiał.

- Ci spokojnie, tylko spokojnie. Mam nadzieje że już się do mnie przekonałeś? - Pokiwał głową. Potem podszedł do mnie i mocno mnie uściskał.

- Obiecuje że już nigdy, nie będę taki głupi by nie brać leków.

- No, mam nadzieje. Leki są po to by ci pomóc – zaśmiałam się.

- Dobra idź się ubrać, a ja wypisze recepty.

Chciałam mu pomóc, ale mnie powstrzymał.

- Siedź, na razie sama dam sobie radę - i poszedł się przebrać.

- Chyba przełamał już trochę strach, co?

- Myślę że tak, doktor Weber. Myślę że tak.

Kiedy wyszliśmy był przygaszony, ale trochę przypominał mojego dawnego Edwarda. Zjedliśmy obiad w kawiarence szpitalnej. Po południu lekarz mnie zbadał i wydał pozwolenie na dwugodzinną przepustkę. Doktor zawiózł nas pod adres, w którym przyjmował doktor. Weszliśmy do środka i zostaliśmy młodego człowieka, który siedział za biurkiem i coś pisał.

- Dzień dobry, my byliśmy umówieni z doktorem Brandonem.

- A Edward, tak? - spytał się moje go męża, a ten pokiwał głową. - Przykro mi, doktor Brandon musiał wyjechać. Jego matka dostała wylew i nie wiem kiedy wróci. Jestem Seth Clearwater, psychiatra kliniczny. Jeżeli byś chciał, możemy porozmawiać. Z chęcią cię przyjmę.

- Nie wiem, to moja pierwsza wizyta, to chyba bez różnicy, prawda?

- Oczywiście, dr Clearwater wydaje się bardzo miły. Spróbuj.

- O nie, ty idziesz ze mną.

- Ale Edward …

- Spoko, mi to bez różnicy. Jeżeli ci będzie raźniej i poczujesz się bezpiecznie, to właźcie razem. Zapraszam – Edward zachichotał. Boże zaraz chyba ucałuje tego doktora. Weszliśmy razem, usiedliśmy na kanapie, a doktor na fotelu obok nas.

- No to z czym mamy problem – Edward siedział i nagle głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

- Ocho, może herbaty albo kawy, to oczyści twoje drogi oddechowe – Edward pokręcił głową.

- Wyjął kartkę i długopis i zaczął pisać.

- Mamy sposób kontaktowania się … - zaśmiał się Seth po czym zmarkotniał. - Edwardzie, ja wiem że może wyglądam na mózgowca, ale chińskiego się nie uczyłem.

- Przepraszam to z nerwów – Edward roześmiał się lekko i zaczął pisać po angielsku. - Gdy miałem dziesięć lat, Carlisle wysłał mnie na naukę chińskiego, bo za bardzo dawałem mu w domu w kość. Nie wiem czy to było dobre, bo potem przez trzy lata marudziłem mu o tatuaż z chińskimi literami. Na szczęście się nie zgodził.

- Co chciałeś mieć napisane? - spytałam zaintrygowana.

= Troskliwe misie – parsknęłam śmiechem, a doktor się roześmiał.

- Ja chciałem mieć tatuaż z Misiem Yogi.

- Przepraszam, ale na razie chyba nie dam rady normalnie o tym rozmawiać – powiedział Edward kiedy skończył i podał mu kartkę. Doktor czytał.

- Edwardzie, muszę najpierw dowiedzieć się wszystkiego co pamiętasz z tamtych chwil. Dosłownie, myśli, czyny, słowa. Przede wszystkim myśli.

- Ja nie wiem czy dużo pamiętam, zazwyczaj twarze, to że do mnie podchodzą a ja się boję bo ni mam gdzie uciec. Unieruchamiają mnie i jest ciemność. Pamięć wraca w chwili jak odchodzą.

- Popracujemy nad tym.

- Doktorze, nie wiem czy to ważne, ale Edward dzisiaj miał załamanie i je przezwyciężył.

- Co się stało?

Opowiedziałam mu to co się działo w szpitalu.

- Wspaniale. Masz duże oparcie w żonie. Niewielu mężczyzn ma to szczęście.

- Wiem, to najwspanialsza kobieta na świecie.

- Tak i władowałam cię w to bagno.

- Bella …

- Wiem, wiem doktorze, to nie moja wina tylko ich. Ciężko jednak pozbyć się tego poczucia winy. Szczególnie jak on cierpi. To przywiązywanie … Boże, ledwo powstrzymałam się by ich nie pobić.

- Na pewno będzie wam ciężko. Nie mam zamiaru was okłamywać. To nie będzie dla nikogo łatwe.

Godzina minęła nie wiadomo kiedy. Doktor poprosił by Edward spisał to wszystko co pamięta.

- A teraz, tak tylko dla mojej ciekawości. Co się stało że wylądowałeś w więzieniu.

- Mój cięty język, pobicie przeze mnie jednej z uczennic, znokautowany dyrektor – tym razem nie przez mnie – a z wcześniejszych przyczyn to parapetówka, ciąża i ślub.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem.

- Mieszkamy u doktora Cullena. Jako dzieci adoptował ze swoją żoną Jaspera potem Alice i Edwarda. Mnie zaadoptował trzy miesiące temu. Miesiąc temu wybuchł u nas pożar ...

- Tak wiem, spalił się dół i zginęli podpalacze.

- Tak, jak się przeprowadziliśmy to Alice urządziła parapetówkę. Poniosły nas emocje i okazało się że zaszłam w ciąże.

- Oła

- No, to nie takie złe. Chodzi oto że Edward mimo że chodzi ze mną do klasy ma skończone 18 lat. Alice też zaszła na tej imprezie w ciąże, z tym że Jasper ma lat 24.

- No to teraz trochę rozumiem.

- Żeby nas nie aresztowali uciekliśmy z Bellą i Alice wzięliśmy potrójny ślub.

- Potrójny?

- Tak, dołączyli do nas jeszcze Rose i Emmett, starszy brat Edwarda.

- Robi się dziwnie, ale proszę dalej.

- Dalej to już tylko jest moja kłótnia z Jessicą, w ferworze wykrzyczałam jej o ślubie i ciąży. Zaczęliśmy się bić. Potem dołączyli do nas Lorin i Alice. Dyrektor próbował interweniować i został znokautowany. Trochę się wściekł i zawołał policję. Aresztowali Jaspera, Edwarda i Lorin.

- A ją za co? To naprawdę już z ciekawości.

- Za potrójne usunięcie dziecka – psycholog stracił oddech.

- A to dzieciątko, to kiedy?

- Tak na oko, mają urodzić się za osiem miesięcy.

- Bliźniaki?

Tym razem nie mogłam pohamować irytacji.

- Chciałoby się. Temu nigdy nie starcza normalna ilość. Czworaczków mu się zachciało – i walnęłam Edwarda w ramie. Ten pocałował mnie w czoło.

- Zobaczysz będzie fajnie. Wyobraź sobie takie dwie małe Belle i takie dwa małe Edwardy biegające po domu.

- Że co proszę … - tym razem to Seth zaczął dusić się kawą czy herbatą.

- Czworaczki, ciekawe, skąd doktor Weber znała już płeć. Przecież to dopiero trochę ponad miesiąć.

- Nie wiem, może ma jakiś super usg..

- Wy na serio? Czworaczki? - pokiwaliśmy głowa – Ale czad.

Zachichotaliśmy.

- No cóż Edwardzie, mam nadzieje że się już trochę do mnie przekonałeś, co? - Pokiwał głową. - To do zobaczenia za dwa dni, o tej samej porze?

- Nie o innej godzinie, musimy iść pozaliczać przedmioty, bo to już ostatni tydzień szkoły. Mamy zaległości.

- To o piątej.

- Tak, i tym razem będę sam.

- Edwardzie, naprawdę nie musisz. Jeżeli ci łatwiej możesz być z tobą żona.

- Nie ona musi być w szpitalu. Teraz też ją odwożę na oddział. Z nerwów trochę się dzieciom termin pomylił.

- Boże drogi, on żartuje. - Nie zważając na nic podeszłam i pocałowałam Setha w policzek.

- Dziękuje, dzięki panu powraca do życia.

- Ok. Rozumiem to, ale jak od niego nie odejdziesz to go pobiję. Jesteś moja.

- Neandertalczyk.

- Tak. W tej sprawie jestem jaskiniowcem i lepiej to sobie zapamiętaj.

- Boże jak ja za tobą tęskniłam. Chodźmy do szpitala.

Kiedy wychodziliśmy usłyszeliśmy ciche miauczenie w zaułku. Edward zaciągnął mnie tam i uklęknął. Pośrodku alejki leżał malutki rudy kotek. Mógł mieć z daw miesiące. Problemem była jego łapka. Była cała zmiażdżona. Edward wziął kotka i przytulił.

- Cześć maluchu. Ciebie los tez nie oszczędził, co? Chodź maleńki, zaniosę cię do weterynarza, a potem zamieszkasz z nami.

- Edward …

- Nie martw się zaopiekuję się tobą.

- Edward …

- Ci nie płacz. Damy radę. Razem będziemy zdrowieć.

- Kochanie …

- Mój maleńki Tom.

- Edward do cholery jasnej!

- Co? - w myślach odliczałam do dziesięciu by się na niego nie wydrzeć.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć co zamierzasz zrobić z tym czymś?

- Zabrać do domu? - zapytał niepewnie. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Edwardzie, po pierwsze ten kotek jest malutki. Może mieć gdzieś tu mamę. Po drugie to jest pers, drogi kotek. Jego właściciel może gdzieś tu mieszkać. Po trzecie nie możesz zabierać kota do domu nie pytając się o pozwolenie Carlisla i Esme. I wreszcie po czwarte i najważniejsze, musimy zapytać się doktor Weber czy ten kot może przebywać w domu gdzie jest kobieta w ciąży.

- Bella … - jego błagający wzrok mnie rozwalił.

- Edwardzie … Idź popytaj się ludzi, czy nie wiedzą czyj to kot. Jeżeli znajdziesz właściciela, zapytaj się czy ci go nie odsprzeda. Potem pomartwimy się o resztę. - Edward zerwał się i pobiegł do klatki

Znalezienie właściciela kota zajęło mu pięć minut. Był to mężczyzna po czterdziestce poruszający się o wózku, który żył z renty. Mieszkał na ostatnim piętrze. Kotek wypadł nie postrzeżenie. Jego matką była młoda persiczka, którą omotał stary dachowiec. Kiedy Edward zaproponował mu pieniądze, nie przyjął ich. Dał mu go za darmo. Poprosił tylko by Edward dobrze się nim zajął. Pomyślałam o czymś.

- Przepraszam, nie chce by pan się obraził,ale czy nie byłby pan zainteresowany pewną ofertą pracy?

- Co ma pani na myśli? - popatrzył na mnie nieufnie.

- Chodzi o to, że otwieramy w Forks Dom Matki z Dzieckiem i przydałby nam się ktoś do opieki nad tym domem. Mam wrażenie że potrafi pan jeszcze nie jednemu przyłożyć, prawda?

- Tak.

- A mi chodzi o kogoś kto by ochraniał te kobiety. One dużo przeszły. Potrzebuje kogoś kto zna się na zabezpieczeniach i pilnowałby żeby jakiś menel, pijak, były mąż czy kochanek nie zagrażał im. Trzeba by pozakładać alarmy, kamery video, zabezpieczenia na okna i tego typu rzeczy nim ktoś się tam wprowadzi. Na razie trwa tam jeszcze remont, ale ponieważ ja jestem w ciąży to mój mąż i teść nie mają głowy by ich przypilnować.

- Z chęcią się tym zajmę. Tylko moje rzeczy, koty …

- Wie pan co, niech pan chwilę poczeka – powiedziałam i zeszłam na dół. Wyszłam z zaułka a tam już akcja na całego. Carlisle prawie zorganizował akcję ratunkową.

- Carlisle …

- Gdzie do cholery byliście?

- Przepraszam. Mamy małe zamieszanie z Tomem?

- Z kim?!

- Tomem, to później. Słuchaj czy nadal potrzebujesz kogoś do ochrony przy budowie DSM?

- Tak.

- Znalazłam kogoś, a właściwie to Edward znalazł – po krótku opowiedziałam mu wszystko.

- No dobra, transport załatwiony. Jutro moi szwagrowie pomogą się panu przeprowadzić. Na razie będzie pan mieszkał w garażu …

- Gdzie?!

- Spokojnie, to tylko na razie. Garaż był na sześć pojazdów. Posiada duże okna, wejście do domu z podjazdem, prą gaz i wodę. Jak tylko monterzy zainstalują podjazd do wózków to zamieszka pan na parterze. Będzie pan mógł korzystać ze wszystkiego co się tam znajduje …

- Bella. On bardzo cierpi …

- Dobra, mój teść przyjdzie tu za godzinę i z panem porozmawia. Ustalicie warunki pracy, pensje, obowiązki i te inne rzeczy.

- Ty chyba jesteś aniołem.

- Do anioła mi daleko, ale potrafię parę rzeczy – zaśmiałam się. - Ale teraz naprawdę muszę iść bo mój mąż zwariuje a Teść gotów będzie przywiązać mnie do łóżka.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i pożegnałam. Kiedy zeszliśmy na dół Carlisle prawie szalał. Opieprzył nas. Zawiózł kota do weterynarza. Siłą wyprowadził od niego Edwarda. Kiedy weszłam do szpitala ledwo słaniałam się na nogach. Edward zaniósł mnie do pokoju, rozebrał i położył do łóżka. Podano mi leki i zasnęłam.

Następny dzień był trochę spokojniejszy. Wszystkiego dowiadywałam się z relacji Edwarda i Carlisla. Okazało się że mężczyzna to Sam Uley. Żołnierz który trafił na minę i odcięło mu nogi. Carlisle kazał mu przyjść dziś po południu do szpitala, to postara się o jakieś protezy, na których mógłby się poruszać. Przewieźli wszystko dwoma ciężarówkami. W ostatniej jechał Sam, którego zniósł Emmett, Cleo – matka kociaków, oraz Blue i Tiffany. Obecni wszyscy mieszkają w garażu. Sam zajął się już zabezpieczeniami.

Kociak przetrwał operację i teraz dochodzi do siebie po zabiegu. Niestety prawdopodobnie będzie kuleć. Carlisle dostał świra bo Esme jest uczulona i musi dawać jej zastrzyki anty alergiczne, czy coś takiego. Edward zaczął się trochę uśmiechać. Nie jest już taki przerażony. Najważniejsze jednak wieści przyszły po południu. Okazało się że chłopaki nie mają wirusa HIV. To chyba jakiś cud. Powtórne badania mają zrobić za miesiąc, ale nic nie powinno się zmienić. Moje wyniki się poprawiły i już jutro z Edwardem będziemy mogli zdawać egzaminy. Chcieliśmy przenieść się do innej szkoły, ale okazało się że dyrektor poszedł na emeryturę i jego miejsce zajęła nauczycielka od matematyki, która zastąpiła pana Amounta. Nazywa się Emily Young. Zawieść ma nas tam Sam, gdyż reszta jest zajęta.

Kiedy podjechaliśmy pod szkołę liczyłam na tłum dzieciaków na zewnątrz i to że każdy będzie się na nas patrzeć. Chcieliśmy iść do klasy by razem z wszystkimi zdawać testy. Pani Young czekała na nas na zewnątrz. Sam jak ja zobaczył to zagwizdał.

- Witam Pani …

- Panno Young i proszę się zachowywać. Tu nie koszary tylko szkoła.

- A jaka to różnica miła pani.

- Panie …

- Uley. Sam Uley.

- Chwileczkę, czy to nie pan walczył na Bliskim Wschodzie …

- Tak. To ja.

- Czy zgodziłby się pan we wrześniu przyjść i opowiedzieć trochę o swoich przeżyciach?

- Jeżeli zgodzi się pani umówić ze mną na kolację, to porozmawiamy i omówimy wszystko.

- Dobrze, może jutro o szóstej?

- Zapraszam do siebie … To znaczy, jeżeli oczywiście mogę … - tu popatrzył na nas. Cała nasza trójka stała jak wryta. Przeczyściłam gardło.

- Panie Uley, zgodził się pan zająć ochroną Domem Samotnej Matki. Może Pan tam robić wszystko co chce. Cały dom jest do Pana dyspozycji. Z kuchnią włącznie. Myślę że jednak warto by zaprosić panią Young za dwa dni. Będzie miał Pan już pokój w środku, a nie w garażu. Kto wie, może udałby się panu sprawić by ta piękna kobieta zostało na noc. Uważam że lepiej nocować w pokoju, niż w garażu.

- Bella … - Pani dyrektor spąsowiała.

- No co?

- Panie Uley nie myślałam, że pan pracuje w DSM …

- Pani Cullen zaproponowała mi pracę a ja ja przyjąłem … Co pani sądzi o randce z nocowaniem, panno Young?

- Zobaczymy panie Uley, zobaczymy. Bella, Edward, Alice zapraszam za mną – poszliśmy za nią. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Weszliśmy do klasy.

- Mam nadzieje że temat tej trójki dobiegł już końca. Każdy ma prawo do błędów. Już dość wycierpieli. Zajmijcie swoje miejsca.

Podeszliśmy do ławek. Dyrektorka wyszła i w klasie zapanował cisza. Popatrzyłam na klasę i zebrałam się w sobie.

- No co?

W klasie było cicho. Nikt się nie odezwał.

- Tak jestem w ciąży, tak wyszłam za mąż, tak Edward był w więzieniu i został uniewinniony. Coś jeszcze? - byłam wściekła. Czekałam na atak.

- Przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Nie chcieliśmy by to tak się zakończyło – odwróciłam się do chłopaka, który siedział za nami. To był Mike. - Kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się że to przez dyra Edward i Jasper znaleźli się w więzieniu opuściliśmy szkołę.

- Powiedzieliśmy rodzicom, że albo dyrektor odejdzie, albo my do szkoły nie będziemy chodzić – dołączył do niego Ben Cheney. - Naprawdę nam przykro.

- Wyprowadzili ich tylnym wyjściem i nie wiedzieliśmy o tym – powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna o rudych warkoczach. - Dowiedzieliśmy się dopiero jak Angela wbiegła z płaczem na boisko i powiedziała że ich wyprowadzają.

- Mike i Ben od razu pobiegli do gabinetu dyrektora, a reszta na parking, ale tamci już odjechali. – kontynuowała Angela. - Pomogli Carlislowi zanieść was do samochodu.

- Ale my chodziliśmy i nikt … - zaczęła słabo Alice.

- Nie powiedzieliśmy wam, bo nic do was nie dochodziło. Dyro został do piątku i opuścił szkołę.

- Dziękuje za to co zrobiliście i przepraszam za wybuch. Chyba oczekiwałam czegoś gorszego – przyznałam się niechętnie.

- Tak, pewnie liczyłaś że postawimy was na środku sali i obrzucimy zgniłymi pomidorami? - cała klasa zachichotał.

- Coś w tym stylu – zrobiłam się czerwona jak burak.

- Kiedy zrobicie wesela dla nas? Chcielibyśmy zobaczyć was w sukni ślubnej.

- Słuchajcie to nie jest …

- Zapraszamy w sobotę. Pokażemy wam film z wesela, dziewczyny ubiorą suknie i zrobimy takie małe after party.

- A może chcielibyście złożyć powtórne przyrzeczenie przed moim ojcem. Jest pastorem. To byłoby jakby … - zaczęła Angela

- Potwierdzenie, na dobre i złe – dokończyła Alice.

- Wy chyba oszaleliście, ale jak chcecie to się zgadzam. Tylko błagam Alice, weź jakiś normalniejszy welon.

- A coś się stało?

- Tak …

- Dobra młodzieży, Bella i Edward mogą wam o weselu opowiedzieć później. Teraz czas na ślub … - klasa ryknęła śmiechem, a pan Buster od biologi się zaciął.

- A czyj? - dopytywał się Mike.

- Mike, bo zaraz usiądziesz w pierwszej ławce. No dobra, pośmialiście się to teraz wyciągnijcie długopisy i piszemy test z Fizyki.

No tak nie powiedzieliśmy wam, że w naszej szkole na testy końcowe przychodzą nauczyciele z innego przedmiotu. Reszta lekcji minęła dość spokojnie do W-Fu. Ja byłam zwolniona, bo to moja ostatnia lekcja, natomiast Edward musiał pozaliczać ćwiczenia. Czekałam na niego w bibliotece szkolnej. Nagle do biblioteki wpadł trener.

- Choć biegiem do szatni. Edward dostał szału.

- Cholera, zapomniałam. Jak mogłam być taka głupia – wyrzucałam sobie biegnąc. Nagle coś do mnie doszło. - Panie Clap musimy biec do dyrektorki.

- Jest przy szatni.

- Musimy porozmawiać na osobności.

- Ale, Edward …

- Proszę – spojrzałam na niego błagalnie.

- Do mojej kanciapy – rzucił trener i nim się obejrzałam byliśmy tam we trójkę.

- Mamy problem. Dopiero teraz sobie to uświadomiłam …

- To nie pierwszy epizod? - dyrektorka była inteligentna.

- Chodzi o to że jak Edward był w więzieniu … przełknęłam ślinę. - … został bardzo mocno pobity i …

- O Mój Boże … - w ich oczach było widać przerażenie i szok.

- On chce normalnie żyć, chodzi na terapie, ale … pewne rzeczy po prostu wprawiają go w panikę. Na przykład prysznic, czy męski dotyk. Stara się z tym walczyć, ale czasami … to go przerasta.

- Jak to w ogóle mogło się stać …

- No cóż jest wiele miejsc, gdzie więźniowie są bez opieki, np. prysznice …

- Ale …

- Chodzi oto że, chciałabym prosić by Edward miał W-F ze mną i Alice. W poniedziałek, wtorek i czwartek na przerwie śniadaniowej, a w środę i piątek na fizyce. Pozalicza wszystko i może nie będzie musiał … a do przyszłego roku, może się już trochę uspokoi – popatrzyłam na nich. Zastanawiali się.

- No właściwie, można to tak zorganizować. Zostały tylko dwa tygodnie.

- Dziękuje bardzo. I jeszcze jedno … nikt oprócz nas o tym nie wie … nie chciałabym by uczniowie … zaakceptowali nasze małżeństwo i ślub, ale gwałt … proszę. On naprawdę się stara – miałam łzy w oczach.

- Nic nie wyjdzie z tego pomieszczenia prawda trenerze …

- Dziękuje bardzo za zrozumienie. Teraz do niego biegnę … - zastanowiłam się przez chwilę po czym dodałam zrezygnowana. – Zadzwońcie po Carlisla. Może być potrzebna jego pomoc. Poza tym by mknie chyba zabił gdybym go nie powiadomiłam.

Opuściłam kanciapę trenerską i pobiegłam do szatni. Zobaczyłam zbiegowisko.

- Cholera jasna …

- Bella … - miała łzy w oczach. - Były dwie możliwości. Obie równie możliwe do akceptacji.

- Mogłaś mnie jakoś uprzedzić Alice … - warknęłam i weszłam do męskiej szatni. Nauczyciele weszli za mną. Widok jaki zastałam mnie przeraził. Edward leżał zwinięty w kłębek na podłodze pod prysznicem. Prysznic był otwarty. Ben i Mike próbowali do niego podejść ale on po prostu dostał szału, gdy zbliżyli się o krok.

- Co się stało? – popatrzyłam na nich.

- Położyłem rękę na jego ramieniu i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Chciałem potargać mu włosy. Wcześniej często tak robiliśmy i nic nie było … - Mike był przerażony.

- To nie twoja wina – westchnęłam. Rozejrzałam się i stwierdziła że byliśmy sami, - Po prostu mocno się zmienił. Mocno go pobili w więzieniu. Ma pewnego rodzaju traumę.

- Chłopaki zbledli. Od razu domyślili się co się stało.

- Niech Pan zamknie drzwi Panie Clap – zarządziła dyrektorka.

- Pamiętajcie. Tylko wy będziecie wiedzieć o tym co tu zajdzie – powiedziałam i podeszłam do Edwarda. - Poszukajcie coś do przebrania dla niego.

Weszłam pod prysznic. Zamknęłam wodę i usiadłam obok niego. Położyłam mu rękę na plecach. Po minucie spojrzał na mnie i po prostu zmiażdżył mnie w uścisku.

- Cicho … Już spokojnie …

- Mike …

- Wiem, nie chciał ci nic zrobić … Nie wiedział … Powinnam wcześniej o tym pomyśleć – nie mogłam patrzeć mu w oczy. - Nigdy sobie tego nie daruje.

- Ja … wszystko było w porządku … Ale Mike mnie chwycił … Stanęły obrazy …

- Ci … No już … Zaraz przyjdzie Carlisle da ci coś na uspokojenie.

- Bella boję się … a co będzie gdy to nie minie … gdy zawsze już będę …

Nagle stało się coś co mnie zdziwiło i zszokowało. Za Edwardem stanęli Mike i Ben. Obaj delikatnie go dotknęli. Zatrząsł się ale nie uciekł. Kiedy przyzwyczaił się już do ich dotyku, wtedy Usiedli obok nas.

- Stary jakoś to będzie. Pomożemy ci. Trzeba było nam powiedzieć – zaczął Mike

- Chodź pomożemy ci się przebrać – dokończył Ben.

Czekałam na reakcję Edwarda. Siedział chwilę bezruchu. Odwrócił się i patrzył na nich w szoku.

- Chcecie mi pomóc?

- Oczywiście, dlaczego by nie? - spytał go Ben

- No dalej rusz się bo wszyscy tu zamarzniemy – zażartował Mike.

- Bella czy ty ... -Edward patrzył na mnie dziwnie podejrzliwie. Domyślałam się o co chodzi.

- Bardzo śmieszne Edwardzie … - zirytowałam się. - A teraz chodź. Pomożemy ci się ubrać. Naprawdę się zaziębimy jak jeszcze chwile tu będziemy siedzieć. Poza tym, to zazwyczaj facetom przydaje się zimny prysznic, a nie kobietom w ciąży.

Chłopaki pomogli Edwardowi wstać. Byłam wdzięczna im za to, że nie chwytali go za dużo, ani nie starali się być usilnie miłymi. Próbowali zachowywać się jak zazwyczaj. Kiedy wyszli poleciały mi łzy.

- Cholera, taki głupi błąd … A myślałam że pamiętałam o wszystkim.

Usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi. Wszedł Carlisle, Alice i Jasper. Kiedy zobaczyli mnie odrazy wzięli na ręce i chcieli wyjść.

- Czekajcie musimy zaczekać na Edwarda – załkałam. - Cholerny błąd. Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałam.

- Bello co się dzieje? Gdzie jest Edward?

- Edward wpadł w panikę bo zobaczył prysznic i … Mike go dla zabawy dotknął w ramię.

- Cholera, gdzie on jest teraz?

- Poszedł się przebrać z Mikem i Benem – popatrzyli na mnie w szoku. - Oni wiedzą że go pobili.

- Pójdę do nich – powiedział Jasper i poszedł. Po chwili wyszli całą czwórką. Edward był już trochę spokojniejszy.

- Dzień dobry Panie Cullen.

- Mike, Ben …

- Spokojnie, zajęliśmy się nim.

- Dzięki chłopaki. Mike, możesz zapomnieć o stole, porozmawiam z Esme.

- No co pan? - obraził się chłopak. - Edward to nasz kumpel. Nie zrobiłem tego by coś dostać.

Carlisle jeszcze raz podziękował chłopakom i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Chłopaki chcieli do na podejść, ale Mike i Ben ich zatrzymali.

- To co jutro zagramy w kosza?

- Nie wiem – Edward powiedział niepewnie.

- Raczej nie Mike. Wiesz jestem w ciąży, Alice też i W – F będziemy mieć osobno. Edward zaoferował ze będzie z nami dla bezpieczeństwa. Ale od września może do was znów dołączy.

- Szkoda stary. Będzie nam nudno.

- Mike to tylko dwa tygodnie.

- To co?

Ben trzepnął go w ramię, pożegnali się i wsiedli do samochodu. Pojechaliśmy do szpitala, bo musiałam wrócić. Następnego dnia wróciłam do domu. Tom przyszedł do nas pod koniec tygodnia. Musi przyzwyczaić się do chodzenia o trzech łapach. Pokochał nas wszystkich. Egzaminy pozaliczaliśmy. Przez te dwa tygodnie mój mąż ćwiczył z nami. Nie odważył się wejść do szatni gdy się wszyscy przebierali. Chodził na wizyty i powoli nasze życie wracało do normy. W naszej łazience zainstalowano piękną wannę i Edward chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do prysznica.

Jeżeli chodzi o sprawę gwałtu, prowadził ją ten sam sędzia. Okazało się że robił to jeden z policjantów i dwóch więźniów. Na szczęście sama obdukcja starczyła i chłopaki nie musieli składać zeznań. Na rozprawie obecny był też Seth (psychiatra Edwarda) to dzięki niemu to się udało. Winni zostali skazani na 50 lat więzienia. Poza tym Edward i Jasper dostali duże pieniądze za to co ich spotkało, poza tym sędzia wydał zgodę na kontynuowanie przez Jaspera medycyny. Chłopak podskoczył i pocałował sędziego w oba policzki.

W czasie wakacji DSM został wyremontowany i na początku września tzn. za jakiś tydzień planujemy otwarcie. Do września mój brzuch strasznie urósł. Nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu. Nasze dzieci rozwijały się szybciej niż normalnie. Obecnie wskazywałoby to na siódmy miesiąc. Nie dotyczyło to oczywiście Alice i Jaspera. Ich dziecko rozwijało się normalnie. Próbowaliśmy z Edwardem dowiedzieć się dlaczego tak się dzieje, ale nic nie wymyśliliśmy. Doktor Weber też się denerwowała bo nasze dzieci mogły przyjść na świat w piątym miesiącu ciąży jako normalne noworodki. Cały czas patrzyła w kartę i gdyby nie to że byłam u niej i sama stwierdziła że zaszłam w ciąże trzy tygodnie wcześniej, to uważałaby że karta została sfabrykowana. Postanowiliśmy wyjechać na weekend tylko we dwójkę. Oczywiście zostawiliśmy im numery telefonów i adres.

- Nie kochanie, Tom zostaje w domu.

- Ale dlaczego, jak możesz skazywać go na coś takiego.

- Tak zwłaszcza przy Rose i Emmecie – zirytowana wyjęłam kontenerek z kotem i podałam go Carlislowi.

_Retrospekcja_

_Było to mniej więcej dwa tygodnie po przywiezieniu kota z kliniki. Spaliśmy w najlepsze, gdy nagle rozległ się wrzask. Biegiem pobiegliśmy do miejsca wydobywania się odgłosu. Był to pokój Rosalie._

_Weszliśmy a tu … Rosalie leżała na plecach, a na jej brzuchu spał Tom._

_- Zabierzcie ode mnie tego szczura._

_- To nie szczur tylko Tom._

_- Jaki Tom do cholery?_

_No tak zapomniałam powiedzieć, że następnego dnia po uwolnieniu chłopaków Rosalie wyjechała zobaczyć się z matką. Przeszła ona wszczepienie bajpasów i musiała się nią zająć._

_- No kot. Edward znalazł go w zaułku i zawiózł do weterynarza. Jest odrobaczony i zaszczepiony. _

_- Nie ma też pcheł – odezwał się Jasper stojący za mną. - Wszystkie przeszły tydzień temu na Alice. Ta pacnęła go w łeb._

_- Tyle razy upominaliśmy wszystkich by zamykali drzwi, bo on lubi spać na łóżku - odezwałam się w obronie kota._

_- Tak szczególnie na mojej poduszce … Apsik – Esme nadal dręczył katar._

_- Edward, jeżeli ta mysz znajdzie się jeszcze raz, w promieniu stu metrów ode mnie, to obiecuje że zrobię z niego dywanik._

_Edward starał się jak mógł, ale kot zapałał prawdziwą miłością do Rosalie. Łaził za nią krok w krok. Pewnego dnia weszłam do domu, a Tom spał na poduszce Ericka. _

_- Złaź do , bo zostanie z ciebie dywanik – wyszeptałam i trzasnęłam go w tyłek by zszedł, ale on tylko pisnął. Na to weszła Rose._

_- No to ci się dostanie – zasyczałam i czekałam na wybuch awantury._

_- Co się stało kochanie? Brzydka Bella na ciebie krzyczała tak. Chodź mamcia da ci mleczka. _

_- Z ręki wypadły mi paczki. Za mną to samo zrobiła Esme._

_- Czy ja widziałam, to co się przed chwilą działo?_

_- Tak? Chyba?_

_Później okazało się że Tom złapał mysz, która „zaatakowała" Rose w pralni. Od tej pory nikt nie mógł go skarcić._

_Koniec retrospekcji._

- Uparł się – powiedział Carlisle , a ja popatrzyłam na niego i jęknęłam. I on jest ojcem?

- Carlisle, nie wolno na wszystko pozwalać dzieciom, bo później sobie z nimi nie poradzisz.

Doktor spojrzał na mnie spode łba.

- No co ty nie powiesz?

- Ale Bello on się dotleni, zobacz jaki jest blady, jego futerko oklapło. Zupełnie nie ma barwy. – Edward próbował wyegzekwować swoje.

- Edward ten kot jest najlepiej odżywionym, koto - podobnym stworem. - Poza tym tam gdzie jedziemy są duże psy, zapomniałeś?

Widziałam, że Edward zaczyna przyjmować do wiadomości, że nie weźmiemy kota. Wyjął kuwetę, piasek, jedzenie miski i zabawki.

- Jesteś bardzo mądry. Jemu tu będzie dobrze.

Edward pokiwał głową. Zasiadł za kierownicę. Wsadziłam do bagażnika nasze torby i mogliśmy wyruszyć w drogę. Byliśmy w połowie trasy, kiedy poczułam pazurki w nogawce spodni. Spojrzałam dziko na miedzianowłosego.

- Jeżeli do mojej nogi, przyczepiło się to co myślę, to wracamy do domu.

- O co ci chodzi? - Edward udawał głupiego. Chwyciłam rude futro za kark i pokazałam mu go.

- Ja go nie brałem, serio.

- Dobrze zadzwonię do Carlisla – odebrał po pięciu sygnałach.

- Bello, czy to coś poważnego. Kulawy zaginął. Nie mów Edwardowi.

- Wiem, że zaginęła wam ruda kupka kudełków. Właśnie zaatakował moją nogę.

- Cholera, czy on jest Hudinim, czy co?

No tak ten kot potrafi włazić w niesamowite miejsca. Raz zamknął się w podgrzewaczu na wodę, raz został wyprany w automacie, raz zrzucił żyrandol wiszący na wysokości czterech metrów.

- Dobra, słuchajcie odwieziemy go wam z powrotem. Koniec naszej podróży. Wyjedziemy kiedy indziej.

- Bello …

- Nie, kot miał zostać w domu.

- Porozmawiaj z Edwardem i daj mu to wytłumaczyć. Cześć.

- Edward? - zwróciłam się do męża.

- No cóż, po prostu nie mogłem. To dla mnie zbyt wiele.

- Tak nie można …

- Proszę …

- No dobrze. Niech zostanie.

Musieliśmy po drodze zajechać do sklepu po piasek, kuwetę i jedzenie. Podjechaliśmy do domku kempingowego. Kot od razu zajął jedyny fotel. Wybraliśmy się z Edwardem na spacer brzegiem morza. Usiedliśmy na wyrzuconej przez morze gałęzi.

- Kochanie, dlaczego nigdy nie zapytałaś mnie co się tam działo?

- To twoja sprawa by mi o tym powiedzieć.

- Powiedz mi tylko jedno dlaczego cię nie obrzydzam? Ja sam z tym problem.

- Edward, nie obrzydza mnie to co ci się stało. To nie była twoja wina. Broniłeś się. Nie jesteś niczemu winien.

- Pierwszego dnia …

_Retrospekcja_

… _kiedy wezwano Jaspera, do naszej celi weszło dwóch więźniów. Jeden wykręcił mi ręce do tyłu, drugi bił. Po dziesięciu minutach wyszli. Leżałem na półprzytomny krzycząc i wołając o pomoc. Dopiero kiedy wrócił Jasper z tamtym drugim policjantem udzielono mi pomocy. Od tej pory zamykano cele kiedy byłem sam. Następnego dnia gdy mnie przesłuchiwano pobito Jaspera. Od tej pory nie zostawiano nas osobno. Niestety pod prysznice wychodziliśmy osobno. Kiedy we wtorek poszedłem … sam nie wiem kiedy złapali mnie. Jeden chwycił moje penisa i zaczął się nim bawić. Drugi, ten co trzymał mnie od tyłu włożył swojego w mój odbyt. Nie mogłem krzyczeć, bo zatkali mi buzię. Kiedy się we mnie spuścił, zacząłem zwracać. Ten pierwszy był wściekły bo nie mógł sprawić by mi stanął. Ten co mnie trzymał podciął mi nogi, tak że klęczałem. Związał mi czymś ręce, a potem rozszerzył usta … Bella chciałem wtedy umrzeć. Do tej pory śni mi się to po nocach …_

- Dlatego nie chcesz bym ci zrobiła loda? - pokiwał głową.

_- Pomimo tego mój huj nie stanął. Pobili mnie do nieprzytomności._

- Dlaczego my o tym nie wiedzieliśmy?

- Policjant …

- No tak …

_- W środę był ze mną Jasper. Jego też wtedy pobili. Mi zrobili to samo co ostatnio. Jasper miał gorzej bo jemu stanął i wepchnęli go jednemu w odbyt. Całą noc leżeliśmy w jednym łóżku i płakaliśmy. Jasper nad ranem chciał się nawet powiesić. W czwartek znowu byliśmy osobno. Tym razem było ich więcej. Kiedy skończyli zarzygałem cały prysznic. Wtedy położyli mnie na brzuchu w te rzygowiny, jeden trzymał nogi, drugi ręce. Krzyczałem. Słyszałem że Jasper też krzyczał w celi. Wtedy poczułem silny ból w odbycie. Coś takiego że po prostu mnie rozrywało. Nie wiedziałem co robić. A on pchał to coraz głębiej. W końcu odleciałem. Nieprzytomnego przynieśli mnie do Jaspera. Przytomność odzyskałem nad ranem. Kiedy sędzia powiedział że jestem wolny chciałem wybiec. Ale wtedy było jeszcze to o następnym dniu wolnym. Gdyby nie ty chyba bym pękł i rozpłakał się._

- Boże nie wiedziałam.

_- Kiedy zaczęłaś się dopytywać, chciałem skłamać. Nigdy bym nie wypowiedział wtedy że mnie zgwałcili. Zajęłaś się mną jak dzieckiem. To jak posadziłaś mnie na fotelu. Gdyby ciebie nie było to bym pewnie uciekł. A następnego dnia to wiązanie. Boże ja fiksowałem. A kiedy znalazła tą szmatę i ją ciągła. Boże myślałam że nie wytrzymam. Miałem wrażenie że chciała wyciągnąć arbuza z otworu wielkości piłeczki pimpągowej. Krzyczałem a ból nie ustawał. Kiedy to wyjęła to po prostu nie miałem siły zatrzymać tego. Leżałem jak kłoda. Moje mięśnie odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. To było straszne. _

- Edward, dlaczego dziś. Dlaczego teraz mi o tym mówisz.

- Bo się boję. Zbliża się wrzesień szkoła, a ze mną nie jest lepiej. Na początku zmuszałem się do seksu z tobą. Teraz jest trochę lepiej. Nie sprawia mi to takiej przyjemności jak na początku.

- Edward czy ty chcesz się rozwieść?

- Tak byłoby najlepiej dla Ciebie. Znalazłabyś sobie męża, który nie fiksuje po prysznicem, który kochałby się z tobą z przyjemności, a nie z musu.

- Czyś ty oszalał. Nie dam ci rozwodu. Gdybym wiedziała że mnie nie kochasz to co innego, a tak to możesz pomarzyć.

- Ale Bello …

- Edward zrozum to. Kocham cię nad życie. Wiem że to głupie, bo znamy się niecałe pół roku ale kocham cię. I czy to ci się podoba, czy nie jestem twoją żoną i nic mnie od ciebie nie odepchnie. Czy myślisz, że gdybyś ode mnie odszedł to mogłabym żyć? Kocham cię.

- Bello, być może już nigdy nie dojdę do siebie. Zawsze będę zwichrowany.

- I takiego cię wybrałam. I takiego cię pokochałam. I takiego ciebie chcę.

- Czy jest sens ciągnąć to …

- Tak, bo: Miłość cierpliwa jest, łaskawa jest. Miłość nie zazdrości, nie szuka poklasku, nie unosi się pychą, 5 nie dopuszcza się bezwstydu, nie szuka swego, nie unosi się gniewem, nie pamięta złego ... - zaczęłam cytować fragment listu do koryntian

- ... Nie cieszy się z niesprawiedliwości, lecz współweseli się z prawdą. Wszystko znosi, wszystkiemu wierzy, we wszystkim pokłada nadzieję, wszystko przetrzyma ... - Edward dokończył mocniej mnie przytulając.

- Miłość nigdy nie ustaje – to wypowiedzieliśmy razem.

Edward siedział i wtulił się we mnie. Puściły wszystkie linki. Jego szloch i cierpienie było bez zahamowań. Płakałam razem z nim. Tuliłam go, głaskałam. Wiedziałam że to kiedyś nadejdzie. Położyłam się na piasku koło gałęzi, a on koło mnie.

- Dlaczego mnie to spotkało? Dlaczego?

- Ci ... Musimy żyć dalej. To okropne co ci zrobili, ale teraz nikt cię nietknie. Zabije każdego kto podejdzie do ciebie, by cię skrzywdzić.

Edward długo nie mógł się uspokoić. W końcu tama puściła. Leżeliśmy na piasku i nagle stwierdziłam że zasnął. A co mi tam. Możemy spać na plaży. Wtuliłam się w niego, ścisnęłam jak najmocniej i w końcu sama zasnęłam.

**EPOV**

Obudziłem się czując piasek wszędzie, gdzie tylko możliwe. Otworzyłem oczy i zobczyłem że jest słoneczny ranek, a my nadal jesteśmy na plaży. Wstałem i podniosłem moją piękną kochaną żonę i zaniosłem do domku. Nie wiem cobym zrobił bez niej. Czy to możliwe, że jej nie obrzydzam, że się mnie nie wstydzi, że mną nie gardzi. Położyłem ją na łóżko. Tom spał na fotelu. To dziwne, gdyż nie dostał nic do jedzenia od wczorajszego obiadu. Tak jak my. Wszedłem do kuchni by zrobić coś na śniadanie i zaparzyć kawę.

Boże dlaczego wszystko musiało się tak spierdolić? Ślub, ciąża. Czułem się jak w niebie. Potem ta kłótnia ze Stanley. Ciekawe co z nią. Nikt o niej nie mówi. Co mnie ona zresztą obchodzi.

Miałem właśnie pokroić chleb gdy coś do mnie dotarło. Nie byłem sam. W kącie siedział ośmioletni chłopczyk o brązowych długich włosach i bystrych jasnoniebieskich oczach. Jego ubrania były poszarpane. Był indianinem lub kimś podobnym. Potrzebował kąpieli i jedzenia. Próbowałem skoncentrować się na jego myślach, ale panował w nich chaos. Wróciłem do pokoju. Wyjąłem jedną z moich najmniejszych koszulek i szczęśliwe szorty Belli. Były to szorty, w których zostawił ją ojciec. Mam nadzieje że się na mnie nie pogniewa za mocno. Wróciłem do kuchni i położyłem ubrania na stole. Odwróciłem się do lodówki i wyjąłem dodatkowe jajka.

- Tam są drzwi do łazienki. Śniadanie będzie za dwadzieścia minut. Jeżeli chcesz z nami zjeść to się umyj. Przykro mi to mówić, ale trochę … cuchniesz – uśmiechnąłem się do niego. - I bardzo dziękuje za nakarmienie Toma. Mieliśmy z żoną ciężką rozmowę i po prostu zasnęliśmy na plaży.

Chłopiec podniósł się i skrzywił. Pokuśtykał do ubrań i wziął je drżącą ręką. Jego przykrótka koszulka podciągnęła się i zauważyłem dużo ran na jego ciele. Miałem takie same po pobycie w szpitalu. Odłożyłem nóż i podszedłem do niego.

- Może ci pomóc - patrzył na mnie dziko. Dziękowałem Bogu za to że zajął się mną Carlisle i zaadoptował jako dziecko. - Nie skrzywdzę cię. Tak wiem, pewnie nie raz to słyszałeś, ale ja nie bije ludzi. To raczej oni mnie biją.

- Ciebie też? - mały odezwał się cicho ledwo słyszalnym tonem.

- Szkoda że nie widziałeś go pół roku temu. Wyglądał jak półtora nieszczęścia – Bella stała w drzwiach kuchni i patrzyła na nas. - Zastanawiałam się właśnie poco ci moja stare szorty, ale teraz rozumiem.

- Ale ty jesteś duży, dorosły? - nie mógł tego zrozumieć. - Jesteś bokserem czy uprawiasz jakiś inny sport?

- Widzisz, nie tylko na dzieci polują. Po prostu mój mąż trafił na grupkę ludzi, którzy go nie lubili i mocno go pobili.

Nagle mały schwycił się za brzuszek.

- Boli cię?

- Nie chce mi się kupa,a to bardzo boli.

Nic do mnie nie dochodziło. Czyżby on przeżył to co ja. Nie to niemożliwe … To tylko dziecko …

**Bella POV**

Edward zastygł, podeszłam do niego. Położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Edward … Edwardzie … - nic do niego nie dochodziło. Opadł na podłogę i zauważyłam łzy na jego policzkach.

- Czemu on płacze. To mnie boli …

- Słuchaj, wiem że mi pewnie nie powiesz, ale czy jakiś mężczyzna zrobił ci krzywdę?

- Mój brat … Nie mamy taty, zmarł rok temu. Oma tylko dziewiętnaście lat. Krzyczy na nas, bije. Jak musi iść do szkoły to opiekuje się nami … pan Quil.

- Czy on dotykał twojego siusiaka i robił rzeczy, których nie chciałeś?

Patrzył w podłogę.

- On się nim bawił. Tak mówił. Potem … To bardzo bolało. Jak poczułem mokro zasnął, a ja uciekłem …

- Powiedziałeś o tym komuś?

- Bratu, ale on mi nie uwierzył. Nadal nas z nim zostawiał.

- Nas?

- Tak mnie i moje rodzeństwo.

- Jak masz na imię?

- Embry. Mam dziesięć lat.

- Boże jesteś taki drobny, jak na swój wiek, a twoje rodzeństwo?

- Leah ma dwa latka, a Randy cztery.

- Czy oni są teraz z twoim bratem?

- Nie, są u pana Quila. Mój brat pracuje … Ale mamy bardzo mało pieniędzy.

- Edward … cholera jasna – On siedział jak głaz. Położyłam mu dłoń na policzek. Odwrócił twarz w moją stronę. Jego oczy były bez wyrazu.

Edwardzie pomóż mu się umyć – ale, on nadal się nie poruszył. - Edward, wiem że powrócił twój koszmar, ale …

- On też …

- Tak też go zgwałcili. I to kilkakrotnie. Dopiero co doszedł do siebie. Doznał szoku, że dziecko mogło przejść to co on.

Embry podszedł do niego i chwycił go za rękę. Edward się wzdrygnął. Spojrzał na niego a on przytulił się do niego.

Edwarda odblokowało. Chwycił go na ręce i zaniósł do łazienki

- Zadzwonię do Carlisla.

- Kim jest Carlisle?

- To mój teść i tata. Widzisz …

- Bello, kochanie może później. Chce go umyć.

- Dobrze, dobrze już idę dzwonić.

Może to wyjdzie mu na dobre. Ale trzeba ratować dzieci. Nagle coś wpadło mi do głowy. Uleyowie.

- Carlisle?

- No cześć młodzieży, jak się czujecie.

- Dobrze, wczoraj rozmawialiśmy, o jego przeżyciach. Opowiedział mi to co mu się przydarzyło. Wspominał nawet coś o rozwodzie …

- Co?!

- Spokojnie. Walnęłam go w czaszkę i mu przeszło.

- Bello

- Żartuje, wytłumaczyłam mu czym jest miłość i chyba puściły mu wszystkie tamy.

- No to teraz będzie tylko lepiej.

- Tak …

- Bello?

- Widzisz mamy gościa.

- Kogo, małego chłopca, który przeszedł to co Edward.

- O Mój Boże.

- Carlisle, on ma dziesięć lat a wygląda na siedem. Ma jeszcze rodzeństwo dwuletnią siostrę i czteroletniego brata.

- Bello.

- Carlisle czy mogę mu podać, któryś lek Edwarda. Nie chce robić kupy.

- Cholera jasna. Daj mu ćwiartkę, ale i tak jak wrócicie musi przejść badania.

- Wiem, ale o tym będę myśleć później.

- Carlisle mały jest tera bezpieczny, ale jego rodzeństwo. Robi to ich opiekun. Mieszkają ze starszym bratem, a on ich zostawia ich u pana Quila, jak idzie do pracy. On im to robi. Embry powiedział że brat mu nie uwierzył.

- Zadzwonię na policję i załatwię nakaz zabrania.

- Carlisle, co myślisz o tym by zajęli się nimi Uleyowie? Embry raczej zostanie z nami, ale tamta dwójka …

- To wspaniały pomysł zadzwonię do Sama i Emily.

- Boże dwa miesiące zajęło mu zaciągnięcie jej do ołtarza – zaśmiałam się.

- Tak …

- Oj, widzę że moi chłopcy wyszli z łazienki. Idę dać im leki i podać śniadanie.

Odłożyłam telefon i westchnęłam. Trzeba iść do nich podać śniadanie, leki …

- Boże ja jestem już mamą …


	16. Chapter 16

**Wstawiłam następny rozdział, nie długi bo na siedem czy osiem stron, ale na pewno was zaskoczy. Nie kończę na tym opowiadania, ale ponieważ miałam już to napisane postanowiłam wkleić jeszcze przed wyjazdem.**

**Rozdział 16**

**Nowa rodzina, prezent urodzinowy i … **

_Odłożyłam telefon i westchnęłam. Trzeba iść do nich podać śniadanie, leki …_

Boże ja jestem już mamą … Poszłam do kuchni skończyć przygotowywanie śniadania. Dzieciaki kopały na całego. Spojrzałam na leki i zaklęłam. Na szczęście komórkę miałam w kieszeni.

- Carlisle?

- Co się stało? - spytał zdenerwowany.

- Leków Edwarda nie można podzielić. Są w kapsułkach.

- Cholera, daj mu maść. Resztę zobaczymy jak przyjedziecie.

- Dobra, to do jutra.

- Bella …

- Nie, nie skrócimy naszej podróży.

- Jak chcesz będę czekać. Pa.

Zaklęłam pod nosem i podeszłam z woreczkiem leków do łazienki. Zapukałam.

- Mogę wejść.

- Tak, jasne.

Kiedy weszłam dostałam ataku śmiechu. Edward stał nago, cały w pianie, a Embry skulony siedział na wc.

- Przepraszam Edward, ale kto tu się miał kąpać? Ty czy on?

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać byłabym już martwa.

- A skąd, ja mam niby wiedzieć, jak ciepła ma być ta woda? Nigdy nie kąpałem dziecka.

Spojrzałam chłopca, który patrzył na nas w szoku.

- On na poważnie …

- Edward, nie wydaje ci się, że Embry sam może napuścić sobie wodę do wanny? Poza tym interesuje mnie to, dlaczego stoisz tutaj nagi jak świętu turecki?

- Zapomniał zakręcić prysznica i miał zimną kąpiel – wytłumaczył Chłopiec.

- No cóż, za bardzo to mu ona nie pomogła – stwierdziłam patrząc na jego erekcję. Mały popatrzył w to samo miejsce i oczy mu wyszły na wierzch.

- To ja też będę miał takiego dużego? Mój brat ma połowę z tego.

- Nie no mały mnie po prostu rozbroił. Edward ciskał wzrokiem błyskawice.

- Każdy jest inny, czasami niektórzy są dobrze wyposażeni – wyjaśniłam tłumiąc śmiech.

- Ale ja czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Jak on w ciebie w ogóle mógł się zmieścić? Przecież to jest nie możliwe. - prawie zakrztusiłam się śliną. Edward w końcu roześmiał się na całego. Wkurzyłam się co niemiara. Wzięłam prysznic i oblałam go nim.

- Ej to nie fair. Jak ja mogę być cały mokry, to ty też – i bezceremonialnie wrzucił mnie do wanny. Przestraszyłam się i nim się zorientowałam na podłodze było lodowisko, a ja utknęłam w wannie z lodem. Edward zaczął podskakiwać bo lód go ziębił w stopy. Wybiegł z wanny po rzeczy. Nagle usłyszeliśmy wrzaski. Po minucie do łazienki wszedł Carlisle i Jasper. Kiedy mnie zobaczyli rykli śmiechem. Nagle zawrzało we mnie. Lód zaczął topnieć a ja zaczęłam buchać ogniem. Nagle z rąk wystrzelił ogień. Na nieszczęście trafił na środki czystości. W pięć minut ewakuowano cały ośrodek.

- Co to było?

- No cóż, twoja przyszła mama jest władcą „ognia i lodu" - Odrzekł Jasper z przekąsem.

- Cool. Potrafisz coś podpalić?

- Żeby tylko, nawet potrafi ludzi …

- Wszyscy do domu. Liczę do trzech – Carlisle ledwo łapał powietrze.

- A ten to co matematyk? - Wszyscy spojrzeli na Embre' go i pokładli się ze śmiechu. Edward wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do samochodu. Tomem zajął się Jasper. Pojechaliśmy do nas do domu. Mały jak zobaczył dom to aż przystanął.

- Co to jest do cholery?

- Dom rodziny Cullenów – uroczyście powiedział Edward. - Czyli nasz dom. Od dzisiaj tez twój.

- Co? - mały patrzył na nas szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Widzisz. Nie mogliśmy cię zostawić w ośrodku. Do domu tez nie mogłeś wrócić. Postanowiliśmy, że dopóki nie ureguluje się twój status, będziemy dla ciebie rodziną zastępczą.

- Ale moje rodzeństwo …

- Spokojnie. Z Leah i Randym spotkasz się jeszcze dziś – zaczęłam. - Mieszkają u Sama i Emily Uleyów. Prowadzą DSM w Forks. Stanowią rodzinę zastępczą dla nich. A twój starszy brat

- Robert …

- Robert będzie mógł was odwiedza, ale pod naszym nadzorem.

- Ale dlaczego … mnie …

- Widzisz, my nie pochwalamy bicia i brzydzimy się przemocą. Nie chcemy by ktoś cierpiał. Rozumiesz?

- Dziękuje. Za wszystko.

- A, to ty jesteś Embry tak? Chodź jedziemy po zakupy …

- Alice, najpierw to ja pójdę go wykąpać, później dostanie leki, a na końcu trafi w twoje ręce.

- Zgoda.

- Ja go mogę wykąpać.

Embry parsknął śmiechem – Tak jak ostatnio?

Edward zmierzył go wzrokiem.

- Daj spokój mały ma rację. A może chcesz mu wytłumaczyć, jak coś tak dużego może wejść w taki mały otwór? - Całą trójką roześmialiśmy się w głos

- Co? -reszta zgłupiała.

- Edward ty im to wytłumacz, ja mam zadanie. Aha Carlisle potrzebujemy leków.

- No tak, już jadę. Jak skończycie będę z powrotem. Po obiedzie pójdziecie do lekarki. Da małemu odpowiednie leki.

Pokiwałam głową. Po kąpieli, tym razem bez niespodzianek założyłam małemu to co miał ubrać w domku. Na szczęście zdążyliśmy zabrać to z powrotem. Podałam mu maść i powiedziałam jak ma jej użyć. Kiedy dotknął bolącego miejsca zapiszczał. Nie było mowy by wsadził tam palec. Na to wszedł Edward. Nałożył maść na patyczek i mu podał.

- Spróbuj teraz.

Rzeczywiście piszczał ale mu się udało.

- Wiem że to boli smyku, ale uwierz mi za pół godziny skorzystasz z kibelka bez problemu. Sam tak robiłem.

Mały patrzył na niego niepewnie, ale mu ufał i to napawało nas radością. Po wyjściu z łazienki Embry spałaszował podwójną porcję obiadu. Wzięliśmy go na badania. Tym razem wszedł z nim Edward. Ciężko było mi czekać na zewnątrz. Z gabinetu dochodziły ciche popiskiwania. Wyszli po pół godzinie. Mały rzucił mi się w ramiona i płakał. Postanowiłam nie narażać go na razie na Alice i jej zakupowy hajs. Niestety kiedy tylko weszliśmy do sklepu rzuciła się na nas jakaś wiewióra.

- Spóźniliście się dziesięć minut – stwierdziła i popatrzyła na nas z wyrzutem.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Według tego co widziałam mieliście być tu dawno temu. Co się stało i czemu ja tego nie widziałam?

- Mieliśmy flaka. Trzeba było wymienić koło.

- Dobra Embry czas zacząć zakupy – wzięła go za rękę i poszli.

- Ile mu dajesz?

- Dwie minuty.

- Ja jedną – uśmiechnęłam się zjadliwie.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy huk. Biegiem wpadliśmy do przebieralni a tam akcja na cał ły wrzeszczał jak opętany, Alice patrzyła na niego w szoku. Obok nich stał mężczyzna.

- Pan Quil, prawda? - podeszłam do niego podając mu rękę.

- A Embry mówił wam o mnie. Tak i to bardzo dużo – odrzekłam po czym przywaliłam mu prosto w nos. Zwinął się z bólu i tylko na to czekałam. Chwyciłam wieszak stojący i napieprzałam mu gdzie tylko możliwe. Gdy leżał i wył z bólu odrzuciłam wieszak i powiedziałam. - Jeżeli podejdzie pan do niego jeszcze raz, to będzie pan potrzebował karawan,a nie ambulans. Edward bierz go i wychodzimy. Alice dlaczego wybrałaś sklep do którego wpuszczają pedofilów? - Kiedy Alice to usłyszała zaklęła i pokopała go jeszcze po kostkach. Wyszliśmy ze sklepu a ja się cała trzęsłam.

- Łał to było coś. Nauczysz mnie tego?

- To już wiesz Embry, że z Bellą lepiej nie zaczynać – zażartował Edward.

- Bello, ja rozumiem że wściekłaś się na Quila, ale co zrobił ci ochroniarz sklepu? - mały był w szoku.

- Jaki … - odwróciłam głowę, a tam obok Quila leżał potężny chłop.

- Jak mu przydzwoniłaś tym wieszakiem, to chłopaka ścięło - zażartowała Alice.

Podjechali lekarze, spojrzeli na dwóch leżących chłopów.

- Kto to zrobił?

- Moja nowa mamusia – kiedy to usłyszałam poczułam jak miękną mi kolana. Embry usiadł koło mnie i mnie tulił. Reszta pokiwała głową.

- Państwo chyba żartują. Ona jest w zaawansowanej ciąży.

- Nie pozwolę by ktoś dręczył i gwałcił słabszych. A tym bardziej dziecko.

Edward usiadł obok nas i objął nas ramieniem. Sanitariusze patrzyli zdezorientowani.

- O czym wy mówicie?

Edward w skrócie streścił opowieść Embry'ego i to co zaszło w sklepie. Zawołano policję, spisano protokół i stwierdzono, że skoro jestem w ciąży i mogę zaraz rodzić to nie zaaresztują mnie.

- Super – mały się zatrząsł.

- Dobra, co myślicie o odwiedzinach Leah i Randy'ego.

Wszyscy się zgodzili. Podjechaliśmy do DSM i zastaliśmy zamknięte drzwi.

Pewnie pojechali załatwiać sprawy związane z … - nie zdążyłam dokończy, bo poczułam ostry ból i mokro na spodniach.

- Edward …

- Cholera nie mogę zapalić. Chyba siadł silnik ...

- Edward …

- A mówiłem by go wymienić ...

Przeszedł mnie następny skurcz. Embry popatrzył na mnie i walnął Edwarda w ramię.

- Co?

- Bella będzie miała dzieci …

- Tak wiem o tym …

- TERAZ ! - wydarliśmy się na niego oboje. Ja bo przechodził mnie skurcz, Embry bo się wystraszył. Edward popatrzył na mnie dziko.

Nie odbiorę porodu. Nawet o tym nie myśl. Poczułam nagle nowy skurcz. Wysiadłam z samochodu i zdjęłam ogrodniczki. I gatki. Embry położył na ziemię koc, który leżał z tyłu. Pomógł mi się położyć. Edward wybiegł i podszedł do mnie.

- Kochanie …

- Edward, musisz mi pomóc. Embry będzie pomagał tobie …

- Kochanie, ja … - popatrzył na mnie, wziął głęboki oddech. Podszedł do bagażnika, wyjął poduszkę i torbę. Odłożył mi ją pod głowę.

- Alice stwierdziła tylko, że to mi się przyda.

- Zabije Alice … - wystękałam pomiędzy następnymi skurczami. Spojrzał na dół i szybko ubrał rękawiczki.- Boże , ja zwariuje. Ten ból mnie rozerwie.

- Ci już widzę główkę, pierwszego dziecka, jeszcze troszkę.

Postanowiłam że nie będę krzyczeć. Ta jasne. Tak się wydarłam, ze mój krzyk było słychać w promieniu kilometra.

- No jeszcze raz i po wszystkim – spojrzałam na niego z mordem w oczach.

- Nie gadaj głupot tylko mi pomóż … kiedy nadszedł następny skurcz, z bólem napięłam mięśnie i usłyszałam krzyk dziecka.

- Boże to chłopiec - Edward był w szoku. Nagle zatrzymało się przy nas auto.

- Edward … - wydarłam się. - Następne.

- Cholercia znów się spóźniłam – Podbiegł do nas Jasper i ukląkł koło Edwarda.

- Daj mi go i zajmij się Bellą – rozkazał. Alice pobiegła do nas z kocykami i kołderką.

- Chodź Embry zajmiemy się twoim przyszłym rodzeństwem.

- Alice wyciągnij wagę i je zważcie. Carlisle już tu jedzie. Zawiążcie mu wstążeczkę.

- Jasper ja tu rodzę, może byś … - Krzyk jaki wydałam zastopował wszystkich. Po chwili było słychać bobasa numer dwa.

- Dobra drugi chłopczyk – zapiszczał Edward. Przeciął pępowinę i oddał bobasa Jasperowi.

Krzyczałam kiedy nadchodziły następne skurcze, ale nic się nie działo.

- Jasper, co się dzieje – Podbiegł do mnie, włożył rękę i zaklął.

- Jasna cholera - na to zjawił się Carlisle. - zaklinowało się.

- Odejdź ja zobaczę – przeszył mnie następny skurcz.

Carlisle włożył rękę i czekał na następny. Kiedy nadszedł siłą naparł na coś. Myślałam że coś pękło. Ból był taki że prawie zemdlałam. Ale poczułam jak dziecko przemieściło się w dół. Po dziesięciu minutach urodziłam pozostałe dwie dziewczynki. Kiedy wszyscy zajmowali się dziećmi, ja poczułam coś niepokojącego. Spojrzałam na kołderkę obok i policzyłam. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery i jeszcze raz i jeszcze.

- Edward zatłukę cię, jak odzyskam siły.

Popatrzył na mnie w szoku.

- Co ja ci zrobi … - spojrzał na mnie i zaklął. Podbiegł do mnie i w ostatniej chwili chwycił piąte dziecko.

- Jak to możliwe? - patrzył na nie w szoku.

- Spytaj się twoich genialnych plemników – wydyszałam spocona.

- Co się tam … - Jasper z Carlislem patrzyli na Edwarda i dziecko w szoku. Doktor podbiegł biegiem i sprawdził czy to ostatnie.

- Szóstego nie rodzę … Nie ma na to żadnych szans. Doktor zbadał mnie i odetchnął z ulgą.

- Nie ma żadnego.

Nagle usłyszałam jak podjechał rzężący samochód. Spojrzałam ledwo widzącym wzrokiem na auto.

- Mój picap ... – wysiadł z niego Sam i Emily oraz dwójka dzieci.

- Pojechaliśmy go odebrać. To miał być prezent urodzinowy dla ciebie – wytłumaczyła Emily. Sam chodził o protezach. Szybko się do nich przyzwyczaił.

- Dobra, Każdy niech weźmie dziecko. Ja kładę kołderkę z tyłu. Pojedzie tam Bella i Edward. Prowadzi Emily. Koło niej siedzi Embry z jednym bobaskiem. Drugim samochodem jadę ja z Jasperem i drugim dzieckiem. Z tyłu jada Leah i Randy i trzecie dziecko. Randy spojrzysz na maluszka. Ok? - Mały pokiwał głową i popatrzył na zawiniątko. Doktor kład je w misce. Chwila, czy Alice dowodzi? Coś nowego – W ostatnim samochodzie jedzie Carlisle z Samem i pozostałą dwójką.

- Co było ostatnie? - zapytałam jak leżałem już z tyłu picapa i ruszyliśmy.

- Dziewczynka.

- Czyli będzie po równo. Cztery kobiety i czterech facetów - zaśmiałam się.

W szpitalu zapanował niezły rozgardiasz.

- Pani Weber, pani Weber – Embry podbiegł do lekarki, która go badała. Ta spojrzała na niego i dziecko które niósł.

- Matko Boska – zawołała. - Sanitariusze łóżko, cztery inkubatorki ...

- Pięć …

- Co? - tym razem doktor się zakrztusiła.

- Pięć, trzy dziewczynki i dwóch chłopców.

- Ale jak … - lekarka, nie mogła wyjść z szoku.

- To ja mam pani mówić skąd się biorą dzieci? - zapadła wiekopomna cisza po czym wszyscy roześmiali się w głos.

Masz rację, chyba powinnam to wiedzieć – zaśmiała się. Wszystkim puściły nerwy i zajęto się mną dziećmi. Nie pamiętam z tego zbyt dużo, gdyż byłam zbyt zmęczona. Następnego dnia podano mi dzieci do karmienia. Dzieci ważyły ponad 2800 i były zdrowe. Można je będzie wziąć do domu za trzy dni.

- Co z imionami?

- Ja dla chłopców ty dal dziewczynek – zaśmiał się Edward. Siedzieli razem z Embrym w szpitalu.

- Embry, a może ty masz jakiś pomysł?

- Eliza Agata – tak miała na imię moja mama – szepnął nieśmiało.

- Super to jedno z głowy. Co myślisz o Carl Adam? - zapytałam

- No, proszę jak szybko. To następna dziewczynka Renesmee Angelika? - zgodził się Edward

- Może być. Czyli jeszcze po jednym. Cecylia Emily dla dziewczynki, a dla chłopca Peter Kajusz? - Zaproponowałam.

Wszyscy pokiwali zgodnie głową. Edward poszedł wpisać imiona w kartę. Esme i Carlisle popłakali się jak usłyszeli imiona. Sam i Emily podziękowali, a Kajusz był po prostu dumny. Podczas mojej nieobecności Edward wytłumaczył Embry'emu jakie mamy moce. Mały po prostu oszalał. Po trzech dniach zostaliśmy wszyscy wypisani do domu. Zdziwiłam się że jechaliśmy nie tam gdzie normalnie. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed jednopiętrowym domkiem. Wyglądał ciepło i schludnie. Popatrzyłam na Edwarda, ten zaśmiał się i przytulił.

- Esme, Carlisle i Kajusz złożyli się i kupili go nam. Stwierdzili że będziemy potrzebować własnych czterech ścian. Część mebli jest już kupiona. Mam na myśli łóżka, szafy, stół krzesła itp.

- Kupili nam dom – Łzy poleciały mi po polikach. Edward przytulił mnie i wprowadził do środka. Mieliśmy zacząć nowe życie.

Kajusz przeprowadził się do Forks. Został szeryfem. Zaglądał prawie codziennie do wnuków. Mój ojciec wrócił do Włoch i czasami telefonuje. Za tydzień zaczyna się szkoła. Ciekawe co nowego nas spotka tym razem. Wiem jedno. Na pewno nie będziemy się nudzić.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wstawiam nowy rozdział bo nie wiem kiedy będzie następny.**

**Mam nadzieje że się wam spodoba  
**

**Rozdział 17**

**Wesołe Miasteczko. Tabletki i Kara. Nahuel. **

**Bella**

Pierwszy tydzień był okropny. Kajusz, Carlisle i Esme wynajęli nam sześć opiekunek. Po dwie na osiem godzin. Gdyby nie to, to chyba byśmy nie dali sobie rady. Byłam strasznie obolała. Ruszałam się tylko po domu. Embry był kochany. Pomagał nam przy dzieciach, ale obawiałam się, że za mało czasu mu poświęcamy. Postanowiliśmy wziąć go w niedziele do wesołego miasteczka. Nie przewidziałam tego co się będzie działo.

Zostawiliśmy pięcioraczki pod opieką Alice. Ciekawe kto wpadł na ten pomysł? Edward zawiózł nas do Seatle bo w ten weekend miał tam być lunapark. Obawiałam się zostawić dzieci, ale mnie przegłosowano. Chłopcy pobiegli na karuzele, a ja poszłam po hot doga. Patrząc na tą dwójkę uśmiechałam się do siebie. Widać był, że Edward odżył pod wpływem Embry'ego, a mały po prostu go ubóstwiał. Nasze życie seksualne na razie nie istniało. Nie ciągnęło mnie do seksu z Edwardem, ale coraz częściej myślałam o tym co będzie dalej. Bądź, co bądź mieliśmy szóstkę dzieci. Trzeba je jakoś wykarmić, ubrać, kupić im zabawki, później posłać do przedszkola i szkoły.

Szkoła. To mnie przerażało. Embry musiał iść do pierwszej klasy, bo wcześniej nie chodził i miał dużo zaległości. Często odwiedzał z Edwardem swoje rodzeństwo. Maluchy pokochali Sama i Emily. A my? Jak my skończymy szkołę. Później studia, a może praca? Nie możemy ciągle liczyć na pieniądze Carlisla i Esme. No cóż zobaczymy co przyniesie nam los.

Kończyłam właśnie hot – doga, gdy jakiś mały skrzat wpadł w moje nogi.

- Mamo, tata się zaklinował – spojrzałam na dół. Embry stał koło mnie. Nie wiedział czy śmiać się czy płakać. Ja też.

- No dobra prowadź do niego – zarządziłam pozbywając się ostatniego kawałka jedzenia, który utkwił mi w gardle. Embry zaprowadził mnie do karuzeli dla pięciolatków. Facet obsługujący karuzelę darł się na Edwarda i mu się wcale nie dziwiłam. Sama miałam ochotę go udusić. Edward siedział tyłkiem w koniku (takiej figurce na karuzeli) kompletnie zaklinowany. Nie mam pojęcia jak udało mu się tam wleźć. Mały stał i nie wiedział co robić. Podeszłam do nich. Chwyciłam się za nasadę nosa, by uspokoić nerwy i nie ukatrupić go na miejscu, tylko dać szansę na wytłumaczenie.

- Czy możesz mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć, co do pieruna ciężkiego wyprawiasz?

- No cóż, chciałem się się upewnić, że ona jest stabilna i małemu nie stanie się krzywda.

- Czyś ty rozum postradał? Przecież Embry ma dziesięć lat, nie pięć. Nie chce jeździć na kucykach tylko na normalnej karuzeli.

- On jest za mały, jeszcze coś mu się stanie … - policzyłam w myślach do dziesięciu.

- Ok. A co mogłoby mu się tu stać? Przecież nawet jakby spadł, najwyżej by nabił sobie siniaka?

- No właśnie, nie chce by miał siniaki.

Mały patrzył na niego jak na kosmitę, a ja zastanawiałam się czy mam szóstkę czy siódemkę dzieci.

- Zadzwonił już pan po pomoc? - zwróciłam się do faceta od karuzeli.

- Są zajęci. Przyjdą najwcześniej za godzinę.

Wyjęłam telefon i wybrałam numer.

- Gdzie dzwonisz? - spytał podejrzliwie mój mąż.

- Po pomoc – odsapnęłam. - Emmett, rusz swój tyłek do Seatle … Nie Embry nic nie zrobił to Edward.

- Nie Emmetta - wyjąkał miedzianowłosy. - Nie da mi żyć.

- Będziesz mieć nauczkę – odrzekłam nie patrząc na niego i rozłączając się. - Embry masz ochotę na przejażdżkę na Kolosie.

Mały pokiwał głową.

- Dobrze. Mój szwagier będzie tu za dziesięć minut, więc mamy czas na zabawę. A z tobą policzę się w domu – spiorunowałam go wzrokiem i odeszłam. Na Kolosa nie było kolejki, więc odbyliśmy małą przejażdżkę. Jak z niej zeszliśmy małemu zrobiło się niedobrze.

- Oj chyba za szybko jak na ciebie, co?

On tylko pokiwał głową.

- Bella, Edward gdzie jesteście? - usłyszałam głos Emmetta.

- Tutaj – odkrzyknęłam. Nim zdążył do nas podejść Embry doszedł już do siebie.

- No i gdzie Edward? - spytał mój szwagier.

- Na kucykach.

- Co?! - wydarł się Emmett.

- Wuja, czy ty masz problem ze słuchem? Tato zaklinował się sprawdzając dla mnie karuzele z kucykami – wyjaśnił Embry.

Emmett dostał ataku śmiechu. Kiedy podeszliśmy do karuzeli i zobaczył Edwarda po prostu wiedziałam, że mu tego nie podaruje. Odgiął blachę i mój mąż mógł wyjść, potem dogiął ją na swoje miejsce. Miedzianowłosy był cały czerwony.

- Następnym razem niech pani lepiej pilnuje dziecka – doradził kierownik wesołego miasteczka.

- Ale małemu nic się przecież nie stało? - odrzekł zdziwiony Edward.

- On miał na myśli ciebie tato – wytłumaczył mu nasz syn. Na placu zapadła cisza (no bo taki idiota jak on zdarza się rzadko), a potem wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem. Wszyscy oprócz mojego męża oczywiście.

- Odpłacę ci się kiedyś – wysyczał do mnie złowieszczo.

- No już, nie obrażaj się – odrzekłam - ale sam przyznaj, ile jest na świecie takich idiotów jak ty co?

Potem pocałowałam go namiętnie w usta i poszliśmy na inne atrakcje. Emmett wrócił do swojej roboty. Od tej pory Edward i Embry wybierali karuzeli bardziej roztropnie. Po południu zjedliśmy pizze w jakimś lokalu i poszliśmy do domu strachów. Dla moich chłopców nie lada wyczynem było, to że przez trzy godziny nie wpadli w żadne tarapaty.

Podczas przejażdżki Embry postanowił sprawdzić czy duch jest prawdziwy i chwycił za szmatę. Szmata zsunęła się z postaci. Okazało się, że pod nią stała kobieta w samych majtkach i staniku. Edwardowi oczy wyszły na wierzch, a mały miał uśmiech jak banan.

- Laska jesteś niezłym duchem, umówisz się ze mną. Mam już dziesięć lat – rzucił do kobiety, kiedy skręcaliśmy za róg. Szybko odrzuciłam szmatę na bok.

Niestety dostała nią mumia, która zaplatała się i runęła jak długa na barbarzyńcę. Ten z kolei akurat wymachiwał mieczem, więc jak mumia go podcięła wyrzucił miecz i ściął włosy amazonce na jeża. Ta się wkurwiła i waliła go gdzie popadnie maczugą, która wyrwała jaskiniowcowi. Jak się domyślacie akurat przejeżdżaliśmy koło najstraszniejszych wojowników. Mały miał ubaw na całego, Edward pozieleniał, a ja byłam w szoku. Kiedy przejażdżka dobiegła końca czekała na nas wściekła duszyca z mężem.

- To on zdarł ze mnie kostium – zawyła i pokazała mojego męża.

Ten momentalnie wstał. Chciał się cofnąć przed pięścią, ale zapomniał że stał w wózku i jebnął się do tyłu. Zazdrosny mąż trafił pięścią w powietrze, zachwiał się i poleciał na parkę za nami. Zdenerwowana podeszłam do Edwarda, zobaczyć co się dzieje. Leżał nieprzytomny za wózkiem. Rzuciłam Embry'emu telefon.

- Dziadek Carlisle, wiem – odrzekł mały i już wybierał numer. Za mną rozgorzała walka, ale mnie to nie interesowało. Mój mąż stracił przytomność. Zdjęłam apaszkę i postanowiłam ją trochę schłodzić. Po minucie stwierdziła że nic się nie dzieje. Nagle doszedł mnie głos Embry'ego.

- Ale czad, jak to zrobiliście – spojrzałam tak gdzie on i zamarłam. Całe wejście do groty zamarzło.

- Cholera, znowu … - zdenerwowałam się na całego. Nagle podbiegła do mnie duszyca i pociągnęła mnie za włosy.

- Twój mąż to jakiś zboczeniec – Nie no tego to już było za dużo. Zamiast jej wytłumaczyć co się stało wystrzeliłam w jej stronę prawym sierpowym. Zachwiała się a potem rzuciła na mnie. Mąż chciał przyjść jej z pomocą i wszedł między nas. Na to ocknął się Edward i również rzucił się mi na pomoc. Oczywiście Embry nie pozostał z boku i również dołączył do bijących się. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś odciąga mnie od walki, więc zamachnęłam się i trafiłam tego kogoś w szczękę.

- Do jasnej cholery, uspokoicie się czy mam wezwać policję – oj dobrze znałam ten głos i nie wróżył nic dobrego. Z boku stał wściekły Carlisle, a za mną Jasper trzymający się za szczękę. Grupka walczących zatrzymała się. Carlisle podzielił nas dwie grupy i popatrzył takim wzrokiem, że aż się skuliłam.

- Co wy tu do cholery jasne odpierdalacie? Myślałem że to miał być wypad z dzieckiem do wesołego miasteczka, a nie trzecia wojna światowa - nigdy go takim nie widziałam. W jego oczach można było odnaleźć szał i wściekłość, a nie dobroć i zrozumienie.

- To ona się na mnie rzuciła – wyjąkałam.

- Bo jej mąż zdjął ze mnie szatę ducha i stałam w samej bieliźnie. A na koniec zaproponował randkę – wychlipała duszyca.

- Ty impertynentko. To nie mój mąż zdjął szmatę, tylko dziecko. Dziesięcioletni chłopczyk, który był ciekawy czy jesteś prawdziwa – wycedziłam. Gdyby nie to że Jasper mnie cały czas trzymał to bym jej chyba znowu przypierdoliła. - I to on zaproponował ci randkę. Nie odróżniasz głosu dziecka, od dorosłego mężczyzny.

- Ja myślałam … - zaczęłam, ale na to wstał jej mąż i mój.

- Przepraszam. Moja żona ma problem ze słuchem i po prostu nie rozpoznała dokładnie głosu.

Westchnęłam i powiedziałam.

- Ja też przepraszam, za syna. Mały jest bardzo ciekawy i ma niewyparzony język. Dopiero co go adoptowaliśmy i jeszcze sami mamy trudności z nową sytuacją.

Panowie popatrzyli, na siebie złowieszczo, ale odpuścili walkę.

- Gdzie Embry? - nagle dotarło do mnie to że nie go przy nas.

- Mamo ten lód jest ekstra. Wiesz że tam są wagoniki i nie mogą przez niego przejechać – Kiedy spojrzałam w jego stronę zadrżałam. Stał przy grocie i wpatrywał się w głąb jaskini. Zauważyła, że Carlisle liczy pod nosem. Stanął koło mnie.

- Mam nadzieje że, to nie twoja sprawka.

- No cóż …

- Bella, na miłość Boską.

- W nerwach, trafiam nie tam gdzie chce – posłałam mu lekki uśmiech. Pokiwał głową i zabrał się do udzielania pomocy. Edward miał solidnego guza. Carlisle powiedział by pojechał na prześwietlenie. Edward schował się za mną i nie chciał się ruszyć. Doktor podszedł do niego, złapał go za ucho i zaprowadził do karetki. Reszta miała lekkie zadrapania. Zabrałam Embry'ego i pojechaliśmy po Edwarda. Okazało się że ma wstrząs mózgu. Kiedy weszliśmy do jego sali akurat siedział w łazience i zwracał.

- Edward, jak się czujesz?

- Okropnie. Chce do domu, do mojego łóżka – załkał jak dziecko, po czym na nowo zaczął zwracać.

- Embry, chcesz pojechać do dziadka?

- Tak, będzie super. Wiesz jakie fajne książki ma wuja Jasper?

- Tak jakie?

- Są zdjęcia kochających się par i opisy jak to zrobić.. Po prostu czad. - mały był podniecony. Mi szczęka jebnęła w dół. Na to do pokoju weszli Jasper i Carlisle. Chwyciłam torebkę i doskoczyłam do Jaspera. Napierniczałam go nią dopóki Carlisle nie chwycił mnie od tyłu.

- Co …

- Ty idioto, ty …

- Uspokój się, co w ciebie wstąpiło kobieto? - Jasper był w szoku.

- Co we mnie wstąpiło. Wyobraź sobie, że chciałam zostawić Embry'ego u dziadka. On jest bardzo zadowolony, a wiesz dlaczego? - Jasper patrzył na mnie i nic nie rozumiał. - Bo wujek Jasper ma wspaniałą książkę. Są w niej zdjęcia kochających się par i opisy pozycji.

- To Alice, chciała urozmaicić … - nie wytrzymałam, rzuciłam się na niego, ale czort wybiegł nim go dorwałam. Carlisle siedział i się śmiał.

- Co? - naburmuszyłam się.

- Wiesz, ja zawsze chciałem byście zrozumieli, co to znaczy wychowywać takie dzieci.

- A wiesz jakie dziadek ma fajne eksponaty? - Embry próbował mnie uspokoić.

- Tak, jakie?

- Ma takiego sztucznego penisa i wielką lalkę, która ma wszystkie dolne części ruchome.

Tym razem to ja się roześmiałam. Nie mogłam już się na niego gniewać. Carlisle wyglądał jakby połknął żabę. Edward wyszedł z łazienki. Wyglądał bardzo blado. Pocałowałam go w policzek.

- Połóż się. Podejdę do domu, nakarmię maluchy i przyniosę ci rzeczy.

Miał minę zbitego psa. Podjechałam szybko pod dom i pobiegłam na górę do dzieci. To co tam zastałam to był jakiś sajgon. Opiekunki krzyczały, Alice wrzeszczała, a dzieci płakały. Na podłodze walały się pampersy, śpioszki, kaftaniki, zasypki i wszystko co było możliwe.

- Ok. Alice, nim wyjdę wszystko ma być posprzątane. Nianie, do pomocy przy dzieciach. A jak jeszcze raz Embry dorwie waszą kamasutrę, to was oboje wykastruje, czy to jasne?

Dobra, dobra. Co się tak nerwujesz – wystękała Alice zbierając rzeczy z podłogi.

- Nie wyrzucaj tylko tego. Wrzuć to do prania.

Wyszłam z pokoju i poszłam z opiekunkami. Nakarmiłam dwójkę, ale przy trzecim zabrakło mi mleko. Dlaczego? Nigdy to się nie działo. Zawsze miałam go bardzo dużo. Szybko zadzwoniłam do Carlisle.

- Nie ma mleka. Dlaczego?

- O czym ty mówisz?

- W moich piersiach nie ma wystarczająco dużo mleka. Ledwo zdążyłam nakarmić dwójkę,

- Bella, uspokój się. Masz odlane mleko w lodówce. Na razie starczy. Jutro zbadam ci krew i zobaczymy co się stało. Podrzucę ci też odpowiednie mleko modyfikowane.

- Ale ja chciałam piersią – załkałam.

- Zobaczymy jutro ok?

Nie zadowolona skończyłam rozmowę. Powiedziałam opiekunkom, że mleka są w lodówce i nie będzie nas w domu do jutra, bo Edward jest w szpitalu. Wzięłam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i udałam się z powrotem do szpitala. Edward był blady, majaczył i zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie. Pomogłam mu się przebrać, położyłam z powrotem na łóżko i wyszłam do jadalni. Cały czas byłam nerwowa. Nagle podsłuchałam rozmowę dwóch mam.

- Mówię ci to najlepszy preparat na zanik mleka. - Podeszłam do nich i bez pardonu usiadłam obok.

- Przepraszam że się wtrącam, ale usłyszałam ze mówicie o jakimś preparacie na zanik mleka.

- Tak. To są te tabletki. Mogę ci dać cztery. Wypróbuj. Naprawdę działają.

- A mogę ulotkę?

- Jasne, masz. Bierz dwie na dobę. A w razie czego jestem tu jeszcze trzy dni.

Postanowiłam wypróbować te leki. Kupiłam sobie kolacje w bufecie i połknęłam dwie tabletki. Kiedy doszłam do pokoju Edwarda, poczułam że coś jest nie tak. Z piersi lało mi się mleko, i z dołu też coś. Otworzyłam drzwi i chciałam zadzwonić do Carlisla, ale nie zdążyłam. Padłam jak kłoda na ziemię.

Kiedy się ocknęłam, czułam się słabo. Stwierdziłam że leżę w szpitalu, a Edward siedzi koło mnie. Położyłam swoją dłoń na jego, a on podskoczył. Zauważyłam, że jest nieogolony i ma ciemne ślady pod oczami.

- Bella … Boże, dziękuje, dziękuje, dziękuje – Upadł na kolana i płakał. Wybiegł z pokoju i zawołał lekarza. Natychmiast podbiegli, pobrali mi krew, itd. Wyjęli mi rurkę z ust i wyszli.

- Co … - zaczęłam, a Edward zmęł przekleństwo.

- Kto ci dał te tabletki, co? - patrzył na mnie tak, tak jakby chciał mnie zabić.

- Pewne kobiety rozmawiały o tabletkach, dzięki którym mleka jest więcej …

- Ty idiotko, ty kretynko, a nie pomyślałaś o mnie, lub o dzieciach? Musiałaś od razu je brać?

- Ale Edward …

- Jesteś uczulona na większość ziół w tej tabletce. Tylko dzięki temu, że wzięłaś ulotkę Carlisle mógł cię uratować. Nigdy więcej tego nie rób – załkał i pocałował mnie w czoło.

- Naprawdę było tak źle …

Do pokoju wszedł Embry. Miał czerwone oczy. Kiedy mnie zobaczył po prostu podbiegł i się przytulił. Edward podsadził go na łóżko.

- Myślałem że umarłaś. Leżałaś nie przytomna przez cały miesiąc.

- Miesiąc? - załkałam przestraszona. Otworzyły się znowu drzwi. Stanęli w nich Carlisle, Esme i Rose. Przywieźli dzieci. Stanęły mi łzy w oczach, a potem się przestraszyłam.

- Matko Boska, one wyglądają na pół roku … co się z nimi …

- Nie wiemy. Badamy je co dwa tygodnie. Rosną miesiąc na tydzień.

- Czy to oznacza, że umrą …

- Nie wiemy.

- Edward musimy coś zrobić …

- Teraz, to najważniejsze byś ty wyzdrowiała.

[- Co się ze mną stało? Ja nigdy nie byłam uczulona na zioła.

- Miałaś wstrząs anafilaktyczny, czyli ciężką, szybko rozwijającą się reakcje powodującą gwałtowne rozszerzenie naczyń. Określa się ją mianem alergicznej. - wyjaśnił doktor.

- Boże, ale ja naprawdę ... Moja mama poiła mnie różnymi możliwymi herbatkami i nic mi nie było.

- Widocznie ciąża sprawiła, że się nabawiłaś alergii. U mnie też tak było. – stwierdziła Rose.

- Nie wierzę. To jakiś koszmar.

- Najważniejsze że odzyskałaś przytomność – pocieszyła mnie Esme. - Masz malucha. Bardzo tęsknią za tobą – I podała mi maleństwo. Ponieważ nosiła sukienkę, stwierdziłam, że to jedna z dziewczynek.

- Która to? - zapytałam Embry'ego przez łzy.

- Li … Li – pogaworzyła słodko. Patrzyłam na nią w szoku. Następnie mała posłała mi najpiękniejszy uśmiech i pokazała swoje cztery ząbki.

- To Eliza – powiedział dumnie malec.

- Czy ona powiedziała mi właśnie swoje imię – popatrzyłam w szoku na Edwarda.

- Wszystkie już to umieją. To zasługa Embry'ego. Teraz uczy je raczkować – potwierdził.

- Co?

- Kładzie je na brzuchu, małe wstają na kolana i rączki. Na szczęście tylko Carl na razie chodzi. Reszta po prostu stoi.

- Mylisz się tato. Wczoraj zaczęły Chodzi Liza i Cecy.

Nagle mała zaczęła się wiercić. Któryś z chłopców gestem ręki sprawił, że smoczek znajdujący się w torebce Esme poszybował w powietrzu i trafił do buzi Elizy.

- Dobra, co tu się dzieje?

- To Carl. Potrafi sprawić że rzeczy unoszą się w powietrzu i chyba wyczuwa, co potrzebują inni, albo tak jak ja czyta w myślach – mój mąż uśmiechnął się do synka i wziął go w ramiona.

- Okey, a co z resztą? - popatrzyłam sceptycznie na moją rodzinę.

- Cóż … – zaczął Edward, ale Embry nie pozwolił mu zakończyć.

- Mówię ci mama, to jest niesamowite. Jak Peter rzucił grzechotką to powstała dziura na wylot. Pielęgniarka nazwała go szatanem. Cecy jak się zdenerwuje, to ma taki głosik, że pękają wszystkie szkła. Babci już trzy szklanki pękły w ręku.

- No dobra to już wiem, że Cecy, Peter i Carl mają moce po nas. A co z pozostałą dwójką?

- No cóż … - tu zająknął się Carlisle.

Nagle do mojego łóżka podeszła dziewczynka. Tak dobrze usłyszeliście. Podeszła na nóżkach. Wszyscy byli w szoku. Embry pierwszy odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i podsadził ją na moje łóżko. Nawet nie wiedziałam, ze Eliza płakał. Renesme położyła jej rączkę na główce i po chwili mała zasnęła. Następnie Renesmee wzięła moją rączkę i położyła ją na czółku Elizy. W pokoju nagle pojawiły się motylki i mój obraz. Coś jak hologram.

- Kochamy cię mamusiu – zaszczebiotała mała. Pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Jesteś super starszym bratem – powiedziała do Embry'ego i jego też pocałowała, a na końcu wspięła się na kolana Edwarda, ułożyła się w zagłębieniu wolnej ręki i wyszeptała. - Ty jesteś najwspanialszym tatą na świecie. - Po tych słowach zasnęła.

Nikt się nie odzywał. Byliśmy wszyscy w szoku. Spojrzałam na Embry'ego był zawstydzony. Popatrzyłam na całą piątkę urwisów i jęknęłam. Spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się na mnie.

- Edward, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę ile zapłacimy za naprawy przy takich dzieciach. Boże nawet spadek po Rockefellerze nam nie starczy. A jak pójdą do szkoły? Boże przecież oni zrównają ten budynek z ziemią.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie i wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.

- Nie ma co. Będziemy mieć ręce pełne roboty. Ktoś będzie musiał ich ujarzmić – zaśmiał się Carlisle.

Carlisle to nie konie, ani byki by ich ujarzmiać – odrzekłam oburzona. - Poza tym mówiąc ktoś, masz na myśli nas. Prawda? - Ten z uśmiechem pokiwał głową.

Ze szpitala wypuszczono mnie trzy dni później. Okazało się, że moja wątroba trochę szwankuje i muszę mieć ją badaną raz na miesiąc. Przez pierwsze dwa dni byli z nami dziadkowie. Edward i Embry musieli iść do szkoły, a ja sama z opiekunką bym sobie nie dała rady. Mieliśmy teraz tylko jedną opiekunkę na zmianę. Embry' ego mogliśmy już normalnie adoptować. Jego bratu odebrano prawa opiekuńcze do całej trójki. Emily i Sam już zaadoptowali pozostałą dwójkę. Całą czwórka jest zadowolona. Nasze dzieci zaczęły raczkować. Edward stwierdził, że chyba im GPSy w dupy powkłada, bo dosłownie za nimi nie nadążaliśmy. Nessi biega ciągle za Embrym. Chyba się w nim trochę podkochuje. Małemu to nie przeszkadza. Jest bardzo zadowolony, że mógł stać się idolem dla kogoś. Musiałam iść do szkoły. Dzień w szkole minął w miarę spokojnie. Obyło się bez ekscesów itp. No prawie. Przed w-f, na którym nadal nie ćwiczyłam usłyszałam że ktoś mnie woła. Odwróciłam się. Szła dyrektorka podstawówki.

- Ty jesteś Isabella Swan?

- Nie Isabella Cullen. Swan to moje panieńskie nazwisko.

- Za mną proszę.

- Oj nie podoba mi się to. Kiedy szłam spotkałam Edwarda i pociągnęłam za sobą.

- A on po co.

- To mój mąż.

- Ty chyba żartujesz?

- A wyglądam na taką? - Wściekała się na całego. Zaprowadziła nas do swojego gabinetu. Stał tam Embry z rozwalonym nosem.

- Co się do huja tu stało? Dlaczego mój syn nie został zaprowadzony do lekarza? - wydarłam się na dyrektorkę.

- Embry wszczął bójkę z jednym z uczni. Sam jest sobie winien. Musieliśmy zając się tamtym. To Embry się na niego rzucił. Tamtemu chłopcu bardzie była potrzebna pomoc lekarska. Chce powiedzieć że zawieszam Embry'ego na dwa dni za ten incydent.

Edward chciał już z nim wyjść. Powstrzymałam go. Zadzwoniłam do Carlisla.

- Co się stało słońce?

- Bardzo śmieszne, mam nadzieje że Esme tego nie słyszała co? - ten się zaśmiał. - Słuchaj czy przywieziono do ciebie dziś dziesięciolatka?

- Nie – odrzekł zdenerwowany. - Poczekaj zaraz sprawdzę na Izbie Przyjęć …. A tak jest tu jeden z podbitym okiem i siniakami.

- Dobrze. Zatrzymaj go do naszego przyjazdu – Wykręciłam następny numer i popatrzyłam na pozostałą trójkę. - Eleazar, cześć tu Bella.

- Witam coś się stało?

- Tak, chciałabym założyć sprawę, o zaniedbanie dziecka przez dyrektorkę szkoły. - Ta popatrzyła na mnie zielona, Edward był w szoku, tak jak Embry.

- Co się stało?

- Wiesz że zaadoptowaliśmy Embry'ego, tak?

- Sam prowadziłem tą sprawę.

- Wyobraź sobie, że Pobił się dziś z jakimś chłopce. Ma rozbity nos, a dyrektorka nawet nie postarała się o zaprowadzenie go do lekarza. Natomista w szpitalu znalazł się drugi z uczestników w bójce.

- Co z małym?

- Właśnie jedziemy do Carlisle. Poprosiłam go by zatrzymał też tego drugiego.

- Spotkamy się na miejscu.

- Dzięki. Nie wiedziałam, że tak dobrze jest mieć znajomego prawnika.

- Trzymaj się. Do zobaczenia w szpitalu.

Schowałam telefon i przytuliłam Embry'ego.

- Jedziemy do szpitala. Zobaczymy się tam z Eleazarem i Carlislem.

- Pani chyba żartuje, pozywać szkołę o …

- Nie szkołę a panią. Jak pani stwierdziła że podbite oko jest gorszym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu niż rozwalony nos? Poza tym pomoc należy wezwać do wszystkich. Do tej pory nie widzę tu ani lekarza, ani nawet pielęgniarki. Poza tym od tej pory w tej sprawie kontaktować się z panią będzie nasz adwokat. A tak z ciekawości, o co poszło?

- Avril Newton powiedział że to niemożliwe by moi rodzice mieli siedemnaście lat i że kłamię, że urodziło się wam pięcioraczki. Na koniec nazwał mnie bękartem.

- Czy macie jeszcze jakieś lekcje? - spytałam wściekła.

- Tak, matematykę.

- To idziemy na matematykę. Trzeba parę spraw wyjaśnić – po czym opuściłam gabinet dyrektorki i udałam się do sali lekcyjnej. Grzecznie zapukałam.

- Dzień dobry, mogę na chwilę przeszkodzić.

- Pani Cullen co się stało?

Wprowadziłam Embry'ego, a za nim wszedł Edward.

- Mamy tu mały problem – odezwałam się spokojnie.

- Embry, na boga przecież dyrektorka …

- To już sprawa adwokata i sędziego – odrzekłam, starając się panować nad nerwami.

- Rozumiem, że chodzi o pobicie.

- Tak – odparłam i zwróciłam się do klasy. - Słyszałam, że są tu tacy, którzy nie wierzą że Embry to nasz syn. Jest nim sądownie. Został adoptowany przez nas tydzień temu. Jeżeli któreś chce to mogę wam jutro przynieść pismo sądowe. Nie wiem tylko czy coś z tego zrozumiecie, ale możecie zrobić w sekretariacie ksero i dać je rodzicom. Bo przecież to od nich o tym wiecie prawda. Więc Embry jest naszym synem. Czy ta sprawa jest już jasna?

Dzieci pokiwali głową.

- Druga sprawa. Czy ktoś z was wie co oznacza słowo bękart? - wszyscy popatrzyli i jedna osoba podniosła rękę.

- Proszę?

- To ktoś bez rodziców.

- Nie kochanie, na taką osobę mówi się sierota. Bękart to ktoś kto urodził się ze związku poza małżeńskiego …

- Innymi słowy facet lub kobieta zrobili skok w bok – wytłumaczył Embry. Uśmiechnęłam się na to.

- Tak, czyli jeżeli mąż lub żona zdradzili swoją drugą połówkę i z tego powstało dziecko. Czy ktoś was zapytał Embry'ego co stało się z jego rodzicami? - nikt się nie odezwał.

- Embry stracił rodziców w wypadku samochodowym. Na początku opiekował się nimi jego brat. Niestety nie potrafił zapewnić im bezpieczeństwa i Embry oraz jego rodzeństwo trafili do domów adopcyjnych. Jego rodzice kochali się bardzo i nigdy żadne nie zdradziło drugiego. Więc nie może być bękartem.

- No to została ostatnia sprawa – odrzekł Edward. - To są nasze obrączki. Pobraliśmy się 10.06 bieżącego roku. We wrześniu urodziły nam się pięcioraczki. Trzy dziewczynki i dwóch chłopców. Jak toś nam nie wierzy to jutro przyniesiemy zdjęcia ze ślubu. Mam nadzieję że to jest ostatni raz, jak doszło między wami do bójki z naszego powodu?

- Możecie być pewni że przedyskutujemy te sprawy na najbliższej lekcji wychowawczej. I nie dojdzie między nimi do bójki – zapewniła nauczycielka.

- Nie pochwalamy bicia. Embry dostanie za to karę, ale nie chcę by takie rzeczy miały miejsce w przyszłości.

- Pożegnaliśmy się, podeszliśmy do samochodu, ruszyliśmy i pojechaliśmy do szpitala. Okazało się że na szczęście nie miał złamanego nosa. Po założeniu opatrunków zawieźliśmy go do domu.

- Embry, od dziś do końca tygodnia, myjesz naczynia po posiłkach.

- Co? - wyjęczał.

- Tak, poza tym przez te dwa dni kary będziesz pomagać Samowi w ośrodku.

- - To znaczy? - popatrzył na mnie podejrzliwie.

= Na przykład: będziesz pomagał mamą przy dzieciach, pomożesz mu sprzątać teren, pomożesz przy samochodzie, itp. Sam znajdzie jakieś zajęcia dla ciebie.

- Popieprzony świat – zastękał mały.

- To jeszcze nic. Jak ja pobiłem się z Emmettem, to twój dziadek kazał nam zwijać bandaże przez trzy dni po lekcjach.

- Dużo ich miał? - spytał mały zainteresowany.

- Po pięćset sztuk na łebka dziennie.

- Boże, ale was uziemił.

- Edward, wiesz że to dobry pomysł. Następnym razem jak będziesz się pobijesz, to będziesz składać przez tydzień pieluchy i ubranka pięcioraczków (nie wspomniałam że używamy tetrowych pieluch?) - Embry pobladł.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że długo się nie pobije z nikim – skwitował Edward. Zaśmiałam się.

Rzeczywiście Embry nie pobił się z nikim do czasu, aż maluchy nie nauczyły się wołać na nocnik.

Sprawa z dyrektorką odbyła się i dostała zakaz pracy z dziećmi. Ale wróćmy do naszych spraw łóżkowych. Dwa tygodnie po powrocie do domu, naszła mnie ogromna ochota na seks. Wszędzie widziałam kopulujące pary. Podczas zakupów kupiłam duże pudełko kondonów i postanowiłam zrobić z nich użytek jeszcze tej żeliśmy w łóżku, dzieci pomyte, Embry u dziadków. Postanowiła przejść do czynów i chwyciłam jego członka w ręce.

- Bella, na boga! - zawył.

Nie zważając na nic, zaczęłam go obciągać. Nie uciekł ode mnie. Widziałam, że to sprawia mu radość. Przeszłam do robienia loda. Na początku, trochę się spiął. Ale dał mi dokończyć. Kiedy doszedł, przedstawiał najwspanialszy widok jaki mogłam chcieć widzieć. Jego uśmiech w euforii.

- Czyli, niechęć do seksu ze mną już ci przeszła? - kusiłem.

- O Tak. Mam zamiar przelecieć cię na każdy możliwy sposób – po czym zerwał ze mnie ubrania i wszedł jak najgłębiej mógł. Zaczął całować jedną moją pierś.

- Moja, tylko moja – szeptał jak łapał oddech.

Kiedy już prawie zbzikowałam przeszedł do drugiej. Zaczęłam czuć jak się na nim zaciskam.

- O nie, dojdziemy razem – przestał. Potem zaczął mnie kąsać. Za każdym razem, gdy już prawie dochodziłam kończył swoje słodkie tortury, by po chwili zacząć od nowa. Kiedy w końcu skończył się nade mną znęcać pozwolił na dojść. Boże to był najwspanialszy orgazm, jaki kiedykolwiek przeżyłam. Nagle spojrzałam na niego i przeżyłam wstrząs.

- Edwardzie Cullenie, czy ty użyłeś prezerwatywy?

- Nie …

- Czy to oznacza, że chcesz bym urodziła następne pięcioraczki? - zaśmiał się.

- Obawiam się, ze nie będziemy mieć więcej dzieci. Podczas twojej akcji z tabletkami, lekarka nie mogła powstrzymać krwawienia i zaaplikowała ci takie leki, które uniemożliwią ci zajście w ciąże przez jakieś dwadzieścia lat.

- No to do dzieła. Mamy przed sobą całą noc.

Rano byłam cała obolała. Edward podśmiewywał się z mojego chodu. Rano nakarmiliśmy dzieci. Opiekunka wyszła z nimi do ogrodu, a my postanowiliśmy jeszcze trochę poświntuszyć. Tym razem na stole kuchennym. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co ludzie widzą w seksie na tym meblu. Jest twardy, robi siniaki i w ogóle. Nagle zauważyłam że Edward gdzieś zniknął i zjawił się pięć sekund później. Nim się zorientowałam, leżałam przywiązana do stołu, za pomocą linki do prania.

- Co ty …

- To jest moja kara, za to że prawie zwariowałem jak leżałaś w szpitalu przez ten miesiąc – powiedział spokojnie.

Potem włożył mi do ust skarpetki i zaczął swoją karę. Boże nie zliczę ile razy doprowadził mnie do orgazmu. Jego palce wyczyniały cuda z moimi wnętrznościami. Kiedy prawie zemdlałam i nie miałam już sił wykonać żadnego ruchu, wszedł we mnie. Boże tak głęboko nigdy go nie czułam. Przez te jego zabawy moje wnętrze było tak podrażnione ze reagowało na jego najmniejszy ruch.

- Nigdy … Więcej … Nie … Weźmiesz … Żadnej … Tabletki … Bez … Konsultacji … z … Carlislem … - Po każdym słowie wbijał się we mnie z niezwykłą siłą. Kiedy doprowadzi nas do szczytu spełnienia byłam jak kukła. Kiedy leżeliśmy tak na stole sama nie wiem kiedy zasnęliśmy. Nagle usłyszałam jakieś głosy.

- Idę do kuchni coś wszamać – po czym otworzyły się drzwi. Po jakiś dziesięciu sekundach otworzyłam oczy. W środku drzwi stał Embry. Edward leżał na mnie nagi, a ja nadal byłam przywiązana do stołu ze skarpetkami w buzi. Nagle mały otrząsnął się z szoku, na twarzy pojawi się banan. Wyszedł z kuchni i wrócił do salonu. Boże jak ja mu to wszystko wytłumaczę. Zaczęłam się ruszać, ale Edward tylko mruknął i mocniej się do mnie przytulił, a potem przez sen zaczął ssać mojego sutka. Kurwa, stworzyłam chyba jakiegoś Schwarzeneggera seksu. Poczułam jak robi mi się mokro, a erekcja Edwarda zaczyna rosnąć w zastraszającym tempie. Kurwa, podoba mi się to.

Boże niech ktoś mnie stąd zabierze bo sfiksuje.

- Gdzie oni są? Powinni być w domu – o nie nie podoba mi się ten głos i stanowczo jest za blisko kuchni. - Rose mnie zabije jak szybko nie wrócę.

Nagle poczułam jak Edward zaczyna się budzić, uśmiechnął się jak grinch i wszedł we mnie. Ja pierdole czy on nie słyszy że …

- Edward, gdzie jesteś muszę …

I nagle zdarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz. Edward podskoczył, jednym ruchem wyszedł ze mnie i stał przy zlewie z bardzo nabrzmiałą erekcją. Emmett otworzył drzwi i stał w drzwiach tak jak Embry, ze szczęką na dole. Po sekundzie jakiś mały kształt przesunął się przed Emmetta.

- Czy wyście powariowali? Po cholerę kupujecie prezerwatywy jak z nich nie korzystacie. Ja rozumiem, że chcielibyście dużą rodzinę , ale tyle dzieci wam na razie chyba starczy, co?

Przyznam się, że nie wiem kto był w większym szoku, ja, Edward czy Emmett. Na to wszedł Carlisle, bo miał zabrać mnie dziś na badania. Kiedy przepchnął się przed Emmetta zastopowało go, a potem ryknął śmiechem. Podszedł do mnie, odwiązał mnie i skręcając się ze śmiechu wyszedł z kuchni zabierając po drodze Embry'ego. Spojrzałam na Emmetta. Jago mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

- Nigdy o tym nie zapomnisz, co? - pokręcił głową i się wyszczerzył. - Daj nam pięć minut.

Kiedy wyszedł spojrzałam na Edwarda. Postanowiłam mu ulżyć bo sam nie dałby sobie rady. Po minucie, kiedy napięcie z niego zeszło, razem z erekcją był wstanie wykonać jakiś ruch. Usiadł na ziemi i zaczął się śmiać. Kiedy i do mnie doszła całą sytuacja zrobiłam to samo. Mój teść a zarazem ojciec i mój szwagier, widzieli jak uprawiamy seks na stole kuchennym, a nasz dziesięcioletni syn dał nam wykład o antykoncepcji. Boże. Kiedy przestaliśmy się śmiać ubraliśmy się w nasze rzeczy, które walały się po całej kuchni. Postanowiliśmy wyjść z kuchni. Nagle wyminęła nas niania.

- Boże ile można pieprzyc się na stole. Dzieci są już głodne.

Matko Boska zupełnie o niech zapomniałam. Poleciałam do kuchni pomóc Ester przygotować posiłki. Kiedy spojrzeliśmy na siebie obie parsknęłyśmy śmiechem.

- Boże, żeby mój Edmund tak się mną choć raz zajął. Twoje krzyki słychać było na sąsiednim osiedlu.

- O Boże. No fakt. Trochę nas poniosło.

- Trochę? Dziewczyno, to był istny hardcore.

Zaśmiałyśmy się znowu. Rzuciłam się ze środkami czystości by umyć stół. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe wyszliśmy. Edward siedział w salonie. Carlisle ciągle się śmiał, Emmett patrzył na Edwarda złośliwie, a Embry bawił się z dziećmi. Każde wzięła jedno dziecko i zajęliśmy się karmieniem ich. Po obiedzie położyliśmy je spać i zeszliśmy na dół. Stali tam Esme, Alice, Jasper i Rose. Bliźniaki bawiły się na zewnątrz, pod opieką ich opiekunki.

- No dobra. Gadajcie.

- Ale co? - spytałam niewinnie.

- Alice od godziny ryje się ze śmiechu.

- Ty podła żmijo, wiedziałaś że przyjdą, tak?

- Wczoraj wieczorem naszła mnie ta wizja - i znowu zaniosła się śmiechem.

- Odwdzięczę ci się tym samym, małpo – zirytowałam się po czym zaśmiałam.

- O czym wy mówicie? - dopytywała się Esme.

- Carlisle, Emmett i Embry zastali nas podczas … - urwałam, bo jak można nazwać to co robiliśmy. Ostre pieprzenie?

- Uprawiania miłości – dokończył za mnie Edward.

- Raczej wymierzania kary – odcięłam się i zakryłam usta rękoma. Carlisle i Emmett prawie umarli ze śmiechu.

- Po prostu pieprzyli się na stole – No tak. Mały zawsze gada to co mu ślina na język przyniesie Reszta, która do tej pory była cicho zaczęła się niebezpiecznie trząść.

- Rose, on przywiązał ją do stołu i wetknął w usta skarpetki – wydyszał Emmett. Ta spojrzała na swojego męża i zmrużyła oczy jak żmija.

- Mógłbyś się od niego czegoś nauczyć.

- Prawda. Mówię ci Emm orgazm na całego. Nigdy takiego nie miałam – postanowiłam, że nie tylko ja będę się tu czerwienić.

- Ale prezerwatywy moglibyście używać. Nie chce więcej rodzeństwa – Embry stał z naburmuszoną miną.

- Nie martw się Embry. Według Edwarda nie będę mogła zajść w ciąże przez jakieś dwadzieścia lat – humor od razu mu się poprawił.

- Czemu przywiązałeś ją do stołu. Mogłeś to zrobić na łóżku – dociekał Jasper.

- Właśnie, byłoby mi wygodniej.

- To był element kary – wytłumaczył Edward drapiąc się po głowie.

- Ciekawe dla kogo – zaśmiałam się przypominając sobie nasze zabawy.

- Dobra ludziska, zbieramy się. Oni są już dość zawstydzeni, a wizytę u lekarza przełożyłem na jutro – powiedział Carlisle i po tych słowach wyszedł na zewnątrz. Reszta podążyła za nim. Kiedy wyszli przez dobre dwie godziny leżeliśmy we trójkę i zanosiliśmy się śmiechem przypominając sobie, to co się zdarzyło. Nagle usłyszeliśmy huk. Pędem pobiegliśmy na górę. Estera leżała nieprzytomna na podłodze, w powietrzu wisiał smoczek, a piątka dzieci patrzyła na nas nic nie rozumiejąc. Po chwili Estera odzyskała przytomność. Wzięłam smoczek i podałam Lizi.

- Ja rozumiem wszystko, ale na Boga jak trzymiesięczne dziecko może chodzić?

- Nessi – powiedzieliśmy całą trójką.

- Nie – odrzekła niania. - Według mnie to był Carl.

- Carl? - spojrzałam na niego, a on pomachał rączkę do mnie.

- Obawiam się, że cała piątka niedługo zacznie chodzić – wystękałam.

- O co tu chodzi? - Estera patrzyła na nas niepewnie.

- Widzisz, coś jest w naszych dzieciach, że rosną jak na drożdżach. Dosłownie. W tydzień zmieniają się tak jakby minął miesiąc.

- Nahuel …

- Kto? - spytał Edward.

- Moi przodkowie wywodzili się z plemienia Nawaho. Ich najmłodszy syn Nahuel, rósł tak jak te dzieci. Obecnie ma ponad dwieście lat a wygląda jak mój młodszy brat.

- Czekaj, ile ma lat? - powiedziałam w szoku.

- Około Dwustu dwudziestu lat. Potrafi unosić się w powietrze.

- Potrafi latać? - zapytali Carl i Nessi.

- Nie, unosić się w powietrzu. Lewitować.

- Cool – ucieszył się Embry.

- Możemy jakoś się z nim skontaktować?

- Nie wiem gdzie jest. Zazwyczaj przebywa w lasach amazońskich.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi. Podeszliśmy otworzyć. Stał tam mężczyzna mający dwadzieścia kilka lat. Indianin o długich włosach, poszarpanym ubraniu. Jego tęczówki były czerwone. Wręcz rubinowe.

- Przepraszam, ale powiedziano mi, że pracuje tu moja kuzynka Estera. Nazywam się Nahuel.

- Boże, ty naprawdę masz ponad dwieście lat? - wypaliłam bez zastanowienia. Chłopak zastygł.

- Moja kuzynka przesadza … - próbował obrócić to w żart. - Mam Dwadzieścia sześć lat.

- Proszę, powiedz że ona nie kłamała? - błagał go Edward. - W jakiś sposób jesteś podobny do naszych dzieci.

- Co? O czym … - nie zdążył powiedzieć, bo pomiędzy moimi nogami przedarła się Nessi i popatrzyła na nieznajomego, potem na mnie.

- Kim on jest mamuś?

- Nie wiem córuś.

- Ile ona ma … - Indianin wpatrywał się w Renesme.

- Niecałe trzy miesiące. Cała nasza piątka jest w tym samym wieku i równie szybko rośnie.

Nauhel stał jak wryty. Edward na siłę wciągnął go do środka. Zaproponowaliśmy mu pokój około Ester. Poszedł do niego. Siedzieliśmy z Edwardem cicho w salonie, czekając, aż gość się odświeży. Nagle usłyszeliśmy dziwny hałas, ogromny huk. W salonie zrobiło się biało. Spojrzeliśmy do góry. Nad naszymi głowami dyndały dwie ciemne, gołe męskie nogi. Wpatrywaliśmy się w to urzeczeni. Nagle usłyszeliśmy przekleństwa i Embry'ego, który wszedł do salonu.

- Mamo, tato, Czy my mamy jakąś nową ozdobę na suficie?

Poderwaliśmy się z kanapy i biegiem rzuciliśmy do góry. Okazało się że Indianin wziął kąpiel i podczas powrotu do pokoju trafił na jakiś załom w podłodze. Po trzech godzinach udało się nam się uwolnić Nauhela.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rozdział 18**

**Kim jest Nauhel?**

Po załataniu dziury w suficie zeszliśmy do salonu

Dobrze, Nahuelu może nam coś o sobie powiesz?

No cóż, urodziłem się około 1750 roku, w plemieniu Nawaho. Mój ojciec był wampirem. Porwał moją matkę i ją zapłodnił. Kiedy oddał ją współplemieńcom, została skazana na śmierć. Jej siostra uwolniła ją i razem uciekli w busz. Opiekowała się nią przez dwa miesiące. Było to trudne, gdyż moja matka przez ten czas mogła żywic się wyłącznie krwią. Huilen – moja ciotka – zabijałą dla niej dzikie zwierzęta, kiedy sama juz nie mogła tego zrobić. Pire – tak nazywała się moja matka - zmarła dwa miesiące później wydając mnie na świat. Huilen chciała mnie zabić, ale nie mogła. Moja matka oddała za mnie życie. Zabijała dla mnie zwierzęta, nauczyła mnie chodzić, polować i robić wszystko bym przetrwał. Ponieważ jestem pół na pół, żywię się zarówno krwią jak i ludzkim jedzeniem. Kiedy Huilen zmarła wyruszyłem na poszukiwanie ojca. Kiedy go odnalazłem … no cóż stał się jedyną istotą … ludzką? … która zabiłem. Był dumny że ma syna. Nie wiedział że może zapłodnić ludzką kobietę. Zrobił to jej bo miał taką zachciankę. Nie interesował go jej los.

Czy ty … żywisz się ludzką krwią? - spytałam zaintrygowana.

Nigdy nie zabiłem człowieka i nie posmakowałem jej. Wiem że gdybym to zrobił stałbym się potworem.

Czy zwierzęta i ludzkie jedzenie ci wystarcza.

Do tej pory tak. Unikam ludzkich siedlisk, jak tylko mogę. Rzadko pokazuje się w miastach. Nie chcę wystawić się na pokuszenie. Ale musiałem tu przyjść. Coś mnie wołało. Nie mogłem tego zlekceważyć.

Czy można cię … zranić? - Edward był wyraźnie spięty. - A co z czosnkiem, trumnami, srebrnymi kulami, słońcem?

Nahuel się zaśmiał.

Nie sypiam w trumnie. Prawie w ogóle nie sypiam …

Prawie?

Muszę przespać około trzech godzin na rok, by móc normalnie funkcjonować.

Łał … - byłam w szoku.

Poza tym, ani czosnek, ani słońce mnie nie zabije. Przyszedłem do was w dzień, a srebrne kule mają zabijać wilkołaki, a nie wampiry. Chociaż poznałem kilka wilkołaków i żaden nie bał się srebrnych kul …

A co z woda święconą? - wpadłam mu w słowo – i z krzyżami?

No cóż, krzyże mi nic nie zrobią, natomiast woda święcona jest w stanie mnie poparzyć – i pokazał nam bliznę na prawej ręce. – Prawdziwego wampira pewnie by zabiła, ale nie mnie. Moja skóra jest zbyt ludzka, bym mógł zabijać, ale można mnie zranić i prawdopodobnie też zabić.

Czy nie musisz siłą powstrzymywać się, by nam nie skoczyć do gardeł?

Nie skądże. Po prostu was wyczuwam, tak jak wy wyczuwacie na przykład zapach ciasta czy pieczonego mięsa.

Czy jest więcej takich jak ty?

Mam rodzeństwo, ale go nie znam. A wampirów jest mało. Ja spotkałem z ... dwudziestu, w ciągu mojego życia.

Nahuel, czy ty … jak to nazwać … masz towarzyszkę? - Estera zapłonęła jak burak.

Nie, nie mam – zaśmiał się. - Nie chcę współżyć z ludzką kobieta, a nie przemienię żywego człowieka w to czym jestem.

No nieźle, dwustuletni prawiczek, a ja myślałam że Edward to wyjątek.

Ej, ja miałem osiemnaście lat i czekałam na ciebie. Poza tym, mówiłem ci że to iż czytam w myślach, eliminowało większość ludzi. Ej no właśnie, dlaczego nie mogę ci czytać …

Być może dlatego, że nie jestem człowiekiem – odparł Nahuel, a Edward spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie.

Jeśli zapytasz go, czy jestem człowiekiem to ci czymś przyłożę – odrzekłam, a Edward schował się za Nahuela.

Czy ona jest człowiekiem? - nim się ktoś obejrzał rzuciłam w Edwarda kubkiem, lecz ponieważ tchórz się schował, dostał nim Nahuel. Zaśmiał się w głos.

Tak, jest człowiekiem, chociaż pierwszy raz widzę tak żywo reagującą kobietę.

Cieszę się, że cię rozbawiłam – odburknęłam.

Mamo zrób mi Ice Tea – poprosił Embry. Zapominając, że nie wszyscy znają moje moce skupiłam się i po chwili usłyszałam krzyk.

Mamo chciałem mrożoną herbatę, a nie herbacianego loda. Jak ja to teraz wypije? - poskarżył się mój syn. Popatrzyłam na szklankę i się roześmiałam.

Pierwszy raz, naprawdę zmroziłam wodę.

Ta, fajnie że się cieszysz, ale wystarczyło iść do lodówki i wziąć kostki lodu – wyburczał Embry. Edward pogładził go po głowie.

Wiesz, że mama dopiero się uczy. Zdarza jej się trochę przesadzić.

On się ze mnie nabija? Wściekłam się na całego i zaczęłam się trząść.

O cholera, Bella podwórko! Dopiero co odremontowaliśmy dom! - krzyknął Edward i pochwycił mnie i wybiegł na podwórze. Usłyszałam jak syczy i starałam się uspokoić. W końcu ogień wziął nade mną przewagę i puściłam słup ognia. Podpaliłam skoszoną trawę. Na szczęście byłam na tyle przytomna, że kontrolowałam go i widzowie, oraz sąsiedzi mieli niezły pokaz ognistych figurek. Po minucie się uspokoiłam. Opadłam z sił.

Idiota, mocno cię …

Nie, to minie … - spojrzałam i zobaczyłam jak Edward zaciska zęby.

Już dzwoniłem po dziadka, zaraz tu będzie – odrzekł zafascynowany Embry. - Ale czad. I ty tak zawsze?

Tak jak się mocno zdenerwuje – odpowiedziałam zajęta zdejmowanie koszulki z Edwarda. Całe ciało miał w bąblach. - Cholera jasna to minie tak, idioto? Nahuel, weź go na górę do łazienki, Estera lód z lodówki. - Popatrzyła na mnie dziko.

No tak.

Skupiłam się na chwilę i na podwórku wyrosła góra lodowa składająca się z kostek lodu. Na to wpadła reszta mojej rodziny

Ludzie we wiadra i do wanny – zarządziłam biegnąc do Edwarda. Chwyciłam Carlisla i pociągnęłam do łazienki. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju byłam w szoku. Nahuel siedział na ziemi i trzymał Edwarda na rękach. Lizzy odmawiała jakieś modlitwy i za pomocą dotyku sprawiła, że bąble znikły. Nagle zachwiała się i z oczu spłynęły jej łzy.

Przepraszam tato, ale mam za mało siły na więcej – wzięłam ją w ramiona i kołysałam.

Ci kochanie, teraz tatusiem zajmie się dziadek. On ma taka samą moc i jest trochę starszy, więc ma więcej sił od ciebie – Mimo wszystko mała cicho popłakiwała. Podałam ją Esterze. - Teraz pomogę dziadkowi dobrze?

Mogę tu być? - zapytała cicho. Przypomniałam sobie jak Carlisle używał swej mocy na mnie i Edwardzie.

Przykro mi, ale nie.

Rozumiem, będzie mocno cierpiał – pokiwałam głową i Estera zaczęła wychodzić.

Estera weź je na zewnątrz … - popatrzyła na mnie zdezorientowana, ale w sekundzie zrozumiała i wyszła z dziećmi. Kiedy zamknęły się drzwi, odwróciłam się do pozostałej trójki. Edward leżał na łóżku dygocąc. Nagle do pokoju wpadli chłopaki niosąc lód.

Obłóżcie go nim – zakomenderował doktor. - Musi mu spaść temperatura zanim się nim zajmę.

Załkałam. Usiadłam na łóżku, zdjęłam poszewkę z poduszki i przykryłam nią jego klatkę piersiową. Kiedy kładli na nią lód, zaczął krzyczeć. Po chwili doszedł do mnie płacz dzieci.

Cholera, Jasper leć na dół i zajmij je czymś, Emmett okno – Obaj naprędce pobiegli zrobić to o co ich prosiłam. Każdy krzyk Edwarda, każdy jego grymas bólu sprawiał, że moje serce pękało na coraz mniejsze kawałki. Kiedy patrzyłam jak Emmett z Nahuelem go trzymają, wróciły inne wspomnienia związanego Edwarda.

Cholera jasna, czemu nie słuchasz jak ci się mówi, że nie masz mnie dotykać podczas wybuchu – wyrzucałam mu głaszcząc jego potarganą czuprynkę. - Przez ciebie kiedyś osiwieje.

Cała operacja trwała dwie godziny, bo temperatura długo nie chciała z niego zejść. Kiedy doktor zaczął leczenie miałam ochotę Edwardowi porządnie nakopać w dupsko. Jego krzyki sprawiły że do pokoju wbiegli Esme i Alice, wyprowadzili mnie z pokoju i na siłę trzymali w kuchni. Kiedy krzyki ucichły wbiegłam do Edwarda. Biedak leżał, prawie bez życia. Podbiegłam do niego i pocałowałam każdy kawałek jego klatki piersiowej, jakby to miało mu przynieść ulgę. Po chwili do pokoju weszli pozostali, wraz z dziećmi. Maluchy wspięli się na łóżku i położyli obok nas.

No dobra, to co z dziećmi? - rzekłam patrząc na Nauhela.

One nie są pół wampirami ...

Tyle to i ja wiem - rzekłam z sarkazmem.

Jedyne co mogę zasugerować to obserwacje dzieci.

Świetnie, tylko co nam to da? Dzieci za dwadzieścia lat będą staruszkami – wystękał Edward.

Nie wiem co można zrobić.

Może są wcieleniem jakiś starożytnych bogów i muszą zapobiec zniszczeniu ziemi?

Patrzyłam na Edwarda jak na kosmitę.

Edward co ty wygadujesz? Czy oni wyglądają ci na Indiane Jonsa?

Ale może tak być.

Masz szlaban na gry komputerowe. Za chwilę będziesz podejrzewał ich że są wcieleniem jakiegoś bóstwa.

Położyliśmy się spać. W nocy Edward nie mógł spać. Zawołaliśmy doktora i dał mu zastrzyk przeciwbólowy. Zasnął chociaż ból go nie opuścił. Rano wyszliśmy do szkoły. Oczywiście nie odrobiliśmy zadania domowego. Mieliśmy nadzieje ze nauczyciel nie sprawdzi. Niestety wpadliśmy i oprócz oceny niedostatecznej wysłano pismo do opiekunów.


End file.
